Voldemort's Secret: Daughter of Darkness
by Herbology Apprentice
Summary: When Willow Windkeeper returns to Hogwarts she will have to prove where her loyalties lie. Will it be with the father she never knew or the people she finds herself caring about? Slightly AU now. Had to change some things up :)
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or its likeness. But Willow and her likeness and anything else that came from my crazy mind does :P Enjoy.**

**The song excerpt at the beginning is from "Mordred's Lullaby" by Heather Dale.**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: This story has been about 2 years in the making for me. The OC, Willow Windkeeper, has been in the back of my mind since I read my first Potter book. She has always been there, hiding in the shadows. Her story just made sense to me. Why couldn't Voldemort have a child? And if he did, which side would she pick? So I decided to write her story as I would see it; her triumphs and her tragedies, twisted together, made her who she is and will determine what she will be.**

.

.

.

_Hush child, _

_the Darkness will rise _

_from the Deep and _

_carry down _

_into sleep…_

.

.

He was late.

Of all the nights for him to be behind, it _had_ to be this one. He hurried his steps, making his way through the immaculate garden of the manor. He hoped the Dark Lord would be in a forgiving mood tonight, because he had no news to tell him. He still had not discovered who the prophecy had been about and was no closer to the answer. He reached the door and knocked briskly, waiting for someone to come. The door creaked open and a small house elf peered up at him, his orb-like eyes peering in the darkness.

"Ma-Master Snape," he squeaked, his head bobbing in welcome, "The Dark Lord is waiting for y-you in the Parlor, sir."

Snape stepped inside, steeling himself.

"Thank you, Dobby." He muttered as he headed for the main room. The Manor was unusually quiet tonight which made him uneasy the usual sounds of the day

were gone; no sounds of the children, no echoing voices of Narcissa's social callers. He opened the large, oak door to the parlor and stepped inside. Every face turned to him, a mix of relief and disappointment welcoming him.

"Ah, it seems you have finally joined us, Severus. I hope we are not intruding upon a previous engagement you had?" the Dark Lord announced in a silky voice.

Severus felt his resolve waver and strengthened it again.

"No, my Lord. You come before _any_ obligation in my life."

He bowed to his knee in front of the Dark Lord, opening his mind to him. He felt him probe, and waited. When his presence was gone, he slowly lifted his head and tried to decipher the expression on the Dark Lord's face. Voldemort sat there silently for a moment, his face like stone.

"You have failed again, Severus. Failed to find the one that would try to hinder my plans." He stood, causing Snape to stiffen slightly. "But not all is lost. One of my followers has informed me of a two children. Their parents have tried to fight against me and have denied me allegiance three times. I have taken their

backgrounds into account and have determined which one would most likely attempt to defeat me."

There was an intake of breath throughout the room.

"I believe it to be the son of Lily and James Potter."

Snape felt his stomach sink. Not Lily. Please, not his Lily.

He turned his face to the Dark Lord's.

"But, My Lord, how can you be sure? I mean no disrespect, but shouldn't we investigate this a little more -?"

An icy glare from Voldemort stopped him.

"Do you not believe that I am capable of doing this, Severus?" he whispered.

He felt his mind being probed again and this time showed the Dark Lord his reason for his outburst. He waited for him to call it out, to state his findings among his fellow Death Eaters, but it never came. As he gazed up at his master, Voldemort had a slight sneer.

"We will discuss this later, Severus."

He turned with a swirl of his cloak, sitting back down in the high seat at the head of the room.

"I have other business to attend to at the moment, which is of the utmost importance."

He waved an elegant hand towards the side door and two house elves came in, leading a very furious looking red haired woman. She had a bundle of green blankets in her arms. Severus felt his breath hitch. He had wondered if the Dark Lord would do this, and it seems he was right.

"My daughter is a six months old today, and I believe I have waited long enough." He said silkily, staring at the woman holding the bundle. "We will not have any outbursts this time, will we Rowena." He stated.

She clutched the child to her, a fierce look on her face.

"You'll not touch her." she threatened.

With a flick of his hand, two Death Eaters had risen and grabbed her. He glided towards them, taking the child from her arms. She struggled against her captors, using all her energy to fight against them.

Severus knew she was weak. Since the birth of the child, the Dark Lord had not been as forgiving of her, keeping her in a weakened state meant it would be easier for him to get the child. He watched as Rowena struggled, her once beautiful face sallow and distorted in fury.

"She'll not be one of your slaves, Tom! Do you not _feel_ anything for her?! She is of your flesh! How can you do this to her?!" she screamed, buckling against her captors arms.

The Dark Lord gazed at her, his gray eyes full of cold fury.

"I can because she is mine! This is one of the greatest gifts I can give to her!" he shifted the bundle in his arms and drew his wand, pointing it at the red heads chest.

"How dare you question what is best for my daughter." He said in a hushed voice, but the threat in it was just as prominent. "Know this, Rowena _Windkeeper_. When my child no longer needs you for her care, you will not be useful to me any longer. Your presence is only required now to nourish her. But when the time comes, I will personally dispose of you."

His voice was like ice, sending visible shivers through every person in the room. He turned away, heading for the center of the chamber. He looked to Severus, a cold sneer on his face.

"I require you no longer, Severus. Be seated with the others."

He stood, joining Lucius on one of the settees. Avery and Rodolphus had brought a table into the center of the room, bowing as they backed away from their master before taking their seats again. He lay the child down, removing the blanket off of her tiny body.

Severus had only seen her once, on the day she was born. He was called to assist after the birth, giving Rowena blood replenishing potions and tonics for pain. At the time, the child had been a pink mass of flesh that cried continually, ensuring him a migraine by the night's end. His curiosity got the better of him now, and he lifted his head slightly to see her.

She was lying quite still upon the wood, her large, grey eyes focused on the Dark Lord. She had hair now; thick, black tufts of it that stuck out in odd points. She babbled softly, still focused on the man in front of her. There was a clamor behind them, and as he turned toward the noise, Rowena rushed past, having broken loose from her holders.

Before she made it to the child, however, she screamed in pain. Snape's head snapped over to the source of her agony; Bella was standing, with her wand pointed at the woman, a maniacal look on her face. Without even turning, or raising his voice, the Dark Lord spoke.

"That is enough, Bella."

She dropped her arm, releasing Rowena from the curse. She fell to the ground, whimpering in agony, and the two that held her before came forward and pulled her up, dragging her back.

The Dark Lord continued to stare at the child before him. He reached out, grabbing her left arm roughly, making her cry out and thrash around. He retrieved his wand and tried to get a hold on her, but was unable to. Every time he pointed his wand on her arm, she would kick and move about. Growing frustrated he released her, turning to them all.

"Bella! Come here and hold her!" he commanded.

She ran forward, a look of hunger on her face. Snape knew she hated the child. She would be more than willing to cause her any pain. She grabbed the child's shoulders, holding her small body down, and slid her hand forward to grab the tiny left arm and hold it still. The child began to wail as Bella pushed hard into her flesh.

"Cover her mouth, Bella!" The Dark Lord bellowed, causing them all to jump.

She released the child's right shoulder and clasped her hand across its mouth, pinching it shut. With one of her arms free, she lifted a tiny hand to Bella's large one, and dug her nails in, wanting to be released.

Bella shrieked, and on instinct, grabbed her wand and slashed.

The Dark Lord froze. Severus watched as dark, red blood began to

ooze from the child's neck, and she began to wail.

"What have you done?" he demanded, grabbing Bella by her hair.

"I'm sorry Master! It was an accide -!" he threw her away from the table, sending her crashing into the wall.

"Severus."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Heal her."

He worked quickly, staunching the blood flow and adding essence of dittany to the wound. "She will have a scar, my Lord." He whispered, meeting the Dark

Lord's gaze. He turned, with an icy glare, in the direction of Bella.

"I will deal with your punishment later." He said softly, eyeing her for a minute before turning back to his task.

"Severus, hold her."

He held the girl, taking care to mind her wound. He watched as the Dark Lord lowered his wand, pointing at the tiny arm.

He worked slowly, the child's cries smothered out by Severus's hand. Finally, with the smell of burnt flesh still stinging the air, he stepped back, revealing the Dark Mark upon her arm.

Severus removed his hands and the Dark Lord picked her up, turning to his followers.

"She is now truly mine." He told them over her cries.

As he said the words, though, Severus couldn't help feel a sinking sensation in his stomach. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that this child would never truly belong to the Dark Lord.

If only he had known how right he was...

**_OOOO: Fixed at last :) been aiming to get to it, but haven't had the time. Hope it's a bit better now!_**


	2. The Beginning

In the years that passed since that night, Willow could almost still remember the pain she had felt. Sometimes, late at night when she was close to sleep, she could still here her father's cold laughter, so close that it felt like he was standing over her sleeping body. She would lay awake sometimes, examining the mark on her arm. It had faded over the years; the scar tissue blending smoothly with the rest of her skin, but always standing out against her pale skin. She was taught at an early age to show no one, to keep it secret. It was one of the things she hated about herself. One of them, anyways. She wasn't an emotional girl. She didn't hold any pity for herself. What had happened in her life was something she had to live with, and she had accepted that a long time ago. She had grown up with no mother, no father. Only Albus and the other professors, her childhood spent within the walls of Hogwarts. When she was a younger, she had asked him about this. She had seen the other children in the Village, hand in hand with their mothers as they did their shopping or atop their father's shoulders, giggling madly. She wasn't even aware she was supposed to have them, until some of the same children pointed it out to her. They called her strange, refusing to play with her, and making her an outcast. She had been standing in Honeydukes one day, when she was about five, trying to find some sweets to take back with her, when she first realized she was an orphan. As she looked at the brightly colored displays, a wide smile on her face, two boys had found her.

"Don't know what you're smiling about, freak." One of them sneered. She had ignored the remark. She was used to them trying to rile her. But when this caused no reaction, they pushed further.

"Where are your parents?" the smaller of the two had asked. When she gave no reaction, the other laughed. "She doesn't have parents, stupid. I heard that old Dumbledore found her in a rubbish bin." They both laughed cruelly. "I heard it was in an old chamber pot in the castle." she had turned to them, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Shut up!"

This had made them laugh even more. A kind looking old witch had made her way over to them. "What's wrong dearie?" Willow had shaken her head, her eyes stinging with tears. Turning, she made her way to the door, but not before she heard the woman scold the two boys. "Leave the lass be! She's had a hard enough life as it is. She doesn't need you two reminding her she has no parents, the poor thing." She had run all the way back to the castle gates, tears streaming down her face. She had never thought about where she had come from before. She had made her way up to the Headmasters office, her face tear stained. As she told him what happened, he looked down on her with pity. It was then she somewhat learned where she had come from.

"Your mother was a dear friend of mine, Willow. She was a very gifted woman and during this time, there was a very evil wizard named Lord Voldemort who was trying to do bad things to the people of our world. She fought against him, to make a better world for you and every other witch and wizard in this world. But, …." The headmaster had stopped here, gazing at her intently. She knew now that he trying not scare her. He watched her a moment before continuing. "But, the evil wizard caught her, and took her from us. That is how you ended up living here, at the castle. I took you when she was gone, to raise you." He smiled benignly at her, patting her on the top of the head.

"But what about my father?"

It had been a simple question, one that the headmaster should have expected, but it seemed to shock him. He sat frozen for a moment, before speaking very slowly, with some well-chosen words. "Your father was ….. very gifted also, but he, well that is to say, he was very different than your mother. But it isn't something you need to worry you little head over. Why don't you run along and see if Minerva needs some company?" he patted her on the back, sending her in the direction of the door. She also learned that day that her father was not up for discussion. Anytime she brought up the subject the headmaster would turn the subject around, staying as far away as possible from her father.

It wasn't until she was eight that she learned who her father had really been. As she grew older, she had taken to hiding out in the dungeons and would spend most of her evenings eavesdropping on people. Although at the time she never understood why, the Slytherins treated her well. They knew most of her hiding spots and would walk by, unperturbed. Or she would find sweets in her favorite hiding spots, or little trinkets that she would take straight to her bed chamber and hide away. She just thought that they were nice, that the other students, especially the Gryffindors, were just being mean to them. But one evening, as she hid inside a small cupboard in the Potions class room, two figures hurried inside. She had the door opened just a crack, just enough to make out their faces in their wand light. One of them was Prof. Snape. He held the other person by their elbow, turning them roughly to face him. It was Roger Pucey, a seventh year that had always seemed very nice in Willow's book. He would bring her sweets from the train at the start of term, giving them to her rather than leaving them for her to find. On some of her trips to the village, he would volunteer to take her and bring her back to the castle, letting her babble about anything that had her fancy at the time. She couldn't understand why Snape would be angry with him.

The Potions master had shoved him against one of the tables, his face twisted in anger. "How many times have I told you Pucey? How many? Leave the girl alone!" Pucey shook his head. "But sir, if she 'his' daughter, then I want to treat her kindly…. If he ever returns….. it would just be better if she knew who done her kindnesses, that's all." He looked at the potions master expectantly, waiting for his answer. Willow was waiting for him to blow up, to start yelling at Roger and give him detention. But he shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily.

"Where did you hear that she was his daughter?"

Pucey scuffed his feet about for a moment. "From Thorns. Said he saw the Mark on her arm. And his father told him about the Dark Lord giving his daughter one when she was a baby." He whispered, staring at the prof., trying to see if he showed any signs of this being true. Willow held her breath, waiting for Snape to answer. He seemed to be debating whether or not to tell, Willow silently begging for him to continue. He opened the classroom door and checking that they were alone. When it was all clear, he closed it back, casting privacy spells around them. When he was done, he grabbed Pucey's shirt front suddenly, causing the boy to sputter.

"I will only say this once, Pucey, so listen well. Willow is indeed the Dark Lord's daughter. She has been at this castle for eight years now, safe from anyone finding out. If you so much as breath her name again in the same sentence as the Dark Lord's I will have you expelled, tracked down, and gotten rid of. Her safety is my first priority. I will not allow you to unmask who she is. If the wizarding world found out that the head master of Hogwarts has been harboring the child of the Dark Lord this whole time there would be chaos. They would want her blood, Pucey. Now, do you want that on your hands if he returns?" he released the boy, letting him fall into a heap in front of him. Roger jumped up, his face white with fear. "N-n-no sir! I would never tell anyone! I never wanted to … I- I just wanted to know if it was true or not, that's all, sir. I promise."

"Then show me by keeping your silence. Are we understood?"

Roger nodded, his face still pale. Snape released their privacy charms and they exited the room, leaving a shocked and very frightened Willow behind, frozen in her cupboard.


	3. Things Will Never Be The Same

A/N: Again, I do not own Harry Potter or his likeness, but I do own Willow and all the other OC's I have made :P Enjoy!

**AA/N: I know it's starting off kinda slow but I have to get her background in people. LOL It' gets good, trust me. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Years later, she often wondered if Albus ever wondered where she obtained the knowledge about her father. He had to have known at some point she knew

the truth. But he never asked her how. This part of their life just slid from one position to another. One day she didn't know and the next she did. She

wondered if he was just glad he wasn't the one who had to tell her. Pucey kept her secret. He never told another person as far as she knew, but his doting on

her seemed to grow more after he found out. She was still considered strange, even inside the protected walls of the castle; Most Gryffindors didn't trust the

little girl that the Slytherins liked so well. There had to be a reason for them to be so nice to her. Same went for the Hufflepuffs as well. Not all of them treated

her this way. She remembered two brothers that were in Gryffindor, Bill and Charlie Weasley. They were very nice to her and would scold anyone treating her

badly. Bill said he took up for her because they had a sister at home that was about her age and he wouldn't want someone bullying her. Charlie said it was

because if their mum found out they weren't nice to her she would flog them both. Willow didn't really care which was true; she liked having them as friends

cause their mum made the best fudge in the world. And at Christmas one year she even sent her a handmade sweater with her name on it. She still had it,

tucked away in her memory box. But the people she liked the most were the Ravenclaws. She would go up to their common room on weekends and challenge

their knocker's riddles and if she got it right, she would go in and talk to the students. At first they seemed annoyed by her; none of them would talk to her or

they would go and tell Flitwick she had snuck into their common room with some of the students. But once, when she was trying to get in, some fifth years

came along, wanting to go in. they saw her at the door and one of them told her to move along, to go play somewhere else. But another shushed him. "Let's

see if she can answer it. " he squatted down in front of her, a smile on his face. "If you get it right, we won't run you off anymore, okay?" she had nodded and

turned back to the knocker. The same boy knocked, and the eagle sprang to life once more.

"What is it that no man ever yet sees, which never was, but is always to be?"

The student's had all sniggered, sure that they had won and that this strange little girl would leave them alone. But Willow had just smiled up at the knocker

and said in a sing song voice,

"The future"

"That is correct. You may enter."

The door had swung open and Willow stepped inside, leaving the others behind, their mouths hanging open. They would question her often after that day,

asking how she knew the answer. But she would always smile and shake her head. What they didn't know is that she had been hiding behind one of the

tapestries in the tower when Flitwick had added this one, and had heard the answer. But she wasn't about to tell them that. Spending time in Ravenclaw tower

was her favorite pastime back then. Once she impressed them by getting in, they would let her join their discussions sometimes, pulling her in for her opinion,

and sometimes just to chat. For the most part, though, she spent her time in their small library, reading in the little window overlooking the lake. At times, it

never really seemed like she had a childhood. No children her age to play with, only the older ones who would take pity on her. She began learning magic at an

early age, sneaking into classes and listening with rapt attention. All the professors knew she was there and would her let stay, most of them happy to let her

learn. Except Snape. She always managed to sneak in and get hidden before he entered, never hiding in the same place twice, but he always found her. He

would pull her out and walk her to the door, giving her a swift push before she closed it back smartly in her face. The more he refused to let her in class, the

more Potions became an obsession. She began to sneak in after hours, reading the old textbooks that lay in the back of the supply closet. She began to feel

braver though, and began to dabble in making a potion of her own. It was complete chaos. She melted the cauldron, destroyed the table, and burnt her hands.

Snape had found her on the floor crying as she tried to clean it up. She was scared out of her mind when he burst into the room and waited for him to yank her

up and haul her to Albus, but he walked over and examined her hands. He put a poultice on them and they began to heal quickly, making her smile happily up

at him. But his face killed it halfway.

.

"If I catch you in here again Willow, you will be punished. Do you understand?" she nodded sadly and continued to clean up as the potions master stood and

headed for the door. He turned and watched her for a moment, his black eyes glinting in the torch light. "You can come down, but only on Saturdays. If you

stick by this, I will show you a few…. potions that you can brew." He told her stiffly before going out the door. She did as he had told her; never again did she

sneak into the potions chamber without invitation, waiting instead for Severus to send for her. Potions became one of her favorite tasks. She was by no means

a dab hand, melting more cauldrons in her first lesson then most students did in their first year. But she was determined. She pushed Snape's snide remarks

aside, trying as hard as she could to impress him. And although she never succeeded in getting any of them right the first time, she managed to earn his

respect. He would always be one of her favorite professors, even if he was an evil bastard at times. She never forgot the chance he gave her.

.

.

Through her years of being at the castle, Willow's ability at magic developed quickly. She practiced anytime she could, staying out of the watchful eyes of the

professors. As the new school year before she became a student drew nearer, she almost couldn't contain her excitement. Even though her childhood had

been spent in the castle, she had dreamed of this moment since she was old enough to understand what being a pupil here meant. She spent the summer

months before hand, driving all the professors that lived in the castle during holiday crazy. She wanted to know what they would study first, what kind of

exams they would have, and anything in between. But at the end of July she still had not received her letter of admission. She thought maybe it was just a

fluke. Or maybe it was because she was a ward of the castle; it would just be assumed she knew she was going and someone would take her to get her

things. But a week before the first of September, Albus called her up to his chambers. He was sitting in his high backed chair, his hands clasped together as

they lay on his desk. It was with a grave look that he motioned her to sit in front of him, his eyes not as merry as they usually were.

"Willow, I need you to listen very carefully to me."

She nodded, her eyes wide, wondering what was coming. "There is no easy way to tell you this, my dear. I have been struggling with it for the past two

months before I could come to a decision. But it is for the best. Your safety is my number one priority and this will indeed help me in my cause." She nodded

slowly.

"Willow, I cannot permit you to attend Hogwarts for your schooling."

Even as he said the words, she was sure she hadn't heard him right. She had to go to Hogwarts! It was her home! She felt her eyes begin to sting, to blur in

anger and fear.

"But ….."

Albus shook his head, his face turning stony. "No, Willow. I have made my decision. You will be attending the American Academy of Witchcraft. It is a very

prestigious school; you will receive the same learning there as you would have here." Her shoulders began to shake, her sobs silent as his words sunk in. she

heard him get up from his seat and felt his hand on her back. She wiped her eyes, looking up at the man she put her trust in, the man who had just shattered

her childhood dream. His blue eyes were filled with sadness. "I have no choice. Your wellbeing means the most to me. I cannot have you in danger and if you

attend to your studies here I cannot guarantee your safety. Believe me, if I could thought you would be better off here, I would let you stay, but at this time, I

cannot see it."

.

.

She left his office, feeling dejected and depressed, thinking of all the things she would be missing. She had heard about AAW. It was an all-girls school that had

a reputation for being snooty more obsessed with blood status then grades and learning. She spent the remainder of her holiday in a deep depression,

dreading the moment she had to leave the castle. She would miss the castle. It had always been her home and she had never spent a night away from it since

she had arrived. The only thing she was sort of excited about was the fact that she might actually have friends now. She had no one here that she could call a

friend, not even an acquaintance. The only person she ever talked to other than the professors was Roger Pucey. Even after his graduation he still kept in

contact with her. She received a letter from him once a week and most of the time a gift. As she grew, her presents from him had begun to change. After he

had left Hogwarts, he wrote to her and asked would it be okay if he sent her a letter every now and then. She had told him yes, thrilled that she would be

receiving mail. She had always watched with envy as the students received their mail in the mornings, wishing that someone would write to her. They started

out coming once a month, always cordially written and with a small gift. He told her how his life was going; he had started Auror training and was thrilled at the

idea of his job. It worried her a bit and she told him so, adding that he was her only friend and she wanted him to be safe. The next week she received a letter

telling her that he would be safe and that he was glad she called him a friend. Along with it came an exquisite porcelain doll, with long black hair just like hers.

After that, the letters came more frequently. They were what she looked forward to every week. As September drew nearer she poured her worries into those

letters, telling him how scared she was and that she hated to leave the castle. In his last letter before she left, he sent her a locket. Inside it was a picture of

the castle, its tree's waving as if there was a breeze. He told her anytime she felt homesick all she had to do was open her locket and she could see the castle.

It brought a great deal of comfort to her and she always cherished it.

.

.

September arrived quicker then she had wanted and she and Albus set off for her new home. They apparated to the schools grounds; a very prim and proper,

precisely trimmed landscape surrounding a very large, Gothic-style estate. They made their way up the round-about drive, Willow's stomach in knots.

She soon found out that her fears where not unfounded. Albus had deposited her outside the Headmistress's office, telling her wait until she was called for,

when a group of girls entered the landing they were on. As they passed, one of them looked down at her disdainfully. "Must be another charity case

Headmistress Blyth has brought in." she said loudly. The other girls laughed cruelly, turning back to see watch her reaction. Willow just lowered her head and

sighed deeply, resigning to her fate. She just needed to old her tongue and toughen her resolve. After all, she had seven years to be stuck in that place.

.

.

.

.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	4. The Horror of Our Love

**A/N: Sorry it took a while. :P As always, I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the series, but I DO own Willow and any other character I created. Enjoy and please review! **

**aa/n: The lyrics and the Title are from a song called The Horror of Our Love by Ludo. It was my inspiration for Roger's character.**

**.**

**.**

_I'm a killer,_

_Cold and wrathful._

_Silent sleeper,_

_I've been inside your bedroom._

_I've murdered half the town,_

_Left you love notes on their head stones._

_I'll fill the graveyards…._

_Until I have you._

_._

_._

_._

Five years. Five long, hard years in that place before she was free to go back. The time she had spent there had been the most trying of her entire life. If her

childhood had been any indicator of how taxing her school life was going to be, she would have hid under a rock before going on. AAW was a good school to a

certain extent; her classes had been wonderful, her Professors exemplary, and she had found a new passion, Herbology. The green houses at AAW were

breathtaking; every kind of plant you could think of was growing behind their walls, waiting to be tended. It had been the one place she could find solace. And

her Head of House had been a wonderful woman, very motherly and kind. Unlike Hogwarts, AAW sorted pupils by age, so she was in a house with twenty other

girls. All of them snooty and rich, making her the joke of their year. The academic aspect was the only thing that she loved about the place. The social, well, it

had been an experience. Her first years were spent in the shadows, trying to stay off radar. The girls here thought she was just as weird as everyone back

home had, but they were much ruder about it. It wasn't until her third year that she finally got some peace. She had been sitting in her common room reading a

letter from Roger, when a very nasty girl named Victoria Burke sauntered over and tried to read it over her shoulder. She tucked it into her cloak and began

pulling out her homework when Victoria laughed derisively. "Who's the note from Windkeeper? Got a creepy boyfriend back home?" she sneered, making the

other girls laugh. When Willow made no reply, Victoria snorted. "Probably writing to herself. I really don't know what else it could be. Nobody in their right mind

would want to write to her." The room burst out in laughter and Willow lost her temper. She threw down her quill and turned to face them, her fists clenched in

anger.

"It's a friend of mine, okay? So back off and leave me alone." She glared at her, waiting. Victoria laughed again.

"Really? So is it your boyfriend?"

Another girl named Christy stood and joined her. "Don't be so mean Vick. Nobody would want her! Don't get the poor thing's hopes up!"

Now Willow wasn't one to tell lies or pack tales. She had been raised to know right from wrong, but she couldn't help herself. She was sure no one would ever

find out the truth and if it made them leave her alone then it wouldn't hurt anything. She smirked slightly, tossing her hair back.

"It just so happens he is my boyfriend."

That shut them up. All the girls looked between her and Victoria, waiting for what would come next. Christy sneered and rolled her eyes.

"Oh? What's his name then?"

"Roger Pucey."

Willow smiled inwardly. They would never know the difference. Until Victoria started laughing.

"Oh my God, you little liar! Roger is my cousin! His mother is my Auntie! He would never date you! Besides, you're too young for him!" They all started laughing

again, making Willow feel like a fool. She should have thought. This entire school was made up of Purebloods! There had to be some that were related to the

ones back home! She felt her face start to burn and grabbed her things, jumping up and heading for the door.

"Don't worry Willow! I'll be sure to write home and tell Roger his girlfriend says hi!" she shrieked as Willow left, her eyes blurry with tears.

She was sure that was going to be the end of Roger's letters. Once he found out she had lied on him he wouldn't want to talk to her anymore and she wouldn't

have anyone then. But a week later at breakfast Roger's owl arrived, her letter in its beak. She was afraid to read it, choosing instead to shove it in her bag for

later. Victoria was thrilled to receive one too, from the same owl that had brought Willow's. She watched in horror as Victoria tore it open, reading loudly to her

friends.

"_Dearest Vicky,"_ she began in a sweet voice_. "I hope you have been well. Your letter was a pleasant surprise. I haven't talked to you in so long, I wondered if you_

even still remembered me. Now, your inquiry as to whether or not I know a Miss Willow Windkeeper. Yes I do. And yes, she is my girlfriend…" 

Her voice broke off and they all looked in Willow's direction, astounded. Willow sat there in shock. He had saved her. She felt her heart swell with love for that

boy as she looked at Victoria's shocked face. Christy grabbed the note and continued reading.

"_And I do hope that you are treating her respectively. She is very special to me and I would be very upset if I found out that you and your friends were doing otherwise._

She happens to be the daughter of a very powerful wizard. Your father knows him. He served him in the last war over here. Do you remember? So you see why she is

important. I don't think you want me telling your father that you are being unkind to my love and to the Dark Lord's daughter, do you? I would think not, and you had

better hope that when she writes to me she says otherwise. So until then, dear cousin.

_Roger_

Willow could have danced she was so happy. She dove into her bag and got her letter, ripping it open.

_My Dear Willow,_

_I am sorry for my cousin, first and foremost. Regretfully my uncle and aunt have spoiled her and she is a pompous brat. I do hope that she hasn't given you too much_

trouble. If she has just let me know and it will be stopped immediately. I do hope you don't mind me going along with your ruse. And I am not angry at you, before you

even think it. In fact, I'm a little flattered that I was the first person you thought of. I would be honored to be your "boyfriend" and you can continue to tell my cousin

and her friends so. My name alone will give you some protection. I should have thought about it a long time ago, but I do not keep in touch with her side of the family

and last I knew my uncle and aunt were sending her to Beauxbatons. But she knows now. So don't hesitate to let me know if she has been bothering you, alright? I'll

write back soon, little one. The Ministry has me on patrol in Hogsmead and it's been hectic to say the least. Hope to hear from you soon. 

_Sincerely, _

_Roger_

She sat there with a big grin on her face. Whether he knew it or not, Roger had just made the rest of her time here a whole lot easier. She looked over to

Victoria and her group, cocking a brow.

"Well?"

They stared at her fearfully. Victoria shook her head. "I am so sorry Willow. I – I didn't know. But you know we were j-just joking around with you, right? N-no

hard feelings?" she asked hopefully. Willow stood and slowly walked over to them. When she was close enough, she leaned in, talking just loud enough for

them to hear.

"Let's just say you all had better start giving me the respect I deserve."

They all nodded their eyes wide with fear. "But why didn't you ever tell us you were His daughter?" Christy whispered. Now it was Willow who laughed.

"Because you twit, what person in their right mind is just going to announce that to complete strangers? Maybe if you all had taken the time to get

to know me I would have told you. But no, all of you have been treating me like garbage for three years now, and I don't know if I'm going to be so forgiving."

With that she turned and walked away, her head held high.

After that, life at AAW hadn't been too bad. Victoria and her gang treated her like royalty now; if someone bothered her, all she had to do was give one of the

girls a certain look and that person would be found later in an old classroom, cursed. They waited on her hand and foot and did her homework for her. She had

complete power over them. And she was starting to enjoy it.

She began to realize the kind of power her heritage alone held. No longer was she considered an outcast; she had a full army of people willing to do her

bidding for her now and she wasn't shy about using it. As time passed, she began to grow more and more aware of how powerful she really was. In her fourth

year she had full reign of the school; by now even most her professors knew who she really was and had grown to fear her. All in all she was becoming just like

her father. She began to think that maybe he hadn't been all that bad. He had been a powerful man at one time, and she could understand why he enjoyed it.

That is until found out that he wasn't truly gone. Halfway through her fourth year, she received a letter, written in a very sloppy and primitive hand. They gave

no name, no hint of who they were, but it chilled her to the bone.

"_Dear Willow,_

_I am writing in lieu of your father. He has instructed me to tell you that he is proud that his daughter has taken control of a handful of American purebloods and hopes_

that you reign continues. He is also proud that you have continued in his footsteps and cannot wait until the day you will join him. As of this moment, he is unable to

contact you himself, but he is working on remedying that. Until then, he says stay strong and be relentless, you will be with him soon."

He was still alive? Her mind went numb at the thought. He was supposed to have died. She didn't understand what had happened. All the things she had been

up to came flooding into her mind suddenly. He wanted her to join him. To take over their world with him…. But Willow wasn't the innocent girl she had once

been. The fear was replaced by arrogance quickly. She wouldn't handover her power so easily. She had taken control on her own and no one was going to

take it back. With this outlook she pushed the thought of her father out of her head. But he wasn't the only one that was proud of her new attitude. Roger

came to see her at Christmas, bringing with him a few gifts for her. Even though Willow was a changed woman, she still knew none of it would be possible

without him and welcomed him with open arms. She had matured since the boyfriend incident though, and had begun to develop feelings for him. She wouldn't

tell him, still afraid of losing her only friend. He showed up early the day before the holiday, more handsome than Willow remembered him being. She stuttered

out a greeting, turning red in the face when he kissed her on the cheek. "I hope you don't mind, but I picked you up a few things in London before I came

here." He smiled slyly, expanding his luggage with a tap of his wand. It was like she was a child again at the castle. He pulled out the packages, setting them

on the side table in his guest room. "Can I open them now?" she asked sweetly, batting her lashes at him. Roger seemed taken aback for a moment at her

actions. It took him a moment to recover. "Well, I guess you can have one. The others you have to save for tomorrow." He pulled the largest out of the pile and

handed it to her. She tore into it, and gasped. It was a beautiful gown; dark, earthy green with silver inlays. She took it out slowly, holding it against her body.

"It's beautiful, Roger. Thank you." She whispered softly. He walked over and brushed her hair out of her face. "It will be when you have it on. And don't thank

me. It was my pleasure."

That evening they met for dinner. Every year at the Academy there was a large formal dinner in the ballroom, with dancing afterwards. Willow had never

enjoyed going, but it was mandatory for any who remained during the holidays and Willow had nowhere else to go. She wore the dress Roger had gotten her,

adding the locket and having one of the girls do her makeup and curl and fix her hair. She had never in her life dressed up this nice. She felt out of place as she

made her way to the ballroom, fighting the urge to run the other way. She had avoided any mirrors as she left her common room, afraid that she would lose

her nerve. She saw Roger waiting at the door, looking quite handsome in a set of dark green dress robes, the same color as her dress. He was looking around

expectantly, waiting for her to arrive. She slowed her steps, trying to compose herself. Her heart was beating like mad and her stomach was in knots. He

turned her way and she saw his jaw drop. She flushed red, lowering her head. She began to panic, thinking that something was wrong, that she looked

horrendous, when he walked over and took her hand. "Forgive my behavior before." He said softly. He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face to

his. He was smiling softly, his eyes soft and warm. "You look exquisite tonight." He kissed her gently on her left cheek, making her blush again. His fingers left

her face, going down to her locket, where he picked it up gently. He opened it with a gentle twist of his fingers, looking inside it, his lips curling into a smile.

"I see you've made an addition."

She peered down and felt her face burn. It was a picture of him, one that he had sent her a few years back. She had forgotten about adding it. She glanced up

at him fearfully. She was so afraid he would get tired of her someday and walk off. She was so young and he would eventually get tired of their friendship,

someday finding someone and getting married. There wouldn't be room for her then. But he just continued to smile and closed it back. "It's an old picture. We

should get you a newer one. I want one of you for myself, too." With that he took her arm in his and led her to the ballroom, her heart still beating madly as

she looked up at him.

They danced all night. Every song that played, they were in the center of the floor, all eyes on them. Willow felt like a princess the whole time, like she was

living a fairytale. And when the call for the last dance came, she hated for it to end. As Roger held her one last time, leading her around to a gentle waltz, she

felt a little braver. She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing softly. To her delight, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He leaned his

head down, his lips nuzzling her ear. "I have had a wonderful time with you tonight, Willow." He whispered. Her heart skipped a beat and she had to fight

down the urge to giggle. What was it about him that made her want to act so foolish? He moved away and pulled her towards the door. They walked out onto

the grounds, neither breaking the silence. The further away from everyone they got, the more nervous Willow became. She trusted Roger and knew he would

never hurt her, but her stomach was flipping and she felt another urge to run. He led them to a small alcove of mimosa trees, his hand remaining on the small

of her back. Once inside the shadows, he turned her to face him, his hands going to her hips.

"I have to confess something, Willow."

He pulled her close, his arms wrapping around her frame. "I came here expecting to find the same little girl that I left back at Hogwarts. I was expecting her to

come and greet me when I got here. But then this beautiful young woman came into the room and I was shocked to learn it was you." His hands moved to her

shoulders where he fingered the material of her dress. "And I bought you this gown because I thought you might like something that would make you feel

more mature, to pamper you like I would a little sister. But I didn't know how enchanting you would look in it. And I must confess, Miss Windkeeper, that you

have stolen my heart tonight." His hands moved up to cup each side her face and he tilted her head up to his.

"May I kiss you?" She nodded, her heart racing. His lips brushed hers gently and she closed her eyes. He continued to kiss her softly, his fingers twining into

her hair. She raised her hands nervously to his shoulders, steadying herself. Her head was spinning as the kiss lengthened. She rose up on her toes, wanting

to be closer. She sighed, parting her lips slightly and he moaned. His hands tightened in her hair and he pulled them apart, breaking the kiss.

"Forgive me, but I do not think I can control myself anymore, Willow. I think it best if we said goodnight and go back to the manor house." He whispered, his

breath ragged. He untangled his hands from her hair and smoothed it back down.

"Did I do something wrong?" Willow asked, her voice unsure. This had been her first kiss. Maybe she was supposed have done something else? But he

chuckled slightly and ran a shaky hand through his own hair. "No, you did nothing wrong. You did everything right. Almost too right." He sighed deeply. "I have

wondered all night if this would happen. Ever since you came down to meet me in the Entrance Hall I have thought about kissing you. And if you would even let

me. I was afraid I would be rejected." He laughed easily and took her hand in his, leading them back. "Roger?" Willow spoke softly, "What do you know about

my father?" he stopped in mid step and looked down at her. His eyes showed a hint of fear but he hid it quickly. "A few things, I suppose. What would you like

to know?" he said evenly. Willow thought a moment, wondering if she could trust him or not. He had never given her reason not to, she supposed.

"My father contacted me earlier this year. Or rather he had one of his followers contact me." She peered up into his eyes, watching for a reaction. He simply

nodded.

"And?"

She noted his acknowledgement and continued. "I was told that he is proud of my control of the Academy. That I should stay resilient and that I would be with

him soon." Another glance, but his face was in the shadows now.

"I do not wish to join him Roger."

His hand tightened around hers in a painful grip. "What do you mean?" he sounded very angry and deadly. But Willow stood her ground. "Why would I hand

over what I have fought to gain this whole time? I didn't do it for him. It wasn't in his name that I made these people fear me. It was for me. And only me. Now

why would I just hand it all over and serve under him?" His hand loosened on hers and he pulled her closer. "You know what you speak of would be considered

high treason in his eyes? He doesn't take betrayal lightly Willow. He has killed people for less." He gazed at her intently, his eyes hard. "What are you

considering? Going against him yourself?" he scoffed, his tone becoming harsh, sounding very unlike the Roger she had always known.

"No, but I don't want to submit to anyone, either."

He stared at her a moment, as if trying to determine if she was lying or not. "The only way I will join him is as an equal. That is my one condition. I see no

reason why I can't do this." He gazed in disbelief, and then began to laugh loudly. She made to jerk her hand from his, but he held on. He cupped her cheek in

her hand, holding on as she tried to move away. "I'm sorry dear but it's just what you said. To be so young and so bold….. I believe your father would be angry

and proud of you at the same time." she quit trying to fight him off and peered into his eyes. He brushed his thumb across her lips. "Who would have thought

that you are that same little girl?" he brought his lips down to hers, staying barely an inch away.

"And who would have known you would want so much power…."

His lips crushed hers in a very rough kiss. Willow whimpered as his fingers dug into the side of her face, feeling his nails cut into her skin. He released her and

stepped back, his face red. "Forgive me, I- I forgot myself for a moment." He lowered his eyes, but not before she saw the dark hunger they held. She felt a

shiver run through her body and took a step back.

"I think we should be getting back now…."

She turned and began heading back to the school, putting as much distance between them as she could. What the hell was wrong with him? One minute he

was a perfect gentleman, the next a monster…. She turned back and saw him following her, his steps aligned with hers. She felt another urge to run and this

time listened. She sped up, rushing for the main doors. She threw one of them open and turned back to his shadowed form.

"I thank you for tonight, Roger. But I must take my leave and go to bed."

He came into view and she saw hurt and shame on his face. Her resolve began to weaken and she let the door close, going back down to meet him at the

bottom step. She didn't say anything, unsure of what to do. She had never dealt with boys before; they were like an unknown entity to her. She raised a shaky

hand to his hair, pushing back into place what he must have undone out of frustration. He made no response, his eyes burning into hers with shame all over

his face.

"Roger…?"

He shook his head, putting his hands gently on her hips. He leaned down, bringing his lips to hers again. She flinched, unsure whether or not to let him kiss her

again. He stood completely still, waiting for her to relax. She hesitated before tilting her lips to his, relenting finally to him. Her mind felt so muddled; she didn't

know if she wanted to kiss him or curse him. His lips pressed gently to hers this time though, almost like he had the first time. Except this time it deepened. She

felt his tongue brush against her mouth, wanting entrance and she relented hesitantly. He took his time, his fingers playing against her back, relaxing her

enough to open up even more and she soon found her arms around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair. He began to slow their connection until he gently

broke away from her. He laid his head against hers, their heavy breath mingling together. "I am sorry about before….." he began, holding her tighter against

him. "But it's like you bring out a beast in me Willow….. One taste and I am addicted….. I couldn't restrain myself…. But it will not happen again. I promise you

that, little one. I do not want you to fear me…" he gazed into her eyes intently, and she saw a shadow of that darkness. But she felt her heart tug and without

even realizing it her lips were on his again, her eyes wide and searching for the monster behind his composure. But he held it back; she could feel him stiffen,

fighting against it this time. As their lips parted, she saw a glint of it, but nothing more. As they turned towards the doors, she suppressed a small shudder.

Who, or what exactly, had she fallen for?


	5. You Are Mine

**A/N: So, I had to change the rating. The story grew into something a bit darker than what I had first thought it was going to be. **

**As always, I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Willow and any other characters that I have created. **

_AA/N: The lyrics are from Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge. Very cool song :)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, and close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breath, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I want to fucking tear you apart_

_._

_._

_._

Roger left after the holiday. Christmas day was spent in his private room, talking and enjoying what little time they had before he left. He told her about the Tri

Wizard Tournament that was going on at the castle that year, something Willow would have loved to seen. He had gone to see the first challenge; he gave her

play by play of each champion's tactics, and how Potter had outsmarted them all with his flying. She pondered a moment about the boy her father was

determined to hunt down, wondering what he was like. She had always imagined him as the exact opposite of her father, the light to his dark, she supposed.

She told Roger her musings and he had laughed, telling her wasn't very far from the truth. "In essence, Harry Potter stands for everything your father is

against. Love, unity, and equality for all wizard kind. The sort of things for fairytales and children's stories, really."

Musings about the Potter boy were forgotten by the evening as Willow began to grow braver. Against his protests of how inappropriate it was, they spent the

rest of the evening in his bed, wrapped in a blanket and in each other's arms. But other than the occasional kiss or touch, they just continued their talking. It

soon turned to her father again though, as the night went on. She was lying with her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat softly and for some reason

her mother sprang into her mind. All she had ever known about her was what Albus had told her. But she never found out how she had come along. Had her

father taken her mother? Or had she went to him willingly? She rose up, resting on her arm.

"What do you know about my mother?"

He stared at her a moment, his eyes wary. "Well, I know she was a very powerful witch and-"

Willow shook her head. "No. I mean, do you know how she ended up with my father? Did he just take her? Albus never told how it was that I came along…..

I've always wondered how it happened." He still looked wary and she wasn't sure if he was going to tell her or not, but he finally spoke. "I have heard stories

that she came to him after a falling out with Dumbledore. She had been part of an organization Dumbledore had formed to fight against the Dark Lord.

Apparently, your mother was called to do some sort of mission and she refused –" he held up a hand as she tried to speak. "I do not know what the details

were, but she refused and Dumbledore was furious. They fought and Rowena left the Order, supposedly going over to you father's side. But after you were

born, she regretted her decision and wanted to flee with you. She managed to get away, but the Dark Lord found her and punished her."

Willow seemed lost in thought for a few minutes. "But, if he found her, how did I end up with Albus and not with one of his followers?"

"She had taken you to Dumbledore and left you in his care before going after the Dark Lord. She must have known she wouldn't be coming back so she put you

somewhere she believed you to be safe."

She lay back down, her mind still working. She really knew nothing about the woman, when it all was said and done. She didn't know about her mother's family

or even where she came from. She asked Roger if he knew any of this, but all he knew was that she was part of the Prewett family. How she was a

Windkeeper, he didn't know. The name Prewett sounded familiar to Willow and she thought back, trying to recall where she had heard it. It was right on the tip

of her tongue, but she couldn't place it. "Do you know what she looked like?" she whispered timidly. She felt so foolish having to ask this about her own

mother, but she had no other way of knowing. Roger smiled, his eyes full of understanding. "I do, actually. I met her once; she had come to my family's home

right before you were born to visit my mother. I remember coming into the parlor and my mother introducing me and my brother to her. She was very tall and

willowy," he chuckled softly, "No pun intended, dear. She was very beautiful, with a wild mass of red hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I remember

asking to feel her stomach and she smiled, taking my hand and placing it gently. 'You'll feel her. She's feisty, this one' she had told me." He laughed again,

turning and pulling Willow closer to him. "How right she had been. Who would have thought?" he breathed. "She seemed very gentle and kind, not quite who

you would expect to be having the Dark Lord's heir." Willow lifted her arm and shook her sleeve back. "Do you know how old I was when I received my mark?"

Roger traced the outline of the scar with his forefinger. "A month old. I remember hearing my mother and father discuss it. My mother was very angry and

upset, saying that the Dark Lord had let one of his followers almost kill you and then put you through the torture of receiving the mark." She tilted her head

back, revealing a thin, white scar across her neck. "It was Bellatrix Lestrange. Albus told me. I don't know the details but apparently she was the one holding

me while my father administered the spell. I upset her and she almost slit my throat." It came out almost as a growl. She had always felt loathing for her

father's greatest supporter. If she ever came face to face with her, she would repay her for the scar she left behind. Roger was leaning over her, examining the

thin line. She felt his lips brush against the skin and then heat rise in its wake. "She should be slaughtered for marring such beauty…" he murmured as his lips

found their way to her ear. He rolled over, hovering above her and placing a hand on either side of her. "Such magnificence should be worshiped….." he nudged

her legs apart with his and knelt between them. His lips were at her throat, working their way down. "Should be shown everyday how breathtaking it truly

is….." he growled, pressing against her. Her eyes flew open and she became aware of what he was trying to do. She began to get scared and made to close

her legs but he grabbed them painfully and thrust them back apart. His eyes locked with hers and she saw the darkness inside him had returned. "Do you

know what you do to me Willow?" he grinded his hips against her, making her cry out in fear. "I couldn't even sleep last night for thinking of you. One kiss and I

was hooked….." his lips crashed against hers and she pushed against his shoulders, trying to get free. He grabbed her hands, pinning them easily above her

with one of his. "Let me worship you Willow….. Let me show you how I feel…" he had a crazed look in his eyes as he brought his lips back to hers again.

"Stop or -!" she cried out before his mouth muffled the sounds. She was beyond scared. Her mind was going crazy, trying to find a way out. She felt her magic

boiling inside of her and pushed it out…., but nothing happened. She began to cry tears of fear and frustration. Roger was doing ungodly things to her and

there was nothing she could do…. His breath felt like fire on her skin, making her body convulse. She pushed all thought out of her mind trying to block it out.

She felt him grab her shirt and rip it off her and then her pants, exposing her body to the chill of the air. As he positioned himself, ready to brutally take her

innocence, her mind went blank and she drifted off into darkness as he assaulted her body….

.

.

She had awoken hours later to sound of his even breathing. She was still beneath him, his body pressed against hers uncomfortably. She tried to shift his

weight but he wouldn't budge. As she pushed with her legs she felt something twitch inside her and gasped. She flexed the muscles in her thighs and grimaced

at the pain. She felt anger building inside her stomach, followed by revulsion. As soon as she was free she was going to get her wand and blast him straight to

hell. She reached for the side table, inching her fingers towards her wand, willing her body to stretch far enough. The tips of her fingers brushed against it and

caused it to move enough for her to grasp it. She held the point to his throat, her mind racing at what to do him. She wanted him off of her for starters, and

then she would decide her revenge.

"Protego!" her voice echoed in room, but still nothing happened. She looked at her wand in disbelief. Roger jerked awake and grabbed her hand, pinning it

back. He glared down at her, his brown eyes full of raw fury. "Good morning to you too, dear." He spat. She was still in shock. She couldn't figure out what was

wrong…. Had her magic stopped working? Roger sneered above her. "Can't figure out why your magic isn't working?" he taunted. Her eyes flashed.

"So help me Roger, if you have caused this I'll –"

He let go of her hand. "Your magic is still there. Try any spell you want, just not at me." She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before pointing her wand at

the now extinguished fireplace. "Incendio," she muttered. The hearth sprang to life, its flames dancing happily. She looked back at him, pointing the tip of her

wand at his temple. "Crucio!" she yelled, but he just continued to stare at her angrily. He slapped her wand out of her hand and it flew across the room as he

grabbed a handful of her hair, making her yelp. "You cannot hurt me. Haven't you realized that yet?" he let go of her, and moved away, gathering his clothing.

Willow sniffed, trying to hold back a sob. She sat up on the bed, watching him get ready. She felt a strange warmth spread through her middle as she watched

his lean body, followed by a sense of shame and revulsion. She shouldn't still feel this way about him… Not after what he did to her. He seemed to know what

she was thinking, though, because he paused. "Would you rather I stay undressed?" she blushed profusely and shook her head. He chuckled darkly, tossing

his shirt onto the bed.

"Do you want more Willow?"

She couldn't help but trail her eyes down his body, and after realizing it, she pulled the covers past her head. She didn't want to go through that again. She

couldn't fight him off and her magic wouldn't even work against him. He laughed softly, but left her be. She peered out from behind her blanket and was

relieved to him fully dressed. He leaned and picked up her torn shirt from the floor and shook his head.

"This will not do..." he murmured, tossing it aside. He dug into his luggage pulled out a light green pullover.

"You'll have to wear this until you can go back to your chambers."

He tossed it to her and she let go of the blanket to pull it on. Her body was exposed and she looked down, seeing dark bruises all over her pale skin. Unable to

look away from the sight, she dropped her arms. "What did you do to me?" she whispered. Roger stared at her a moment, his eye devoid of any emotion. Then

he walked over and took the sweater and pushed it over her head. "I took what was mine. You belong to me now, Willow. And you had better get used to it. I

was gentle this time, but I will not waste time with pleasantries when we join again." Willow stared at him in horror. "If you think you're ever going to touch me

again, you're wrong… I'll – I'll…" she broke off, not sure what she would even be able to do. He laughed casually. "You'll what? You cannot fight me, little one.

You belong to me. Therefore you cannot touch me. And I will do with you what I like." She began to cry, unable to hold back anymore. In one days' time Roger

had went from a kind, sweet man to an abusive monster. And there was nothing she could do…. Or was there? She hiccupped, turning her blurry eyes to him.

"I'll send word to my father….. He will know what you have done." Roger growled, striding over to the bed and grabbing a handful of her hair. "Do you not get

it?! Do you think I would be stupid enough to take you without his permission?! He knows, Willow! I was sent here to teach you to submit…." He pulled her

from the bed, making her cry out in pain. When she stood before him he pulled her face up to his. "I have his complete permission to do whatever I have to do

to gain control of you." He pushed her down onto her knees. Her mind was screaming and her whole body had gone numb. "He knew you had become too

powerful and that it would be a fight to make you join him. So I volunteered to come here and see you…. I have been watching you for the past year, little one.

Watching you grow into the beautiful creature you are…. Fantasizing about the day I would make you mine and you would give yourself to me." His other hand

brushed her face softly, and she smacked his hand away. "I'll never give myself to you! And if I ever get the chance, if I ever find a way to do it, I'll send you

straight to Hell!" she screeched. He slapped her, causing her to scream. As she whimpered softly, he pulled her up by her hair until she stood before him again.

With his free hand he pushed her tangled, black hair out of her face. "Oh you will…. You may think right now that you will never want me, that you will never

submit….. But you will…. You will beg me to come to you…. To take you…" he brought his mouth to hers." And then you will truly be mine." He kissed her softly,

taking his time and she felt like her world was ending. She was utterly alone; no magic to use against him, no help from her father….. Nothing. Albus crossed

her mind as Roger lowered her defeated body back down to the bed. She couldn't go to him… if he knew what she had become…

.

.

She faded out, falling into the darkness of her mind to escape his cruelty…

.

.

.

**Please review! **


	6. Lose Control

A/N: took me a while to finish this one. Been having horrible writers block and I had to pretty much force this one. So, if it's kinda bad, just remember that I'm in a slump right now lol.

.

.

I own nothing except the OC"s :P

The lyrics and the title are from Evanescence's 'Lose Control'. Really good song :)

.

.

.

.

.

_**Just once in my life,**_

_**I think it'd be nice…**_

_**Just to lose control,**_

_**Just once…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

She had become an emotionless shell of her former self. As the year drew on slowly, she began to retreat into her own mind. In her whole life she had never held so much fear and hatred for one person. But at the same time a small part of her still cared for him. He had been her first and only friend, her first crush and her first kiss. And the first person to abuse her. She couldn't understand why she missed him.

Because he had been right.

After he left, she began to dream about him; holding her and kissing her gently, dancing with him like they did at Christmas. And she knew what was coming. She would want him here. She was broken; she no longer lorded over the students of AAW, keeping to herself in her studies, barely taking any of it in.

Years later she would wonder how she had even made it through that time in her life, how she managed to function every day. It felt like everything she had been was gone, that it had been replaced by an unknown force. She began to contemplate going back to the castle for the summer holiday and try to regain a small bit of herself.

But she couldn't. She was ashamed of what her life had become, even before Roger had shown up…. She didn't want to have to look at Albus and have him realize what she had become over the years. She was a monster, just like her father. And in a small way, she felt like this was her punishment for all the wrongs she had done. This was karma's way of saying enough is enough. She used the thought as a shield, used it to remind herself of what she had once wanted to be. And prayed for forgiveness….

By the end of the term, she had become the strange girl once more, but no one was brave enough to tease her about it now. They would scatter at the sight of her, no one speaking to her unless they absolutely had to. She spent the last week of school holed up in her room, trying to find a way out of her situation.

But a few nights before the holidays began, everything went to hell.

She was sitting on her bed, lost in thought, when her arm began to burn. She yelped, pulling her sleeve up and saw that her mark had turned ink black. She ran her hand over it and it was scorching to the touch. She started to panic, not knowing what was going on. She grabbed her wand and began to perform a cooling charm when the tip of her wand made contact with the mark.

She felt her body being pulled, all of the breath in her lungs pushed out by this force. She fell with a hard thud to the ground, rolling over on her back and gasping for air. She stood slowly, taking in her surroundings.

She was in a graveyard; old, battered headstones rose up from the ground, forming a circle around her. She walked along the rows of the graves, trying to find something to make sense of what was going on.

She heard a yell in the distance and turned, rushing to the sound and saw a light begin to grow in the distance; pulsating glints of gold and white jutting across the sky. She began to run, panic rising inside her chest. She came to a large row of hedges surrounding the enclosure where the light shown from and dove inside them, fighting her way to the other side.

What she came upon astounded her.

There was a duel going on in the middle of the clearing, with a group of cloaked figures watching in fear. But it was the most unusual battle she had even seen; a large, gold web had enclosed the fighters and their wands had connected in streams of raw magic.

She watched as one of them pushed the connection back to the other, causing his wand to shake wildly. It began to erupt, shadows from the tip, bringing forth bodies of victims long gone from this world. They began to circle the web, their menacing stares directed at the one who's wand they were expelled. Then with a sudden burst of strength, the other wizard broke the connection and turned and ran. He grabbed a large object to the side and was gone in a flash.

The beaten wizard screamed in fury, raising his wand and began cursing the people that stood around him.

"_WHY DID YOU LET HIM ESCAPE! ALL OF MY PLANS RUINED! BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMITANCE!"_

He ran for ward and grabbed one of them, shaking them until their hood fell backwards, revealing long blonde hair.

"Were you trying to save him, Lucius?! Have you traded sides while I was gone?!"

The blonde man began to jabber insanely.

"N-n-No Master! I have never left your side! And we didn't know what to do! We were worried about your -!"

The angry wizard threw him to the ground and pulled his wand, hitting him with the Cruciatus Cruse.

"Are you suggesting that you were afraid Potter had beaten me?" he growled in a deadly voice.

Willow inched closer, trying to see the man clearly. The dark had to have been playing tricks on her eyes because he looked white as death, with glowing red eyes. She felt her feet puling her closer, unable to stop herself. When she was a few yards away he looked up and she felt her body freeze in terror. His face was horrible, like some kind of abomination. It was as if a man and a snake had been fused together, the features blurring together, leaving you with no knowledge of what he really was. He stepped away from the blonde man and turned his wand towards her. She threw hers up, readying herself for a fight. He walked closer, his snake-like nostrils flaring.

"And what do we have here? Another person that Potter planned to sacrifice?" his eyes glowed a bright red as he came closer. "I will have to dispose of you too, the same as I did the other. Such a waste to spill magical blood this way…."

Just as he raised his wand, one of the cloaked figures ran forward.

"Master! Wait!"

He skidded to a halt just behind the snake-man, his hood falling back. Willow turned her wand on him instead.

"Roger?! What the hell is going on?!"

The snake-man looked between the both of them, his eyes narrowing.

"Speak, Pucey."

Roger bowed, and replied quickly. "Master, this is your daughter. Willow."

Willow gasped. THIS was her father? She stared at the Dark Lord, her face set. He walked over to her, eyeing her, and then grabbed her left arm and pulled her sleeve up, revealing her dark mark. At the sight of it, the dark lord seemed to relax a bit. He lifted her chin, looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes…" he muttered. "You look as I did at your age. Unfortunately my appearance came from my filthy muggle father."

He moved his long, spindly fingers in front of his own face.

"But this has been remedied. I have nothing of my old body to remind me of him."

He released her and turned back to Roger.

"Get her back to school. I will send for you later."

He glanced back to Willow. "I will contact you in time…." he turned back to Roger, his eyes contracting slightly.

"I assume you have been training her like we discussed."

Roger nodded, his eyes going to Willow's. "Yes my Lord. I believe it will not be long before she is fully cooperative."

Willow fought back the urge to slap him. She had to stay calm….. She held her tongue as Roger took her by the arm, leading her away from the group. As they spun around to apparate, Willow had one more view of her father, his wand pointed back at Lucius, making him scream from the pain...

They appeared back in her bed chambers, Roger holding into her so she wouldn't fall. He turned her to face him, his eyes full of dark satisfaction. "You behaved better than I thought you would. Am I to understand you have given up? That you accept submission?"

"Bet you would like that, wouldn't you?" she snarled, pulling away from him. Roger laughed.

"So, you found your pride again. Well, it can be broken just as easily."

He grabbed her again, tossing her onto the bed. She brought her foot up, connecting with his stomach. As he fell backwards she jumped up, going over to her dresser and pulling out an old beaters bat. She had found it in an unused classroom months before and pilfered it for when he came back. She turned, seeing him curled up on the floor, coughing. He pushed himself up, grabbing his middle.

"You stupid whore…. That is it!" he stumbled towards her and she swung, making contact with his shoulder.

"Get out of here Roger!" she screamed, holding the bat up, ready to swing it again. Her whole body felt like it was wired, like she was running on someone else's energy. She'd had enough. He wouldn't touch her again…. But as he held his arm, his body contorted in pain, he looked up at her, his eyes full of shame.

"What have I done? I promised you I would never hurt you…. And I did… Oh god Willow, I did…." He breathed raggedly. He stumbled towards her and she felt her resolve start to weaken, felt the old trust come to light…. She reached for him, her heart breaking.

"Roger?"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body.

She felt so confused...

What the hell was wrong with her? She closed her eyes, trying to block the feelings that seemed to burst forth. He didn't love her… she should know this…

But...

His hands moved up her body, making her heart ache…

He had to love her….. She had made him angry before… that's why he hurt her… it was her fault…. All hers…

Her eyes flew open. That wasn't her. He had caused all of it... he had raped her, beaten her, and tried to dominate her. The only thing she was at fault of was submitting….. And wishing he was the old Roger, the same one that had always been kind to her, given her things….. Like…. Like…..

She pushed him off of her. "You bastard…" she seethed. His eyes showed only surprise and hurt.

"What is it, little one?"

She grabbed the locket around her neck and his eyes widened. "I can't believe you… I was so young! How could you? What did you do to it? Have I even been the same person since I put it on?" she growled. She saw a tiny hint of fear in his eyes. He laughed tauntingly, and rolled his eyes.

"You're paranoid. I did nothing to you so stop acting delusional."

She pulled the chain, yanking it hard, and felt it shudder. Roger stepped towards her, his hand reaching out. She yanked again, this time feeling it start to give. The chain snapped, sending bits of metal flying. Roger screamed in fury.

"What have you done?!"

He snatched the locket from her, whipping his wand out and trying to repair it, but to no avail. Willow felt dizzy, like someone had stolen the air from her body. She gasped, clutching at her throat. So much feeling and emotion rushed upon her that it was almost too much. She pushed it to the back of her mind, steadying herself as Roger roared again, his work on the locket in vain. He grabbed for her, trying to get a hold on her, but she was too quick. She pulled out her wand, pointing it straight at his chest.

"I have a feeling you won't be so lucky this time, dear..." she purred. He stiffened, telling her she was right.

"You know, all this time I couldn't figure it out. I hated you, but I just couldn't stop myself from thinking about you…. From loving you." She shoved the point of her wand into his ribs painfully. "It was killing me inside…. I was almost ready to call you back…. To give in." She began to push him back, pinning him between her and the wall.

"But now…" she chuckled softly as watched his eyes contract in fear.

"Now, I get my revenge."

With a simple twist of her wand he was lifted in the air. He began to scream as she circled beneath him.

"You can't do this! I-It wasn't me! My father made me give you the necklace... so that we could keep an eye on you! He -!"

She hit him with a Silencing charm.

"But you agreed to do it. Did you have plans at the time to rape me? Or was that just an added bonus?" she sneered.

She released the charm.

"N-NO! I – My father told me I was to get you to trust me, be able to influence you if I had to. But when Victoria sent that letter, he read it first. Saw that you were calling me your boyfriend and liked the idea. His son and the daughter of the Dark Lord together; he would have standing beyond any other Death eater. He told me to pursue a relationship with you…" Willow stared at him.

"You really expect me to believe that you had no involvement in this?"

"I didn't! I was instructed by my father! If I hadn't of done what he ordered I would have been killed! And he would have found someone else to take my place!" he cried.

Willow watched him for a moment. He was sobbing now, and he truly seemed scared out of his mind. She lowered him to the floor, but kept her wand pointed at him.

"When did he tell you to do it?"

He sat on the floor, his watery eyes turning up to her.

"I was supposed to come to you over a year ago, but I held off. I didn't want to hurt you Willow. I have NEVER wanted to... So I stalled as long as I could. It was only when my father suggested he get a former Death eater to use Polyjuice Potion to look like me and get the job done that I agreed."

He held the locket out, his eyes imploring.

"I used this to watch you. As long as you wore it I could see you… I – I began to notice you wore it every single day, that you hardly ever took it off. I wondered why. I mean, I knew you looked up to me, but began to wonder if you really had developed feelings for me…. That it wasn't just for show. I meant what I said when I first got here at Christmas; you had grown so much, turning into this beautiful young woman, and even though I had been watching you for over a year, it was still a shock seeing you that first time." he inched his way towards her, his face full of sorrow.

But Willow wasn't falling for it.

"Move another inch and I'll Crucio you."

He stopped moving and nodded. "I don't blame you. Not after what happened… But I did grow to care for you Willow. You have to believe that. I know what I did was deplorable, but please, please… look into your heart and you will see that you care for me too... You have to." she shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you mad? After what you did? You think I still CARE for you?!" she raised her wand, yelling.

"CRUCIO!"

Roger screamed in agony, his body flailing about. She released him and he fell, his body thumping against the stone floor.

"Now, I want you to listen well, Pucey. You are to leave here and never come back, do you understand? Because if you do I will have no problem killing your sorry arse. Leave and tell my father that I will NOT join him. And if he wants a fight, he's got one."

Roger sat up slowly, moaning at the pain. He stared up at her, his eyes full of anger now.

"Going back to Dumbledore? Are you on the side of good now? It will not last! You are the Dark Lords child! You belong to the dark!"

She shook her head, laughing softly.

"There is no Dark or Light, Pucey. Only Grey. And that is what I am. I am the in between. I fight only for myself." She raised her wand again, making him flinch.

"Now go."

.

.

.

.

**Well? I am completely stumped now :P If anyone has any ideas or advice PLEASE leave a review! PLEASE! LOL I am going insane here people!**


	7. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

**A/N: Yay! I got reviews! The more I get, the faster I upload people! :) And _"Veni Vidi Vici", ANY criticism is welcome :) I know it needs some work, and when it's finished, I will probably do a re-write lol_**

**_I own nothing, except the OC's _**

_The song lyrics are from "Who I am hates who I've been" by Relient K. Another awesome song ;)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'm sorry for the person I became_

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change_

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

_Cause who I am hates who I've been_

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_._

_._

_._

_._

She finished her fourth year out, free of Roger and her father. He had left without a fight, but swore that she would change her mind someday, that she had been born dark and that it would never leave her. His words stayed with her over the summer holiday, but she didn't waste much thought on them.

She was, as she said, Grey.

To her, there was no good or evil. They were a combined thing. Dumbledore had sent her here for "the good" and look what had happened. She had been a target for Roger's evil plans and had almost become exactly like her father. She spent the summer months embracing this reality and getting to know herself for the first time in almost five years.

It was almost like she had been asleep for the past five years; her memories of before were almost a blur in her mind.

But now….

Now she was free.  
.

.

.

.

As the new term began she soon realized that her need to be overlooked was brought on by Roger's locket. For the first time, she found herself making friends.

They would never be close, but they helped her make it thought her last year there. Surprisingly, one of them turned out to be Victoria, of all people. Older and

a bit wiser now, the once snotty girl took Willow under her wing, re- establishing her into their little society at school. She found Willow on their first day back,

sitting in their common room. She walked over and grinned.

"He said you had destroyed it, but I didn't believe him."

Willow looked up at her and cocked a brow. Victoria laughed, pointing to her chest.

"The locket, dear. Roger said you broke it." she smiled softly, shame in her eyes. "I had an idea of what he was doing, Willow. But I didn't know what to tell

you. If… If I had told you before, you wouldn't have believed me, and you would have possibly told Roger… I- I didn't know-"

Willow shook her head. "I understand. I was under his control, Victoria. I would have told him what you said…. And I honestly believe he would have harmed

you…"she trailed off, her eyes getting a far off look.

"I know he is your family, but I'll tell you the same thing I told him. If he messes with me again, I'll kill him."

She heard Victoria gasp, but continued. "I won't be so lenient next time. What he did to me…. I will NEVER forget. He made me realize that I am completely

alone in this world and I can only rely on myself. I will NOT be his pawn ever again."

She glared up at Victoria, her face set. She was silent for a moment, before sitting down beside of Willow.

"He told my father that he was ordered by You-Know-Who to….. t-to train you... To gain control over you." Her eyes looked into Willow's with concern.

"H-he said he was told to do whatever was necessary..."

Willow snorted. "That's putting it lightly."

Victoria's brows shot up past her bangs. Willow watched as her eyes began to fill.

"What did he do?"

She glanced around the room awkwardly. "I don't really trust you well enough to tell you that right now. Maybe later on…. Once I know I can confide in you… I'll  
tell you."

Victoria nodded solemnly. She made to stand, but to Willow's dismay, she grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Victoria -! I'm alright...!"

She struggled to get loose, but Victoria held on and began to cry.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Willow! For everything! F-for being so mean to y-you before! I-if I hadn't of p-pushed you, you wouldn't have g-gotten Roger involved!"

Willow patted her back awkwardly. All the other girls were coming in and eyeing them, whispering feverently.

"Really, Vic. It's fine! It would have happened anyways… He told me so. He had orders to come…You didn't cause any of it, okay?" Victoria lifted her head.

.

Willow suppressed a giggle; her makeup had run and she looked awful.

.

And a small part of what she once was wanted to laugh, to be just as cruel as Victoria had once been to her.

But, as she looked at this girl that had made her life a living hell for years crying in her arms, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

.

What had happened to her?

.

"Really? Y-you're not lying to make me feel better?" Victoria whispered.

Willow shook her head and smiled. "No, I promise you. You didn't cause anything."

Victoria moved away, sniffling. She pulled out a handkerchief and began to dab her eyes.

"What happened to you, Vic? You seem so…. human, now." Willow asked, grinning.

Victoria chuckled softly. "Let's just say I found out a few things about my life that I couldn't deal with."

She smiled again and reached over and squeezed Willow's hand before getting up to find her friends, leaving Willow to ponder her words.

.

.

.

As the months passed, Willow began to think about Hogwarts. She missed the castle badly; she hadn't been there in five years now. Every year, Albus had

written her, asking if she would be joining them for the holidays and every year she said no. if she thought about leaving, she would begin to panic. It had to

have been Roger's doing, she thought now. As it weighed more and more on her mind, she decided to go back to the castle that year. She felt bad for

neglecting Albus. Her letters to him had become pre functionary; she told him about her classes, her daily routine, but never what was going on…

.

.

When December rolled around, she decided to tell him she was coming home that year. She felt her stomach churn as she wrote her letter, knowing that when

they came face to face, she would no longer be able to hide….

.

.

.

The holidays finally came, and with it a feeling of happiness and panic. Willow paced the headmistress's office, waiting to Floo to the castle. Professor Blyth

watched her with a look of pity and annoyance.

"Why are you so agitated, Miss Windkeeper? I would think you would be glad to be going home finally."

She didn't intend it to come out so harsh, but the girl had almost worn a trench in her floor. Willow looked up at her, her grey eyes wide.

"Oh, I'm happy..." she muttered, resuming her pace. Blyth watched her a few moments more before sighing loudly. She pointed to one of the chairs in front of

her desk.

"Will you please sit, Miss Windkeeper?"

Willow stopped pacing and moved to the chair, only to start tapping her foot on the floor. Professor Blyth grabbed a tin, pulling the lid off and shoving it under  
the girl's nose.

"Cookie?"

Willow nodded, taking one. She remained still as she ate, and Blyth watched her a moment.

She was a very pretty girl; her hair went well past her shoulders and was an inky black. It was the envy of most girls at the Academy, and one of the reasons

most of them disliked her. Her face was oval and pale, with a light splashing of freckles across her nose, almost unseen because they were near the same color

as her pale skin.

Her eyes, which were locked on the fire place at the moment, varied between dark grey to light. Blyth remembered the past couple of years they had been

darker, matching the girls' disposition at the time. She didn't never really know exactly what had been going on, but she remembered the gossip. It even came

from some of her staff; how the girl had become powerful…. And how her father was rumored to be He Who Must Not Be Named.

A slight shiver went down her spine at the thought. Even here, thousands of miles away from where he had been in power, the magical community here in

America was scared of him. She had heard the stories of what he had done to Muggleborns and Muggles alike. She looked back at the girl in front of her and

suppressed another shudder. If it was true, if this girl was His heir, she felt a slight trepidation at the idea of releasing her onto the magical populous in

England.

She was brought out of reverie by Willow, who jumped up suddenly. Blyth watched as the fireplace burst to life with green flames and a figure began to

appear, revolving quickly. When he was fully transported, he stepped out, dusting himself off and brushing soot out of his beard.

"Good evening, Araxia." Albus said, reaching out his hand. Blyth stood and took it, smiling softly.

"Same to you, Albus."

He looked down at Willow, his eyes twinkling.

"Finally coming home, I see. Minerva has been in fit ever since your letter arrived." He chuckled. Blyth watched Willow grow pale, her eyes widening slightly.

Albus noticed too; he eyed her suspiciously for a moment before turning back towards the fireplace.

"I do apologize for my delay. We have a new staff member that is, well...rather impertinent at times. There was a family emergency for some of my students

and she was furious that she wasn't completely involved in the matter of sending them to their family..." he trailed off, watching Willow glance around the room,

like she was looking for a place to run and hide.

Blyth noticed too. She walked over placing a hand on her shoulder. "Willow, are you okay? You have been acting strange all morning... You act as if you don't

want to leave." She chuckled good naturedly.

But her laughter began to fade as she watched tears begin to form in the girls eyes. Willow looked back to Albus, and her bottom lip quivered. He peered down

at her, his eyes full of concern.

"Do you not want to go back to Hogwarts, Willow?" he spoke softly.

Willow just stared at him a moment. Then she sighed, the tears escaping and running down her face.

"I – I have done s-some very horrible things, Albus."

She felt him probe her mind and let him in, closing her eyes reliving everything that had transpired since she had arrived at the Academy. When they arrived at

the part where Roger attacked her, she heard him give a sharp intake of breath. He saw the return of her father, her confrontation with Roger.

Everything.

When it was over, she opened her eyes, slowly looking up at him. She expected him to be angry, to see hatred in his eyes at what she had almost become.

Instead, she saw his blue eyes had lost their happy twinkle; they were dimmed with pity and sorrow. He pulled her to him, and she began to cry in earnest.

Blyth looked on in confusion. Albus turned to her, his face set in anger.

"Do you know what has happened to her in your school?"

She shook her head. As she had thought before, she had always heard rumors, but when she questioned anyone, everything was denied. She told him so,

adding that if something horrible had happened, she would have known. Albus became angrier, putting Willow behind him.

"Then I hate to inform you, Araxia, but something DID slip past you!"

She blanched, her face burning. "I think not! I know everything that goes on at my Academy! Nothing could have slipped past!"

Albus shook his head. "Would you like me to show you what Willow has been through at 'your Academy'?" he seethed.

Blyth nodded and she was almost floored by the power of his Legilimency as he pushed Willow's thoughts into her mind. She watched in horror at all the things

the girl had to endure. At the sight of You-Know-Who, she almost fainted. She fell back into the chair Willow had vacated, her breath ragged.

"I didn't know…" she said hoarsely. She looked up at the two in front of her. Willow was still behind Albus, but she stared at her headmistress with sadness.

"Albus, she – she didn't know what was going on b-because I – I threatened anyone who I thought would tell her…. And I refused to tell anyone about what

Roger did to me… so she can't be blamed -" Willow began, but Albus held up his hand.

"Any head who is suspicious of a student's activities should try to find out what is going on. Find the basis of the rumors. But she did none of this. She ignored

it, waiting for it to go away on its own."

He looked back at Blyth, his eyes stony.

"My ward will not be returning after the holidays, Headmistress Blyth. She will be resuming her studies at Hogwarts, where she should have stayed,

apparently."

He turned to go, but Willow stayed rooted.

"Come, Willow. Let's leave this pitiful excuse for a school." He dug inside his pocket for some Floo powder, but still Willow didn't move.

"I can't just leave Albus. Not in the middle of the year! I haven't even taken my O.W.L.'s yet! I can't waste all the time I have been studying!" she crossed her

arms, shaking her head. "Let me finish this year. I can go back next term. Besides, it will be harder for me to fit in if I arrive mid-year then if I start at the

beginning."

She stared into his eyes. "Please Albus? Just let me finish... I know why you want me home, and believe me; I want to go back to the castle. But it would be

foolish of me to leave now."

He thought a moment before nodding. "We'll discuss it more at the castle."

He turned back to Blyth, his eyes cold once more, almost spitting his next words.

"I'll send you my decision in a few days, Professor."

He threw some powder into the flames, motioning for Willow. She looked to him questioningly.

"My office." He explained.

She nodded, stepping inside and shouting her destination. When she was gone, Albus turned once more to the woman behind him.

"Know this, Araxia. If ANYTHING was to happen to her if she is allowed to return, it will be more than your job I will be after."

.

With those words, he threw in more powder and stepped inside, glaring at her once more before shouting and spinning out of sight. Blyth sat there frozen with

guilt and fear, not knowing if she even wanted the girl to come back…

.

.

.

Willow arrived in his office to a loud shriek. As she stumbled out, she was grabbed around the shoulders by someone and pulled into a tight hug. She caught a

flash of tartan and began to laugh.

"Willow Rowena Windkeeper! Don't you EVER stay away that long again! I had a mind to come and get you myself!"

Minerva held her away from her, twirling her around and inspecting her. "You have grown so much! Look at you!" she exclaimed before giving her another

crushing hug. As Albus spun into the fireplace, Willow called out to him.

"Uh, a little help here Albus! Minnie is killing me!"

Minerva let her go and whacked her on the arm.

"Now she's being abusive Albus!" she laughed, turning to her guardian.

Minerva glared at her, but it was ruined by the grin in her face.

"You little imp! Hush!" she said, shaking a finger. Willow just cackled and hugged her again.

"I have missed you so much, Minnie..."

Minerva patted her back soothingly.

"Then why in the name of Merlin have you not come home for five years?!"

She looked over at Albus, her lips tight.

"I suppose you gave her a talking to?"

But Dumbledore just smiled sadly.

"I believe Willow, we have to let her know your reasons."

Willow pursed her lips, but nodded.

Minerva looked between them, her eyes narrowing. Willow moved away from her, sitting down on one of the chairs that were scattered around the room. Albus

walked over to Minerva, his eyes grave.

"It will be quicker if I just show you. " he said softly.

.

.

Afterwards, Minerva was outraged. She screamed, cried, threw half the things on Dumbledore's desk across the room, and finally pulled Willow into another hug.

"You're not going back!"

But Willow shook her head. "I have to Minnie. I still have to take my O.W.L's."

"You can just take them here!" she exclaimed, stepping away, her eyes full of anger.

"I want to finish out the year, Minnie. I can start here next term. It will be easier for me to adjust that way…." Willow pleaded. She glanced back up at Albus.

"You understand, right? I know you want the best for me, but the best is letting me finish this year at AAW. Then, I will come back here willingly. I promise."

Minerva stepped away from Willow, turning to the Headmaster, her hands going to her hips.

"You cannot be considering this Albus! The child was attacked there! She was r-raped!"

When he didn't respond, Minerva growled. "He knows she is there, Albus. And he knows she betrayed him! How long do you think it will be before he goes  
after her?"

Dumbledore peered at Willow.

"What about your safety? Do you believe Voldemort will send for you?"

Willow knew the truth would be better.

"Yes. I believe he will. But now that you know what is going on, you can be watching for it. And you could send someone to guard me…. I would be safe and

you would have your peace of mind."

She smiled hopefully at him and he couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Let me talk to a few people and get this worked out Willow. I'll let you know by tomorrow

evening, alright?"

Minerva rolled her eyes and huffed.

"I should have known you would give in…" she muttered as she headed for the door.

"Well, come along, Willow. I'll show you to your room."

.

.

.

She was to sleep in her old room. It was off from Minerva's quarters, entered through a doorway behind a portrait of Wendelin the Weird that hung in her

office. As they stood in front of it, Minerva smiled at her softly.

"It is so nice having you back here again." She looked around her office, sighing.

"Sometimes when I am in here, I keep expecting you to burst through the portrait hole, giggling madly." She peered at Willow, her eyes showing a bit of

sadness.

"It has never been quite the same since you left, you know."

She turned back to the portrait, tapping on the frame. "You have a guest, Wendelin."

The witch in the portrait was napping upon a pike while flames danced happily around her. She looked at two in front of her and smiled.

"Is that Miss Windkeeper?"

"The very same." Minerva stated happily. She turned to Will. "What should your password be, dear?"

Willow thought a moment before smirking slightly.

"Let's make it Voldie."

Minerva almost choked.

"What?!"

Willow turned to her, snickering.

"Like it? I think it suites him perfectly."

Wendelin waited expectantly. Minerva rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Voldie it is, then."


	8. A Place In This World

**A/N: Another update! Yay! Thanx for the reviews I'm working on Chapter 8 at the moment, and hope to have it up soon!**  
**I own nothing, except the OC's  
**  
_The Title and the lyrics are from Taylor Swift's "A Place In This World"_

_I'm Alone_  
_On my own_  
_And that's all I know_  
_I'll be Strong_  
_I'll be wrong_  
_Oh but Life goes on….  
._

_._

_._

_._

Minerva left her at the door, letting her go on alone to get unpacked. It was almost creepy walking down the short, stone hallway that led to her old room. The

elves had kept it clean; not a spot of dust or dirt could be seen anywhere. She would have to go by and thank them when she got a chance.

She stood outside the door for a moment, feeling déjà vu overloads; so many times she ran in here to get away from the world… it had been her haven…. Her

refuge…

.

She grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

.

It looked exactly the same. She smiled as she spotted some of her old drawings on the wall, yellowed with age. The only thing different was her bedding.

When she was younger, her bed was done in dark blue, with gold and silver stars. She grinned as she looked at the new one. Minerva must have overseen it,

because it was red and trimmed in gold, with a large Gryffindor crest in the center of the fabric.

.

"A little confident, aren't we Minnie?" she muttered to herself, laughing.

.

She emptied her pockets out, tossing their contents upon the bed. She had shrunken her baggage that morning, before Albus had come for her. It made travel

easier than lugging a huge trunk around. She grabbed it and sat it on the stone floor, tapping it twice with her wand.

It expanded, opening to shown the contents inside. She rummaged through it, searching for something to wear. Her trunk was horrible; she didn't know any

boys her own age, but she was sure that her habits were probably as bad as theirs.

.

It was slightly confusing in a way.

.

When she had been under Roger's influence, she had been a very neat person. Her clothes were always neat and she never had a hair out of place; now, she

was like a walking disaster most days. She didn't mind though. It seemed more natural to her. So, as she dug through here jumble of possessions, she began

to toss the contents about the room. She chucked a shoe under the bed without looking at it, and upon finding the mate, realized it was the pair she was

looking for. She sighed, getting down on her hands and knees and crawling under the bed to retrieve it. She saw it towards the back and grabbed it, and

noticed a little panel against the headboard.

.

It was where she used to keep all her secret things as a child. She pushed it open, gasping slightly. It was still full of stuff that she had left. She thought back

to those days, trying to remember why she didn't take all of it.

.

She had thought at the time that Albus would change his mind after a while and bring her back. She scooped out the contents and along with the lone shoe,

stood and dumped everything on the bed.

.

She laid the shoe aside with its mate and began to sort through the stuff. She chuckled as she tossed aside some old candy wrappers, bits of string, and few

stray owl feathers. She found an old necklace made out of butterbeer corks, laughing as remembered Charlie Weasley making it for her one night in the

Gryffindor common room. It was late that night and she couldn't sleep, making her way into the tower, trying to find someone to talk to. She must have been

about four at the time, and even at that age she would have never admitted it, but she was scared...

.

Nightmares of a high, cold laugh and pain…

.

She had found Charlie studying, hunched over one of his books at a table. She had crawled up onto one of the chairs at his table, studying him for a moment.

He had sighed deeply, looking up. He seemed really annoyed, but it didn't deter Willow. She just continued to stare at him.

.

"I'm busy kid."

.

He went back to his book, flipping through the pages. Willow leaned over the table, eyeing his work.

.

"Professor Flitwick gave that essay two weeks ago. Why haven't you finished it yet?" she inquired innocently.

.

Charlie huffed, turning a page rather fiercely.

.

"That's none of you concern, kid."

.

When Willow still didn't move along, he finally snapped, looking up at her angrily.

.

"Go bother someone else, Willow! I have to finish this and I'm really not in the mood to babysit at the moment…"

.

He looked back at his book, pulling it up as a barrier between them. He sat there a moment, not reading, seeing if she was going to leave or not. When he

didn't hear any movements, he let the book fall with a loud thud onto the table.

.

"Look! Why don't you just –"

.

He stopped, watching as the little girl in front of him began to cry.

.

"I-I'm sorry… I was just s-scared." She stuttered, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her pajama top. She stumbled out of the chair, sniffling, and headed for the

door.

.

Charlie stood up and followed her.

.

"Willow, wait…"

.

She turned back to him, her face still wet. He bent down in front of her, wiping her eyes.

.

"Don't cry. I can spare a while if you want…" he said softly. He led her over to the couch, setting her up onto it. He grabbed a sweater someone had left on the

back of it and wrapped it around her before sitting beside her.

.

"Sorry for being an ars- I mean, for being so mean." He blushed.

.

She giggled. "It's okay."

.

They had sat in silence for a while and her eyes began to droop. She wiggled closer to him, snuggling to his side. He relented, putting an arm around her

awkwardly and patting her arm.

He saw she was almost asleep and was about to get up and continue his studying, when Willow spoke.

.

"What's it like having a mum?"

.

Charlie stared at her a moment, not sure how to answer. It wasn't something he had ever thought about really.

.

"Well, it's great, I guess."

She sighed. "Do you have a dad, too?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah. He's a really good dad."

Willow was quiet for a minute, before saying in a very low voice,

"I wish I had a mum."

.

And Charlie just wanted to hug her. And kick himself in the arse. He looked down at her and saw she had dozed off. Trying not to wake her, he lay her down on

the couch, covering her up with the jumper.

He tried to finish his work, but he couldn't. He sat there staring around the common room at nothing really, until he saw a butterbeer cork under his pile of

work. He picked it up and grinned, remembering how his mum had showed him how to make a necklace once when he was a kid. He looked up and grabbed his

wand, aiming at the room at large.

.

"Accio Butterbeer Corks!"

.

The lot of them came zooming at him from all over and he lowered them to the table with his wand. With one last glance at Willow, he pushed his books aside

and began his task, hoping to at least put a smile on her face.

.

She had woken up the next morning, still wrapped in the jumper. As she sat up on the couch, something had bounced off her chest and she looked down,

seeing her gift. With a squeal of delight she ran for the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. Everyone was in there having breakfast as she dashed

towards the Gryffindor table, still in her sleep clothes. She spotted Charlie and she dived at him, hugging him around the waist.

.

"Thank you so much Charlie! I love it!" she squealed in delight, showing him the necklace. He grinned sheepishly, ruffling her hair.

.

"It's nothing, kid. I was glad to make it for you."

.

.

She smiled as she sat down on the bed, clutching the necklace in her hand. She often wondered what had ever become of the Weaslys after they left school.

She turned back to the pile, finding a few odd things here and there among what was left besides the papers.

.

Old chess pieces that she had knicked from some poor soul. A Gobstone, and a pile of weird buttons. She shook her head and laughed. She had been such a

weird kid.

.

She shuffled through the papers next. Old drawings, little poems she had written. She grabbed one and saw a hint of neat, cursive writing and felt her heart

almost stop.

She looked down at Roger's fancy handwriting. It was a note he had given her with a present he had sent her for her one of her birthdays.

.

_"Willow,_

_Happy Birthday, little one! I knew when I saw this I had to get it for you. Such a beautiful little girl needs pretty things. Promise me you will wear it to dinner_

_tonight so I can see it, okay? Be good, little one. I'll see you later._

_Roger "_

.

She felt her hand clench around the paper. She searched her mind for what he had given her that year. It had been a green and silver comb for her hair. She

still had it in her things. With a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, she re read the letter. It gave her chills as she thought about all the things he had

done to her.

.

How it had felt when he touched her that night…

.

Had his father really forced him to come to her? Or had he been harboring those thought since she had been a child? She wondered, feeling sick.

With a shudder, she tossed the note aside.

.

.

She finally got her things sorted and found some clothes, opting for an old t-shirt and some jeans before heading for the Great Hall for lunch. She didn't know if

there were any other students still here or not. She had forgotten to ask Albus. Everything seemed quiet as she went downstairs, not seeing a soul along the

way.

.

Until she made it to the hall. As she opened the doors, she looked around the room and saw a small group of students at the Slytherin table. One of them

looked very familiar to her. He had white blonde hair that was slicked back on his head, and a very smug looking face. His companions were two very large

boys, both with short dark hair. As she entered, they looked up at her curiously. The blonde boy's eyes went wide and he leaned into the other two, talking

rapidly. They craned their heads around, looking at her in astonishment. She smiled weakly in their direction and continued on, heading for the head table. She

glanced up and down the line and smiled.

.

Tiny Professor Flitwick saw her and squeaked, toppling out of his chair. Sprout beamed at her, as did Sinistra. She gazed towards Snape and he tipped his

head in her direction, looking just as surly as she remembered. She sent him a smile and headed for the center, towards Albus. He was in a conversation with a

very strange looking woman. She was tiny in stature; Albus easily towered over her, but her girth made up for it. She had brown mousey hair that was short

and curly, clinging to her head almost, with a pink bow atop her head. When Albus spotted her he smiled, turning his attention away from the woman. Her

beady eyes turned to Willow, who almost laughed. The woman looked like a giant toad; her broad features giving her an amphibious look. Willow almost

expected her tongue to dart out in search of a fly. The woman sneered for a moment, before taking on a little smile.

.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to, Willow." Albus smiled benignly.

.

Before she could say anything though, the frog woman interrupted.

.

"Hmm-hmm"

.

Albus looked like he was restraining himself from not rolling his eyes. He gazed over at the woman, before turning to Willow.

.

"This is Dolores Umbridge. She is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He said in a tired voice.

.

Umbridge stuck out a pudgy, ring-clad hand.

.

"And don't forget, Albus. I am also Hogwarts High Inquisitor." She said in high, girlish voice that clashed horribly with her toad face.

.

Willow stared in disbelief for a moment before taking her hand, resisting the urge to shudder as they touched. Something was off about this woman.

.

"I'm Willow Windkeeper. It's nice to meet you."

.

Albus sighed, but nodded.

.

"Yes. She is also the High Inquisitor..." he said in an exasperated tone.

.

He turned back to Willow and smiled. "Did you find your room to your liking? Minerva thought the bed could use a makeover." he said, his eyes dancing merrily.

.

Willow chuckled and looked towards Minerva, who just grinned.

.

"A little over confidant, I would think. What makes you think I would be in Gryffindor, Minnie?" she joked.

.

Minerva continued to grin. "Please. You have more courage and pride than half the people in there now."

.

As they laughed, Umbridge cleared her throat again, causing them to look her way.

.

"Hmm, I don't really think that those are qualities that we should be enforcing up our students, Minerva. I believe some would be under the assumption that

you are trying to force them to be Gryffindors. And besides, I do believe it has been Gryffindor house that has been causing so much trouble this year. So

unless Miss Windkeeper wishes to be a delinquent, she would probably want to choose another house."

.

She said it sweetly, like she was giving advice to a dear friend, but Willow watched her eyes glint as she spoke. Minerva's nostrils flared as her anger grew and

she opened her mouth to go off, but Willow beat her to it.

.

"Excuse me? Gryffindors are not delinquents! I would imagine the only reason they are giving you so much trouble is because you really are the cow I think you

are! I would be proud to be in Gryffindor! Especially with someone like Minnie being the Head! You must have not been Gryffindor material… why else would you

be so against them?"

.

She spat the words out, watching the toad's mouth form a thin line. "I believe that is enough Miss Windkeeper. I think a nice detention with me would –"

.

Willow burst out laughing. "Are you bloody stupid? I'm not a student here! Albus is my guardian! I'm just here for the holidays. So you can shove that detention

up your frog-looking arse and leave me alone."

.

Umbridge looked ready to explode. She turned to Albus, her face contorted in rage.

.

"Is this true? Why was I not informed of this? I demand she leave this castle at once! She is NOT a student! She has no right being here!"

.

Minerva stood and stalked over. "Oh, yes she does! As she stated, Albus is her guardian! She has every right to spend her holidays with him, and there is

nothing you can do about it!"

.

Umbridge jumped up from the table and stalked off, calling behind to them.

.

"Cornelius will hear about this! I will find a way to get her OUT of here!"

.

Willow turned back to Albus, a sheepish grin on her face.

.

"Sorry."

.

Minerva started laughing first. She leaned onto Albus's chair, chortling loudly. The other Professors around them started in next, until the whole line was

sniggering. Albus tried to keep a straight face as he looked at Willow.

.

"She will try to cause you trouble. Most likely, she will have a new Decree passed stating that Hogwarts can't receive visitors unless approved by her..."

.

Willow shrugged, smirking.

.

"Let her. She'll be gone by next year anyway. That job's cursed."

,

She sighed deeply.

.

"I'm going to go eat before lunch is over. I see you all later."

.

She turned and headed for the Slytherin table when she heard Minerva call her name.

.

"Where are you sitting?" she asked, eyeing the Slytherins.

.

Willow shook her head and laughed.

.

"Not all Snakes are bad, Minnie."

.

She smiled at Snape as she turned away again, heading for the table at the far left of the room.


	9. Two Sides to Every Coin

**A/N: I know it's short! Please forgive me! LOL! But I have been really, really busy and haven't had time to write. Plus I'm blocked again. So, not sure when the next update will be, but I will TRY to make it as soon as possible! **

**_The lyrics are from Sum 41's The Hell Song. _**

**_p.s- I would really recommend listening to the songs I post for each chapter while you read. They are pretty much what inspired the story and really Willow herself._**

_._

_._

_Part of me,_

_Won't agree_

_Cause I don't know _

_If it's for sure._

_._

_._

She sat a few seats away from the threesome; they continued to stare at her as she gathered food onto her plate. She closed her eyes in ecstasy as she bit into her chicken. The food at the Academy was garbage compared to this. She happily ate, not paying her neighbors any mind until the blonde boy scooted down the table, right in front of her.

She grudgedly looked up from her plate at him. He was smirking slightly, holding out his hand for her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He announced as they shook hands. He pointed down the table to his companions.

"That's Crabbe," the smaller, squatter one waved, "And that's Goyle." The bigger, meaner looking one nodded at her.

"Are you new here?" he asked, his light grey eyes narrowing slightly.

He seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she had seen him before.

"No, I'm just visiting for Christmas."

Draco seemed surprised. "Why?" he asked rudely.

She eyed him appraisingly for a moment. "Dumbledore is my guardian… I came to spend the holidays with him this year."

Draco's brows shot up.

"A-are you Willow Windkeeper?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He stared at her surprised. "Oh, no particular reason….. I have just heard my father talk about you before. That's all."

"Who is your father?"

Draco seemed taken aback at the question.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Willow thought back. She should know that name….

It was right there, on the tip of her tongue. But it wouldn't come to her. She shook her head.

"Don't know him. Sorry."

An annoyed look shot across his face. He lapsed into silence and she continued eating. He seemed very agitated that she didn't know his father, shooting her furtive glances every now and again. She finally sighed and shoved her plate aside. She wasn't going to be able to eat in peace anyways.

"Surely it doesn't bother you that bad? For one thing, I have been in America for the past five years Malfoy. And for another, I was raised in this castle. I never got out and socialized with others, so I never had the opportunity to realize how _important_ the name Malfoy is, okay?" she said, rolling her eyes. Malfoy sneered, but it seemed to have mollified him.

She was finished eating, so she stood up and headed for the doors without another word, when Malfoy came pelting after her.

"Hey! Wait up!"

She stopped and he skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Where are you going?"

She looked at him, exasperated.

"You're quite nosey, aren't you?"

Malfoy had the decency to blush at least, before opening the door for her.

"I just meant that if you didn't have anything planned we could hang out. There isn't anyone else that stayed besides us." He turned to his friends and motioned them to follow.

Willow eyed him a moment. "Why didn't you go home?"

He smirked, reaching up and slicking his hair back. "My mother and father always throw fancy society parties during the holidays and I didn't want to have to endure another one this year. They weren't too happy, but I told them I needed a break this year," he stated importantly, "I'll worry about it when I'm the Head of the Malfoy Estate. But for now, I just want a little peace and quiet." He finished, sounding business like.

Willow started laughing. When Malfoy glared at her, she just shook her head, still sniggering.

"You are absolutely the most pompous arse I have ever met! Are you serious? You talk like your father is royalty or something!"

Malfoy's grey eyes narrowed and he sneered.

"I'll look over your smart mouth because you're technically a _foreigner_." He accentuated the word with a slight look of disdain.

Willow didn't know whether she should laugh in his face or punch him. She ogled him for a moment before shaking her head and taking off for the stairs. Malfoy and his companions on her heels.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked again, walking beside her. Willow sighed. It wasn't going to be easy losing this guy apparently.

"I'm going to the library."

"Why?"

"To _read_. "

Malfoy smirked. "Well, we have a superb library alcove in the dungeons, if you would like to joins us. We usually don't allow outsiders into the Slytherin common room, but I would make an exception for you."

"I've seen that "library". It's just a nightstand with six books crammed into it."

Willow looked round at him in time to see him flush pink. His mouth curled into another sneer as he kept his eyes on the steps.

"I was just trying to be polite."

They made it to the passage that led to the library entrance and Willow turned to face them.

"No, you're not. You are trying to suck up for some reason. You are a pompous prat who is full of himself and if you don't leave me be, I'll jinx every inch of your body so bad your mother wouldn't even recognize you."

She brandished her wand in his face and he went white.

"I-I didn't -! I was just -!"

As he began to sputter, Willow began to remember something. Something about the night she saw her father….

**_"N-n-No Master! I have never left your side! And we didn't know what to do! We were worried about your -!"_**

"You! You're his son!"

She pointed her wand in his face as he began to back away.

"W-Who?"

"That blonde man! He called him Lucius that night!" Willow was almost yelling.

"Your father's one of them, isn't he? One of my father's Death eaters!"

At her words, Malfoy blanched. His eyes went wide with fear for a moment, before he stared her down.

"Mind what you say, Willow. I don't think your father would appreciate you giving out the names of his followers." He growled.

Willow didn't remove her wand, keeping it pointed at his head. She began to back away from them, her face set.

"I don't give a tinker's left nut what my father thinks, Malfoy. He and the rest of you can go straight to hell for all I care. I just wonder if Albus knows about your father. Does he know that there is a child of a Death eater in his school?" she taunted.

She gave a brief glance around the corridor, trying to find a way out. As Crabbe and Goyle moved in to flank Malfoy's sides, she saw her chance.

She dashed past them in a blur, hearing all three start shouting curses. She had no time to think; she just aimed her wand back at them and yelled the first spell she thought of.

"_Protego Duo_!"

She felt the barrier form between them, almost pushing her ahead. She flew across the hall, heading for the secret corridor that led to the second floor. She felt something wiz past her as she flung herself behind the tapestry that hid the entrance.

They were catching up.

She felt another jet of magic fly over her head as she descended the stairs. She turned, aiming for Malfoy's white blonde head.

"_Colloshoo_!"

She smirked as she heard him cry out. She peeked back in time to see him trying to pry his feet off the floor, Crabbe and Goyle hovering around him. She cackled and ran on down, making it to the second floor.

.

All she had to do now was make it the third floor.

.

.

.

.

They hadn't followed her. She stood outside of the stone gargoyle, pacing back and forth impatiently.

"If they catch me out here I'm done for! Just let me in already!" she bellowed.

.

But it didn't budge.

.

She began naming random things; Quidditch teams, classes at the castle, some of the house elves names. But nothing worked. The gargoyle stood his ground, like he was mocking her.

She was ready to scream. She thought a moment, trying to figure out what Albus loved most, what his crazy mind would think of…

"Candy! Albus was always obsessed with it!"

With that she began naming every kind of sweet she had ever seen at Honeydukes. She was about to give up and it was only when she screamed, "Fizzing Whizzbees!" that the statue sprang to life and moved aside. She ran up the revolving stairs and burst through the door. Albus was sitting at his desk, writing, and looked up in surprise.

"Willow? Of what do I owe this outburst?" he chuckled. But as he peered more closely at her, taking in her harried expression, his eyes narrowed.

"What happened?"

She sat, panting for breath.

"Malfoy's dad is a Death eater! He was there the night my father came back! I only just remembered when I was talking to Draco!" she stood again and began to pace the office.

"He may be giving them information Albus! What if my father has him spying? We have to do something! We have to -!"

Albus raised his hand for silence. Willow sat back down.

"I already know that Mr. Malfoy is one of your father's followers. I was informed by my own spy that he was with him the night he returned."

Willow ogled him. "Then why the bloody hell is Draco still here then? You should have booted his arse out the moment you knew he was with my father!"

Albus stared at her gravely a moment. "There is no need for the vulgar talk, Willow. I have reason to keep Draco here."

Willow made to interrupt, but Albus over rode her.

"If he is here, I can keep an eye on him. And as I said, I have my own spy and they have Draco's complete trust."

Willow just stared at him. She didn't know what to think. She had always trusted Albus, but this was death eaters they were talking about! And her father!

"How do you know your double agent is really on your side? What if they are really in with my father?"

Albus shook his head. "Because I know they are not. I trust them."

"Who is it?"

Albus eyed her a moment, thinking if he should tell her or not. He leaned over his desk towards her, his face stony.

"What I tell you goes no further than this office. Do you understand?"

Willow nodded.

"It is Severus. He was with Voldemort during the last war before changing sides. He has declared full allegiance to the Order and I would trust him with my life. He returned the night your father came back and became my spy. He has been there ever since."

Willow mind reeled. Snape?

"He is in with my father? On your orders?" she whispered.

Albus nodded. "He is one of his closest supporters. He has Voldemort's trust and he also has the Malfoy's' trust. So if they are planning anything, I will know."

But Willow was thinking back to what Roger had told her. Voldemort had discussed what he wanted done to her with Roger, even giving him permission to use any means necessary.

"How didn't Snape know about what happened to me? If he is as close to my father as he says, how did he not know? Roger said that he was given permission by Voldemort to use whatever means he had to make me obey. He even mentioned it himself the night I met him in the graveyard."

Albus sighed deeply. "He didn't tell Roger to force himself upon you. Severus said when he discussed it with him, Voldemort had told him to use any _spell_ that was necessary. He still has no idea what Roger did to you. Even though, I truly doubt it would bother him if he did. Maybe for the fact that he would feel like Roger disgraced him by defiling his heir, but that would be the extent of his fury."

He reached over the desk and patted Willow's hand. She had tears in her eyes. She looked up at him and he smiled softly.

"But it doesn't matter, dear. You have more than enough people here to be angry about what he did to you. Enough to start an army even, with Minerva at the head." he chuckled. "We are your family, Willow. It maybe unconventional and a bit odd at times, but we are family none the less."

She gave a watery chuckle and smiled. "I know that. It's just hard for me to understand how you can have no feelings for your own child…. That you don't even care if they are r-raped… It just boggles my mind." She sighed deeply, wanting to change the subject away from what had happened.

"So, does Snape know if my father has heard of my defecting? I wondered why he didn't try something after Roger left."

Albus shook his head. "As far as Severus knows, he hasn't an inkling. I doubt Roger even told him Willow. If your father put him in charge of you, I doubt if he is going to tell him he failed. That would mean his life. He knows that. So no, I believe Voldemort believes you are still on his side."

His eyes twinkled mischievously. "Maybe I should be worried about what I tell you. You might be his double agent."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Oh yes. I'm going to Floo over there right after this and tell him everything, Albus. I just made up the bit about Malfoy to get you to spill the information."

He stared at her a moment before he burst out laughing, Willow joining him.

When they had calmed, he smiled at her. "So, no more pointing fingers at Malfoy then?"

Willow chuckled. "He tried to attack me you know. But I was too fast for him. I –"

Albus gazed at her intently. "What? You never said that! Why did he try to attack?"

Willow blushed slightly and shrugged. "Well, I kind of told him that I was coming to you with my information…."

She trailed off as Albus stared at her angrily. "If your father didn't know before about your change, he will now! Why did you do it? Why couldn't have you just got away quietly and came to me with your speculations?"

Willow shrank in her seat. "I – I didn't think! I just got angry and – and …." She hung her head.

"I botched it all, didn't I?"

Albus took a breath, trying to calm down. "I don't know. You may be able to fix it before he has time to let anyone know. Tell him you were afraid I might have been listening; that I have been accusing you of being like your father. If we are lucky, he might just believe it."

She nodded solemnly and stood up, not looking at him.

"I'll let you know if it works." She said as she slipped out the door.

Albus sighed deeply. It was going to be the death of him if her and Harry ever became friends. They would undo every plan he had in one go.

But then again, as stubborn and bad tempered as they both were, they might just have a chance at winning this war, he thought, smiling as went back to his work.

**That's it! Hopefully I find my muse :) I am scouting for new music as we speak lol hoping to find something that inspires me. Until then, be safe and come back when I update! :D**


	10. Happy Christmas

**A/N: It will probably be a while before I post again :( My hard drive blew in my laptop, but thankfully, I had emailed 3 chapters to a friend of mine, so I had copies :) Hopefully, I can get everything worked out, and start writing again, BECAUSE IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE NOT TO! :P**

**A/N: As always, I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the OC'S.**

Willow made her way down the dungeon steps, her wand clenched in her hand. She had to be ready for anything; she didn't know if Malfoy was the type to hex first or

listen, so she had to be prepared.

She found the entrance to the Slytherin common room; a long expanse of blank wall four doors down from the Advanced Potion's classroom. She tapped her chin as

she thought. The Slytherin's had never really been a creative bunch when it came to their passwords. Most of the time they relied on the fact that most of the school

was scared of them and thought they were evil to keep other's out.

"Prueblood." She said to the wall, but it didn't move. She huffed. It would have been a bit obvious, though, she thought.

"Salazar."

Nothing.

"Death Eater?"

She shrugged when it didn't move. It had been worth a try. She gave up, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. She brought her knees up and rested her arms

on them. She would just have to wait.

.

.

.

She dozed off at some point, waking with a jerk at the sound of foot falls on the cold stone floor. She stood quickly, pulling out her wand. She was expecting Malfoy to

round the corner, but instead saw Snape, his cloak billowing out behind him like some sort of flamboyant vampire. She suppressed a giggle at the thought and lowered

her hand.

"What are you doing here, Willow?" he asked suspisiously.

She grinned sheepishly up at him. "Well, Draco and I had a disagreement earlier and I just wanted to apologize. But I don't know the password….. Could you let me  
in?"

He scrutinized her for a minute. "Fine. But I don't want to catch you haunting the entrance anymore. Is that understood?"

She nodded eagerly, beaming at him. Snape smirked and went over to the wall.

"Nobility." He said in mono tone.

The wall shuddered and began to move aside, revealing a dark, open doorway. Willow almost snorted. Why did Slytherin's always have to be so dramatic?

"Thanks Severus!" she squealed before entering. She knew he was behind her, rolling his eyes and probably sneering.

.

.

It was just as creepy as she remembered it being. The walls had an errie greenish tint from the refletion of the Black Lake on the walls. Windows surrounded the walls,

allowing you to see under the lake and view any creature that happened to float by. The room was lit up with candles, giving it an even more chilling aspect as she

walked deeper inside.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned, her hand clutching her wand. Malfoy and his friends were positioned on one of the sofa's, their wands pointed at her.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I wanted to come and apologize about earlier Draco."

She looked around covertly, like she was afraid of someone listening in.

"Is it safe to talk in here? Is there a chance we'll be over heard?"

Draco smirked. "Of course not! We have some of the best protection charms in place!"

She nodded and stepped closer to them. " I had to do what I did before. Albus has been watching me…. He suspects my aligence to my father."

She saw his eyes light up at her words.

He motioned her over to them, moving some things for her to sit at his side.

She looked at him, her eyes wide with fear. "I am so sorry Draco. But he suspects me and I have to make sure that I stay in the clear if I want to be any help to my

father's cause! After I left you, he found me and asked about what had happened." She looked down at her lap, acting ashamed.

Malfoy inched closer to her. "What did you tell him?"

She willed herself to cry, trying to make this stunt as believeable as possible.

"I-I told him t-that we were just h-having a friendly a-argument, but h-he didn't believe me! He said h-he knew we were talking about m-my father! S-s-so I told him!"

she sobbed, hiding her face.

"What?"

She glanced up at him through her hair that had fell in her face. He was ashen colored, his eyes bulged.

She blinked rapidly, trying to force the tears out faster. When they spilled down her face, she gazed up at him.

"He said he already knew about your father. That he wasn't worried about it." she looked at him pleadingly, waiting for him to speak.

Malfoy fell for it. "That old fool! He had better worry about it! My father could crush him if he wanted!"

She managed not to snigger, but barely. "I hope you can forgive me Draco. I just didn't know what else to do."

He seemed to be sizing her up, and she could almost guess what was going on in his mind.

On one hand, she had pretty much outted his family to Dumbledore.

But on the other, she was the Dark Lord's daughter. Alliance with her would mean a better standing for his family in the eyes of her father.

She watched as he made up his mind. He put an arm around her shoulders, making her suppress the urge to throw it off, and smirked down at her.

"You are forgiven Willow. But in the future, it would be smarter to avoid conversations of this nature in places we could be over heard." He said, sounding like he was

speaking to a child. Willow stifled a growl.

"I will Draco."

He patted her head like you would a dog. Willow almost expected him to say, "Good girl," but he didn't.

"So, with this unpleasantness behind us now, would you like to join us tonight? We will be spending the evening here, after dinner of course." He pointed over to the

wall behind them and Willow saw a small book shelf, with books crammed into every space. "You could spend the evening reading if you like. We could keep each other

company." He leered.

Albus owed her. Big time.

.

.

.

Malfoy was the most annoying person she had ever had the displeasure of knowing. All he talked about was himself, his family, or their blood status. That night after

dinner, she returned with them back to the dungeons. She tried to ignore him to the best of her ability, biting her tongue so much it hurt. The first thing she did was

grab a book at random and stuck her nose in it, only looking up if Malfoy sounded annoyed.

After a time, he sent Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb to the kitchens to pilfer some sweets, leaving them alone. Malfoy had sauntered over to her, slicking his hair back

as he came. She huffed, laying her book aside.

"What?"

Malfoy smirked slightly. "Just wanted to give you some company." He said, emphasizing the last bit. He sat next to her, a sickening look plastered on his face. She felt

her stomach begin to tighten. She hadn't thought about how she would protect herself if he tried….

She shook herself mentally. Not everyone was that vile. Malfoy was just trying to be slick. She fought back the fear, still eyeing him warily.

"So, you have any sort of social life in America? Any guys waiting for you to come back?" he asked greasily. He began to lean towards her and she stuck a hand up

between them.

"I have someone Malfoy."

His eyes narrowed a bit. "What happened to Draco? And don't get so worked up. I was just asking."

She sighed in relief. "Sorry Draco. It's just, he's very protective of me and gets rather jealous at times."

He turned away, but stayed beside her. after a minute, he glanced at her sideways.

"What's his name? Does your father approve of him?" he sneered.

Willow thought quick. If Roger hadn't told anyone of his failure, she might could use it to her advantage…

"H-His name is Roger Pucey. And yes, my father approves of the relationship."

Malfoy ogled her. "Really? He's almost ten years older than you! The Dark Lord really approves?"

"Yes. He was the one to suggested it."

She couldn't help but snigger. He looked like a fish gulping for air.

.

.

That seemed to deter anymore relationship quieries. But after wards, he talked incessantly about how the Pucey's alligence to the Dark Lord had always been

questionable. Willow couldn't take anymore, so she rushed out, saying she needed to see Poppy about something.

"We'll continue tomorrow!" Draco called as she went out the door.

She groaned. If he kept this up, she was going to turn him into a slug.

Christmas came and Willow was overjoyed to be home. She had missed the castle so much; the creaking suites of armour that sing rendentions of Christmas songs,

the tweleve beautiful trees that decorated the Great Hall. Everything was perfect.

She spent the morning opening gifts and was thrilled to find one from the Weasley family. She didn't even think they would have remembered her after all these years.

But there it was, wrapped in a lumpy, brown paper package. She ripped it open and was thrilled to find some homemade fudge and another jumper. This one was

maroon, with a gold 'W' on the front.

She wondered if Minnie knew the the Weasley matriarch.

Whether she did or not, Willow was grateful, none the less. She had never forgotten their kindness from when she was a kid. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a

quill, intent on thanking them herself.

_Thanks again for another gift. I never really got around to thanking you for the first one, and I don't want to seem rude or ungrateful, so thank you. I really mean it. I still have the first jumper you sent me. I have always cherished it and I really appreciate your kindness._  
_Thanks again,_  
_Willow_  
_p.s, You don't know Minerva by any chance, do you?_

She scanned the letter, not sure how to head it. She could just put Weasley's, but that just sounded rude to her, so she just left it open. She folded the note and stuck

it in her back pocket. She would run it up to the owlery later.

A few hours later, she made her way up icy steps to the owlery. She had bundled up, layering every coat, jumper and long sleeved shirt she owned. She had forgotten

how cold it could get here. She reached the top and ran inside, almost slipping in some owl droppings.

Cursing to herself, she looked around, trying to find one to use.

She decided on a big, fluffy barn owl, figuring he would fare better in the weather. He flew down and she was about to attach the letter, when she realized something.

She had no clue where the Weasley's lived.

She tried to remember if Charlie or Bill had ever mentioned it, but couldn't recall if they had. The owl stared at her impatiently, it's leg stuck out. She finally tied it,

looking at it, unsure.

"I need this taken to the Weasley's, but I'm not sure where they live." She said. The owl hooted in a dignified sort of way and flew off out the open window, leaving

Willow behind to wonder if her letter would reach it's destination.

She made her way back down to the main floor, intent on finding someone to annoy for a while, but Malfoy found her. He almost dragged her to the dungeons, talking

non stop.

"You won't believe what I got you. I know we just met yesterday, but I always try to be courteous to my friends."

She almost gagged.

"And I wanted to get you something that I knew you would appreciate."

"Well, thanks Draco. I appreciate the thought, but I didn't think to get you anything…. I wouldn't feel right accepting anything."

He pulled her in front of the entrance to the common room. "Don't worry about it. You just owe me big next holiday." He smirked.

"Nobility."

The door way opened and he pulled her inside.

"There."

He pushed her in front of him, and her heart stopped.

Her gift was Roger.


	11. Loss of Innocence

**A/N: This is going to be the last update for a while :( I only had half of the next chapter written, and with my laptop out of commission, my hands are tied. BUT, I WILL try to update as soon as possible! I have to order a new hard drive and once it comes in, I start back! :)  
.**

**.**

**A/N: As always, I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the OC's.**

She didn't know whether to run or start throwing hexes. Roger stared at her a moment, not sure what she would do to him. Willow felt her eyes prick with tears and turned her head away.

She had to get out of here.

Quick.

Draco looked between them, his face taking on a sneer.

"What is wrong with you two? I thought you be happy to see him each other."

He made an irked huff and walked over, sitting down. "Be that way. But this is the last time I try to do anything nice for you."

Roger glared at him.

"Be quiet, Draco."

Malfoy scowled at him. "Excuse me? You have no right to talk to me like that! My father-!"

Roger cut in. "Your father is in lesser standing than mine in the Dark Lord's eye's. After he denied him and ended up letting Potter get away, the Dark Lord is not

pleased with him. So why don't you go somewhere else before I tell him you are trying to mouth off to your superiors."

Draco blushed, staring daggers at him. But he didn't say another word and rose up from his chair, leaving out the entrance. Roger and Willow stared at each other for a

moment. Neither knew where to begin, or what to do.

"Why did you come?" Willow finally asked, her eyes burning into his.

Roger seemed to pale slightly. "I didn't know you were here. Draco just said it was important for me to meet with him. I-If I had known, I wouldn't have come…"

"Really? Sure you didn't want another try or something?" she spat, grabbing her wand from her pocket. She took a few steps towards him and he cringed.

"No! It was because of Draco! I swear it!"

He hung his head, trying to look pitiful.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you Willow…. I was ordered to –"

"Don't give me that rubbish! I know the truth now Roger!"

He stared at her, his bulged. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I know what my father told you." She whispered in a deadly voice, fingering her wand.

"You were ordered to use any _ spell_ necessary. Not to _rape_ me! He has no clue what you did, does he? You didn't tell him what happened. I know that for a fact."

He seemed agitated. He began to fidget about, his eyes never leaving hers, though.

"No, he doesn't know, alright? Things just... got out of hand that night. That's all!" he was in front of her in a flash, and grabbed her wand hand, holding it away from him.

She struggled against him, kicking at his ankles and punching him with her free hand; everything she could, but he held on.

"I love you Willow! When will you understand that? I am willing to do anything to make you love me!" he pressed against her, his hot breath on her face and she felt

her stomach churn.

"Get off me!" she screamed. She felt something begin to vibrate inside of her, something that felt like pure rage. She pushed it out and Roger was thrown back, landing

splayed out on the floor. She hugged her arms around herself, stifling a sob, as he hauled himself off the floor with a grunt. He stumbled towards her but she turned her wand on him.

"No more! I told you last time I would send your arse straight to hell if you came around me again!"

He stopped in his tracks, his face taking on an animalistic phase. He growled softly, his eyes bloodshot and staring intently at her.

"Do it."

Willow's hand began to shake.

"What?"

"Do it. If you think you could _honestly_ kill me, then do it. Because if I can't have you I would rather be dead! _**DO IT**_!" he bellowed at her. Her hand shook so badly she

almost dropped her wand. He kept inching closer to her and she was frozen.

She couldn't do it. As much as she hated him, she couldn't bring herself to take his life.

As he got closer, she started to lose it. She had to do something.

"_CRUCIO!_"

It hit him square in the chest and he flew into the air, screaming in pain. She held him there, her mind losing control. She knew she should release him….

But her hand wouldn't co-operate..

"**_STOP_**!" her mind screamed, but she held on… torturing him…

"Expelliarmus!"

She heard a shout behind her and felt her wand fly out of her hand. Roger fell with a thud as she turned and saw Snape, his glinting black eyes narrowed. He barely

gave her a glance as he strode across the room and bent over Roger, checking him. She inched closer, wanting to make sure he was alive, but as soon as she moved,

Severus turned around.

"Stay!" he barked at her, his face twisted in a sneer. She nodded absently and stayed rooted on the spot.

He finished his examination and grabbed something off the floor. He held it up and pointed his wand at it's surface.

"Portus."

It glowed blue and Severus placed it on Roger's chest, laying one of his hands over top of it. A few seconds later, there was a flash of blue light and Roger was gone,

leaving Willow and Snape alone in the room.

He stood and turned to her her, his eyes still glinting.

"What were you thinking? You could have killed him!" he bellowed.

She flinched at the words, raising her arms to protect herself.

"I couldn't stop! I-I tried too! B-but I j-just couldn't!" she began to sob loudly, her whole body shaking. Snape watched her a moment, before he walked over and

grabbed her upper arm, pulling her alongside him.

She stumbled along, not seeing where they were going. All she could do was cry as he led her to wherever it was he was taking her. She heard someone walking

towards them and turned towards Snape, hiding her face against his shoulder. To her relief he didn't push her away.

"What happened?"

She heard Draco's voice echo off the walls.

She expected Snape to make some sort of insult, but he spoke softly to the boy.

"I caught Miss Windkeeper and Mr. Pucey in a very compromising position and I am taking her to the Headmaster. If Mr. Pucey returns, alert me at once."

She heard Draco walk away and turned to look at Snape.

"Y-you d-did not!" she whispered between sobs.

Snape gazed down at her disdainfully.

"I _know_ that, Willow. But I would rather Draco not know what really transpired. It was the most appropriate explanation."

She stayed silent the rest of the way to Albus's office.  
.

.

As Snape pulled her through the door, she heard Minerva shriek.

"What happened? Did Malfoy do this?"

"He did not." Snape whispered in an annoyed tone.

"It seems Willow told Draco that she was in a relationship with Pucey and he thought he would surprise her with a visit from him."

He handed Willow off to Minerva, who wrapped her arms around her.

"Why did you tell him that?" Albus asked from her left.

Willow began to cry again, he voice hoarse as she tried to explain.

"D-Draco wou-wouldn't leave me alone…. He kept trying to get close with m-me…So –so I t-told him t-that I was in a relationship! H-he asked w-w-who and I just told

him it was Ro-Roger! I didn't think he w-would actually bring h-him here!"

"Did he hurt you?" Minerva said in a deadly voice. Willow shook her head.

"No…. he never got the chance to…"

Minerva held her even tighter, patting her back. "Thank Merlin! I thought he might have – have …." She trailed off, afraid to even say the word.

But Albus stood and walked over to her.

"What did you do?"

She hid her face against Minerva's shoulder.

"Willow?"

Snape cleared his throat.

"She performed the Cruciatius Curse on him. When I arrived, he was almost incapacitated and I stepped in. If I had not, Pucey would be in St. Mungo's , sharing a room

with the Longbottoms."

She felt Minerva stiffen.

"W-well, she had to defend herself, didn't she? She couldn't have just stood there and let him attack her!"

"No, but she almost _killed_ him! If I hadn't showed up when I did she would have accomplished it!"

They all went silent and Willow felt panic start to set in.

"Why did you use Crucio?" Albus questioned.

She took a steadying breath.

"I told him the last time we spoke that if he came around me again, I would kill him…. I tried to do it when he attacked me in the dungeons, but I just couldn't…. they

only other spell I could think of was the Cruciatius. I-I have used it on him before… I just couldn't bring myself to take his life…"

"I would think not." Dumbledore said gravely. She chanced a look at him and saw that he was angrier than she had ever seen him.

"Why would you _want_ to take a life? I understand your haterd for the boy, but he is sick, Willow! He needs to be in Azkaban for what he did! Not lying cold on the

floor!" he didn't raise his voice, but Willow recoiled as if he had.

"Do you not understand what the spell can do to people?"

When she made no response, Severus lost his composure.

"Do you know the Longbottom's I spoke of?"

Willow shook her head, staring at the floor.

"They were Aurors during the last war. When the Dark Lord was vanquished by Potter, some of his followers thought that the Longbottoms were connected to his

disappearance, so they hunted them down and used the Cruciatus Curse on them until they were driven into insanity!"

Willow's head snapped up. She stared at him.

"Oh, got your attention finally?" Snape sneered as she blushed.

"What you did was no better than what they did. Your as much as a Death Eater as Pucey."

"_Severus_!"

Minerva was livid. She turned to Albus. "Are you going to let him talk to her like that? She's a child, for Merlin's sake! She was scared!"

But Albus shook his head.

"No child would use that curse, Minerva."

Willow felt like her world was crashing down around her. Not only had she almost been attacked again, but now it seemed Albus was going to abandon her. She felt

the fear begin to rise as she stared at him, her eyes filling.

"I only showed you what happened between her and Roger, Minerva. I didn't show you everything that has been happening since her third year."

Minerva looked down at her.

"What did you do?"

She didn't say it accusingly, nor was there any malice behind the words.

"I – I almost became like _him_, Minnie."

It was as simple as she could make it. she didn't want to go into the details of the years she reigned over her school mates with terror and cruelty. Minerva's nostrils

flared a bit and she pursed her lips, but never let go of Willow.

She looked up at Albus. "And what did you expect, Albus? You sent her thousands of miles away, without no explanation and left her there. She was alone, with no

friends, no family. Just a sick man who took advantage of her. And it's not like you didn't know about Pucey's obsession. Severus told you when she was younger that

the boy gave her a bit too much attention and talked about her extensively. Even when he started following her everywhere, Severus came and told you he had a

bad feeling about him! You knew he would try and contact her once she was a way from you and the protection of Hogwarts!"

Albus paled. He leaned against his desk, hanging his head. "I thought she would be safer there. I thought perhaps that Mr. Pucey wouldn't find where I had sent her.

But apparently I was wrong."

"There is a first time for everything." Minerva said sarcastically, still staring daggers at the headmaster.

Albus gave a weak chuckle. "Yes. Yes there is."

He turned his attention back to Willow, who was still afraid of being cast aside, no longer wanted because of her past mistakes. He stared at her for what seemed like

ages, until he finally spoke, his voice grave.

"At the end of your term this year, Willow, I want you to come back to Hogwarts. Not only for your safety, but for the fact that you seem to have picked up some very

…..," he paused, trying not to hurt her, but seeing no way around it, "Some very questionable traits from your father."

She jerked as if her had slapped her.

"I'm nothing like him."

Albus looked unconvinced, smiling at her like you would someone who wasn't quite right, someone that was sprouting nonsense and you didn't want to be mean to

them, but didn't believe a word they said.

"I'm not! I admit that I have done some terrible things, but nothing compared to him! I had the opportunity to get rid of Roger. Permanently. But I didn't do it. That alone makes me nothing like him."

Albus seemed to take her words into consideration, tilting his head a bit as peered at her.

"I will trust you. For now. But if you show any more signs of having a penchant for the Dark Arts, I'll have to take measures to ensure the safety of those around you.

Do you agree?"

She rolled her eyes, her anger still heavy on her mind.

"Yes."

"Very well. Then we shall spend the next year making sure you are truly sided with the Light."

Willow scoffed and stepped away from Minerva, making the three adults look at her in astonishment.

"Do you not want to be part of the Greater good, Willow?" Albus asked curiously.

Willow's lip curled in an uncharacteristic sneer. "There is no Greater Good. There is no Light or Dark side of this war, either. Not for me anyways."

Surprisingly, it was Severus who spoke first.

"What do you mean?"

Willow turned to face him, her face hardening.

"I leaned a long time ago that the only person I could truly rely on was myself. Like Minnie said, you all dropped me in the middle of nowhere and left me fend for

myself. I will not join my father, but likewise I see no use for this so called _Light._ It's never helped me when I was in need. It wasn't what saved me from Roger. I did

that. I defended myself. I made him leave me alone. So, no. I'm not part of the Light or the Dark. I'm Grey. I'm the in between. I'm the one that lives between the two."

She glared at Snape, as if daring him to contradict her. But he said nothing, just staring at her oddly.

"How long have you felt this way?" Minerva looked at her, her expression softening, as well as her voice.

"Since what happened with Roger."

Albus coughed and Willow looked round at him, glaring. But it quickly faded as she saw his eyes sparkling with tears. She felt her chest tighten as she watched the

man that had raised her look at her so sadly.

"I have brought you a great injustice, Willow. I hope that you can forgive me someday. I never meant for you to feel this way… I just wanted you to be safe."

He sighed deeply, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I believe that before you join us here for your next school year, I will need to take you to

visit a few people. To show you what we are fighting for. What the Greater Good is defending, Willow."

She nodded, but said nothing. If it would put him at ease, she would go along. But she knew in her mind it was too late. She had been through too much. She felt a

pang of sadness as she realized what her thoughts meant.

She had truly lost her innocence.


	12. At Least I'm Not As Sad As I Used To Be

**A/N: Well, laptop is still down :( BUT! My stupid a** just figured out today how to load and post with my IPad ( really? I'm such an idiot) so Yay! I can keep adding updates!**

**A/N: once again, I do not own Harry Potter, but do own the OC's.**

**The title is from Fun.'s song, 'At Least I'm As Sad As I Used To Be'. Very good song. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

The last few days of her stay were more gloomy than she would have liked them to be. On one hand, she hated to go. It seemed like she had just gotten there and now it was almost time or her to return to the Academy.

But on the other, she was sick of the looks she was getting from everyone. She had even caught Minnie staring at her uncertainly a few times during meals. Snape never stopped gaping at her, his eyes watching every move she made when they were in the same room together. She wanted to leave, to never have to see their accusing stares again.

And Malfoy.

She wanted to hex Snape for telling him what he did. She'd had to go back to the dungeons after she left Albus's office to retrieve her wand, and found Malfoy waiting for her, twirling it in his fingers.

"Thought you would be back for this."

she walked over and held her hand out, but he withdrew it.

"You want your wand?"

She growled softly and nodded.

"Then I want details."

So she had to endure a half hour of recounting events that never happened, making them up as she went.

She did a good job. Almost too good though, because Malfoy kept leering at her the entire time. When he finally handed her wand over and she made to go, he followed her to the doorway, placing a hand on her hip.

"If you ever get tired of Pucey, look me up. I can assure you that I wouldn't be stupid enough to get us caught."

She felt his hot breath on her neck as he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. She wanted to hurt him, to show him that she was in no way interested in him. As she stiffened, she heard him chuckle softly.

"Don't worry. I won't over step my boundaries. I know you belong to Pucey." he whispered in her ear, his fingers lightly caressing her side.

"For now, anyways."

He released her, letting her leave. She made it two steps out the door before she bent double, getting sick all over the cold stone. She wiped her mouth with the back of her shaky hand.

Why did all the guys she know have to be so disgusting?

She didn't believe Malfoy was capable of doing what Roger had done; not that he was too nice or anything, she just didn't think he had the bollocks to follow through.

But that didn't stop him from being disgusting. Just the oily tone of his voice made her feel dirty, like she wanted to scald her skin in the shower. She tried to avoid him as much as possible, leaving her room only at mealtimes when she could.

The day before New Years though, she found herself in the greenhouses. She had been wondering the grounds, feeling sorry for herself and wanting to be alone, when she was surprised to find herself at the door of Greenhouse 4. When she had been younger, she hadn't been allowed in this one. Sprout kept her more aggressive plants in here, and at the time, she didn't want Willow anywhere near it.

But she was no longer the little girl she had once been, so she opened the door and stepped inside. It was magnificent. More plants than AAW had in all of their greenhouses combined was crammed into this one. She stared around her surroundings, in wide-eyed wonder, not noticing the plump little witch in the corner of the room, watching her curiously.

There was a large Venomous Tentacula growing all over the walls and the ceiling. She had always had an affinity for the plant, since her first year of Herbology. That was one of the things she liked most about AAW; there were no age limits for the plant life. First years learned how to handle the more aggressive plants, just like the older students. Of course though, they didn't have the same kind of plant life Hogwarts did, so there really wasn't anything to protect the younger students from.

She walked over to the far wall, stroking a few leaves on the thick vine.

"You're not as mean as everyone puts you out to be, are you?" she whispered softly.

As if to agree, one of the vines shot up and curled around her shoulder gently, making her smile.

"The only person I have seen it treat that way is my best student."

Willow jumped at the voice, making the plant re-coil. She turned to see Professor Sprout, watching her in awe.

"Surely you -?"

"No," Sprout stated, walking over to her, "That old bastard tries to get me every time my back is turned!" she smiled ruefully at the vines, who were trying to inch towards her.

"It's a good thing their such hardy plants, because since Neville came along, he has taken over caring for it."

She began slapping at it, as one of the vines shot out, trying to grab her arm.

Willow couldn't help but laugh as the stout, little woman began cursing and swiping at the plant.

"The sooner he gets back the better!" she exclaimed.

"If I had known he needed care Pomona, I would have volunteered." Willow said sadly, as one of the vines curled around her shoulders again.

Sprout watched in amazement as the plant curled around the girl gently, as if embracing her.

"Well, seeing as how Neville won't be back for three more days, I don't see why you can't take care of him for the remainder of the holidays." the professor said.

Willow smiled happily for the first time in days.

"I would love to."

.

.

She spent all of New Years day in the greenhouse, caring for the large plant, whom she respectively refereed to as Harold. Sprout kept her company and Willow was really starting to like the woman. She had always seemed so mild and quiet when Willow was a child, but now the witch was loud, hilarious, and had a mouth like a sailor. Which led Will to suspect the real reason why Minnie never wanted her to visit the greenhouses.

"I told the old coot that it would be a mistake to send you to that 'effing place." Sprout told her as they weeded the Hellbore. Willow chuckled.

"I wish he'd listened."

Sprout wiped a muddy hand across her brow.

"I told him to keep an eye on that Pucey bastard too. But did he listen? Of course not! 'She'll be fine!' he said, 'Once she's gone, he'll forget all about her!'" she huffed, shaking her frizzy head of hair.

"Bollocks! He did _exactly_ what me and Minnie said he would! He hunted you down and put you through things that no woman should have to go through!"

Willow sighed gently and looked at the older woman.

"He didn't exactly have to _hunt_ me down, Pomona. I- I was writing to him long before I went to the Academey... and continued to do so once I got there. He was my only friend growing up... I know now what he was playing at, but at the time, it was just nice having someone to talk to."

Sprout eyed her for a moment, a glassy look in her eyes. She sniffed slightly before plowing back into the weeding.

"Well, once you get back here, you'll make friends. Ones that won't... " she broke off, looking round at Will, her face unsure.

But Willow just laughed.

"Ones that won't try to defile me, you mean?"

Sprout laughed heartily, reaching over and squeezing Willow's dirt-covered hand.

"Exactly."

.

.

.

She spent her last day in the company of Harold and Sprout. She moped around the greenhouse, her mood sinking as the time passed. Albus would be taking her back to AAW at six that evening. He said they would be joined by a member of the Order, who he had intrusted the job of protecting Willow for the remainder of the term.

She sat against the far wall, Harold wrapping a few vines around her. She didn't want to go back. She knew the sooner she finished this year, the sooner she would be able to come back to the castle, but an immature part of her just wanted to throw a tantrum and demand to stay...

She watched Sprout walk in the door, her arms laden with plants. She brushed Harolds tendrils off of her and stood, walking over and lighting some of the witch's burden.

"Thank you, dear." Sprout sighed as they placed their loads on the worktable. She eyed Willow a moment, an impish grin on her face.

"Would you be interested in helping a feeble, old woman?"

Willow laughed.

"You know where one is? Because I _know_ you don't mean yourself. You have more stamina than I do, I bet!"

Sprout chuckled. "Well, that may be true, but you still never said if you would help me or not!"

Willow just shook her head, still laughing.

"Of _course_ I will."

The older woman grinned. "Good. Because that bloody', over grown bat Severus needs some Shrivle Fig leaves before classes start tomorrow and I have been putting it off until the last minute!" she guestured to the piles of brown, leafy plants before them and Willow groaned.

She hated Shrivle Fig leaves. They felt like papery thin prunes and leaked out is really nasty brown juice if you we're rough with them.

And you couldn't wear gloves, either. The plant would wilt in your hand if anything but human skin touched them, making them useless in potion work.

So with a deep sigh, Willow tucked in to the job at hand.

.

Even though the work was disgusting, the talk was enjoyable. Sprout told her stories of mishaps she'd had in classes, including some about the Potter boy. Sprout said she liked him we'll enough, but he could be a bit pompous at times.

"And he also likes to use my class to plan his little "escapades" with with old Snake Face." She grumbled, pulling one of the leaves with a little too much vigor, causing brown juice to shoot out and land in Willow's face.

A dirty handkerchief and a clean face later, Sprout began to tell her a about her most prized student, a boy named Neville. Apparently, he was the only one that actually enjoyed the class.

"Sometimes I wonder if he enjoys it a bit too much, though." The old witch told her, wagging her eyebrows.

"I think he needs some female attention. He spends too much time down here, working with these plants," she guestured around the room, shaking her head, "More time than a boy his age should, really."

Willow laughed, not quite sure what to make of it.

But Sprout looked at her, as if appraising her.

"You know, you and Neville would make a splendid couple! You both love Herbology and..." She broke off, trying to think of another reason and Willow laughed even harder.

"I don't think it would work out if it was just based on our love for plants, Pomona."

But Sprout huffed. "Well, you might have more in common! You never know!"

Willow shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"I'm not really looking for someone right now. Or ever, actually. I think Roger has cured me of ever wanting to be with anyone ever again."

She kept her eyes on her hands, not wanting to look up and see the pity in the older woman's eyes.

But if she had, it wouldn't have been pity she saw.

It would have been a gleam of mischievous glee as the witch plotted. She knew Neville would be the one to get Willow back on track. She just had to find a way to make it happen

.

.

: Well, hope you liked it! Please review if you have a moment and a few pointers! :)


	13. To Hell and Back, and Back Again

**A/N: Back again with another update. Next chapter is in the works and I'm hoping I will have it done by the middle of the week :) Keep you fingers crossed!**

**A/N: As always, I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the OC's**

**.**

**The title and the lyrics are from Green Day's "Reject" very, very awesome song :)**

**.**

**.**

****_Who the hell are you to tell me_

_What I am and what's my master plan_

_What makes you think it includes you?_

_._

_._

She made her way slowly up to Albus's office at half past five. Her things were already packed, having been taken care of the night before by a very enthusiastic house elf wearing an odd assortment of clothes, named Dobby.

"Willow Windkeeper should not be doing a house elf's job, miss. She is a guest and Dobby is very pleased to do it for her!" he had told her in a high, squeaky voice when he came in her room and saw she was folding her clothes.

After he all but tackled her and wrestled the clothes out of her hand, she had given him the job, settling on the bed to watch him work.

"I thought house elves believed clothing to be a punishment? Why do you wear them?" she asked timidly when her curiosity got the better of her.

Dobby looked up from his work, his large, orb-like eyes shining happily.

"Dobby wants to wear clothes, miss. He is a free elf now."

"Really? How did that happen?"

She couldn't see Albus letting one of the elves go; he knew that without a family, most elves would die off. It was their life's ambition to take care of a wizarding family for as long as they lived.

But Dobby smiled, his eyes brightening with tears of happiness.

"Dobby belonged to a family that was not good, miss and Dobby was set free by Harry Potter! He tricked Dobby's old master into giving Dobby a sock, setting him free!"

Her curiosity was piqued again.

"Potter saved you?"

The elf nodded, his bat like ears flapping against his head.

"Yes miss. Harry Potter is the protector of house elves! He took pity on Dobby and helped him find freedom!"

She watched as two enormous tears fell from his eyes and reached out, grabbing his little hand. But when she did, he howled like he had been burnt, making her jerk back and let go.

"I'm sorry! D-did I offend you, or something - ?"

But Dobby was shaking his head, crying.

"No! Willow Windkeeper did not offend Dobby! Dobby is just not used to being treated so kindly! Even now, at Hogwarts! It is mainly just Harry Potter and his Wheezy that treat Dobby so kind! Like he is an equal!"

Willow did a double take.

"Harry Potter and his what?"

"His Wheezy! His friend with the red hair! He even gave Dobby a sweater last Christmas! And some socks!"

She thought a moment, trying to decifer the word.

"Are you sure you don't mean Weasley?"

Dobby thought a moment before nodding.

"Yes. Dobby believes that is is his family name, miss."

Willow couldn't help but smile. Apparently, kindness ran in the Weasley family.

.

.

So, with her bags packed and waiting for her in the headmaster's office, Willow made her way to the third floor. She stood in front of the stone gargoyle, resigning to her fate.

She gave one last sigh, but before she could speak the password, she heard a voice calling her name.

She turned and saw Malfoy striding towards her alone, his usual shadows no where to be seen.

"Thought you would just leave without saying goodbye?" He smirked, walking up and throwing an arm around her shoulders. She glared at him, shrugging it off.

"You know what, Malfoy? I'm done with pretending. I told Albus I would, but I honestly couldn't go back to the Academey knowing you actually think you had a chance with me."

She faced him, her eyes burning.

"I don't like you. As a friend or otherwise. And not because of Roger; he isn't even my boyfriend. I told you that so you would leave me alone. He's just a guy my father had stalking me for the past five years. And too, you make me sick! Never before have I met someone as foul and loathsome as you! How dare you talk to me like you have been, like I'm beneath you or something!"

She watched with grim satisfaction as he paled, his eyes glinting with malice.

"And as for my _father_, I meant what I said the other day; you, him , and all his followers can kiss my ARSE! And you can take him a message for me! Tell him that I am going to do everything in my power to take him down, even if it means my life! I will not rest until he is dead!"

With that she spun, yelling "Fizzing Whizbee's!", and disappearing up the spiraling stair case, leaving a very livid Malfoy in her wake.

...

She knocked smartly upon the dark oak door. She tried to calm down before she came up, hoping she could slip past Albus. If she acted strangely, she was sure he would try to see her thoughts and if he did, she was definately in trouble.

"Come in."

She slipped inside, seeing Albus smiling at her over from the fireplace, joined by Minnie and another man she didn't know. Minnie had her spectacles off, wiping her eyes on a handkerchief.

"You be sure to write! And be good!" she howled, grabbing Willow around the neck and hugging her tightly. Willow chuckled, patting the older woman on the back.

"I will, Minnie. I promise."

When she was released, she turned to Albus and the unknown gentleman. He was tall, with long black hair that came to his shoulders. He had a look about him that suggested he was once very handsome, but he seemed diminished somehow.

She smiled at him shyly, reaching out her hand to him. He took it, giving her a wolffish grin.

"Willow, this is Sirius Black. He has agreed to be your guard until Kingsley arrives."

Her eyes went wide at the name. Black was supposed to be one of her father's biggest supporters... And be in Azkaban.

Albus smiled mischievously.

"Sirius was wrongfully imprisoned for his crimes, Willow. Mr. Potter and one of his friends helped him escape the Ministry, and when I found out that he was an innocent man, I helped hide him and he joined the Order. He will protect you at any cost."

She nodded carefully, thinking that she would judge that for herself, later.

With one more bone-crushing hug from Minnie, she shrunk her luggage and pocketed it, and they set off, Flooing back to AAW. They arrived in Blythe's office again, and the woman was waiting for them.

When they had all assembled, Blythe rose to greet them, but her face was stony. After a prefunctionary hello, she turned to Willow, her face taking on a sneer.

"I know it was agreed upon that you would finish out this year, but I just want you to understand that after the end of term, you will not be welcome back to the Academy. I may have turned a blind eye to you trespasses in the past, but no more. You put one toe out of line, and you will be packing you bags. I will not have my school be turned into a playground for your amusement! Do you understand, Miss Windkeeper?"

Before Willow could speak however, Sirius got in the woman's face.

"Are you threatening her, Araxia? I would think, that you of all people, would know better than that!"

Blythe paled, taking in Sirius for the first time.

"You! How did you - ?"

Sirius smirked, taking a step back beside Willow. Albus cleared his throat, causing the woman to look his way.

"I have employed Sirius to watch over Willow for the remainder of her time here. He will be replaced by an Auror at a later time, but for now he will be here with her." He told her in a voice that suggested she should not disagree. Blythe stared at Sirius for a moment before nodding, turning back to her desk.

Albus turned to Willow, smiling down at her.

"Do be good, Willow. I don't want to have to came back here to have Blythe say I told you so." He chuckled, making Willow laugh.

"I'll try my best Albus." She said as he hugged her. With one last chat to Sirus, he headed to the fireplace, disappearing in the green flames as he headed back to the castle.

When he was gone, Blythe stood and walked over to the door.

"Seeing as you have a _bodyguard_, you will no longer be staying in your house area, Willow. I will set you and Mr. Black up two rooms, with adjoining doors on the fourth floor. Will that be satisfactory?" She asked in an icy tone.

Willow nodded solemnly and Blythe opened the door, leading the way.

.

.

She sat on her new bed, looking around the room. It was the very one Roger had stayed in and she wondered if Blythe hadn't put her in here just to be a cow. But the room didn't bother her. It hadn't done anything to her and she wasn't one to be scared of such nonsense things.

I mean, if she wanted to be completely truthful, she did shudder when she sat down on the bed, and just seeing it at first made her cry. But just a little, though.

Pretty much, she knew she was fighting a losing battle on trying not to be scared.

She pushed it out of her mind as best as she could and pulled her trunk from her pocket, expanding it on the floor. She would unpack later, but right now she wanted to change into something loose and comfortable and just curl up in bed.

She turned and eyed the thing, shuddering again.

Well, maybe not.


	14. When I Come Around

**A/N: another chappie! Yay! ( I _really _need to get out more lol!)**

**.**

**A/N: as always, I do not own Potter, but I do own the OC's.**

**.**

**.**

**the title and the lyrics are from Green Day's 'When I Come Around'. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I heard it all before_

_So don't knock down my door_

_I'm a loser and a user_

_So I don't need no accuser_

_To try and slag me down_

_Because I know your right_

.

.

.

.

Sirius sat on the other side of the wall, not really sure of how to go about talking to the girl. He could tell she didn't trust him, and really he couldn't blame her.

But there was so much he wanted to tell her, all the things about her mother he was sure she didn't know...

Albus said he hadn't told her anything about her past. He didn't understand why, but the old headmaster had assured him it was only for the time being.

But Sirius had a feeling Dumbledore was withholding something from him.

Albus had told him about Willow's brush with the Dark Arts. He had also mentioned what had happened between her and that Pucey boy, which made him want to rip the man's head off whenever he thought about it.

But something was off about the whole situation. Something Albus didn't want Willow to know. It just didn't set right with him. He began pacing the small room, not knowing if he should just go ahead and tell her or not.

He heard a knock at the door they shared and went to it, letting Willow in.

She stared at him a moment before she walked in. Sirius felt a sense of déjà-vu as she scrutinized him, harking back to his days at school when Rowena was the only person who ever made him quake in his boots.

Well, not quake, exactly. But when she was mad, Rowena could be down right evil. So he watched with apprehension as her daughter walked into his room, her eyes slits of mistrust.

"We need to get something straight for this to work out, okay? I don't know why Albus has chosen to trust you, and honestly I think sometimes the man's mind is slipping. But I want to know why. Why did he put my life in your hands? You must have proven yourself extremely worthy, otherwise I would have an Auror here with me right now."

She looked him straight in the eye, waiting for him to answer.

Sirius contemplated his words a moment before he spoke.

"You know why I was sent to Azkaban, right?"

Willow nodded.

"Well, the man I was accused of murdering, Peter Pettigrew, was a spy for your father. He gave him information on the whereabouts of two of our friends, James and Lily Potter. He did a very good job at it too; I was blamed for turning them over to Voldemort and for his death, along with all the Muggles that died that day."

She nodded in understanding.

"But what most people didn't know, was that Peter was an Animagus. And the day after he sold our friends to Voldemort, I hunted him down, finally cornering him in a busy Muggle street. He stood there, accusing me of their murders, and before I could even react, he pulled his wand and blew up half the square. In the chaos, he transformed, leaving behind a piece of his finger, as proof that I had blew him up. I had no trial, no chance to tell the Ministry my side of the story. They shoved me into Azkaban to live out the rest of my miserable life, none of them ever knowing what really happened that day."

His voice sounded tired, like his years in the wizarding prison had almost sucked all the life out of him. Willow gave an involuntary jerk; she could feel the sadness pouring off from him like it was coming out of a sieve and felt a strong desire to comfort him. But she held back, not sure how.

Sirus looked down at her, his face slipping back into his wolffish grin.

"You looked just like your mother when you came into my room, scrutinizing me like that, you know."

He watched as a tiny smile graced her lips.

"Really?"

He barked out a laugh, making Willow grin even wider.

"Yes. She used to give me that look if I pissed her off. Or if I walked in the room. Both usually happened a lot." He laughed.

"Why?"

Sirius looked down at her suavely, winking.

"I think it was because she was in love with me and just didn't know it. I told her that once; we were in the Gryffindor common room, in front of the whole house, and she was miffed about something. Me and James were sitting on the couch, just minding our own business, when she stormed over to me and started telling me off, saying that she was tired of me telling everyone that she was in love with me. So I just bluntly told her,

"But you are Row."

She just stopped and looked at me like I had gone mad. Then before I knew it, she had hit me with a ballooning charm and my head was the size of hippogriff! I learned that day to not say it any more. At least not in ear shot of Row, anyways." He chuckled.

He watched her laugh, and felt a little tug of sadness.

"Your mother was one of my closest friends, Willow. That's the main reason I'm here; I felt I owed it to her to protect her daughter."

Willow nodded, smiling softly.

"I believe I owe it to you then, to tell you that we might have some trouble from my father."

"And why would you say that? I thought he was still under the impression that you were still on his side?" Sirius inquired, his brow arching.

She gave a sheepish grin, snickering.

"We'll, before I came into Albus's office tonight, I ran into Malfoy and, well..., pretty much told him that he and my father could kiss my ars-"

"What!"

Sirius gaped at her a moment before piercing her with a very stern look.

"I thought Albus told you to keep up the charade? Why would you do something like that? You do realize your life is in danger, don't you?"

She paled slightly, but she puffed up in anger.

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid!"

"Well you could have fooled me! I don't think you truly realize what you have done! You were off his radar! He wasn't the slightest bit worried about your loyalty!"

She growled softly, stomping across the space between them and staring up at the man before her.

"Do you really think I care? I hate him! I want him dead and I hope _I'm_ the one that casts the Killing Curse on his sorry arse! I don't even want him _thinking_ I'm still loyal to him! I want nothing to do with him, Malfoy, or any of them!" She bellowed, her face going red.

"And too, nobody ever asked me if I even wanted to keep this up. Albus just _assumed_, as always, that I would follow his instructions! Well I am done letting him take over! I'm almost of age for Merlin's sake! I don't need him or anyone else holding my bloody hand all my life!"

Angry tears had filled her eyes as she ranted but she didn't care. Sirus just stared. He didn't know what to even say to the girl. He had assumed also, via Dumbledore's explanation, that she was ready to co-operate, and they would have no trouble keeping her safe. But then again, like Willow had just yelled in his face, Albus like to _assume_ many things.

They stood apart, Willow still angry and Sirius just bewildered.

"He's only trying to protect you Willow. That's all. He has your best interests at heart -"

Willow cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"No he doesn't. If he did, he would have kept me at Hogwarts so he could protect me, not send me half way around the world so he wouldn't have to be bothered by me! His only interest is the Light!"

She heard her voice crack and hadn't even been aware she was crying so much. Sirius stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug, whispering reassuring words.

"I don't know why he sent you here, either. I never have. And I can understand why you are so angry about it. But he _does_ have good intentions, Willow. I know it doesn't seem that way right now, but it's true."

She shook her head against his chest, her anger still going.

"No, it's not. He has good intentions, but not when it comes to me. The only reason he put me here wasn't to protect _me_, it was to protect everyone else. Because I'm Voldemort's daughter! I might go _insane_ and kill all the Mudbloods or something!" she said in a hysterical sort of voice.

This was really the first time since Roger that she had ever allowed herself to just go off, to let her emotions go. But there was no stopping it now. All the years of being alone were catching up with her now that she was in someone's arms that seemed to care. She felt every wall she had built up begin to crumble away into nothing, leaving her a weeping mess.

Bu Sirius stayed in his stride. He held the weeping young woman as her body heaved with sobs. He pulled her over to his bed side, settling them down on the edge of the mattress.

He knew he was in for a long night.

.

.

.

.

His thoughts had rang true, as Willow had cried herself out after two hours. When no more tears would come, she looked up at him bleary eyed and red faced.

"I - I'm sorry," she croaked out, her voice scratchy after so much crying, "I know t-this has to b-be awkward for you."

He shook his head, smiling a bit.

"It's alright. I can sympathize with you... There are times I feel like he's controlling my life, too. I asked him why he couldn't use his influence to get me a fair trial, but he said that now was not the time. He just expects me to stay cooped up in my family home, watching everyone else risk their lives while I do house work." He said bitterly.

She nodded in understanding. She would have to ask Albus herself why he couldn't help the man. He had enough influence in the Ministry to be able to get it done.

"And then I have Snivleus making snide little comments about me being a coward whenever there is an Order meeting. Like he has any room to talk." Sirius continued gruffly, more to himself.

Willow sniggered at his name for Snape.

"Snivleus?"

He barked out a laugh and looked down at her.

"I was at Hogwarts with the git, in the same year. That was the nickname me and James gave him."

She stared in wonder at the news.

"What was he like? Has he always been so...?"

"Stupid? Pretty much."

They both laughed for a moment, and when she got her breath back, Willow shook her head.

"No. I mean has he always been so sour? He always struts around like some sort of prissy vampire at the castle, that cloak of his flapping about."

Laughter broke out again at her description and Sirius just shook his head.

"I swear, I think he's put some sort of hovering charm on his robes! He looks like some sort of demented spector, just wafting around, making angry faces at everyone!" She snickered.

When their laughter quieted, Sirius sighed.

"You know we have to tell Albus about you telling Draco off, right?"

Willow rolled her eyes, unable to control the annoyed sound from the back of her throat.

"I know."

.

.

.

.

All in all, Albus took it rather well. He did show up the day after Sirius told him to rant for about an hour about how she had single handedly ruined part of his plan to go against Voldie. But Willow just stared at him with glazed over eyes as he lectured her, letting her mind wander.

He eventually gave up, turning to Sirius with an uncharacteristic sneer before leaving for Hogwarts.

"See if you can try to talk some sense into the girl! Explain to her that she is not only endangering herself, but everyone around her with this '_I __don't_ _care_' attitude!"

After he spat out the words, he left them in silence. Willow glanced up at the older man, a sheepish grin on her face. He shook his head, his mouth set in a disappointed grimace.

"This isn't a laughing matter, young lady."

Two seconds later they both broke out into laughter, Willow bent double with the effort.

"Did you see his face?"

She screwed hers up to match his, turning to Sirius and wagging a finger in his face.

"No more of this free will, young woman! You must allow me to be in control of everything you do!"

Sirius just shook his head, laughing.

"There's something wrong with you, kid."

She grinned widely and bowed.

"I'll take that as a compliment thank you."

**well, that's it! Please review! It helps the creative process if I have people that are interested!**


	15. I'll Be There

**A/N: Thanks everyone that has reviewed and followed the story! I will keep trying to do one or two updates a week if I can!**

**.**

**A/N: As always, I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the OC'S.**

**The lyrics and the title are from Green Day's 'Pop Rocks and Coke'. I took a more twisted view on the lyrics, though, thinking of Roger's twisted mind, hehehe.**

**.**

**.**

_I don't care if you don't mind_

_I'll be there not far behind_

_I will dare_

_Keep in mind_

_I'll be there for you_

_._

_._

As her O.W.L's drew near, Willow began to panic slightly.

Alright, she was downright insane for a while.

Her teachers weren't helping any, either. They never failed to talk endlessly about what would happen should any of them fail. She spent most of her nights bent over a book at the table in her room, hair frizzed out, mumbling to her self and pretty much creeping anyone who saw her out.

Except Sirius. He was her hero. When she forgot to go to dinner, he was always there, a plate for her and an encouraging word, or when she needed a break, he would regale her with stories of his school days, mainly about how he and his friends tormented Snape.

She dreaded when he would have to go. Kingsley was supposed to take his post in mid May, staying until the end of the year and escorting her back to Hogwarts. She liked Kingsley; she had met him once when she was young. He had come to the castle to meet with Albus and she had been in his office at the time. He was very soft spoken, smiling at her as she hid behind Albus's chair.

But he wasn't Sirius.

He didn't understand how she felt. He didn't understand what it felt like for your life to be controlled by a meddlesome old man.

But Sirius did. He knew all too well why kind of hold Albus had on everyone near him. He was the only person that understood her.

And she was going to miss him dearly.

.

.

.

.

Sirius finally dragged her away from her studying for a break during the Easter holiday. Although AAW didn't have a village like Hogsmead, the school did allow older students, fifth year and up, to travel to the city of Salem, which held a town square a lot like Diagon Alley, so he decided they would spend their time there. They left early Friday morning, arriving at the Three Sister's Inn by eight.

He was like a giant kid, dragging her all over the strip, looking in shops, ogling women, and drooling over the brooms in the Quidditch store. She finally got him to stop for lunch, both deciding on a burger joint that served mythical creature burgers.

Willow had thought it was a joke; a ruse of some sort to attract customers, but it seemed the advertisements were true. She turned slightly green at counter, turning to Sirius, her eyes wide.

"They actually have kappa burgers. And Chimera's." she felt her stomach start to turn as he scanned the menu.

"And Hippogriff."

Sirius shuddered slightly, his mouth turned down in a grimace.

"Buckbeak would never forgive me."

So, they went next door to a quiet little family restaurant that served normal food, both queasy and jumping whenever they heard any animal sounds, afraid the grill needed filled next door.

.

.

As they ate, Sirius began to talk about her mother.

"She was a feisty one, your mum. It drove Lily mad because after she was made a prefect, she had to deal with one of her friends being as unruly as me and James. Course, it was the same with Remus. He never quite could get to the point of telling us off when we got started. "

Willow chuckled. She stared down at her plate for a moment, before looking up at him.

"Why do you think she went to Voldemort? Everyone that has talked about her says she was a kind, sweet woman, but how could she be if she turned to the Dark? I never understood what made her change sides."

Sirius chewed very slowly, taking time to answer her.

"Well, you have to understand, I guess, what happened. Her- her father and his brother were killed in a mission for the Order. When her mother found out, she went to Voldemort herself, demanding satisfaction, only to be found, days later, dead in an alleyway. Rowena blamed Dumbledore for what happened to them, saying that he had used her entire family in his game, making her lose them all. Sh-she went to Voldemort after that, pledging her allegiance to him. In return, she wanted Albus to be... to be killed."

Willow gasped. Her mother had wanted him dead? Even as mad as the old man made her, she didn't want him dead.

"But -?

Sirius gazed at her, his eyes glassy.

"She felt lost, and for a while she was. She loved her parents dearly, they were her life, Willow. And when they were taken, she more or less went off. It didn't help that there was a rumor going around that the mission they had been on had been a ruse to distract Voldemort from the real mission that had been going on. She blamed Albus entirely. But she soon realized how wrong she had been. After you were born and she saw what Voldemort wanted to turn you into, she got you away from him, taking you straight to Albus. And I think he kept you as a way to make it up to her. He could have easily gave you to a wizarding family; hell, Row had enough friends that would have taken you in a heartbeat. But he kept you and he raised you. He didn't have to, but he did."

She nodded solemnly. She knew what he was getting at. She was giving Albus a hard time, trying to rebel against everything he was doing. And all he was really trying to do was keep her safe.

She played with her food, not really thinking, when something popped into her mind.

"Who were my grandparents? I-I never knew..."

He smiled sadly, and reached over to grab her hand.

"Your grandfather was Gideon Prewitt and your grandmother was Anna Macmillian."

"Prewitt?"

That name again. It drove her insane because she knew she had heard it before, but she never could recall where.

Sirius grinned.

"Yes. The Prewitt family. If I'm not mistaken, you should have a few relatives left. Gideon's sister Molly is one of them. Though, she's a Weasley now."

Willow gasped.

"Weasley? Then- I wonder if she..."

Sirius cocked a brow.

"You wonder if she what?"

Willow grinned and chuckled.

"I received a Christmas present from the Weasley family this past year, and another when I was a child. I was just wondering if it was Molly that sent them."

He nodded.

"It was, because they were at my home this past holiday. Her husband, Arthur, was hurt during an Order mission and taken to St. Mungo's. Molly and her kids stayed with me to be closer to him."

He watched as her eyes widened and felt a pang of guilt. He sighed deeply, knowing Albus would skin him alive for telling her this. But he had to.

"You know, your a bit of a mystery to all of us. Albus would never allow any of us to see you or talk to you. That's why none of us have been around. I don't want you thinking that we just left you; he just wouldn't let us near you. Molly told me during the holiday that she felt guilty for not sending you something every year, but Albus had forbade her. The one she sent when you were seven got her into a lot of hot water with Dumbledore. But this year she just went off on him; started yelling that you needed family and that having no one is what made you act out. So her gift was way of letting you know that you had someone, even if you didn't know who."

She sat there, shocked at his words. Albus was the reason she never had any one.. But he was there for her... What the hell was he playing at?

But before she could say anything, Sirius spoke again.

"Before you ask, I don't know why he did it. He has never told us, and I doubt if he ever will. Maybe, someday, he'll tell you. I just wanted to let you know, not so that it would make you even angrier at Albus, but so that you would know that there are people out there that care about you."

She nodded absently, but her mind was elsewhere.

"So Molly would be my aunt, right?"

He grinned again and nodded.

"Yeah, and you have," he began to count out on his fingers, " Seven cousins too."

She dropped her fork and stared.

"Just from Molly?"

When he nodded, she began to laugh.

"Well, at least that means I actually have family now."

"You also have Muriel."

They way he said it made her raise her brows.

"Who is she?"

He made a face, something between being sick and cracking up.

"She's Molly's great aunt. She's like a hundred years old or something. Bitter old thing. Try's to make everyone's life a living hell when she's around."

Willow paled, making Sirius bark out a laugh.

"As long as she isn't after you, she's pretty funny to listen to. Just try to stay off her radar, if you know what I mean."

She made a mental note to avoid the woman at all costs. She hoped none of the others were like that. But the Weasley's seemed like a very nice family. Even Dobby had said that they...

She looked up at Sirius, her eyes wide.

"Is one of Molly's sons friends with the Potter boy?"

He nodded, but made a face at the use of his godson's surname.

"Yes, her son Ron. And his name is Harry."

She rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Does that mean you know him too? Harry?"

He nodded, but looked down at his plate, toying with his food.

"He-he's my godson."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

He didn't really want to get into discussing Harry. He knew Albus had told him that she looked at the boy as a bit of a joke, and Sirius didn't want any bad words said between him and the girl, but she looked at him, her eyes full of curiosity.

"What's he like?" She asked quietly.

He smiled fondly.

"Just like James in a lot of ways. Looks just like him. But he has his mother in him also. Including her eyes. And her temper." He laughed.

"He's very brave. He's fought against your father since he was in his first year at Hogwarts and beat him every time. He's accomplished more than most grown men have in their entire lives."

She could hear the pride in his voice as he spoke and felt a smile tug at her lips.

"You care about him a lot, don't you?"

Sirius just smiled, nodding slightly.

But Willow thought about something that took the smile from her face. She looked up at the older man with an expression of concern.

"He doesn't know about me, does he?"

He shook his head, and sighed.

"No. I have tried telling Albus that the longer he waits, the worse Harry is going to take it, but he won't listen. He thinks it will work out this way. But I know my godson. He already thinks Dumbledore is hiding things from him, so he'll take this the same way."

"Do you think he will hate me?"

She said it so low, he almost didn't hear her. He glanced up and saw her eyes were glassy, and felt his heart go out.

"Truthfully, I don't think he will. But, I believe it will take him a while to adjust to having you around. I mean, put yourself in his place; a man you have been fighting your entire life, whom you believe to be childless. Out of the blue, though, his daughter shows up and you have to wonder if she is just as dark and evil as he himself is. So, when you do finally meet him, just give him time. Harry is a very loving person, finding forgiveness for and coming to the aid of most the wizarding world has otherwise shunned."

He grinned broadly, and reached out, taking her hand again.

"I'm proof of his kind heart. He could have easily handed me over to the Dementors or killed me, for that matter. But he didn't. He took me at my word and let me prove my innocence to him."

She sighed deeply, her eyes drifting towards the window they were near. She wasn't about to tell Sirius, but truthfully, she had never really liked the Potter boy, or well _Harry_. Between her venture with the Dark Arts and her feeling that Albus cared more about him then her (which was a tad immature, but she didn't care) she had grown to dislike him. She wondered if, when they finally did meet, would she even be able to get along with the one person that could help her defeat her father.

She wasn't so naive to think she could do it on her own. That would be suicide. Harry could help her. With both of them going for him, they might have a chance. But she wondered if her own inhibitions would prevent that...

.

.

.

.

Deep in the town of Hogsmead, in a little, crumbling shack that sat in a far field, surrounded by trees, he paced back and forth through the ruined house. He could tell it had been a while since anyone had entered. The last occupants he had known of would have been Sirius Bliack when he broke out three years ago. That's where the Ministry said Potter and his friends had found him.

As he gazed around at the decaying ruins, he wondered if he would even be able to handle staying here until she returned... But as he thought about her... Her face... Her body... He could feel his resolve rising.

He would stay... And when the time came... He would make her his...

Forever.

A few cleaning spells and some minor repairs made the place almost live able. But he didn't care. He just needed somewhere he could be close by... The other part of his plan would keep him out of here for the majority of his day, so this was just somewhere for him to sleep. As he walked over to the large window over looking the valley, he caught a glimpse of himself in the newly cleaned glass. His appearance was horrendous; the once perfectly parted hair was wild, tangled and hanging limply at his brow. His eyes were almost dead looking, with dark circles surrounding them.. His clothing was ripped and stained. He chuckled madly at the thought. He looked befitting of the Shrieking Shack now...

But it could be fixed. He knew his love would not like this side of him... And he would appease her at first... But in all honesty, he didn't care what he looked like anymore. It had only worked so much in getting her.. Once she was old enough to understand, that is. But he had always thought she was beautiful, even when she was just a tiny child...

And he knew she would belong to him someday...

His precious Willow...

He would have her soon...

**well, there's another one :) but be warned, the sad chapters are coming up... And as much as I love certain characters... I try to stick to cannon... :( until then...**


	16. From Her Hearts Apocalypse

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for an update! But I have been in the process of moving and just haven't had the time to write. Hopefully though, I will have everything settled in the next coming weeks and the updates will come faster!**

**Oh yeah, I know, before anyone points it out, that I have fallen a bit from the Cannon trail, but come on people, I have been scatter brained for the past couple of weeks! Lol!**

**A/N: the title and the lyrics are from Green Day's 'Extraordinary Girl'.**

_She's all alone again_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

_Some days he feels like dying_

_Some days it's not worth trying_

_Now that they both are finding_

_She gets so sick of c__rying_

_._

_._

_._

_._

May began to creep closer upon them. She began to slow down in her studying, thinking that if she didn't know all of it by now, she was bound to fail anyways. Sirus began to get more surlier as time passed and Willow wasn't sure why. He seemed to to want to spend less and less time with her, staying mainly to his rooms during the day.

She didn't know if it was something she had done or if he just hated to go. Sometimes she would catch him staring at her, a saddened look on his face. She knew he hated leaving her here, but even though she wanted nothing more then to go back to the castle, she had to finish this year out.

.

.

.

A week before Kingsley arrived, however, he seemed to lighten up. With her studies on halt due to to the fact she no longer gave a rat's arse if she passed or failed, she spent the remainder of his time bombarding him with questions about everyone and everything. About her mother, her family, even about her father. She even told him her nickname for the man and he howled with laughter.

"Just wait until I tell the rest of the order... Oh this will burn _Voldie's_ arse when he hears about it!" He guffawed, slapping his knee.

They wandered the grounds of the Academy, talking of his past and Willow's hopeful future. She expressed her fears about going back to Hogwarts, how she really wasn't sure if anyone would even speak to her once they found out who she was.

"But they won't know until you feel you're ready to tell them..." Sirius told her, but she laughed humorlessly and shook her head.

"I have a feeling Albus is going to tell them. You know how he can be; he'll say it's the best thing to do, mainly so he doesn't have to keep it a secret any longer."

She hadn't fully forgiven him yet for keeping her away from her family. She still didn't understand what his motive had been, but she was determined to find out.

As they rounded the lawn, nearing the same clump of mimosa trees where Roger had first kissed her, they saw Blythe come walking towards them briskly, her tailored jacket and pencil skirt fluttering from the wind. When she approached them and looked up at Sirius, she paled slightly and instead turned, and spoke to Willow.

"I just received an owl stating that a Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt will be arriving the day after tomorrow to relieve Mr. Black of his duties. He is to return to headquarters after he leaves here, also." She said with a sneer and without anything further, she turned heel and walked away. Willow turned to Sirus and started to chuckle.

"Why is she so scared of you? Is it just the whole Azkaban deal or something else?"

He grinned broadly and watched the woman walk into the school before he divulged his secret.

"Well, me and Araxia go way back. She dated a friend of mine once; they were pen pals and started a long distance relation ship. During the summer before our seventh year, she came to spend the a month with him and I met her. She, well she pretty much tried to um.. shag me." He muttered the last part and turned red, while Willow laughed her head off.

"What?"

Still blushing, he shrugged his shoulders and laughed a bit.

"Yeah. She came with him over to James house. I was staying there at the time and we all decided that, instead of annoying James's mum and dad, we would all go over to my flat. We had a bit of a party and more or less, a few hours later, I went to the loo and she followed me. My friend came in and saw her snogging me and went off on her. Once my head cleared I did too. Scared her half to death and she left for America that night. Didn't even wait for daylight."

Willow continued to cackle. She couldn't believe Blythe had been that much of a slag back in her day.

Well actually, yeah, she could.

.

.

.

.

The last night of his stay, Sirius paced the floor in his room. He felt as if there was something he had to to, something he just couldn't put his finger on, though. He ran his finger's through his hair roughly, trying to think. It felt like he was running out of time...

Willow, however, lazied around her room, depressed. She had become so used to Sirius being in the next room. It seemed unfair that he had to return.

She tried to make her self feel better, telling her self that she would see him once she returned to England, but it just didn't settle right. It was with a heavy heart that she finally got up, determined to spend their last few hours together in high spirits.

.

.

.

.

Inside the little shack in the valley, he sat in a lone chair in the corner of the largest bedroom. He made no sounds; even his breathing was a silent as he could make it. The only movements that were made was his chest rising and falling and the flutter of his eyelids. He had perfected the last part of his plan... It had taken him three years to do it, but now he was prepared. He stood slowly, letting his weight adjust on the floor.

She would be his...

He began to point his mind at his objective, thinking about what he wanted..

There was a rushing sound and he began to transform; his body twisting and turning against it's self as he grew smaller. Feathers began to sprout out of his body and a pair of wings burst forth from his back.

No one noticed the large owl that flew through the town of Hogsmead that night, it's cry almost joyful as it flew amongst them, unseen.

The only thing that kept going through his mind as he flew in and out of the clouds that night was one word.

_Willow_.

.

.

.

.

"Write me everyday! Or at least every other day!" Willow grinned sheepishly.

"Or once a week."

Sirius barked out a laugh and grinned broadly.

"I will. Same goes for you, though. If I don't have a letter by tomorrow evening I'll come back here and kick you in the arse!"

She hugged him tightly, felling her eyes sting.

_"Stop being stupid!"_ She told herself as they embraced. _"You'll be back home soon enough!"_

They separated as the fireplace came to life, the tall figure of Kingsley stepping out and dusting himself off. He smiled benignly at them as he came forward, sticking out a hand for Sirius, who took it with a smile.

"You have your work cut out for you with this one, Kingsley. She's a menace."

Willow busted out laughing and slapped his shoulder.

"Only since you've been here! Before that I was a model student!"

He shot her a look and she giggled, and he pulled her into another hug, whispering in her ear.

"If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

With that, he kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her, before letting her go and heading towards the fireplace. He tipped his head to them and threw in some powder, calling out 'Grimmuald Place!' before disappearing into the flames.

She took Kingsley down to their rooms and showed him around the school, the sinking feeling in her stomach still there. Kingsley seemed nice enough; he was a very soft spoken man, his deep voice soothing her nerves whenever he spoke. She appreciated the fact that he had came to protect her, but she couldn't help but feel a bit resentful of the fact that Sirius had to leave.

As she went into her room, she chuckled a bit at the thought. Poor Kingsley couldn't help that Sirius had to go.

She flung herself unceremoniously onto her bed, not even bothering to take off her shoes. She only had a month and a half to go she supposed. Hopefully it would pass by quick enough. She turned onto her side and sighed deeply.

She already missed the idiot.

.

.

.

.

O.W.L's came and went, leaving everyone with it a sense of relief. Willow sat dazedly in her room after her last test of the day (Ancient Runes) a stupid grin on her face and her mind in the clouds. She was fairly certain she had passed, but honestly, she didn't care anymore. She was going home. She could make a hundred Outstandings and it wouldn't have mattered. All that she cared about was being back at the castle. For good.

As she sat around feeling proud of herself, Kingsley knocked on their adoring door. She told him to come in and he stepped inside, a small smile on his lips.

"Are they done?"

She looked up at him and grinned, nodding.

He chuckled softly and walked over, handing her a piece of parchment.

"Well, it just so happens I have a celebratory letter here for you. From Sirius."

She took it and tore it open, her eyes darting across the page.

_Willow,_

_ If you are reading this, then you must have finished your O.W.L's. hopefully you have done so without maiming or killing anyone (ha ha). I am trying everything I can to get Albus to let you come here to Grimmuald Place this summer. Harry is supposed to come also and this will give you two time to get to know one another. I can't make any promises, but I will try my best. Be good and keep your head up. It's almost over kiddo._

_ Love,_

_ Sirius_

Just as she got to the last line, there was a flash of red and Kingsley's hand shot out in time to catch a lone phionox feather that was left behind by the flames. He stared at it a moment and then turned to Willow, his face grave.

"That is a warning from Albus. There must be trouble. I must go to headquarters."

He stared at her a moment, his face uneasy.

"Will you be alright here? Alone, I mean?"

She felt her stomach tighten, but pushed a smile to her lips.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Besides, they must really need you if they are calling you away."

He nodded and left for his rooms, leaving Willow to wonder what was going on back home...

.

.

.

.

"As soon as we know the Auror has left, we go in. He said for us to be as quite as possible and not to harm her. Do you understand that, Alecto?"

Amycus waited for an answer, unsure whether or not his sister would co-operate. Alecto had gained her notoriety with the Dark Lord because of her love for inflicting pain on others. But this wasn't some Mudblood piece of trash that they were taking back. This was the Dark Lord's child. She had to have control.

Alecto sneered at him, but nodded. Amycus sighed. He knew she would try something. He would just have to keep an eye on her. It wasn't worth his life to let her have her fun with the girl.

They hid in the shadows of the surrounding trees around the school, waiting for Kingsley to exit. They knew what was going on and where he had been called to. The Dark Lord had expected it. So they had been sent to retrieve his daughter before anyone could return, taking her to her father. Amycus settled back against a tree, his eyes never leaving the front doors. They would just have to wait.

.

.

.

.

Willow sat in her room, waiting for Kingsley to reemerge. She fidgeted about, still full of unease. She went back to Sirius's letter, trying to take her mind off the situation. After scanning the first two lines, she found no solace, so she stood and began to pace. After her third tun, Kingsley burst into the room, his cloak around his shoulders and his wand at the ready.

"I will be back as soon as I can. Do not leave. Not even this room. I will put up some enchantments and shields to protect you while I'm gone, but they will only work if you remain inside. Do you understand?"

She nodded and he set about protecting the space. When his last charm was cast, he headed for the door, turning back to face her.

"I'll see you soon."

With that, he disappeared out the door, leaving her worry.

.

.

.

.

The school had the same non Apperating enchantments as Hogwarts did, so before he was able to leave, Kingsley had to be off the property. He dashed for the gates, his cloak flying behind him. Skidding in the gravel, he came to a halt, spinning on the spot and disappearing with a loud pop. Just as soon as he was gone, two cloaked figures made their way up the long drive, their movements slow and deliberate. As they reached the school and stepped inside, a figure came towards them, their wand raised.

"Who are you two here to see, may I ask?" Blythe called, stopping a few feet away from them. The only answer she received was a stunning curse from Alecto. As she fell, they continued on their way. They didn't have very long to retrieve the girl.

.

.

.

.

Willow had began pacing again. She didn't know what was going on and was worrying about everyone. Was her father behind this? If so, what was he planning? With a deep sigh, she settled back down onto the bed. It wouldn't help to get herself worked up like this. She lay back against her pillow and stared at the ceiling. Hopefully Kingsley would be back soon.

After a while, her eyelids began to droop. In her hazy, half asleep state, she was dreaming of being home. But it didn't look right. The castle looked as if it had been destroyed; big chunks of the stone walls had been blown apart, leaving gaping holes through out it. Flames stood out in the distance, while everyone around her was running and screaming. She called out to Sirius, and saw him standing in front of her. She began to run towards him, but it seemed the faster she ran, the further away he was getting. She started to cry, screaming for him, but he just smiled and turned away, walking into the forest.

She woke with a start, her eyes still damp. She felt her stomach tighten with anxiety at the dream. She debated trying to Floo to Grimmuald Place to check on Sirius, when there was a knock at the door.

Cautiously, she stood and walked over to it, her breath becoming more rapid.

"Who's there?"

"We're from the Order! We were sent to get you! Hurry and open up!" A gruff voice said behind the wood. She reached for the handle and was about to turn it, when a thought struck her.

"If your from the Order, then you know Sirius, right?"

There was silence. Then,

"Yes., we know Black! Now hurry up with the door!"

"Then what is his Animagus form?"

Sirius had never said that anyone else besides the Order knew what form he took. She was banking on this to determine if they were being truthful or not.

So when the man called, "A black dog!" through the door, she relaxed.

She opened it, revealing two very filthy looking people. As soon as it was wide enough, the man closest to her grabbed her by her shirt and thrust her backwards into the room.

"Well, well, well. Seems old Dumbledore never taught you to be more cautious when it came to strangers. Lucky for us though. Makes our job easier." He sneered as he and the woman advanced on her.

Her mind raced to find a way out, not seeing any in sight.

She was pretty much fucked.

And they knew it.

.

.

Please review! :)


	17. Fallen Heroes and New Beginnings

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! Hopefully they will start coming quicker, though!**

**A/N: the lyric's are from Green Day's " 21 Guns"**

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

She ran for the door, knowing she had only a hair of a chance to get out. Alecto and Amycus shot towards her, their spells so close it made the hair on her neck stand up. As she dashed out the open doorway, she flung herself down the corridor, the two Death Eaters on her heels.

She turned half her body around, aiming her wand at Amycus's head.

_" Stupefy!"_

She watched him dodge the jinx, before aiming one at her.

_"Sectumsempra!"_

It grazed her arm, leaving a deep gash along her shoulder. She had no time to stop; they were gaining momentum with each step, closing the gap between them.

"Blast the little cunt before she gets away!" He screamed as she neared the end of the corridor. Alecto aimed at her, screaming the curse at the top of her lungs.

_"CRUCIO!"_

It hit her square in the back and she felt like her body was on fire. Every nerve ending in her being felt as if it was being ripped apart; she had never felt pain like this in her entire life. Her body was suspended in the air, and she was screaming. But as quickly as the curse started, it let go. Her body fell against the wood floor with a sickening thud and she felt her arm snap beneath her.

Her mind was a foggy haze as they walked over to her.

"He forbade us to harm her, sister! If he finds out what you have done, it will be your head!" Amycus said in a harsh whisper. He bent down and shook her roughly.

"Get up!"

He pulled her up, turning her around and looking her over. She hissed with pain as he grabbed her broken arm, examining it. He twisted it painfully, making her gasp, and turned her towards Alecto.

"You see what your foolishness has caused? I can not mend this!"

She gave a sharp intake of breath.

"We'll tell him she did it trying to run! If you -!"

Amycus gave an annoyed growl. "He is an accomplished Legienimacy! How do you propose we hide it from him?"

Alecto apparently couldn't think of any way out. She began to pace, a throaty whine escaping her lips.

"I'll just admit to it then. He might be more lenient that way."

Willow heard Amycus sigh deeply.

"Let's hurry and get out of here. We have to be off the grounds before we can Apperate...-"

He broke off as a Stunning Spell whizzed past them, pulling Willow back by her injured arm, making her scream in pain.

"Release her!"

She turned and saw the hazy figure of Kingsley, and a group of people standing behind him. She saw a flash of bubblegum pink hair and felt a bizarre urge to laugh. Who the hell had Kingsley brought?

Amycus pulled her in front of him, using her body as a shield. He placed the tip of his wand against her windpipe, digging it deep into her flesh.

"One more shot and she'll be done for!" He spat.

Alecto had scrambled behind them, her eyes wide with fear.

Willow's mind began to clear slowly, and she heard a familiar clunking sound as a figure stepped forward.

"You do that and we'll send you straight to hell!" She heard Mad Eye growl. She watched as the group began to fan out, trying to surround them. She felt Amycus stiffen, his grip becoming tighter.

"Stay back! Or so help me, she'll go the same way as the dog!"

Willow's eyes widened. Surely he didn't mean...?

"Did something happen to Sirius?" she asked in a high voice. The group at large avoided her gaze, looking stricken. She felt as if her insides had frozen up. The one person who understood her... Who knew how she felt... Gone.

Amycus wheezed out a cruel laugh.

"Well, well, well. And here I was just taking a guess! The Dark Lord used him as means to get Potter to play along tonight. Bella said she was going to end him, and apparently she succeeded!"

Her body folded double against Amycus's grip as she began to sob. He tried to pull her back up roughly, but she wouldn't budge. She cried out shamelessly, her face contorted with the grief no one should ever have to go through. As Amycus began to dig into her injured arm, she let out a roar of anger. She began to fight against him, using his momentary surprise at her outburst to her advantage. She began to kick and stomp on every bit of him that she could get to, twisting against his grip to access more of his body she could do harm to.

Mad Eye ran for ward, followed by the rest of the Order, and blasted him back away from Willow's body. She tried to lunge for him, wanting to hurt him more than she had ever wanted to hurt anyone in her entire life, but was grabbed around the waist by a strong pair of hands. She struggled a moment before giving up, falling against her captor, sobbing.

...

The others had incapacitated and captured the two Death Eaters by the time Willow was starting to calm down. She was still being held gently, but by whom she did not know.

She looked up, blinking her eyes against the blur of tears to see who had held her. It was a plump little woman, not much taller than herself, with red hair and kind brown eyes that were full of sadness at the moment. She had been crying too, apparently.

"W-who are you?" Willow hiccoughed softly, wiping her eyes. The woman smiled at her sadly.

"Molly Weasley, dear."

.

.

.

.

Sirius was gone. There was no denying it. A man named Remus had told her with a grief stricken voice that he had saw it happen. She had cried for two hours in his arms, not wanting to believe it. Him and a woman named Tonks had taken her back to her room to let her calm down. After she healed her arm, Molly had barely let her go, only letting Remus be the one to take her away.

The bright pink hair she had saw earlier had belonged to Tonks. Even as she sat crying, she still found the bizarre urge to giggle when she looked at her. But she was very nice, letting Willow sob on her shoulder for a while when Remus had to step out.

Remus seemed to be taking it as bad as she was about Sirius. He had stayed strong throughout her tears, until she began to talk about Sirius's friends. How he had promised to introduce her to them, especially Moony. She felt his arms stiffen around her and he moved away, muttering something about Mad-Eye, before dashing out the door. She looked up at Tonks, unsure at what she had done, but the woman shook her head and smiled sadly, walking over and taking his place.

Now she was alone once again. All the Order members were in Kingsley's room, waiting for Dumbledore to contact them. She was positive he would tell them to take her back and honestly, she was ready to go.

With a sigh, she got up and began to pack, filling her trunks with a few flicks of her wand. She levitated them to the foot of her bed and sat back down, her mind going back to Sirius.

She wondered what Potter was doing right now. Remus said he had been there too and saw it happen. Her mind reeled at the thought and her heart went out to him. It was horrible enough just knowing he was dead. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to actually have seen it happen.

With a shudder, she was up and pacing again. She heard a slight knock at the door and Remus poked his head in.

"Albus gave us the go ahead. We are to take you to the castle for the time being. Is that alright?"

She nodded and with a slight smile, pointed to her luggage.

"I figured as much so I went ahead and packed."

He smiled back and stepped inside, clasping his hands together nervously.

"Well, then I guess that you -"

He broke off as the main door opened, and Blythe stepped inside.

"Miss Windkeeper, I just wanted to tell that I am truly sorry about what happened tonight. If only I had been more -"

She had looked over to Remus and went pale, her eyes taking all of him in.

"Remus?"

He smiled slightly, nodding.

"Hello, Araxia."

The headmistress gulped and her eyes went wide.

"What are you doing here? A-are you with the Order as well?"

He nodded, but said nothing. Willow, however, was fighting the urge to laugh. The two adults looked at one another awkwardly for a few moments, before Blythe went back out the door, never finishing what she was going to say to Willow.

Once she was gone though, Willow burst out laughing.

"You were the friend Sirius talked about, aren't you? The one that dated Blythe back in the day!"

With a blush, he smiled.

"Did he tell you about that?"

She nodded.

"Your Moony, aren't you?"

She whispered this, almost to herself really. But the man gazed at her a moment before nodding, his eyes taking on a hollow look.

"Sirius was one of my closest friends. I have lost all of them now."

He turned and went back into Kingsley's room, leaving a sad and thoughtful Willow in his wake.

.

.

.

.

As soon as they reached the castle, Molly went straight to Dumbledore. The man was going to listen to reason this time. She watched as her niece walked ahead of her towards the headmaster's tower, her shoulders slumped in grief.

Remus let them in at the gargoyle entrance and the three of them went up. Willow didn't even knock once they reached the door. She opened it wide, her eyes finding Dumbledore's.

"What the hell old man? You have known all this time that I have family left and you never told me? Why?"

She walked over to his desk, her hands going to her hips.

Albus looked to Molly, his eyes narrowing a bit, but Willow slapped her hands down on the wood, jolting him.

"It wasn't Molly that told me! It was Sirius! He told me everything he knew! How you would never let any of them see me! How you wouldn't even let Molly send me a Christmas present! What in Merlin's name did you _do_ it for? What did you gain from it? Because all I can say is, that as far as I go, the only thing you have accomplished is making me hate you!"

She spat the last few words out, making the room at large grow quite.

Someone cleared their throat behind her, and Willow turned around to see Minnie. She walked over and embraced the girl tightly before letting her go and turning to the old headmaster, her lips in a thin line of distaste.

"I told you a long time ago Albus that this would catch up with you. That one day she would find out and would be furious."

She took a deep breath, her nostrils flaring.

"And if you don't tell her the reason, I will. I'm done with the lies and she deserves to know the truth."

Albus paled slightly, but acted non chalantly, templeing his finger tips.

"We have discussed my reasons, Minerva. You know there are things that I do not wish for her to know yet, things that -"

Minnie rolled her eyes and cut him off.

"Things that what? Show that you made mistakes? Everyone does! But yours always have far worse consequences because you refuse to divulge them until the people around you get angry! Now, either you tell her or I will!"

He narrowed his eyes slightly, but leaned back in his chair.

"By all means, go ahead. But be warned: I will not deal with the consequences. You can have that privilege, also."

They stared at one another for a moment, in a silent battle of wills, before Minerva turned Willow around by her shoulders to face her.

"The biggest reason Albus never would tell you anything about your family is because of the way he and Rowena parted. Your mother blamed him for - "

"For the death of my grandparents?" Willow interrupted quietly.

Minerva gazed at her a moment.

"How...?"

"Sirius told me."

With a nod, she continued.

"Well, that's also the reason your mother went to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She believed, in grief-stricken state, that Albus had pretty much sent them to their deaths. But I was there night too, Willow. It wasn't the mission that killed Gideon. It was supposed to be a simple thing. But we were ambushed halfway through it, and Gideon was always braver than he should have been, so he fell for it. When he went, Fabian wasn't far behind him, firing curses as he went. By the time I made it back to them, they were both gone..."

She pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and removed her spectacles, patting her eyes. Molly was sobbing softly by the door, Remus's arm around her. Willow looked at Dumbledore, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"I know my mother blamed you for that, but you should know me better. You raised me to be more open minded. And if you had just sat me down a long time ago and told me, this wouldn't even be an issue right now. I don't blame you; they knew full well what they were getting into when they joined the Order. My mother should have thought about that, but her grief blinded her."

Albus closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"You don't know how badly I wished I could go back and change what happened. Rowena was like a daughter to me; she joined the Order earlier than any of the others at the age of fifteen. Her parents believed she could handle it and that we would gain from having her. They were right, but she needed guidance, so I took her under my wing. I taught the girl everything I knew... And when Gideon died and poor Anna followed, she found me in Godric's Hollow, at the Potter's and a fight ensued. When, in her rage, she almost killed Sirius, she left. But she told me it wasn't over, that she wouldn't stop until she got revenge for her family, even if that meant going to the Dark Lord."

With a heavy sigh, he gazed up at her, his face tired.

"I know I should have trusted you Willow, but I was so afraid it would be like it was with Rowena... I didn't want to lose you too. That's why I wouldn't let you know about your family.. I was so afraid that they would tell you and you would judge me for it."

He looked over at Molly, his face apologetic.

"I know that I was not in the right doing it and I know you have never blamed me for what happened Molly, but it was an old man's mistake. Can you forgive me?"

The Weasley matriarch eyed him a moment.

"I will, but only with conditions. One: You let Willow come to the Burrow this summer. She needs to be around her family and Harry needs to get to know her also. And two: You have to give her Rowena's books."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"How on earth did you-?"

"Know? She wasn't much younger than me, Albus! Wo do you think she came to? Who do you think showed her how to make her own spells?"

"What are they, Molly?" Willow asked, her eyes lingering on Dumbledore's.

"Those books are also one of the reasons Albus has kept you in the dark about everything." Minerva whispered.

They all turned to her and she stared at the headmaster, a look a contempt on her face.

"Rowena was a very gifted witch. In her first years at school, she began to grow tired of 'mundane' spells, as she called them, that we taught. She began to dabble in her own spellcrafting, and before any of us knew it, she had an entire volume by her third year."

Willow's mind reeled. Her mother was slowly becoming someone that would be very hard to live up to.

"She kept all of her spells in those books and when she brought you to Albus, she gave them to him also, with the instructions that you were to receive them when you started your schooling."

"Those books contain very advanced magic! I could not hand them off to a child!" Dumbledore erupted, his eyes flashing.

Minerva just stared right back, arching a brow.

"She's almost an adult now, Albus. What else could be holding you back now?"

They glared at one another, neither backing down. Remus finally stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"If I might suggest something? Why don't you give her half of them? The ones that don't have such potent spells in them? The others you could save until she turns -"

"If I don't receive all of them, I'll go to the Ministry and demand that Albus release them. I know you don't want them involved." Willow said heatedly, interrupting. Dumbledore's gaze turned to her, his eyes narrowed.

"Alright. But, you will promise me right here and right now to not use any of these on anyone-"

She threw up her hands, making an angry noise.

"Save your conditions! They are mine and I'll do with them as I please!"

She watched as his face turned stony and a thought struck her.

"What is it you think, Albus? That I'm going to be like my dear old dad and try to take over the wizarding world? Surely you have more faith in me than that?"

When he didn't answer, she chuckled darkly.

"Well, well, well. I guess we know where things stand between the two of us then. Is this why you hid me away all these years? Afraid I might follow in _daddy's_ footsteps?" She asked, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Dumbledore sighed and his eyes softened. He stood and walked over to a large cabinet and unlocked it with his wand. He reached in a pulled out a stack of old, battered books, taking and placing them on his desk. He looked up at her, his eyes tired.

"No, but there are spells in here that would make even the most righteous person think twice. As Minerva said, your mother was gifted. But she also had a dark side, one that most didn't know about. And these show it. They show every dark desire, every selfish wish your mother had. There are spells in here that even the Ministry would be envious of. That is why I gave a word of cation; you have already been tempted once by the Dark Arts, Willow. I just don't want a repeat."

She felt her temper flair, but when she looked at him, he seemed so tired, so grieved by everything that had went on, she felt her resolve waiver. She knew he was just telling her to be careful, but it still stung to have your mistakes thrown in your face that way.

She took a deep breath and stepped forward, taking the books off his desk.

"I know your just looking out for me Albus, and I appreciate it. I just wish it didn't have to come down to an argument every time."

He looked up at her and smiled slightly, some of the old twinkle back in his eyes.

"Well, one could say it makes for an interesting conversation."

Willow snorted and grinned. Albus did always have a way with words.

.

.

**That's it! Hope you liked it and will leave a review!**


	18. Some Nights

**A/N: here's the newest one! Don't forget to leave a review! Please! :)**

**A/N: the title and lyrics are from Fun.'s "Some Nights". Really great song :)**

**.**

**.**

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights, I call it a draw_

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know anymore..._

_._

_._

Albus gave into Molly's conditions. Not only was Willow now in possession of her mother's spell books, but she was going to be spending her summer at the Burrow. Which thrilled her and scared the living hell out of her at the same time.

But she had a while before hand. Albus was still insisting on showing her just how horrible her father's side was and what the Light side was fighting for. She had agreed, if only to shut him up. In her mind, her path was already set. Hell, it had been since Roger. She knew she would never have a side in this war; her only objective was to bring an end to her father and it didn't matter to her if it was Dark magic that did it, just as long as it happened.

.

.

.

With two days still remaining for the students of Hogwarts, Willow really didn't know what to do with herself in the castle. Albus had given strict orders for her to stay out of sight while everyone was still here, unable to think of a reason for her presence at the time.

That, and the fact of her last encounter with Malfoy. Even she had to agree that it wouldn't to be wise to strut around in front of the child of a known Death Eater, pretending to be someone else; nothing would please Malfoy more than to call her out, ensuring chaos when everyone found Lord Voldemort had a daughter and she was in their midst.

The thought did make her chuckle slightly, though.

So, she relied on her knowledge of all the secret passages throughout the castle to get around. She would go about as quiet as she could, unknown and unseen by the student body.

Well, for the most part, anyways.

She _did_ accidentally run into a boy her first evening back.

She had been trying to get to the greenhouses, managing to sidestep everyone else at dinner as she went. She made it halfway across the grounds without incident, but as she rounded the outer wall of the greenhouse, she ran face first into someone, knocking them both to the ground. With a grunt, she hauled herself up, sticking out a hand for her victim.

He took it and looked up at her, his round face turning red with embarrassment.

" I- I - ... S-s-sorry... D-didn't see y-you there..." He muttered, standing up and letting go of her hand quickly.

She chuckled, watching him squirm under her gaze. He was sort of cute, what she could see of him in the shadows, anyways.

"It's alright. More my fault than yours, really. I was the one that came sneaking around the corner." She said, a smile playing at her lips.

He gaped at her a second before realizing he was staring and looked down at his feet. Willow watched as his eyes flickered back up to her face, feeling something flutter in her stomach. She reached out and put her hand on his arm.

"Really, it's fine. No harm done!" She grinned, trying to sound reassuring. The boy smiled shyly, his other hand going to his hair, ruffling it nervously.

"I w-wasn't paying any m-mind... I'm l-late for d-dinner.." He trailed off, blushing again.

She squeezed his arm before letting go, gaining another shy smile from him. She stepped around him, still intent on hiding out in one of the greenhouses, when he turned and followed her.

"W-what's your name? I d-don't remember s-seeing you a-around school.." He stuttered.

She came to a halt, causing him to bump into her. She wanted to be shed of him; it wasn't worth the argument she would have with Albus later to let him tag along. He caught her waist to keep his balance, and as she turned to face him, found herself almost nose to nose with him. They both blushed from their closeness and stumbled apart.

"I-I don't go here... I-I'm just visiting..." She said evasively.

"Who are you visiting?"

She cursed under her breath at the lapse in her memory. Here she had just pretty much told him what Albus had said not to. She willed herself to walk away, but even as she thought it, she felt the words tumble out of her mouth.

"Dumbledore."

She clamped a hand over her mouth and looked at him wide eyed. He stared at her a moment, his brow knit.

"What's your name?"

Her hand still in place, she shook her head swiftly. He reached up and gently pulled it away, letting his hand slid down to hers, holding it.

"Tell me your name... Please?" He whispered.

She bit her tongue, afraid that it would come tumbling out too. She thought wildly for a name, and blurted out the the first one that came to mind.

"Rowena! M-my name's Rowena..."

It technically wasn't a lie. Her middle name WAS Rowena, so he got the partial truth, anyways. He smiled again and stepped a bit closer to her.

"It's n-nice to meet you, Rowena.. I'm Ne-"

She never got to hear his name, because she pretty much bolted. She ran off, her heart fluttering, but not from fear this time.

"I'm sorry! You're really nice! But I just can't talk to you! Maybe someday I can explain!" She called, her heart breaking a bit as she saw how forlorn he looked. With another weird bout of not being able to hold her words in, she stopped in front of Greenhouse Four and called out to him again.

"I'll be coming to Hogwarts next term! Maybe then we can talk!"

She didn't wait for an answer, just flung the door open and ran inside. She stood with her back against it for a moment, her heart beating madly. But a smile clung to her lips as she thought about that boy, until she realized she never let him tell her his name. Then she smacked her self in the forehead and groaned, sliding down the door and sitting.

"Bet he thinks I'm a nutter." She thought dejectedly, hitting her head against the hard wood of the door. With a sigh she stood, walking over to greet her "Harold", but the boy stayed in the back of her mind, long into the night.

...

Ne-, or Neville, just stood there after the girl ran off. He really didn't know what to make of the situation. In his mind, it all had to be a fluke. Normally, pretty girls didn't talk to him.

Unless they needed something.

But she hadn't asked him for anything. And even though he had been a bumbling idiot and knocked her down, she tried to take the blame for it. He turned a bit red thinking about the way she had smiled at him and the way he felt standing so close to her in the darkness.

"Rowena." He whispered into the night air.

He made a face, though. The name didn't really fit her. She could have been lying, he supposed. After all, she had told him she couldn't talk to him and she had acted strangely from the beginning. He wondered momentarily if she was in some sort of trouble, but he really didn't get that feeling.

If she was visiting Professor Dumbledore, then maybe he told her not to speak to anyone. He was tempted to follow her into the greenhouse, but thought twice about it. He didn't want to get her into any kind of trouble with the headmaster.

So with a bit of a spring in his step, he headed back to the castle. Maybe if she did come here next term they might meet up, he supposed.

Till then, he at least had the memory of tonight.

...

"Do you have any idea where he's taking me?"

Minerva looked over her spectacles at Willow, exasperated. They were in her office, supposedly planning Willow's schedule for next term, but she was finding the girl very annoying at the moment.

"Who dear?"

Willow scrunched her face up.

"Albus."

She said it with distaste, still annoyed with the man. It had been a week since term had ended and he still had not taken her where ever it was he was supposed to take her. She couldn't go to Molly's until then, and now he was gone; had been for the past two days. No one knew where he was or when he would return, which was driving Willow crazy. She couldn't wait to get back to the castle before, but now with the prospect of getting to know her family she was going insane being stuck here.

Minnie eyed her a moment and sighed.

"I have told you before, Willow. He has not said where. Or _when_, before you even ask!" She added as the girl opened her mouth hopefully.

Rebuffed, Willow slumped back into her seat, a scowl on her face.

Minnie looked back down at the class list on her desk and tried to start again.

"I know nothing will be concrete until we get your O.W.L's, but lets go over the classes you want. What about Transfiguration?"

Willow shrugged as if uninterested, but seeing the hurt look on the older witches face she smiled slightly.

"You know I love that subject, Minnie. You shouldn't even have to ask. Beside, I've been waiting what? Six years now to be in one of your classes?" She added with a laugh.

Minerva rolled her eyes but looked content as she scanned the paper.

"Charms?"

"Yes."

"Potions?"

"Uh-huh."

"Divination?"

Minerva threw it in there, just to see if the girl was even paying attention. Willow looked at her incredulously for a moment before shaking her head, earning a chuckle from the older witch.

"Ancient Runes?"

"Maybe."

"Muggle Studies?"

"Nah."

Although she had nothing against Muggles, Willow didn't really see a reason to ever take the class. She tried it once in third year, but ended up transferring out of it after a month. It was just too boring for her to get interested in it.

"Care of Magical Creatures?" Minerva continued.

Willow snorted and shook her head.

"No thanks. As much as I love Hagrid, I can imagine what kind of animals he covers in there and I like my limbs too much to test it."

Minerva tried to cover her laugh with a cough. She had to agree with the girl; Albus had been mad to give the man the job.

"Herbolo-..."

"Yes."

When Minerva eyed her oddly, Willow shrugged.

"What? I like that class."

She leaned over the desk to eye the paper.

"Is there any way I can have double periods? Like everyday?"

"In Herbology?" Minerva asked incredulously. She had never pegged Willow for a plant lover. Rowena had been horrible at the subject, relying on her friends to help her pass and what she knew of Him when they were in school, he had never been too interested in it either.

But Willow beamed happily and nodded.

"Yeah! I know I passed back at AAW, so I definitely want that class. As often as I can take it, too."

With a shrug, Minerva made a note on the paper to talk to Sprout; she might even be able to use the girl as an apprentice, if she hadn't already picked Neville, that is.

With a partial schedule made up, Minerva gathered her paper and slid them in a drawer of her desk. Willow moved to the edge of seat, anxious to go. She was supposed to have been down at the greenhouses a half hour ago to help Sprout and was itching to go. Minerva looked up at her, her lips going thin.

"Ready to go, are you?"

Willow grinned sheepishly and shrugged. With an exasperated sigh, Minerva waved her off.

"Go ahead, you ungrateful thing." She muttered, chuckling when Willow bounded around the desk to hug her.

"Thanks Minnie!"

She patted the girls back and laughed as she ran out the door. But as she sat alone in her office, she could help but feel a pang of jealously for Sprout. She had always hoped Willow would take to Transfiguration with as much enthusiasm. She stood and walked over to her window, watching as the sky began to turn a deep amber as the sun began to set. A few moments later, she saw Willow dash across the lawn to wards the greenhouses, her hair flying behind her as she went.

She couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sight, remembering a many of time she saw Rowena do the same thing, but usually running in the opposite direction.

...

"The thing I want to know is how you managed to by pass everyone for two days. Someone had to have saw you at some point."

Willow chuckled as the older witch worried aloud. They were both bent over a row of Honking Daisies, trying to weed them without sending them into fits of honking. But as she laughed, Willow jostled one of them, causing it to go off. She removed her hands for a moment until it calmed down, then getting back to her work.

"I was fine, Pomona. No one saw me." She tried to assure, but the older woman gave her a look. She sighed, sitting back on her haunches and pulling off her gloves.

"Alright. _One_ person. That's all, I swear."

Sprout gasped and sat back as well.

"Who was it dear? Do you know?"

Willow shook her head and stood up.

"No, I didn't find out his name. I ran into him the day after I arrived, when I was on my way down here to visit Harold."

Sprout smiled slyly. The only person that had been down that evening besides Willow had been Neville. She hid her grin and stood up, pulling her gloves off also and throwing them on one of the work tables.

"What did he say to you dear?"

She watch as Willow smiled, her eyes going dreamy.

"Well, he didn't really say anything. We ran into each other as he came around the outside wall and I knocked him over. He was really sweet about it though."

"Did you say anything to him?"

This time the girl blushed slightly.

"Well, he - he asked who I was, that he had never seen me around school, and I - I kinda blurted out that I was just here to visit Albus. But when he asked for my name I told him it was Rowena.. you know, just to throw him off. And then I kinda ran away..." She muttered the last part, still embarrassed by her behavior that night.

Sprout almost sniggered, but thought better of it.

"What did you think of him, though? Was he handsome?"

Willow laughed slightly, but nodded.

"Yeah, he was. I-I told him I was going here this year and that we might be able to meet up then.. Do you think I should?" She asked tentively, still unsure. She wasn't really looking for someone, but he had seemed so sweet she was willing to give it a chance.

Not wanting to seem too enthusiastic, Sprout took a moment to answer.

"Well, if you like him you should at least try. Make a date for Hogsmeade with him. You never know about these things, you know."

Willow chuckled and leaned back against her work table.

"Is that the best advice you can give me? Or are you still holding out for what's his name? The one with the odd obsession with plants? Neville, I think?" She asked with a laugh.

But Sprout just smiled to herself.

"Dear, I believe you will know the right one for you, no matter what kind of advice anyone gives you. But as I said, give it a chance. You never know how it will turn out until you do."

Willow smiled nodded and began to gather her things.

"I guess I'm going to go Pomona. I need to talk to Minnie about something before she goes to bed."

"Alright dear. We're still on for tomorrow, aren't we? I need that row of Screaming Pansies weeded also and I could use the help."

Willow chuckled and nodded as she headed for the door.

"Yeah, but you know, I don't understand why almost all the flowers in the wizarding world have to be so obnoxious. I mean, screaming and honking? Really?"

"Don't for get the Belching Begonias, dear. I still don't know what kind of mad person thought those abominations up." Sprout added, making Willow bust out out in laughter.

"Night, Pomona." She chuckled as she went out the door.

Sprout waved and smiled happily as she set about cleaning up.

Everything was working out perfectly.

...

It was already dark as she headed back to the castle. She took her time, thinking about her mother's books. She had flipped through some of them, finding some useful spells so far, but nothing to help her fight her father. She hoped as she progressed through them she might find something. She looked up absently towards the west tower and saw the light in Albus's office was on. She felt her stomach flip in excitement and dashed ahead, wanting to see him before he went to bed.

...

She made it up the spiral stairs and had her hand on the knob when she heard Snape speak.

"What _were_ you thinking? Why would you do something like this? You know what kind of magic he uses to protect things like this!"

She pulled her hand back and listened, wondering what was going on.

"I don't know what I was thinking, Severus. I - I just don't know..." She heard Albus say weakly. Her heart thumped in fear; she had never heard him sound so weak, so defeated. She threw the door open and the two men turned and stared at her in shock. Her eyes went straight to Albus and flickered down to his hand, which he had laid out across his desk.

The sight of it made her sick. It looked like it had been burnt; the skin was blackened up to his wrist and it seemed withered somehow. She walked over to him and looked up into Snape's sallow face, her eyes hard.

"What happened to him?"

Neither said anything, making her all the more angry.

"I want to know what the hell happened here! Now somebody speak!"

"The headmaster has been cursed by a Dark object." Snape finally spoke, earning a glare from the older man. Willow looked down at him and reached over gently touched his hand.

"What happened, Albus?" She whispered, looking at his hand, her face clouded with worry.

He laid his good hand on top of hers and removed it from the injured one, but held on.

"I didn't use my best judgement, is all dear. Nothing to worry yourself over. I'm fine now that Severus has seen to me." He smiled slightly, and squeezed her hand weakly.

She looked over a the Potions master and tipped her head to him.

"Thank you, Severus." She whispered, her eyes going back to Albus's hand.

Snape fumed silently. Another lie to have to keep, he thought to himself as he watched the girl worry. He knew she looked at the old man like a grandfather and for the life of him, he didn't understand why Dumbledore kept lying to her. She would know the truth eventually, whether he told her or not. She wasn't stupid; if anything, she was too smart for her own good.

He laid a potion vial on the desk, causing both of them to look up at him.

"Take this before you go to sleep tonight. It will help with the pain. I'll bring you more tomorrow." He turned and walked to the door, turning back and bowing slightly before slipping out.

Willow pulled up a chair next to Albus and sat down, sighing deeply.

"And you lecture me about being careful. Now I'm going to have to start having talks with you every time you leave the castle about not picking up things you don't know about." She chuckled softly, earning a smile from him.

"Oh believe me, my dear. I have definitely learned my lesson."

They sat in silence for a while, Dumbledore with his eyes closed, leaning back in his chair and Willow watching him, a worried look still on her face. He peeped open an eye and smiled at her.

"I am fine, child. You needn't watch me so. I'm just resting."

She shook her head, but grinned.

"I know. I can't help but worry, though."

" I should be rested up in a few days, I believe. Then I should be able to take you where I promised." He told her, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. She sat up a little and tried not to seem interested, but he saw the curiosity in her eyes.

"Where are you taking me then?"

He chuckled softly, reaching out and ruffling her hair slightly.

"Always so curious... Well, I guess I can tell you. I am taking you to St. Mungo's, to see some old friends of mine that fought against your father. They are one of the reasons we fight so hard against him now. No one should have to go through what they have and the Light is determined to make sure they never have to."

She nodded, but couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed. She thought they might go on some grand adventure, him showing her something spectacular that the Light was guarding from her father or something. But no, she gets to go to the hospital and talk with some of his old war buddies.

It took everything in her not to roll her eyes, and it proved how much she loved the old coot that she didn't say something rude.

The things we do for those we love, she thought sarcastically as she watched him smile at her. With a chuckle, she couldn't help but wonder which parent she had gotten her smart-assed attitude from.

_Maybe Voldie_, she thought with a laugh.

"No, it was your mother."

She looked up at Albus, shocked. But he just started to laugh softly, and she joined him after a moment.

_Note to self_, she thought to herself, _must learn Occlumency. _

_**that's it! Please review!**_


	19. Coming Undone

**A/N: Sorry it been so long! But it has been a horrible past month! I have been I between moving, so I no web :( BUT! I kept writing everyday, so I should have enough chapters to keep you all happy for a while lol**

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the O.C's**

**The title and the lyrics are from Korn's song, "Coming Undone"**

_Keep holding on_

_When my brain's ticking like a bomb_

_Guess the black thoughts_

_Have come again to get me_

**"_Willow Rowena Windkeeper! If you are not up in five minutes, I am going to have Sybill come and regale you with some of her predictions to wake you up!"_**

Willow groaned and turned over in her bed as Minnie's voice boomed through out her room. She turned a bleary eye towards the fireplace, seeing the older witch's head bobbing in the flames, looking sternly at her over the grate.

_"Albus said you have an appointment at seven! And it's already half past six! Now get **UP**!"_ She shouted before disappearing. Willow forced herself out of bed, stumbling over to her trunk and rummaging through it to find something decent.

Slipping on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, she put on a pair of socks she hoped matched and slipped her sneakers on, not even bothering to tie them.

Stumbling out the door and down the hall, the portrait opened to Minnie's office. The older witch was sitting at her desk, still in her tartan duster.

"It's about time, young lady! I have been trying for an hour to wake you!"

Willow just waved her off and stepped over to the door.

"Why on earth do we have to go at such a vulgar hour?" She mumbled, but Minerva heard her.

"Because this is the only time he could get you in! Now stop complaining and for the _love_ of Merlin, _tie_ your shoes before you break your neck!"

Willow slumped out the door, yawning loudly. She pulled out her wand and tried to tie her shoes with it with one eye open. Somehow, she managed to set her shoe on fire.

That woke her up pretty quick.

After extinguishing the flames, she hurried up to the headmasters office. He was waiting in front of the fireplace, tapping his good hand on the mantle impatiently. She gave him a sheepish grin as she came in, and he shook his head, but chuckled.

"I take it Minerva finally woke you?"

With a laugh, she walked over to the fire place.

"Are we using the Floo?"

He nodded, pulling some powder out of a small velvet bag hanging nearby.

"Yes, it's easier this way. Just say St. Mungo's." he said, handing her a pinch.

She threw it in, yelling her destination and stepping inside the flames. She spun for a moment before it slowed and she was pushed out into a brightly lit white hallway. A second later Dumbledore appeared behind her.

"This way."

He led her down the hall and she saw a sign that said they were in the Janus Thickey Ward for Spell Damage. She looked up at Albus questioningly, but he just shook his head. They entered a door on the right and were met by a healer, a small, plump woman with graying brown, curly hair that was tied back in a bun. She smiled at them warmly when they approached.

"Professor." She greeted the headmaster.

She turned to Willow, who returned her smile.

"Are they awake yet? Or do we need to wait?" Albus asked, but the woman shook her head.

"No, you can go right in. They've been up since five this morning." She said, her face showing worry.

Albus pushed the door open and led them inside. Willow looked around the room, noticing four or five beds, each with it's own privacy curtain around it. There also seemed to be a lot more personal things around for the patients, as if they were trying to make the place a bit more homey.

No one else seemed to be awake yet ( and she really couldn't blame them ) but Albus led her to the farthest curtain in the room, pulling it back gently.

"I have brought someone to visit with you two. She's Rowena's daughter, Willow." he said amiably. Willow walked around the curtain, expecting to see someone sitting up, smiling happily. But as she turned to the beds, she felt her jaw drop.

The two people sitting in front of her were the most pitiful things she had ever seen. It was a man and a woman; they looked so old and frail, their hair a wispy white, thinning on their heads. They didn't even notice her or Albus's presence, both staring mutely at the wall. She turned to Albus, her eyes full of tears.

"Who are they?"

His gaze never left them as he answered.

"They are Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were once Aurors for the Ministry and friends of your mothers."

"What happened to them?" She whispered.

"Your father. Or his followers, rather. When Voldemort was brought down by Harry that night, Bellatrix Lestrange and a few other Death Eaters hunted them down, thinking that the Longbottoms had information about their Lord.. When their was no news to be had, Bellatrix and her husband performed the Cruciatus Curse on them until it drove them insane and they have been here ever since."

Willow's knees felt weak and she sank to the floor. She couldn't take her eyes off the two people before her.

This was the product of her father's evil...

_Of Bellatrix's madness..._

At the thought of the woman, she ran her fingers absently over the old scar on her throat, a low growl escaping her lips.

"This is what I wanted to you to see, Willow, in hopes that you might understand all that we are fighting for. This is what the Light is trying to _protect_ everyone from; no one should have to go through what the Longbottom's did. And we will stop at _nothing_ to ensure that."

She sobbed silently at his feet, her mind a jumbled mess. But she knew one thing: she had to find some way to stop her father. He couldn't be allowed to do this to anyone else.

She wanted him dead.

And Bellatrix.

At the thought of the name she jumped up, throwing the curtain back and heading for the door, Albus on her heels.

"Willow! Slow down child! Where are you going?"

She didn't answer him until they were out in the hall. Once there, she turned to face him, her face contorted in rage and grief.

"I'm going to kill that _bitch_! She has to be stopped right along with my father!" She screeched, looking around wildly for a way out.

Her mind was only focusing on one thing. To hunt Bellatrix down and use the Cruciatus Curse on her until she was in the same state as the Longbottoms and then murder her arse.

All of a sudden, four Healers appeared out of nowhere, blocking her path. The one nearest was the kindly witch that had let them in to see the Longbottoms. She smiled sweetly at her, holding out her hand.

"Now dearie, don't get yourself worked up so. Think of all the people here..."

Willow smacked her hand away, another sob escaping her lips.

"_What the bloody hell do you think I'm doing? I want them to PAY for what they did to those poor people!"_ She screamed.

They began to close in on her and somehow, she managed to get away. She didn't even know how she did it. One minute she was surrounded and the next she was running down the hall. But she didn't make it far. Right as she got to the door, it opened revealing a large, burly man who blocked her path.

"Grab her Gibbons!" One of the healers called.

The man made a swipe for her but missed and she dodged him, having to turn back towards the healers. Seeing no way out, she finally gave up, falling to her knees with a sob.

The man came up to Dumbledore, annoyed.

"What's the meaning of this, Albus? What's she on about?"

Dumbledore took him aside, having a quick word with him. Willow heard him mutter, "Blimey, I don't blame her, though. Half the wizarding world wants her dead." but nothing more.

The plump little witch, whose name was Healer Meath, refused to let them leave until she knew Willow had completely calmed down. She also chewed Albus out, much to Willow's amusement.

"What on earth possessed to bring this child here? Of course she broke down! It was too much for her to take!" She had yelled once they were in her office while Willow sat sniggering in the corner.

Once cleared, she and Albus Flooed back to the castle, landing in his office once more, but Minerva was waiting for them.

"What in the world took you so long? It's almost noon!" She asked as they dusted the ashes from their clothes.

Willow avoided the question, becoming very interested in a thread that had come loose from her shirt.

Minerva turned to Albus, her hands going to her hips.

"Well?"

He sighed deeply, settling into his chair.

"I may have been a bit too hasty in my decision to take Willow to the Longbottoms..."

He trailed off as Minnie glared at him.

"You took her _where_?" She whispered, anger on the edge of every word.

He mumbled his answer, making Willow snort. Minerva flared up, her glasses going askew as she raged.

"I can't believe you would do that to her! You could have scarred her for life Albus! Showing her those poor people, like they're some side show attraction!"

Willow couldn't help but giggle slightly as she scolded him, but she jumped in to defend him.

"It wasn't like that, Minnie. He took me there to show me the kind of evil my father upholds... He showed me what we are really fighting for... I - I flipped out when I saw them.."

Minerva made to speak, but Willow held up her hands.

"Not for the reason you think, Minnie. I was just so mad at what my father had caused... What Bellatrix took from those people... I wanted to hunt them down and tear them apart..." She trailed off, her voice shaking slightly.

"Is that what took so long? For you to calm down?" Minerva asked gently, but was surprised when Albus chuckled. She glared at him, but he didn't stop.

"Well, that's part of the reason. It took four healers and a very irate Ministry worker to wrangle her in."

Minerva gaped a moment. She tried to regain her composure, but Willow could see her lips twitching.

"W-who was the Ministry -?"

"Martin Gibbons." Albus cut in with a laugh.

Minnie snorted.

"Well no wonder he was irate. Martin gets angry just having to breath on his own and even then he gets winded."

She turned to Willow, her eyes going soft.

"Are you sure your alright, dear? I mean, I know how hard it must have been to see them..."

Willow shook her head, but smiled softly.

"No. I'm fine, Minnie. It just made me realize how badly we need to get rid of my father. I - I just want to do all that I can to make sure that happens.."

She stretched and yawned, turning for the door.

"If you don't need me for anything else, Albus, I'm going to go down to the kitchens and get some lunch." She told him, looking back for an answer. He waved her on with a smile and she went out the door.

Minerva glared over at him, still angry.

"Did you accomplish what you wanted?"

He didn't speak at first, giving a thought to his answer.

"I believe she will be more co-operative when it comes to my instructions now, if that's what you mean, Minerva. I had to do it; having her trust is crucial to my plans... I will not let her slip past me again."

Outside the door, Willow narrowed her eyes.

.

.

.

.

She made her way through the cold dungeons, intent on fixing this once and for all. If Albus thought he could control her, then she would just have to show him ho mistaken he truly was.

She found the room, knocking smartly on the door, not sure if he was inside or not. But sure enough, it opened wide, revealing a very angry looking Potions Master.

"What?"

She grinned slightly, shaking her head.

"You'll never have visitors with that attitude, Severus."

He looked at her murderously, so she got to the point.

"I need a favor."

He smirked, cocking his head to the side.

"Really? And what would that be?" He sneered.

She paid it no mind, continuing to smile.

"I need you to teach me Occlumency."

...

She left the dungeons in high spirits, her lessons with Snape set for when the new term began. She tried to get him to do it sooner, but with the way Snape glared at her, she let it go, agreeing to wait. He asked her why she she wanted to learn it, making her pause a moment. She didn't know whether or not to trust him, but he answered it for her.

"You _can_ trust me, Willow. If this involves something you do not want Albus to know about, something that might make him angry, know that I am a skilled Leginemency; whatever you tell me, I will keep well hidden for you."

She told him about the conversation she heard Albus and Minerva have after she left, that she believed Albus was trying to control her. There was a knowing look in his eyes as she spoke, as if he had known all along.

"Then the best thing for you to do is when you are with him, try to not say anything that will make him want to check your thoughts. It may actually be a blessing that he is sending you to stay with the Weasley's."

...

She made her way back up to her room, intent on showing a good face with Albus until she left. She still didn't know about Minerva though. The way she spoke to the headmaster made Willow think that the older woman didn't agree with what he was doing, but: she still knew about it and hadn't said anything.

_"Better be careful there, too,"_ she thought wearily.

...

Three days later, she roused once again from her bed at an ungodly hour.

_"Willow! I will NOT tell you again! Get UP!"_ Minnie yelled from the fire place once more. Willow rose up, groaning.

"Now what? He taking me on another _pleasant _trip?" She asked sleepily, throwing her covers off.

"No, he's taking you to the Burrow today."

.

.

Well, that's it! Please, please, PLEASE leave a review! Please? :( lol


	20. Why Am I The One

**A/N: got another one finished! As always, I don't own Potter, but I do own the OC's**

**A/N: The title and lyrics are from Fun.'s song, "Why Am I The One."**

_Or go on, go on, go on, _

_if you were thinking _

_that the worst is yet to come_

_Why am I the one _

_always packing up my stuff_

_For once, for once, for once, _

_I get the feeling that _

_I'm right where I belong_

_Why am I the one _

_always packing up my stuff_

She was up and ready in record time that morning. Her socks didn't match and she had on one of her old shirts that was a bit tight, but she was ready.

She dithered about, packing her trunk, not sure what all she should take with her. She was so used to just taking everything with her that she just decided to cram everything inside.

After she sat on the lid to get it to close, she put a feather light charm on it and shrunk it, stuffing it into her jean pocket.

Minnie was waiting for her on the other side of the portrait, her face full of worry.

"Now, you be good and listen to Molly. I don't want to hear otherwise, do you understand?" She told her, holding back a chuckle as Willow all but bounced around the room.

"Yes Minnie." She said in a sweet voice, making the older woman roll her eyes and laugh.

"He's waiting in his office, dear. Go on up."

Willow went to the door, but as she opened it she turned back and went over to Minerva, throwing her arms around her.

"I'll miss you, Minnie." She said, feeling very guilty. She knew Minnie wanted her to get to know them all, but she still felt as if she was casting the older witch aside.

"I'll miss you too, dear," Minerva said, squeezing her, "Have fun! And don't listen to _anything_ Ronald tells you. I swear that boy isn't all there sometimes."

Willow chuckled, letting go and straightening back up.

"Sounds like my kind of people, then. I always liked the ones that weren't all there."

Minerva just smiled, reaching out to take Willow's hand.

"Go. Be with your family, dear. It's been long enough.." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Willow nodded, her resolve wavering as she let go and headed for the door, tempted to run back and refuse to leave her.

She had always looked to Minnie as a second mother, a friend when she needed it and someone who she knew loved her.

But there had always been an ache for family, and as much as it felt like she was abandoning Minnie, she knew she had to do this, if for nothing else then to finally have some sort of connection to Rowena.

.

.

She made her way past the gargoyle and up the stone steps to the Headmasters office, her stomach full of butterflies. She knew Potter was already there; Albus had went and retrieved him a few days before from his family's home and took him to the Weasley's. Hopefully Albus stuck to his promise of talking to the boy himself, saving Willow a lot of trouble. It worried her though. If it did come down to her having to tell Potter who she was, she wasn't sure if she could even find the words to do it.

She knocked on the door, hearing him give her entrance. She went inside, seeing him pull on a dark blue traveling cloak.

"Are we Flooing again?" She asked, glancing towards the mantle.

He shook his head, walking over to stand at the door with her.

"No, today we will using Side-Along Apperation. It will be easier that way. We want you to show up away from everyone at first, until everything can be explained."

He went out the door, holding it open for her to follow him. They made their way down the spiral stairs and out by the gargoyle before he spoke.

"I want you to know, Willow, that when you do meet Harry, try to not be so flippant abut your father as you are with the rest of us. He may not understand your sense of humor dear, and I wouldn't want you to start off on the wrong foot like that." He said with a chuckle.

Willow eyed him, an annoyed look on her face a they went down the main stairs.

"I don't see why can't be myself. Potter just needs to learn to loosen up." She muttered, making Albus laugh.

"I do not mean it to be permanent Willow; I just mean at first my dear, that's all. Let him get to know you first. All it would take to set him off at first is for you to demand he swears allegiance to your father." he said, shaking with laughter. "I thought poor Dedalus was going to have a heart attack when you cornered him in my office last week."

True, she had scared the poor fellow out of his wits, but honestly she couldn't help it. Ever since Albus had told him who she was and he knew Voldemort was her father, he had always seemed scared of her, even though he had known her for five years before he found out. He had been to visit Albus and she had come up, trying to be friendly when he seemed afraid, but after ten minutes of him jumping every time she spoke she lost it and started telling him that her father would love to have him on his side and that he should join the Death Eaters immediately, finally pointing her finger in his face and demanding he swear allegiance to all things Voldie. The man would have probably died of fright if Albus hadn't of started laughing, bringing him around.

But in the end, it did cure him of being so scared of her, which is why she didn't understand why she couldn't just be her plain goofy self around _Precious Potter. _

She rolled hers eyes and continued to follow him out onto the grounds, heading for the gates.

...

They appeared in front of the strangest house Willow had ever saw in her life. It towered above them, crooked and leaning slightly, with several chimney's jutting out from the roof. None of the levels matched, some small, some so large it looked as if the whole thing might just topple over.

But Willow grinned as she looked up at, feeling something warm inside her chest. To her, it didn't matter what it looked like. All she cared about was what waited on the inside.

"_My family_..." She thought, still unable to believe it.

Albus led her through a broken gate the held a lopsided sign that read, '_The Burrow_', up a dirt path to the front door, by passing a few fat, brown chickens that were running about the yard.

He knocked smartly, rocking on his heels as they waited.

"W-who's there?" Someone called behind the door.

"It is I, Dumbledore. This time bringing Willow." He said.

The door swung open and Molly stepped out, her arms going around Willow and pulling her into a tight hug. Willow hugged her back just as fiercely, holding back tears.

Once they separated, Willow gazed up nervously, looking to the upper rooms.

"Do they - do they know I'm coming to stay?" She asked nervously, looking back to Molly.

The older woman shook her head.

"N-no. I wanted Albus to be the one to explain things... I thought it might go over better with Harry if he did." She explained, looking up at Dumbledore.

He sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"I cannot do it, Molly dear. I am needed elsewhere and it is of the utmost importance. I am sure that Harry will listen to what you have to say. You know he looks to you as a mother. Just set him down and explain it; it should be fine."

He turned to Willow, ignoring the incredulous look Molly gave him.

"Willow, do as you're told and please try to behave yourself. I will see you at the start of term." He said.

Without another word, he turned and walked across the yard to the spot they had appeared, Disapperating with a crack and was gone.

Willow couldn't believe him. She looked at Molly, panic written all over her face.

"I thought he w-would tell Potter... He said - he said he would..." She whispered, the tears she had been fighting before finally breaking loose.

Molly felt her own panic start to rise, but controlled it.

"It's alright, dear. We'll figure it out...," She said, hugging Willow tightly again, "The best way to do it is for me to tell him alone.. You - you had best wait out in the garden; I expect them to be down for breakfast in a few minutes."

She walked Willow to the back garden gate, showing her the back door that led to the kitchen if she needed anything. Willow gave a tiny nod, watching with apprehension as Molly went in the house, her worry growing more rapidly.

She paced the garden, circling around it about three times when she heard someone come out the back door. She dashed around a clump of juniper bushes, expecting to see Molly, but was greeted by two strangers.

Two identical strangers.

One of them was talking, his face turned towards the sky in thought.

"You know they won't just take the money if we offer it. And I already tried playing it off as paying to get our laundry done... She won't listen. Do you have any other ideas? Fred?" He asked when his twin didn't answer. He looked up and saw him staring over into the garden, following his gaze.

He saw a dark-haired girl about Ron's age standing behind one of the large bushes, trying to hide from them. He stood, grabbing his wand and pointed it at her.

She gasped, diving back into the brush, looking scared out of her wits.

Fred pushed his brothers hand down, shaking his head, a little smile on his lips.

"No need for that, dear brother. She's harmless." He whispered, watching the girl peep around the bush to look at them. He took a tentative step towards her, holding up his hands.

"It's alright. I promise we won't hurt you." He said calmly, still heading towards her. She looked between them. The other one still stood on the back stoop, his face suspicious.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Fred asked, getting closer.

Her attention went back to him, eyeing him wearily.

"W-willow.."

He smiled, almost a yard away from her now.

"Willow? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Willow. I'm Fred and the equally handsome man back there is my brother George. Do you mind if I ask what you're doing here, Miss Willow?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"M-Molly invited m-me. S-she told me t-to wait in the garden... Until the o-others woke up..."

"Mum told you to wait out here?" George frowned, following his brother.

Fred stood in front of her now, a kind smile on his face.

"Well, I guess she has her reasons." he whispered to his twin.

"Do you know why she told you to wait?" He asked, turning back to her.

Willow looked scared, but nodded slowly.

"And what would it be?"

But she shook her head to that one. Fred looked thoughtful, wondering if he could get it out of her.

"Well, you don't _have_ to tell us," he said, pouring all of his charm on, "but you really have nothing to worry about. We wouldn't tell anyone. Your secret would be safe with us." He said, a roguish grin on his face.

Willow wanted to laugh, but as she didn't know if they were friend or foe, she held her tongue.

So instead, she played into it.

Batting her lashes innocently, she looked up at him, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"C-can I really? I - I just don't want to get in trouble.."

He smiled triumphantly, reaching out and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course, Willow. We just want to help you, that's all. Now, go ahead and tell me why your scared."

She dithered a moment, her eyes going to the ground.

"W-well, M-Molly said I had to s-stay here because -because of all the accidents.."

Fred eyed George, his brow cocking.

"What accidents, sweetie?"

"The o-ones that m-made them send me a-away.."

Now he was slightly freaked out.

"A-and who was it that sent you away?"

She gazed up at him, trying to look as sad as possible.

"The people at the hospital."

Fred slowly withdrew his arm, staring at her like she might run him through.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, busting out in gales of laughter.

It freaked them out even more, their hands twitching towards their wands.

Willow held up a hand, still laughing.

"J-just k-kidding with you... I - I swear.." She gasped, wiping her eyes.

They stared at her dumbfounded for a moment.

"S-so your not -not -?" George started.

"Crazy?," she finished, chuckling. "Just slightly. But I think it runs in the family."

George started to laugh, shaking his head at his brother.

"Thought you had that one, didn't you?"

Fred seemed slightly annoyed, but started to laugh as well.

"Of course I did! The Weasley Charm never fails!"

He looked back down at her, smiling again.

"So why are you here?"

"Like I said, Molly invited me. But before you ask, I can't tell you why I'm out here waiting. I can eventually, just not right now."

George nodded, but Fred looked at her, seeming to size her up, a gleam in his eye.

"It's not going to work." She chuckled, making him scowl.

He gave an overly dramatic sigh, shaking his head.

"Well, if you can't tell us that, what can you tell us?" He inquired, making her laugh.

"Well, my name is Willow Windkeeper, your mum is my aunt, and I came here to stay for the summer. Is that enough?"

Fred ogled her then turned to George, a wicked grin on his face.

"No wonder we thought she was barmy! She's family!"

They both turned and bowed to her, Fred taking her hand and kissing it, making her laugh.

"Welcome to the family, Willow. So, who's kid are you?" George asked, smiling.

"R-Rowena's."

"She was Uncle Gideion's daughter, wasn't she?" George asked, looking to his brother. Fred's eyes went wide, remembering hearing his mother talk about Rowena... About who she had a child by...

He looked at George knowingly, a silent message passing between them. Willow watched with apprehension on her face as they looked back down at her, the truth written on their faces.

_"They know."_ She thought.

"Do - do you know much about your mother, Willow?" Fred asked, his voice trying to convey calmness.

Willow sighed, walking past them, going for another circle around the garden. They caught up with her, walking on either side.

"I take that as a yes?" Said George.

She nodded, looking up at him.

"You know who my father is, then?"

They both nodded solemnly and she gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, you're taking it better then most people do, I'll give you that."

"That's why I'm waiting in the garden... Dumbledore left your mother with the task of telling Potter and the others." She explained nervously.

They didn't say anything and Willow thought she had already lost them, when George threw an arm around her shoulder, Fred putting one around her waist.

"Well, the way we see it, your family. And Mum wouldn't bring you here if she thought you were an evil git. And as far as Harry goes, we'll help explain it to him." George said softly, making her smile.

"He can be a bit stubborn sometimes, so it might take a while. But don't worry about it. We'll make him see the truth." Fred told her.

She nodded, looking up at them.

"Y-you know, I've n-never known I had family before... I - I only learned about you all a few months ago.." She began, feeling a bit awkward. It had never occurred to her how to talk to them.. I mean, what did you talk about with family you never knew you had?

"Well, lets see; if Rowena was Gidieon's daughter, then she would have been Mum's niece, making her our first cousin. You, in turn, would be Mum' great-niece and our second cousin."

Willow nodded, agreeing with his logic.

"Is it true that I have seven cousins on Molly's side?" She asked, chuckling.

"Oh yeah, but that's because we're Weasley's. We're breeders, that's for sure." George said, making Willow snort.

"Let's see; there's Bill, whose the oldest, then Charlie -" Fred began, but Willow interrupted.

"Bill and Charlie?" She asked, looking up in surprise.

"Yeah... "

"A-are they here?"

George scratched his head, confused.

"Well, Bill is. But Charlie's in Romania; that's where he lives now. But how do you know them? I thought you didn't know anything about any of us?" He asked.

She smiled, thinking back.

"Well, Dumbledore raised me and I grew up at Hogwarts. I remember them from when I was there.. They were both very kind to me growing up and I always wondered whatever happened to them... It's weird that they turned out to be family, though." She said, chuckling.

They both gawked at her.

"Dumbledore raised you?" George said in a hushed tone.

Willow nodded warily. "Yeah... why?"

The twins stared at her in surprise.

"Hang on," said Fred, looking thoughtful, "I think I remember you... Yeah, you were a scrawny little thing back then... Used to stay in the Ravenclaw common room all the time, either there or the dungeons.."

Willow laughed at his description and nodded.

"I don't remember the two of you, though. You must have started school right before I left."

"How old are you?" Asked George.

"I'll be seventeen this December."

"Same age as Ron, then. We're two years older than him, which would have put us in second year when you left." George explained.

"You know," Fred began, a wicked grin on his face, "with that black hair and pale skin of yours and the way you prowled the dungeons, me and George always thought you were Snape's kid."

She laughed, shaking her head.

"If he heard you say that, he would probably curse you. I don't think he ever really liked me much, you know. Don't know if its cause my dad or maybe I was just an annoying child," she laughed,"but he never did. 'Course, I never gave him a moments peace when I was little. The man had to practically threaten violence to get me to leave him alone."

"Snape was always fun to annoy." George said, his face taking on a nostalgic look to it.

"Now where were we on all your siblings?" Asked Willow. "Who's after Charlie?"

"Well, after Charlie, there's Percy," he said, making a face, "then George and me, then Ron, and lastly Ginny." He finished with a grin.

"Okay, so Ron's the one that's friends with Potter, right?" She asked as they walked back over to the back door.

"Yeah. But you know, it kinda scary that you know so much without really knowing anything." Fred said, laughing.

She shrugged, chuckling a bit.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?"

George reached for the handle, looking down at her.

"We'll head on up, Willow, and see if we can get that lot moving. We'll come back down when Mum tells them, too." He told her, smiling.

As he opened the door and went inside, Fred held back, closing the door and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about Harry, alright? Me and George will talk to him."

She sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

"I just don't want to judged because of my father... I know it's inevitable most times, but I get sick of it.." She opened her eyes and looked back up at him, a wistful smile on her face, "I just hope he at least gives me a chance."

Fred squeezed her shoulder, forcing a calm smile.

"I'm sure he will. Don't worry over it for now; we'll get it figured out in the end, okay?"

She nodded and he pulled open the door, heading inside. She sat down there on the stone stoop, her mind swimming in worry and doubt.

What if Potter just started firing hexes? She wasn't about to stand by and let him attack her, but didn't think she would get very far if the first thing she did was attack the Boy Who Lived.

Of course, he could just refuse to even speak to her, which was the more likely outcome...

She fiddled with the cuff of her jeans, her mind scattered in thought.

As bad as she hated to admit it, she needed Potter. She needed someone to help her get rid of father and he was the only one she knew that had already faced him and lived. Numerous times, actually.

Sirius had once told her that Potter was kind and had a good heart, that he was willing to give people a chance, but she wondered very seriously if that trait would extend to her...

And if it didn't, she wasn't quite sure what she was going to do.

All she knew to do was just hope for the best...


	21. Stuck With Me

**A/N: Well, I know it's short, but really, I had to sort of force this one. I hated writing it, not really wanting to have to go into details I have already went over, so yeah, lol. But, the next one will make up for it! **

**A/N: The tile and the lyrics are from Green Day's "Stuck With Me". Another lovely song, lol.**

**AA/N: I do not own Harry Potter, just the OC's**

_Cast out... Buried in a hole_

_Struck down... forcing me to fall_

_Destroyed... giving up the fight_

_Well, I know I'm not alright_

She sat there on the stoop for about a half hour before she heard them all gathering in the kitchen and felt her stomach tighten. She knew they had to be told, but dreaded it. This would make or break whether or not she was going to have any help in destroying her father.

She scooted closer to the door, leaning towards it and putting her ear against the wood.

...

Molly didn't know where to start. She watched as her youngest son and his friends gathered around her, their faces full of curiosity. She smiled at them and took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerve.

"I wanted you all to join me, because I have something I need to tell you. We are going to have a guest for the remainder of the break, and I need to explain a few things before you meet her."

She had started wringing her hands, unsure of how to continue.

"It's just that she is somewhat different, really. She -"

Molly was cut off by a squeal from Hermione.

"Ooh! Is she a Muggle?"

Ron snorted and looked at his mother, smirking slightly.

"_Is_ she a Muggle, Mum?"

Before Molly could answer though, Hermione plowed on.

"Can you imagine if she _was_? Think of all the things she could teach us! It would be - !"

She broke off as Harry and Ron started to laugh.

"Your a Muggleborn, 'Moine! What could she _possibly_ teach you?"

Hermione's cheeks turned pink, but she glared at Ron.

"We could learn from her point of view, _Ronald_! If you would stop being so close minded, you might -!"

Molly threw her hands up, stopping them before they had a row.

"She's not a Muggle! She's just- well, she just comes from a different background, I guess. She is- that is to say she-"

Molly was cursing Albus in her mind for leaving her to explain to them about Willow. A good kick to the backside would be waiting on him the next time he graced her doorway.

While she stood there, tongue tied, she heard a clatter coming down the stairs. The twins made their way into the kitchen, laughing.

"What's for breakfast, Mum?" Fred asked as he grabbed some toast, only to devour it in almost one bite.

She sighed, not sure if she would ever get this out.

"I just want you all to treat her right. She- she has had a very hard life, but she is a very sweet girl, despite everything that has happened. But there are a few things I need to explain first. She is-"

"Are you talking about Willow?" George interrupted, a michevious grin on his face.

Molly raised her brow.

"How do you-?"

George laughed and shook his head.

"We've been here for hours, Mum! We met her in the garden this morning. Very lovely girl."

"Not bad looking, either." Fred wagged his eyebrows suggestively, making Ron perk up.

"Really? What she look like?"

"Oh, you'll see for yourself.. later..." He cowered as his mother glared at him, making his twin laugh.

"_As_ I was saying," Molly huffed, her hands going to her hips in frustration, "there are a few things you need to know. Mainly about her family. You see, her father is... Well he's..."

Willow couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and opened the door, being met by five surprised faces, and Fred, who winked at her, grinning wickedly. She chuckled, turning to Molly and smiling softly.

"Let me tell them, Molly. You're going to give your self an aneurysm if you keep going."

The older woman laughed a little nervously, but stepped aside. Willow turned to the three, her grey eyes finally landing on Potter's green ones. She held out her hand to him, trying to decifer his expression. He looked down at her offered limb, taking it slowly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry. M-my name is Willow Windkeeper."

He nodded slightly, his eyes still suspicious.

"And I'm L-Lord Voldemort's daughter."

She hadn't meant it to come out that bluntly, but it couldn't be helped now. He continued to shake her hand for a moment before it actually sunk in. She heard the other two gasp, glancing at them to see the girl staring at her wide eyed. Ron just looked green. The pressure on her hand began to tighten as he realized what she had said and she looked back at him, seeing that he looked ready to explode.

He jerked his hand away, staring at her like she was some kind of monster.

"What is Dumbledore _playing_ at? Does he actually expect us to _trust_ her?"

He turned to Molly, his face screwed up in anger. The other's seemed to inch away from him as he started to get even more worked up.

_"He has to be crazy! Why in Merlin's name would you even let her in your house! She's part of him!"_

Willow bit her lip, feeling her anger rise. She knew arguing would get them no where, but he was really starting to piss her off.

But it was Molly who stepped in, her face livid.

"Don't you think we would know if she was on his side or not, Harry? Just because of who her father is, doesn't mean she is just like him. Are you just like the Dursley's?"

Harry blanched, glancing back at Willow. He shook his head and was about to speak, when Molly over rode him again.

"And as for letting her in my house, I do believe that is my business, not yours. I trust this girl. She is family! And she is no more like Him then you are!"

Harry lowered his head, his face full of shame. Willow gave a quick look round the room, and saw everyone else just looked flabbergasted. Harry peered back up at her, his eyes apologetic.

"I"m sorry. It's just that-"

Willow held up a hand and shook her head.

"I get it Potter. Really, I do. I know Albus is crazy to think that you would just welcome me with open arms." She chuckled.

"I would." Fred told her in a lecherous voice, making her laugh even harder.

She extended her hand once more to Potter, who took it, a tiny smile playing at his lips.

"You won't blame me for being cautious for the time being, will you?"

She shook her head, smiling slightly.

He turned to the other two and pointed to the girl.

"This is Hermione," he pointed around her at the boy, "And that's Ron."

They both smiled at her and shook her hand. This had been far easier than she expected it to be. With any luck, she thought, she might actually have some friends when school started.

Molly sniffed loudly, and Willow turned to her in disbelief, laughing.

"Are you crying?"

The older woman swatted her with a dish towel and scowled.

"Oh! Just go on you four! Go talk or something and leave me to get breakfast started!"

Harry and the other two left quickly, Ron glancing back at his mother fearfully. But Willow reached out and hugged the older woman.

"Thanks for trying to tell them, Molly. I know Albus pretty much handed it off to you to explain." She said bitterly, thinking of the headmaster.

Molly patted her back and sniffled again.

"It's quite alright dear. I tried, but I just couldn't find the words..."

Willow chuckled softly and let her go.

"Ole' Dad always makes for awkward conversations. I don't blame you."

With a laugh, Molly turned to the stove and began to gather the pots needed for breakfast. She turned to the twins, still perched on the counter.

"You two take her to find the others. Help make the conversation lighter if you can." She said softly.

"What about Bill and Fleur, Mum?" George asked.

Molly shook her head.

"I don't know. They should be down in a while and I'll tell them then. It should be easier; I was just worried about Harry being so upset."

"Well it might help that Bill knows her." Said Fred with a grin.

"How?" Moly asked, her voice full of surprise.

"I knew him at the castle. Him and Charlie. They were both always very kind to me." Willow told her.

Molly smiled, nodding slightly.

"I had forgotten about that. Well, just leave it to me then. I'll explain when they come down. Why don't you all go out into the garden again and when breakfast is finished, I call you all back in." She turned and began to get started, leaving them to it.

Fred was at her side in a flash, making her laugh. He hooked her arm through his and led her to the living room, George in tow.

.

.

.

.

As soon as they were out of the kitchen, Ron turned to Harry, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"What you think?"

Harry didn't have an answer just yet. He was still in shock. He remembered back to his second year, to when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened.

_"Lord Voldemort is the last heir of Slytherin."_ Dumbledore had told him. But he lied. Why hadn't he just told him about her? Did he think that he, Harry, couldn't handle it? Or had he been trying to keep the girl a secret forever? To never tell anyone about her? As if she never existed?

He looked at his two best friends and saw his own worry mirrored in their eyes.

"I don't even know yet. How could Dumbledore have lied about her? I mean, what did he gain from it? He already knew I was tired of being lied to!" He exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

Hermione shushed him and pulled him over to the stairs.

"I know your angry with him, but Harry, don't take it out on her. You don't know what all she has been through. I mean, could you imagine what sort of life she has had being his daughter?"

He hadn't thought about that. She was possibly more of a pawn than he himself was in all of this. He pushed past them and went into the living room, setting down on the sofa.

"I just wonder what this means now. For the war.. Even the prophecy for that matter." he said, putting is head in his hands.

They heard voices and saw Fred leading Willow out of the kitchen followed by George. He gave Ron and Hermione a pointed look, letting them know they would discuss it more later. He looked over at the girl and smiled slightly, his hands falling to his lap. He figured he had better make the best of this, at least to find out what he was up against this time.

It was weird though. He hadn't noticed it before, but now that the initial shock was gone, and he really got a look at her, he realized how much she looked like Voldemort.

Well, Tom Riddle.

But as he thought abut it, he pictured her with the flat, no-nosed face Voldemort had and almost cracked up, gaining odd looks from all the others.

Now it was going to be even harder talking to her.

She had the same color of eyes that he used to have. The pale, smoky grey that haunted him for months after his second year. It was strange to see them look kind; like he was in some sort of twisted alternate world.

Where Tom was a girl.

He started to snigger, making Ron look at him questioningly. He shook his head and gazed over at Willow, who was smiling oddly at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, it's n-nothing. J-just thinking, that's all."

They all sat there in silence, no one really sure where to begin. Willow finally smiled, looking up at Fred.

"So, anyone have any ideas on how to make this even more awkward?" She asked, grinning.

"I think I know how," Fred began, an odd grin on his face,"Lets go outside though. Bit stuffy in here." He said when the others looked at him oddly. He led the way out the door and around the hose, going back to the clump of junipers he first saw Willow hiding in.

Once there, he turned Harry and the others, a serious look on his face.

"Now listen you lot, I will only say this once; this girl is _family_," he said, looking hard at Ron, " and therefore she will be treated as such. Even though she might not have the best parents in the world," his eyes moved to Harry's, "it doesn't mean you can treat her like she's an evil git. Understand?" He asked, looking at them all.

They nodded. Willow saw Harry and Hermione look a little abashed at being talked to like that by Fred and chuckled slightly.

"I understand if your curious, you know... I would be too." She said softly.

"Can - can I ask you ...?" Harry began, looking a bit awkward.

"Ask away. I will answer as best I can." Willow said with a smile.

"Well," he began, "how is it we never knew about you? I mean, it seems like it would have been sort of hard to hide..." He said sounding confused.

Willow turned and sat on the ground, patting the place beside her with an easy grin.

"Have a seat, Potter. This is going to take awhile."

**-Well, that's it! Another one added and hope fully another will soon follow! **

**Oh yeah, I need a muse, people! Any ideas on how to help the story, especially with Willow and Neville, please P.M. me!**


	22. Chickens, Relatives, and Knickers

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! But I have been battling writers block like crazy! But a friend of mine gave me some inspiration! Yay! Lol, here's the new one!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: The lyrics are from Green Day's 'Macy's Day Parade'. Another good song :)**

.

.

.

_When I was a kid I thought_

_I wanted all the things that I haven't got_

_Oh, But I learned the hardest way_

_Then I realized what it took_

_To tell the difference between_

_Thieves and crooks_

_A lesson learned to me and you_

.

.

.

By the end of her story, even gallant Potter was coming to her defense. But too, by that time she was thinking of his surname almost endearingly.

_"Odd how people can start to grow on you, after spending most of your life disliking them,"_she mused as he ranted about everything from her father to Albus. She couldn't help but snigger slightly though. She had always thought he would be some goody-goody golden boy, but he was just as demented and short tempered as her.

She laughed uproariously as he told her, red-faced, what he had been thinking about in the living room. An image of herself with no nose flitted through her mind at his words, making her snort.

But the hardest part of it all was telling him about the time she spent with Sirius. She saw the pain in his eyes at the mention of the name, feeling her heart go out. Ron and Hermione stayed silent through that part, watching Harry like hawks. Hermione had glared at her when she had first brought it up, but she didn't blame her. She knew they were just looking out for him, knew how much he must be hurting.

"D-did he say anything about me?" He asked her quietly.

She smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah. He told me about all the stuff you've done; facing my father and fighting against the Death Eaters and everything. H-he was what kept me sane during those months... All his stories about you and about when he was growing up... T-they kept my spirits up." She muttered the last part, her eyes going to her lap as they began to fill.

After a few moments of tearful silence, Fred coughed, bringing them back to reality.

"Are you glad to be going to Hogwarts this year?" Asked Hermione, thankfully changing the subject.

"Yeah, me and Minnie have been working on my schedule ever since my O.W.L.'s came in."

"Minnie?" Asked Harry, confused.

Willow chuckled. "Minerva."

When she was still met with a blank stare, she laughed.

"Professor McGonagall!"

"You call her Minnie?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I never could say Minerva when I was younger and Minnie just stuck."

They all laughed and Harry shook his head. "I still can't believe you actually grew up there.. "

Willow shrugged, looking down at her lap.

"Really, it wasn't as grand as it sounds. I mean, I was alone almost all the time and I had no friends..." She trailed of, her cheeks tinting pink. She hadn't told them about Roger, not wanting them to know THAT part of her past just yet.

None of them seemed to take notice though, because Ron grinned widely, saying, "but _still_! It was Hogwarts!"

"I bet you know all sorts of things about the castle!" Hermione said, glancing at Harry with a faint smile on her lips. Fred snorted, causing Willow to look up at him.

"Not as much as George and me, I'm sure. We know ever entrance in and out of the castle." He said smugly.

"Even the one in the dungeons?" Willow asked, a brow cocked.

"Yea- What?" He asked, looking down in disbelief.

"There's one in the dungeons? But where? We never saw it ... Did you lot?" George asked, looking at Harry, who shrugged, his eyes wide.

"We never saw one... It must be heavily enchanted, then..." Hermione whispered.

They all peered at Willow, waiting for her to tell them where it was, but she busted out laughing.

"Merlin! You lot will believe anything!"

It took a second for them to realize she had lied. Fred started laughing, followed by George. Ron still looked confused, while Hermione actually seemed upset that there wasn't something that ancient for them to explore and Harry just shook his head, torn between looking annoyed and laughing as well.

"Ohh! I got another one! W-what if I told you I w-was the Pope, too?" She giggled. Ron seemed to come around, looking at her, still slightly confused.

"You mean you were joking?"

Fred, George, and Willow cracked up, Fred shaking his head and muttering, "how thick can you be, Ron?"

"Truthfully, I know where a few of them are. Probably not every one, though. I never really had to use any of them when I was growing up. It was only until this past end of term when I was hiding out that I even had to go down any of them." She said after everyone had calmed.

"We can tell you about all of them if you want." Said Fred, winking at her.

George nodded towards Harry, his eyes alight with mischief. "Harry's got the best way to get around, though. Of course, it came from us, so we already knew all of its secrets." He said.

"What was it?"

"A map that shows all of Hogwarts and whoever is inside the grounds. It was a real pain giving it up at the time, but he needed it more then we did, I suppose." Said Fred.

Willow eyed Harry, a smile playing at her lips.

"And would Potter be willing to show me his map?"she asked.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Sure. Might do you some good if everyone finds out who you really are. Would have done me wonders to know about them in my second year. Nightmare, that one was."

"Why? What happened?"

Ron started to snicker slightly, causing Harry to elbow him.

"Everyone thought he was mad. Said he was the Heir of Slytherin." Ron laughed.

"Potter? They really thought he was? Merlin's beard! The people at that place must be mental! Anyone should be able to look at him and tell he's a - a.." She broke off, blushing slightly.

"A what?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Well, a ..goody-goody." She finished, with a slight grin.

"And why do you think that?" He asked heatedly.

Willow shrugged, seeming nonplussed that he was getting angry.

"Because your Harry _Fecking_ Potter, the golden boy of the Wizarding World. I just always figured you kinda were and I haven't saw or heard anything otherwise yet. Care to prove me wrong?" She asked, wagging her brows.

"He formed a rebellion against the ministry last year!" Hermione said indignantly.

Willow snorted and shook her head. "If you mean that Dumbledore's Army thing, I heard about it. It was a class that he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts in because you had that damn Umbridge woman for a teacher. It doesn't exactly qualify as a rebellion. Now, if you had _actually_ went up against Fudge and his sheep, it could have been."

The others sat in shocked silence for a moment before Hermione came to her senses.

"He has done more for the Wizarding World then anyone else! He has fought against V-Voldemort and lived more times then should have been possible! How dare you -!"

Willow threw up a hand and sighed. "And you just proved my point, Hermione. Potter has done all of that for the good. Has ever since his first year, right? Which is why I said he was a goody-goody and people were barmyto think he was the Heir of Slytherin. It wasn't meant to be an insult, just a compliment in a way, I guess."

"Oh... " Hermione said softly, blushing. "I just thought you were putting him down and -"

"And he's your friend, so you defended him. I get it." Willow finished, smiling slightly. "Now as I said, goody-goody Potter," she smiled at aforementioned boy, "should have never been accused of that. I know there was something that happened with my father in your first year and you saved everyone's arse, so why didn't they think about that?"

Harry shrugged, looking at the ground. "No one ever remembers stuff like that when they want to blame me for something."

"That's where you need my help, Potter. You need to get an attitude. They want to blame you for stupid shite after you everything you have done for them then you need to get a backbone and tell them off. Threaten them; tell 'em if they want to blame you, they can find another Chosen One to fight their battles for them."

Harry stared at her, slightly shocked.

"But- but if I'm the only one that can stop him... If I stop helping them -"

"I didn't say _stop_, Potter. I just said _threaten_ it. There's a difference." Willow chuckled.

Harry smiled, looking over to Ron and Hermione.

"I hadn't thought about doing that. Might just be the trick to get them to stop blaming me for everything bad that happens." He said, a little anger showing.

They talked well after Molly called them to breakfast. She eventually had to come out, apron flying, as she chased them all into the house , scattering the chickens and trying to swat them with a dish towel.

...

Willow had her favorites picked amongst them already; Fred and George were horrible and she absolutely loved them. Ron came after them. He was almost as crazy as the twins, if Hermione wasn't around, that is.

Ron held second place until she went inside and met Ginny, though. As soon as they were introduced and the others explained who she was, Ginny shrugged and shook her hand, grinning wickedly.

"I can't wait for term to start! Imagine all the people your going to have running from you!" She laughed as Molly smacked her arm.

"That's _not_ funny Ginerva!"

"It is too Mum. Just imagine how scared everyone is going to be; it will be worse then when everyone thought Harry was the Heir of Slytherin!"

"You know, " George began, grinning,"technically, you are the Heir of Slytherin, Willow. You should definitely pass that information along Gin."

Molly eyed him dangerously, her brown eyes flashing.

"Do not giver her ideas! It going to be hard enough for Willow without you telling people that!" She roared while the others laughed.

"Really Molly, it might help make everyone leave me alone. I mean, if their scared, they shouldn't bother me, right?" Willow asked, laughing.

The older woman just shook her head, trying to hid the smile that was threatening to show. The girl was so much like Gideion it almost broke her heart. That whole devil-may-care attitude that he and Fabian, (and Fred and George as well) had was what endeared them to everyone. Her brothers would brush things off, finding the optimistic side to any bad situation. Even when Gideion had gotten Anna, er.., in the _family_ way, in their last year at school, he had came home during break and told their parents amid their worries,"Well, I always knew I wanted kids, so it will work out. Don't worry so much." He had said, smiling happily. Even then, with all the worries that having a child brought, he looked for the good in the situation.

She knew for the most part Willow was just playing it up, trying to get a laugh from the others, but she thought their was truth to her words. She didn't think Willow really was all that worried if anyone else found out who she was.

...

As the next few weeks passed, Willow was almost convinced she was dreaming. Going from having no family to house full of them was somewhat daunting. It was awkward at first; with a strange, casual flare of affection, she watched the family around her in awe. Even as close as her and Minnie were, it was still not the same as having the real thing.

And the Weasley's welcomed her with open arms. Bill was pleased to see her after so many years and pulled her into a tight hug when he saw her. She patted his back awkwardly at first, until Molly smiled at her, shaking her head.

"You might as well get used to it dear. This is nothing compared to what the rest of family is going to do when they meet you."

As Bill let her go, Willow stared at Molly, confused.

"But I've met everyone -?"

"Not the Prewett side, dear." She replied, laughing.

And she had been right. Over the next couple of weeks, loads of relatives came by, all of them smothering Willow in affection. In one case almost literally, when a great-great aunt showed up and cried, hugging Willow until she almost passed out from lack of oxygen.

But nothing could compare to Muriel's visit.

Willow was scared half to death when she showed up, thinking of Sirius's warning. The old woman had came in the house, yelling out orders like their was no tomorrow.

"Molly! Where are those unnatural twins of yours! Tell them help get my bag! And where's Ginerva? I haven't seen her! Hasn't even bothered to write to me! Shows you how ungrateful children are!"

She came to halt in the kitchen as Willow stared at her in horror.

"And who are you? No red hair, so I would assume your not another Weasley!" She announced, scrutinizing Willow.

Molly rushed into the kitchen, her arm going around Willow's shoulder.

"Muriel, this is Rowena's daughter, the one I told you about."

The old witch gasped.

"The one that she had with _him_?" She said.

Molly nodded, pulling Willow closer.

Muriel stepped forward, looking Willow straight in the eye.

"Stand up straight girl! You have Prewett blood running through your veins and a name to uphold!" She commanded, making Willow jerk. "She _is_ in the Prewett name, isn't she?" She asked, or rather barked at Molly.

"No. She uses the name Gideon gave Rowena when they went into hiding, Windkeeper."

"Is that where my mothers last name came from?" Willow asked softly.

"Yes. Gideon was afraid that the name Prewett would be far too dangerous for her to use, so he had it changed to Windkeeper before she entered school." Molly explained sadly, patting the girls arm consolingly.

"I never understood the boy for doing that! The name Prewett stands for bravery! We stand up! We don't hide behind another name!" Muriel barked, eyeing them both like she was waiting for an argument. Molly shook her head, sighing.

"I know, Muriel. But Gideon was just looking out for his family -"

"It apparently didn't help him! Look what happened!" She exclaimed, motioning to Willow, "Look what Rowena ended up doing! Maybe it was a good thing she wasn't in the Prewett name! Not many know we where disgraced with THAT!"

Molly looked furious. "And what exactly is _THAT_?"

Muriel snubbed her nose, waving in Willow's direction. "A child out of wed-lock for one! And to top it all, she had to get knocked up by You-Know-Who! It wasn't enough that she was like some common, muggle harlot! No! She had to go and find the most disgraceful person to do it with!" She was almost screaming now, her old face scrunched up in anger, venting something that must have been eating at her for ages.

Willow felt her hand twitch towards her wand. She felt white hot fury run all through her. Who did this old bat think she was? She pulled away from Molly, stepping into Muriel's face.

"My mum was one of the great witches that ever lived! She made her mistakes, but she was still a better woman then you! How dare you call her a disgrace!" She yelled, making the old woman jerk. Muriel recovered quickly, drawing up every bit of the arrogance that flowed in her withered, old soul.

"Your probably just like her! Probably going to go out and disgrace the family again! Your on your way!" She shouted, an evil grin on her face, "I already heard about you following your fathers footsteps! Your worse than your mother! More like her deadbeat brother - !"

Molly stepped forward, her face livid, cutting her short.

"OUT! I will NOT let you talk to her like this!" She roared. Muriel threw up her nose, turning and heading for the door.

"Fine with me! Never could understand how you would willing live in this hovel!" She screeched as she went out the back. Molly marched over to the door, watching Muriel's retreating form, lifting her wand and flicking it, causing the chickens to fly towards the old woman, squawking and flapping their wings, trying to peck every inch of her. She ran with a shriek towards the Apperation Point, turning as soon as she got there, leaving with a loud pop.

Willow was torn between anger and the enormous urge to laugh. Molly turned to look at her, a sheepish grin on her face.

"I couldn't help it. Been wanting to do it for years but she never gave me a reason."

She pulled Willow into a tight hug, holding her there a moment.

"Not everyone in the family is that narrow minded. We loved your mother and we love you too, dear. Do not ever forget that." She whispered.

Willow hugged her back and nodded, before moving back and looking Molly in the eye.

"Who is my mothers brother?"

Molly sighed. "Caught that, did you? I was hoping it slipped past.."

When Willow arched a brow, she sighed again, pulling her over to the table and pushing her down into a chair, taking one for herself as well.

"His name was Alastair. He was a year younger than your mother and her complete opposite in every way. Rowena went to the Dark because of tragedy; Alastair was born Dark. He was the only Prewett in four generations to go into Slytherin and it is rumored he was part of your fathers army. It's well known, though, amongst the family. It was the main reason Gideon fought so hard; he wanted his son back and was willing to give his life to see it happen. You mother... She tried to make him good... She really did. But there was no turning him. He was too evil.. Too far gone for anyone's help." She looked at the table sadly, her hands clasped tightly together. She turned her gaze up to Willow's, her eyes pleading.

"I wasn't trying to keep it from you, dear. I - I just didn't know how to go about telling you about him. It's something I don't really like to talk about... And too, I didn't want that on your mind. I know how you feel about yourself; you are just looking for a reason for to prove to yourself that your evil." She said, a stern look on her face.

Willow bowed her head. In truth, she was. She knew the stirrings she had wasn't normal. Or at least to her they weren't. Normal people didn't have thoughts of murder. Or wanting to hurt someone ...

But Molly seemed to know what was going on in her head.

"Let me ask you something Willow. When you felt compelled to hurt someone, what was going on?"

"Well, R-Roger was the first, I guess... I mean, I done some petty, immature things at the Academy, but never really hurt anyone... Others did that for me. And then Malfoy. He was horrible when I was at the castle for the holidays.. And Bellatrix.. But after what she did to the Longbottoms, she deserves to suffer." She growled.

Molly nodded, reaching out and taking her hand.

"So every time was when someone was hurting you or when they had hurt someone else?"

When she nodded, Molly smiled slightly.

"Then that proves your not evil, child. You were protecting yourself from that man, and from what I have heard of the Malfoy boy from my children, even the most humble of us would curse him, given enough time. And as for Bellatrix, well, lets just say your not the only one that has ever wanted to hunt her down and put an end to her." She whispered, her eyes unfocused for a moment. She seemed to come back to reality, squeezing Willows hand.

"You are as good as you want to be, Willow. You decide, in the end, what kind of person you really want to be. Nothing determines that for you. Not your father and not Alastair. You are your own person, dear."

Willow smiled slowly, the words sinking in. As stupid as it sounded, she hadn't ever thought about like that. She had always thought that just because she was Voldemort's daughter, she was meant for a life of evil and debauchery. That she had no choice in the matter.

But Molly was right. And too, she would be damned if she would let Muriel be right about her.

With the same smile on her lips, she let go of Molly's hand, leaned over and hugged her before letting go and standing up.

"Thanks Molly. I'm gonna go and find the others... Maybe see if they want to play some Quidditch or something." She grinned, looking for once like there might actually be something worth fighting for in this war. If anything, it was her freedom to be who she wanted, not what everyone expected her to be.

It was just sad that it took her this long to realize it.

...

Turns out, Ron and the others had been hiding in the field where they played Quidditch, waiting for Muriel to leave. As they sat in Ron's bedroom later that evening, Willow regaled them on how Molly had let her depart, with the chicken going for blood.

As they sat and laughed, slowly began to change the subject to the new term, nudging things in about classes. Ron and Harry said she had been doing this ever since they had received their O.W.L's, no matter the subject they were on or the time of day. She had even taken to discussing it at breakfast, which Ron thought was scandalous. He said no person in their right mind should be that eager about learning that early in the morning.

As Hermione sat planning out her schedule, Willow let slip that she was taking extra lessons next year. Hermione looked excited, Harry seemed confused, and Ron just looked baffled.

"Why?" He asked in an disgusted voice. "I thought you were normal! Your as barmy as 'Mione!"

Willow threw a shirt at him from her perch on Harry's cot.

"Because, you tit, I really enjoy the class. So really, it's not like class work at all. I get to do something I love and get extra credit for it." She explained as Ron sat there, flummoxed.

"What class is it?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Herbology."

Hermione tried to hide her surprise. "Really? I didn't take you for someone that would like that class."

Willow smiled broadly, nodding. "Yeah, I love it. Tried to get it for everyday, but Minnie talked me down. Said I wouldn't be able to keep up with my other classes."

Ron busted out laughing, nudging Harry, who sat beside him.

"Merlin! She's as mad as Neville!"

Still laughing, he threw the shirt back at her, hitting her in the face.

"I think we need to fix them up, mate. Maybe they'll have a bunch of nutter kids and all of them live in the greenhouses." He chortled, earning a glare from both girls.

"I'm not a nutter! You just don't understand because your stupid!" Willow smirked, sticking out her tongue. Ron rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Understand what? That you and Neville are going to have some cabbage babies?"

Harry snorted and started to laugh, along with Hermione.

"Are you sure that you weren't tricked into taking them? I mean, you are little slow at times, Will."

"Ron, I swear, if you don't shut it, I am going to hurt you!" Willow said through her teeth. Ron continued to smirk, leaning back on his bed and laughing.

"You really mean you chose to take extra Herbology lessons?" He snickered. Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"You know, Ron, some people actually like classwork! I think it's brilliant that Willow wants to learn more!" She turned to Willow, her face expectant.

"I wonder if McGonagall would let me take extra lessons! I just don't know which one I would choose, though... Maybe Transfiguration... Or Ancient Runes..." She broke off in thought and Ron started laughing again.

"Your both nutters! Who in their right mind would want extra class work!" He smirked at Willow, shaking his head. "Especially in Herbology. That class just sucks."

Now, normally, Willow would just blow something like that off, not even thinking about it. But Ron had been riding her arse all day and she was still angry with Muriel, so she went off. She stood up, making Ron jump, and stormed out of the room.

Once she was gone, Ron started to laugh. "Oh it's going to be so much fun annoying her this year!" He sniggered.

Harry shook his head, a smile on his face.

"I'm telling you, mate. You had better watch it. She's only going to put up with so much before she snaps."

Ron shook his head, still chuckling.

Until the door busted open, reveling a very angry Willow behind it.

She threw something across the room, smacking Ron in the face. He grabbed at it and held it up, reveling a pair of hot pink knickers made of lace. With a look of absolute horror, he brandished them at Willow.

"What in the bloody hell did you throw these for woman?"

She smirked slightly, putting a hand on her hip.

"I have taken the liberty and charmed all of your y fronts into those. Now, you can be the _poof_ you really are!" She taunted.

Ron went red, wadding the knickers up in his fist and launching off the bed with a growl.

_"I'll poof you, you damn harpy!"_ He bellowed as he he went towards her. Willow gave a shriek and ran out the door, Ron close behind her. Harry and Hermione sat shocked for a moment before Harry stood, going to the door.

"Let's find the, before they kill each other, 'Mione. I don't think Mrs. Weasley would be too pleased if we didn't try."

They sped down the stairs, finding Ron at the bottom, angry and out of breath.

"Stupid git's gone! Disappeared before I even made it down the third flight!" He raged before turning heel and heading for the kitchen, Harry and Hermione in tow.

"Mum! Willow turned all my unders into these!" He shouted, thrusting the knickers under Molly's nose as she sat drinking her tea. Molly took them and held them up, her brow arching. Before she could speak, Willow walked through the door, calm as could be. She saw Molly holding up the underwear and blushed slightly, walking over and taking them from her.

"I appreciate you doing my laundry, Molly, but do you have to show my knickers about?" She asked, tucking them into her back pocket. Molly looked between her and Ron for a second.

"Ron just came down and told me that you turned his underwear into those."

Willow looked furiously at Ron, putting her hands on her hips.

"I have told you before, Ron! Stay out of my things! This makes the fourth time you have taken my underwear and now you have to get your mother involved? That's just sick, Ron! Just plain sick!" She yelled, making Ron shrink back away from her.

Molly looked like she was going to explode. She grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him away from the others, making him yelp.

"Would you three mind leaving us so I could talk to my son about how to treat ladies?" She asked in deadly voice, her eyes never leaving Ron's frightened face.

"Mum, I SWEAR! I d-dint do that! S-she's lying, mum!" He squeaked, looking to Harry for help.

Harry's mind scrambled for a way to save his best friend.

"He's telling the truth, ! T-they were having a row and that's what Will told him! I swear!"

They all four looked at her and she busted out laughing.

"Sorry Molly... Couldn't help it..." She wheezed out between laughs. Molly let Ron go and groaned. Between her and the twins, she was going to go insane before it was over with.

"Out! All of you! Can't even enjoy a cup of tea with out one of you making my day crazy! Go on! Go on with you now!" She ranted, swatting at Willow with her tea towel. They ran from the kitchen, Willow still bent double. Ron was seething.

"You almost got me killed!" He raged as Willow started to calm down. She rolled he eyes, barking out another laugh.

"You are so dramatic, Ron! She wasn't going to kill you!" She threw herself down onto the couch, tossing a pillow and hitting him in the forehead. Ron chucked it back as she laughed, hitting her square in the face. Willow joined their laughter, pulling Ron down beside her.

"Come on, Ron. I never had a brother to annoy... I only do it cause I love you!" She said, smiling sweetly. He rolled his eyes and laughed, throwing an arm around her.

"Fine. But payback can be hell." He said with an evil grin.

...

**Another one in and hopefully an updated will follow soon! Please review! It helps my mindset! :}**


	23. Where Did You Go?

**A/N: Another one! Yay! :)**

**A/N: the title and lyrics are from "Where Did You Go" by Valencia.**

.

.

.

.

_I get a little down on myself_

_But when you came around my world felt new_

_I opened up my eyes to the light_

_And I saw deep inside of a love that was true_

_And if I ever let you go I'm hoping that some time will show_

_That you're the one, you're the one for me_

.

.

.

.

Harry's birthday was sneaking upon them rather quickly, and they all began to plan a get together. Harry, being the wet blanket he usually was, refused to have a party. He said he didn't want to inconvenience everyone and that he only wanted everyone to gather for tea in the afternoon.

When they all began the invite list, Harry vetoed almost the whole thing, only agreeing to some order members, the boy named Neville who had a strange obsessions with plants, and a girl named Luna, who lived over in the village next to the Weasley's.

Ron cackled as he wrote out Neville's invite, shooting glances at Willow the whole time. She had a very bad feeling about what sort of stunt Ron was going to pull when that Neville boy got here. She tried to peek over his shoulder to see what he was writing, but he caught her and covered it with his hand, laughing madly.

Hermione nudged her side, motioning her closer.

"Don't worry. He's not writing anything bad; he's just doing that to annoy you." She whispered in Willows ear.

Willow nodded and smirked, settling back down.

"You know, we could make this a surprise for Neville as well. I mean, his birthday is the day before yours, Harry. We could make him a cake also. Give him a bit of a surprise." Hermione said aloud to the boys.

Harry grinned, nodding. "Sounds good to me. I wonder what him and his gran do for his birthdays, anyways? I mean, she seems very strict, so I can't see her giving him a party or something.."

Ron laughed, rolling up his parchment. "Knowing Neville, he probably spends the day looking at his plants or elbow deep in dragon dung. Either way, it's probably boring as hell."

"Actually, he spends it with his family and then him and his gran go and visit his parents." Hermione said softly, making Ron's laughter cut short.

"How do you know that?" Asked Harry.

"He told me last year, during one of our D.A. meetings."

Willow looked at them curiously, but no one spoke. She turned to Hermione, about to ask about his family, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Willow, but that's Neville's business. If he wants to tell you, he will. But I can't betray him." Hermione apologized.

Willow nodded as Harry finished his invite and turned to Hedwig, who was asleep at the moment. He prodded her gently and she lifted her head, hooting softly.

"I need you to take this Luna, Hedwig. And this one to Neville." He said as he took the parchment from Ron.

She stuck out her leg to let him tie them on and he carried to the open window, letting her take off. He stood watching her fly away as Willow turned back to the other two.

"Who's Luna?" She asked. She was answered by Hermione, who gave a laugh. "She's a bit mad, really. She's a Ravenclaw, from Ginny's year. Everyone calls her Loony Lovegood, but she's very sweet and quite frankly smarter than most give her credit for. She has stood by Harry since last year and she was even with us when we went to the Ministry."

Harry smiled, turning away from the window. "Luna's a great friend; she accepts everyone for who they are and doesn't think twice about it. But like Hermione said, she is a bit odd."

Ron snickered, shaking his head. "A bit? Luna's barking! But she grows on you." He said with a smile.

...

The day of the get together arrived, finding Willow in an odd position. Most of the guests were from the Order and they knew who she was. Now most, like Remus and Tonks, treated her as kindly as they had the night they took her from the Academy. But the others, well, they were slightly scared of her.

She went out into the garden around noon, slightly depressed and a bit miffed, honestly. She made two laps around the garden, trying to clear her mind. As she calmed, she headed back to the house, going to the back door. Before she turned the handle, she heard people talking inside and her name being said.

"... very sweet girl. But Willow is a lot like Rowena." Molly said.

She heard someone move around, as if pacing.

"Is she anything like him, though?" Asked someone, almost in a whisper. Willow thought it was Hestia, but she wasn't sure.

" I don't think she is," Remus spoke up,"She has Row's temperament; I saw it first hand that night we retrieved her." He said with a chuckle.

A few more muttered their concerns and Willow heaved a sigh. Even though she knew she she ought to get used to it, it still hurt none the less. She turned and sat down on the stoop, hoping they would all clear out of the kitchen soon, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

It was a little, fat gnome, running through the yard, looking every bit like a muddy potato with legs. Willow giggled softly, watching as it scampered inside of a bush, only to dive back out again when another gnome, who must have claimed it, pushed it back out into the open. She stood up and walked over to it slowly, watching it try to scamper away.

She sat on her haunches a few feet away, watching it. "Poor thing. They took all the good hiding spots, didn't they?" She whispered. She slipped her wand out of her back pocket, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching.

Once she deemed it all clear, she used a cloning charm of her Mum's to create an identical bush, right next to the original. Once finished, she replaced her wand and smirked. One good thing about being raised by Minnie and Albus was that she had known for a very long time how much the Ministry could actually track underage magic. As long as there were magical adults in the same vicinity, the Ministry would be none the wiser.

She watched with glee as the gnome dove for the new bush, giggling madly at his new home. Glancing back at the house, a thought struck her. It was what Ginny had said the other day, about everyone being too scared to bother her much. She grinned evilly; if they wanted to think she was like her father, she might as well play along. Nothing bad, just a joke to lighten them up a little, hopefully. If anything, they might actually realize she was a normal teenager and not some demon spawn from hell, sent here to destroy them all.

She stopped at her last thought, laughing slightly. Sirius had been right; there really was something wrong with her.

She walked back to the door, hearing the group still inside the kitchen. She straightened her face and open the door, stepping inside. Every face turned to her, most apprehensively. Her eyes swept the room until the found Molly's, to whom she turned and spoke to.

"Molly, I saw some gnomes in your garden... I took care of them for you..." She whispered sadisticly. A few people looked like they were going to run screaming and one poor fellow looked ready to faint. Even Molly looked at her a bit awkwardly when she spoke.

"W-what do you mean dear? How did you take c-care of them, exactly?"

She waited a moment before she rolled her eyes and scoffed, making a few people jump.

"I just gave them another hiding spot to play in! Merlin! What did you people think I did? Kill them?"

When no one answered, Willow shook her head and rolled her eyes again.

"Of course, be the Dark Lords daughter and no one trusts you.. gits." She muttered, bypassing them with a grin on her face.

Remus started to chuckle and was soon joined by a few others.

"I told you she was like Row." He said to room, shaking his head, laughing. "Imagine the horrible ideas she would be giving Willow right now if she was around." He added reminiscently. Molly sighed, torn between heartache and amusement.

"I don't think she would need Rowena's help. I pity the other children this year. I just hope they all have a strong resolve. Otherwise Willow will give them a nervous breakdown." She said, shaking her head with laughter.

Remus laughed, thinking back. "She almost did Sirius in our seventh year. James too, but that was for Lily. After she and James got together, Row decided to have a little chat with him about being good to her friend. I don't think I have ever seen him so afraid of a girl in my whole life." He looked at his fellow Order members, a sad smile on his tired face.

"Don't make her feel even more unwanted then she already has in the past. When everything is taken away, and all her walls are down, she's just a lost little girl who never had any say in her life. Sirius spoke highly of her when he returned from guarding her last year and I would trust his judgement of anyone." He gave them a stern look before turning his back on them to talk to Molly, asking her how Charlie was doing.

Still eavesdropping, Willow smiled from behind the door, tears in her eyes.

...

Luna arrived about one, and Harry and the others set about explaining Willow to her. True to Harry's words, once she found out the truth, she walked over and shook Willows hand, a dreamy smile on her face.

"I would imagine you don't have many friends being You-Know-Who's daughter." She said knowingly, making Willow gape at her. Apparently Harry and the others where used to her knack for polite rudeness, seeing as how Hermione was shaking her head, an exasperated look on her face and Ron groaned at her words. Harry gave Willow a small smile and kinda shrugged.

"Not really, no. Most people don't want to be friends with the daughter of a mad dark lord." She chuckled. Luna continued to smile, "I didn't have many friends either. People tend to think I'm a bit odd." She whispered, making Ron snort. "But then I got Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. They like me no matter how loony everyone else thinks I am." She squeezed Willow's hand before letting go."I'm sure it's going to be the same for you."

They all settled in the living room as the adults had taken over the kitchen. Ron told Ginny and Luna about Willow and Neville's cabbage babies, even making Willow chuckle at the thought. Luna gazed at her a moment before smiling happily. "You and Neville would make beautiful children I think."

Willow blushed as Ron and the others laughed, shaking her head.

"No offense, but from what Sprout told me about him he sounds like a bit of a nutter. In a good way!" She added when they glared at her. "Besides, from the way she talked, he seems more interested in the greenhouses then he does females." She laughed. Ron snorted and Hermione elbowed him.

"What? It true!" He exclaimed."But really, your just as nutty as him, Will. You said so yourself!" He added, grinning at Willow, who shook her head, " I have certain type of guy I'm after, Ron. I think I'll pass,thanks." She chuckled, thinking of a certain boy she had run into at the end of term.

There was a knock at the door and Harry excused himself from the group.

"That's probably Neville now."

Willow heard him open the door and start talking to someone and their voices got closer. He came back into the room followed by a taller boy. She looked up at him and felt her heart skip a beat.

It was the same boy who had been on her mind for over a month.

She got to fully take him in now that it was daylight. He was broad shouldered, with dark, wavy brown hair that tumbled down his forehead into his eyes. His round face shown genuine happiness, his brown eyes humble as if he couldn't believe he was actually here. He was wearing a white, buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and some dark blue slacks. Willow couldn't take her eyes off him as he followed Harry over. She smiled in what she hoped was a kind, inviting way.

But she pretty much ended up looking like a drooling idiot.

As Harry brought him over, Willow continued to grin stupidly.

"And this is Willow, Nev." Harry said, bringing him in front of her.

Neville's eye widened. It was her...

Harry, however, was staring at Willow strangely. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, but it did no good. She just sighed deeply, still staring and grinning like a fool.

Ron walked over and stared to laugh.

"You've made her go stupid Neville!"

He smacked her in the back of the head and laughed again as she turned to him in a daze.

"What?"

She turned back to Harry and Neville, both of whom were trying not to laugh. She looked back up at Neville and smiled again, but this time had the sense not to drool.

"Hey, _Rowena."_ Neville said with a grin.

She had the decency to blush, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, but I had to tell you something. Albus would have been furious if I had told you the truth..." She trailed off, something clicking into place in her mind.

Sprout had known it was him that night... This was the Neville she had talked so admiringly about.

_"That sneaky old bat", _she thought fondly.

But hey, she wasn't complaining.

...

Neville couldn't take his eyes off her. The way she talked fascinated him; every smile, every roll of her grey eyes ... Everything she did fascinated him.

They all sat around the living room, some in chairs, some sprawled out in the floor.

"Where's your Gran at, Neville? I thought she was coming too?" Harry asked, stretching out on one of the couches.

"She's here, but Ron's mum met us out in the garden and they got to talking. She should be in later." He chuckled. He looked over to Willow, who sat next to him on the sofa facing the stairs. She smiled shyly and turned away, not wanting him to know she had been looking at him.

"So what was so important that Dumbledore didn't want you to tell anyone?" He asked her quietly while the others talked.

Willow paled a little, but gave a shaky laugh.

"You know how to get right to the point, don't you?" She said with a grin.

Neville blushed.

"I - I don't m-mean to pry... I w-was just w-wondering..."

Willow reached over and patted his hand.

"Don't apologize. It's fine. It's just that, well, its kinda hard to explain..." She looked troubled, her eyes going to the floor.

He was about to tell her it could wait when he heard a voice boom from the kitchen.

"Never did understand what the old coot was thinking! To keep a child away from her family for so long! Madness, I tell you!"

He watched as his gran and Mrs. Weasley came in, Gran's mouth going non stop.

"I understand his fears, yes, but to treat the girl as if she never existed! Well, at least she's with you now, Molly dear, where she needs to be."

He turned to Willow and saw her blush slightly.

"Are they talking about -?"

But Gran saw them and came over.

"Neville! What are you doing! The girl looks embarrassed! What did you say?"

He groaned as she strode over towards them, her hand bag at the ready to whack him with.

"I didn't do anything, Gran... We were just talking."

Sure enough, the bag came round, hitting him in the back of the head. He blushed profusely, rubbing where it hit.

"Gran!"

She paid him no mind, going over to Willow and offering a gnarled hand to her.

"Don't mind him, dear, he has no manners. I am Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother."

Willow's eyes went wide, looking between them.

"Longbottom? Like Frank and -?"

"Alice? Yes, dear. Frank is my son. I took on Neville here after they were attacked. But how on earth do you know about them? Unless Albus told you?"

Willow shook her head, blushing slightly.

"No, mam. Well, sort of. I went and visited them a while back..." She trailed off as Neville's eye narrowed slightly.

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

She didn't know how to answer, no lie coming to mind quick enough. She looked flustered, her eyes going to the floor.

" I _asked_ you why. Why are you visiting my parents?" He said heatedly.

"They can have visitors, dear." Augusta said, patting him on the arm.

"Perhaps the girl heard about them and was curious-"

He jerked his arm away from her, standing up and glaring down at Willow.

"Is that it? We're you just curious? Wanted to see if they're as _crazy_ as everyone says?" he growled, making her shrink back into her seat.

Ron tried to jump in and explain, but he only made the conversation go from bad to worse.

"No, mate! It wasn't like that! Dumbledore took her there to show her all the evil stuff her dad's done to people and how he was the reason they were attacked."

Neville looked confused for a second before it dawned on him.

"Your telling me her father is - is -"

"He-Who-Must-Not- .." someone began.

If he was mad before, it was nothing compared to now.

_"V-V-Voldemort is your father?" _

She inched her way up off the sofa, her eyes darting for a way out, as she mumbled out an answer.

"Yes."

And she ran.

Sorry to end it here! But its building up to a good one! Please leave a review! I need them! :D lol!


	24. My Heart is Broken

**A/N: Sorry for such a short one! Been a bit preoccupied at the moment and well, you know the rest :P**

**A/N: the title and the lyrics are from Evanescence's "My Heart Is Broken."**

.

.

_I pulled away to face the pain_

_I close my eyes and drift away_

_Over the fear that I will never find_

_A way to heal my soul_

_And I will wander 'til the end of time_

_Torn away from you_

.

.

Well, all hell broke loose after that. With a roar of anger, Neville sped off after her. Augusta was yelling, Molly was yelling at Ron for having no tact, and Harry and the others were dumbstruck for a moment, never having seen Neville so mad.

Molly called them to their senses though, yelling for Harry and Ron to go and get them so she could straighten all this out. They took off out the door at top speed, barely seeing Neville dash around the side of the house towards the garden as they did.

Willow had managed to find herself backed into the corner of the garden, along the corner of a high stone wall at the edge. She looked around desperately for a way out but couldn't find one. She saw Neville coming towards her and gave a shriek, falling to her knees.

In that moment, she felt as if she was back with Roger, and her fear began to build.

He fought his way through the high vegetation, his face red with anger.

"Answer my question! Why did you go and see them?"

When she didn't respond, he reached down and hauled her up off the ground, making her scream.

That brought him to his senses.

It was about then that Harry and Ron caught up, both panting with exhaustion.

Harry saw Willow holding herself round the middle tightly, tears pouring down her face and turned to Neville.

"What did you do to her?"

Neville shook his head fearfully.

"N-nothing, I swear! I-I just s-stood her up a-and she screamed and started to c-cry..."

Harry reached out and tried to take her hand, but she screamed again, this time going down and curling up, sobbing.

They didn't know what to do for her. Harry bent down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, only to have her cry out again.

_"No Roger!"_

He looked back up at the other two, his face troubled.

"There's nothing else for it. We need to go get your mum, Ron."

As Ron made to leave though, Neville hesitated a second before stooping down and picking her up, bride-style, in his arms. She fought against him at first, until she looked up at his face. She gave one more pitiful sob before her head fell against his chest as she passed out.

.

.

.

.

Willow woke up on something very lumpy. She shifted slightly, and opened her eyes, finding herself looking at the slightly worn material of the Weasley's sofa. She sat up slowly, unsure of what happened. She thought back to earlier, to her and Neville's confrontation and groaned. Lowering her feet to the floor, she lay her head in her hands, completely ashamed.

_"The one time I had to flip out and have flash backs of Roger had to be in front of him"_, she thought bitterly.

She was tempted to run again, to hide upstairs until the Longbottoms left, but just as she was about to get up she heard everyone talking in the kitchen. She eased off the couch and tiptoed to the doorway, eavesdropping.

"But why did she flip out like that?" She heard Harry ask. There was a clink of glass as a cup was set on the table.

"Well, from what Albus said, that... _boy_... attacked her... H-he did horrible things to her, things that no woman should have to go through..."

There was silence for a moment, before several gasps of comprehension broke out.

"But how could Dumbledore just leave her there? After everything she went through?" Harry demanded.

"I don't know... He said it was for the best; keeping her away form everyone and hiding her in America this whole time... That's why she broke down when you chased her Neville, dear. She - she just didn't know how to deal with it, not after what happened." Molly said softly.

She heard a chair squeak as someone stood and she dipped further back into the shadows.

"I swear I didn't mean to... I- I didn't know what to do when she broke down like that..." She heard Neville stutter, his feet pacing the wooden floor.

"He gets a bit over protective of his parents." She heard Augusta proclaim, but there was a tinge of pride in her voice.

"I-I just wanted t-to know why she had went there..."

"Well," Molly began,"Albus said he took her to see them to show her what kind of things You-Know-Who is capable of. You see, Willow went through a phase where she began immerse herself in the Dark Arts. Well, Albus called it a phase; I believe she was just lonely. She had no family, no friends... No one to talk to. She was completely alone there and then that _Roger_ came along, giving her grand ideas of who her father really was. He was molding her into the perfect Death Eater. And although she wanted nothing to do with her father and his followers, she still didn't fully grasp what the Light was fighting for, why we are willing to give our lives for -"

Willow couldn't take anymore. She stepped through the doorway and cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

"If that's what Albus told you, it's a load of tosh. That's not why he took me to see them. He did it because he wants me completely on his side. Don't get me wrong," she held up her hands as Harry gave her a look, " I want my father gone and I want all this evil to end, but I'm not putting myself under the control of Albus. That's his objective, for me to ask no questions and do as I'm told."

She walked over to kitchen window a hugged her arms across her chest, staring out into the yard.

"He has controlled every aspect of my life for long enough... I'm sick of it. Once he found out that I wanted no part in his plan, he decided to 'show' me what my father was capable of, hoping that it would make me join him. But I have my own plans for my father... And that bitch Bellatrix." She said with an after thought. She turned back around to the others to see them staring at her. She gave a sigh and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, reveling her Mark.

All of them gasped. Harry stood, his hand going to his wand.

"So you _are_ one of them? I thought you said -!"

She cut him off with a growl.

"idiotic twit, I'm not '_one of them_'! Voldemort gave me this when I was just a baby! He gave a six month old baby the Mark... I have had to carry this abomination around my whole life, never knowing what it meant... Roger told me once that it was an honor of the highest prestige for him to mark you... And I believed him... Albus told the truth about that. I wanted to be just like my father. I even began recruiting followers of my own in America... But you have to understand that I had no one... Albus completely shut me out.. All I had was Roger... H-he brought me happiness at the time, giving me a friend... But what I didn't know, what made me so receptive to his will, was that he was trying to control me. Before I left for AAW, Roger sent me a gift; a very beautiful locket that I began to wear everyday. He used that locket to watch me, to somehow control me. I don't know what sort of Dark Magic went into making it, but he almost succeeded."

Nobody moved or spoke. She looked over at Neville, expecting him to turn away from her. But he smiled sadly at her, his eyes imploring her to go on.

"I'm sure Albus didn't tell you that part did he?" She asked Molly.

The older woman shook her head slowly, her eyes going stony.

"No, he didn't. That old bastard made it out like you welcomed the Dark Arts with open arms." She swore.

Ron's eyes went wide and he stared at his mother.

"Mum!?"

She turned to her youngest son, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, calm down Ronald."

Augusta puffed up and gave Ron alook.

"Just be glad I didn't give my two-pence, boy! I would have called him a lot worse!"

Willow couldn't help but start laughing, soon joined by the others. Her eyes met Neville's again and she continued.

"Roger was the reason for my using dark magic. Or, rather, his locket was. It completely changed who I was.. Even after h-he... Attacked me.." she said with difficulty," I was angry, but something wanted me to let him come back... Something was telling me he loved me.. After I watched my father come back that night in the graveyard, he told Roger to escort me back to school. We fought and he once again tried to confuse me... I remember telling myself that he did truly love me, and that I had caused him to hurt me by not being what he wanted..."

"It wasn't your fault! H-he was j-just a- a.." Neville began heatedly, but Willow just smiled, shaking her head.

"I know that now, but it wasn't really me thinking it at the time. It was him trying to control me... And it was those words that made me come to my senses.. I ripped the locket off, destroying it. I-I used the Cruciatus curse on him, and told him that if he ever came around me again, I would kill him."

Hermione gave a silent "wow".

"You actually performed the Cruciatus? And it worked?" She asked, somewhat amazed and disgusted.

"You have to really mean it-" she and Harry spoke at the same time. He glared down at the table for a moment.

"Bellatrix told me that... The night Sirius..." He trailed off, his eyes still on the table.

The name made her heart seize and she took a steady breath.

"Roger was the one that told me."

Harry looked up at her, his eyes still hard.

"Bellatrix is a sick woman... She and my father are two people I would gladly use dark magic on if it meant their deaths. Because if there is one thing the Dark Arts taught me, it was how to get rid of your enemies. That is what me and Albus do not get along about. I will use any means necessary to get rid of my father and Bellatrix Lestrange.. Even if it means using some of the darkest magic created. "

Harry, Ron and Hermione gaped at her, not sure if they had heard her right.

"You may not agree with my thinking, but even if I have to sacrifice _everything_ I am, I will destroy them. No one should ever have to through what he has done to people." She said in a low voice.

She turned to Molly, sighing deeply.

"I think I'm going to go walk around the garden for a while, if that's alright?"

The older witch smiled softly and nodded.

"Go ahead dear. We need to get ready for the party, anyways."

She tipped her head to rest of them and went out of the kitchen, heading for the front door. She heard someone coming up behind her and didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"You still want to speak to me after all of that?" She asked as Neville caught up with her.

He looked a bit uneasy, wondering if she was trying to get him to leave. But she looked sideways at him, grinning.

"I-I agree with what y-your saying... I want them g-gone as well ... I just don't understand w-why you would want to use D-dark Magic..." He stuttered.

They rounded the house and started into the garden, Willow heading for her favorite spot under the willow tree in the corner of the yard. She sat beneath it, her back against the trunk. She looked up at Neville as he stood above her.

"You going to sit? Or are you just going to lord over me the whole time?" She chuckled.

He blushed and sat in front of her.

"S-sorry, I d-don't know where my mind was.." He said, but in fact he knew exactly where it was. He was thinking about what she had said about Bellatrix and wondered what the woman had done to her to make her hate her so.

"Why d-do you hate B-Bellatrix so m-much? I mean, I-I don't blame you; I was just curious is all." He asked.

She gazed at him for a moment before leaning her head back, her fingers going to her throat.

"When my father gave me the Mark, he had Bellatrix hold me down and apparently I wouldn't be still so she sliced my throat..." He saw a thin, white scar that traveled all around her neck, almost from ear to ear. He reach out a shaking hand and traced his fingers along it, feeling her shudder beneath his touch. He pulled his hand away, muttering an apology.

Willow blushed deeply. She gave a shaky laugh and looked under her lashes at him. "Nothing to apologize for... I-I just... Well, I don't know, but still, don't apologize.." She stammered, going, if possible, more red.

"But that's just part of my grudge. I saw what she did to your parents, Neville. I want her blood.. No one should EVER have to go through what they did..." She said, her voice shaking in rage.

He nodded, his eyes going to the ground.

"I'm sorry about before t-too... I d-didn't mean to scare you... I - I just worry about them -"

She held up her hand to silence him.

"I get it. Really, I do. Some stranger, going to see your parents... And then you find out that stranger is Lord Voldemort's child?" She chuckled slightly, raising a brow, "Anyone would be angry over that."

He smiled shyly, looking around the garden.

"Harry said you're a dab hand at Herbology. Is that true?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood some.

He blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, it's my f-favorite subject..."

Willow smiled slightly, plucking up a few bladed of grass.

"Mine too."

"Really?" He asked in amazement. "Most girls aren't too keen on it. All the dirt and stuff, I guess." He said, going pink when she chuckled.

"Well, I hate to say it because it sounds so cliché, but I'm not most girls, Longbottom." She said with a laugh.

"That's one of the things I love about it; having my hands in the dirt, making things grow... There's nothing else like it in the world to me..." She trailed off, turning slightly pink as he stared at her oddly.

"Sorry... I know I sound stupid.." She mumbled, but he shook his head fervently.

"N-no, really! I don't think it's stupid! I feel the s-same way ... He said shyly.

It was odd; he had never found anyone that like Herbology for the same reasons him. Especially a girl. They usually tended to shy away from the dirtier parts of the class.

"I-I love the way the s-soil smells just after you water everything... The way the seedlings look when they first start to grow...all of it." He said softly.

The way he looked at her when he said made her heart flutter. She smiled, unknowingly leaning towards him.

"Really?" She said softly.

He nodded, looking at her shyly again.

"Yeah."

He started, noticing how close they were, and leaned back. She chuckled quietly as he blushed, looking scared out of his wits. They continued their talking, mainly about Herbology still. They talked of Pomona and how crazy the witch was when all the students where gone. Willow also told him about the name she gave the Venomous Tentacula, Harold.

"I was wounding why Sprout kept calling him that. I thought she had went off her rocker honestly." He chuckled.

Molly sent Harry out to retrieve them after a while. He still didn't know what to make of what Willow had told them. He understood her desire to see her father taken down, but he couldn't abide the use of Dark Magic.

He stood back behind some brush and watched them talking. Willow was smiling more than she had the whole time she had been here and Neville seemed to be relaxed. He chuckled at the thought, knowing it was odd for Neville to be so calm around a girl he might like.

Well, Harry didn't know if he liked her, but if the way he was looking at her before he went off was any indicator, then he was almost positive he did.

He almost hated to interrupt them, But he figured if they weren't inside soon Molly would come and chase them down with her dish towel again.

"Hey! Everything's ready, you guys! Mrs. Weasley said to come in!" He called, smiling as they jumped. Neville stood and offered a hand to Willow, who took it and hauled herself up. There was a pause when it came time to let go; they each stared at their connected hands for a moment before both blushed and let go, Neville clasping his hands behind his back and Willow giggling madly. She nodded for him to go first and as he passed Harry he blushed even more, looking like he had a horrible sunburn. Willow slowed as she came closer, stopping and shaking her head slightly.

"I swear he turns me into some giggling school girl, Potter... I make an arse out of myself every time I'm around him..." She muttered.

"Well," Harry began, "you couldn't have picked a better guy, at least." He smiled down at her, bring her round. She laughed slightly and headed for the house.

"Just don't tell Ron, okay? I really don't need him sprouting off about cabbage babies." She chuckled.

Harry gave a loud laugh and nodded. "I promise to keep quite, Will. Just do me a favor, okay?" He asked, staring at her seriously.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Just be good to Neville. He's - he's had a rough time growing up... I just don't want you to play with his feelings or anything..."

Willow arched a brow. "I don't know whether to be insulted or appreciate how good of a friend you are to him."

Harry shrugged slightly, a small smile on his lips.

"I'm not the using type, Potter. I don't even know where all this is going yet.. I - I just know at he makes me feel happy to be myself and I haven't had that in my life before... I wouldn't hurt him intentionally for anything in this world." She sighed, looking slightly bewildered.

"Intentionally?"

With a faraway look in her eyes, she turned her face up towards the sky. "I don't even know if I could ever commit to anyone, Potter. My heart is broken and I'm damaged goods. I have more baggage then most people and I'm only sixteen; what man in his right mind would want to be committed to that?" She asked, finally looking at him with a sad little smile. Without another word she walked off, leaving Harry to wonder exactly what kind of life his new friend had before she came here..

He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know, in all honesty.

.

.

.

.

That's it! PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Begin Again

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I started school and everything has been hectic!**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: The title and lyrics are from Taylor Swift's "Begin Again."**

**.**

**.**

****_'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin a__gain'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Well, even after Willow's breakdown, the party was great. Molly seemed to have warned the others not to ask her anything, something she truly appreciated. They made their way through two cakes, (mainly Ron and Willow) both of which Mrs. Weasley made for both boys. Neville was surprised that he had been included, blushing profusely as he thanked Molly over and over again. Afterwards, as Will and Ron complained about stomach aches, they all decided to walk down to the small paddock they used for Quidditch until Neville and Luna had to leave. Ron and Harry had grabbed some brooms from the shed and they each took turns racing from one end to the other.

Willow jumped happily on an old rickety one, going in lazy circles around the field. Hermione and Neville flat refused to get on one; Hermione saying that she didn't feel well and Neville just looked scared out of his mind. Luna got on hers and would just randomly follow the others, making Willow laugh herself silly at the looks Ron would give the blonde as she flew behind him.

One thing seemed apparent to Willow though; when he was in front of the others, Neville seemed even more timid then he had when they were alone. She tried to approach him twice when they were in the field, only to have him look panic stricken before he would open his mouth and nothing would come out, finally flushing red and stumbling away. By the second time, she stalked off, felling more than a little hurt. She thought they had gotten off to a good start earlier but was doubting it now.

Harry saw her sulking near the edge of the trees and walked over, his broom slung over his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Will?"

She peered up at him, a happy grin plastered on his face and his hair windswept. Her eyes darted across the field to Neville, who was standing with Hermione and shook she her head.

"Nothing.. I - I have a stomach ache is all..." She trailed off, looking away. Harry wasn't buying it. He chuckled softly and sat down beside her on the ground, laying his broom beside him.

"And would this '_nothing_' have a name, maybe?" He asked softly, watching her eyes dart out over the field once more. She shrugged slightly, wanting to hold onto her disgruntled mood. She knew it was childish, but she was pissed, dammit.

Harry shook his head and elbowed her. "Come on Will, I know your lying. Tell me what's wrong."

She huffed, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. "Nothing.. I just - I just thought that he - he liked me..." She trailed off, going red. She looked at Harry, waiting for him to laugh or smirk, but he sighed and shook his head, reaching his hand up to tuck a few stray hairs behind her ears.

"I think he does Will. You just have to understand something about Neville. He's very shy; almost painfully. And in all the six years that I've known him, your the first girl I've ever seen him get this worked up over."

She shook her head, saying, "Then why is he avoiding me? I mean, we were alone out in the garden for almost an _hour_ for Merlin's sake! I don't get it!"

Harry watched as Neville's eyes found them, narrowing slightly at his and Willow's closeness. He grinned slightly, feeling a bit cheeky. If Willow wanted proof, he would get it for her. He put an arm around her shoulders, scooting closer to her.

"If you want to know if he likes you Willow, then look at the death glare he's giving me right now." He chuckled. She raised her head up, looking at him. With a gasp, she shrugged Harry's arm off. "What if he thinks something's going on between us?!" She squealed, making Harry laugh. He pushed himself up and grabbed his broom.

"I'll explain it to him." He shook his head as she tried to object. "I promise I'll be discrete Will. I'm not Ron you know." He chuckled, making her smile slightly.

"Alright, but don't let on about anything I said okay? I - if he doesn't like me then I don't want him knowing that I kinda like him..." She said, looking uncertain. Harry nodded and walked away before she could change her mind again, heading straight for Neville. He was still glaring at him, even as he came up to him. He looked at Hermione pointedly, nodding his head to tell her to leave them be for a minute. She seemed put out but complied, walking off towards Ron, who was sprawled out on the ground, groaning in pain after Ginny had dive bombed him.

Harry waited until Hermione was out of earshot before he turned back to Neville.

"What's wrong, mate? You look mad." He grinned. Neville rolled his eyes, his arms crossing across his chest.

"Nothing's wrong."

Harry chuckled, making Neville glare at him. "I don't think Willow would like that your calling her nothing, mate. She might get offended." He said. Neville blanched, his eyes going wide.

"I didn't - I never said that!" He exclaimed, ears going pink. Harry gave him a pointed look, making Neville blush even deeper.

"She's my friend, Neville. Just my friend. I swear on everything." Harry said softly, looking over at Willow, who was trying to act like she didn't know they were talking. And badly at that. She kept glancing at them and looking away hurriedly when she thought they had caught her. Neville followed his gaze, his eyes landing on the squirming girl and he smiled.

"I know you like her, Nev."

He began to sputter, his face going red and he backed away from Harry. "I - I -I ... P-please d-don't tell her Harry... S-she'll hate m-me forever..." He whispered, his eyes fearful.

"She won't hate you Neville! She thinks you hate her!" Harry proclaimed. Neville seemed confused, his face screwing up as he tried to think of why she would even think that, when Harry sighed.

"You've been avoiding her, mate. Ever since you both came back from the garden earlier. She thinks you don't like her because you won't talk to her in front of us." He said a little sternly. Neville was a good friend and he didn't want the boy's nerves mucking this up before he even started. He gave another tired sigh as his words hit home, watching Neville blush and look down at his feet.

"I-I wasn't trying to a-avoid her... I just.. I don't want to l-look like an idiot... W-when it was just me and her, it was easier to talk to her. But - but with everyone else around... I know the first time I said something stupid Ron would call me out on it.. A-and I don't want her to think I'm weak or stupid.." He finished in a whisper, his eyes still on the ground.

Harry's eyes flicked over to Ron, who was yelling at Ginny for earlier. He knew that Ron had no tact when it came to other people's feelings and would make for certain that he could make this as awkward as possible for both Willow and Neville.

"I'll talk to Ron. I'll tell him if he tries to take the mickey out of you, I'll have Ginny get him with a Bat-Boogey Hex." Harry told Neville, making the boy look up in surprise.

Harry smiled and looked over to Willow, still sitting near the edge of the field.

"If you really do like her Neville, don't avoid her. No matter what anyone says, the only thing that matters is what she thinks. And if she's this worked up because she thinks you don't like her, then that has to mean _something_, mate." As he finished, he looked back at the timid boy, a knowing look on his face.

Neville blushed again, but nodded, stumbling away towards Willow, a look of sheer disbelief on his face. Harry chuckled softly and headed to where Ron and Hermione stood watching Ginny fly around.

Ron looked over to Neville's retreating form and started to laugh, walking over and meeting Harry halfway. "So what's going on? Them two decide to try for their _cabblets_?" He guffawed, as Hermione walked up behind him. She smacked his arm, shaking her head.

"Leave them alone, Ronald!"

Ron laughed even harder, walking off and heading for them, when Harry reached out and grabbed the back of shirt, holding him back.

"Listen to Hermione, mate. Leave them be." He said. Ron scowled, pulling loose.

"I was only going to poke a little fun at them! You getting as bad as 'Mione!" He grumbled. Harry laughed at the indignant look Hermione gave the the ginger, pulling Ron back towards the center of the pitch.

"Ron, how long have we known Neville?" He asked.

Ron scrunched his face up in thought. "Almost six years, I think. Why?"

"Well,"Harry said, "in all those years, have you ever known him to like anyone?"

Ron thought back, seeming stumped as Ginny landed and came over to where they were.

"What's wrong with Ron? He looks constipated."

Harry and Hermione sniggered as Ron smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Harry asked if I knew of anyone Neville has ever liked since we met him and I'm trying to remember."

Ginny shrugged, sitting Indian-style on the ground. "He hasn't." She said matter-of-factly. The other three joined her, looking curious.

"How do you know?" Asked Ron.

She shrugged again. "He told me during the Yule Ball. Said that most girls treat him like dirt and the ones that are nice to him are just being friendly cause they want something. Said the only girls he trusted were me and Hermione. He also said he only asked both of us to the ball was because he just wanted to go." She chuckled, thinking back. "He apologized for an hour afterwards, thinking he had offended me. That's how me and Michael got together; Neville just wanted someone to go with long enough to see what it was like and after that he told me that he was heading up and told me that Michael had been staring at me all night and that I should dance with him." She laughed a little at the memory. "And too," she looked around covertly, trying to see where Luna had went, spotting the blonde near the other end of the field, walking around absently, before she continued,"Luna asked him out last year and he turned her down." She whispered.

Ron laughed, shaking his head. "Of course he did! It was Looney Lovegood for Merlin's sake!"

Ginny gave him a withering look and shook her head. "That's not why he turned her down, Ron. I thought it might have been at first, but when I asked him, he just kinda smiled and said he didn't feel the same about her. He said she's very pretty and nice, but he just wasn't interested."

Harry looked over to Neville and Willow, smiling as he saw them walking the edge of the woods, both red as beets and grinning like fools. "Then tell me; what do you three think of him and Willow?" He asked, gesturing towards the two.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "They look happy together." She whispered, looking back at Harry. Ginny nodded, a matching smile on her face as well.

"Do you know how bad I want to go over there and ask them about the cabblets?" Ron chuckled, looking at Harry pleadingly. Harry laughed, but shook his head. "Just leave them be Ron. Willow is the first girl I have ever seen Neville interested in and I think Willow really likes him too. Give them time to get to know each other and work out their feelings and then you can annoy them. But give them time first, alright?"

Ron gave a reluctant nod, looking over at his cousin and his friend longingly.

"Can I just ask what their going to name the first one?"

The other three burst out laughing and Harry shook his head. "No. And if you can't control yourself, I may have Ginny curse you with the Bat-Boogey Hex." He threatened, an evil grin on his face as Ron sputtered.

"You can't do that! She's vicious!" He yelped, making them laugh even harder.

"Well, leave them alone and I won't have a reason to use it!" Ginny laughed, shaking her wand at Ron.

As they all laughed at the look of pure fear on Ron's face, Harry glanced back over to Willow and Neville. He would try his best to keep Ron from taunting them, but he hoped like crazy that being around Willow might give Neville some backbone.

And hopefully calm Willow down.

She was a bit scary sometimes.

.

.

.

.

Willow sat at the window in Fred and George's old room, a sappy grin plastered on her face. She been moved here after her first night; Harry had been in here, but upon her arrival he graciously gave it up, deciding to bunk with Ron and give her the space. And right now she was extremely grateful for that bit if kindness on his part.

If she was sharing a room with anyone, she wouldn't be able to let her mind drift to other things (_Neville_) and the others might want to talk when her mind was elsewhere ( _Neville_) and really, it was nice to have a little peace and quite to think (_ about Neville_). She chuckled softly at her own mind, not even caring if it did seem a bit mad, which made it all the more funnier. Her eyes drifted over the garden, to the small area where she and Neville had talked. She didn't know what Harry had told him that day, but what ever it had been seemed to have gave the boy courage. After he had left Harry, he came over to her, his face red and his hands twitching. When he was right in front of her, he seemed ready to run, but with a look of determination he sat down beside her.

They didn't speak at first. Willow was trying to figure out what she could say that wouldn't make her look like a prat and Neville was fighting the urge to bolt.

But, finally, he spoke first.

"I - I wasn't a-avoiding you... I'm s-sorry it s-seemed that way.." He stuttered out, looking everywhere but at her. Willow smiled, shrugging slightly.

"It's alright. I just - I didn't know if you were mad at me or... If I had done something wrong."

Neville blinked, caught off guard by her answer.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

Willow went pink. "I-I don't know... M-maybe you thought more on who I was a-and didn't want anything to do with me?"

She said it so quietly he almost didn't here her. It had been in the back of her mind, even when she was talking to Harry. She hadn't voiced this fear, afraid she might actually be right. She chanced a peek at Neville, seeing his eyes on her, staring intently.

"You really think I'm that - that shallow? That I would really treat someone like that?" He asked, sounding a little pissed.

She sighed deeply, knowing up she had put her foot in her mouth again.

"I've had people do me like that before.. I - it's just something I have come to expect over the years, so - "

"Just because everyone you knew were ponces, doesn't mean I am." He said, cutting her off. "I don't turn my back on people Willow. I - I've had too many people do _me_ that way." He gave her another hard stare.

A tiny smile played at her lips as his words sunk in. "So your not going to realize how mad I am one day and run away screaming?" She chuckled.

Before, he wouldn't have paid it any mind, but now he heard the small trace of panic behind the words. She wanted him to confirm what he said. As he looked at the girl beside him, he wanted to do something that had never crossed his mind before. He wanted to punch the headmaster right in his face. Just the thought terrified him, but hearing her talk like that made him angry. What had he put her through to make her this fragile?

He turned around to face her and did the first thing that came to his mind, not thinking on it because if he did he would be too scared. He reached out and grabbed both her hands, holding them and looking her straight in the eye.

"I promise you that I won't. I'll stick by you. I'm not like the others that turned their backs on you, alright? It's their loss and my gain." He blushed at the end, realizing what his words sounded like. But Willow smiled tremendously and squeezed his hands.

"S-so we're friends?"

She said it with such hopefulness that it filled him with sorrow. The only other person who ever made him feel that way was Luna. How these two wonderful girls were ever friendless was a mystery to him.

"Yeah. As long as you want me as your friend, I'd be happy to oblige." He chuckled, watching pure happiness spread over her face. She jumped up, pulling him with her. She let go of his hand and turned around, walking backwards.

"Let's walk for a bit. I'm tired of sitting." She said, smiling.

From there, they talked some more. And when Augusta called him back to the house, they made plans to keep in touch until the start of term.

Which is technically what Willow was supposed to be doing as she sat and daydreamed. It had been over two weeks and they had been writing one another ever since. But she couldn't get her mind to focus on his letter. It seemed to her that with every one he sent, she began to fall for him a little more. And it scared her. His letters were so sweet. He seemed a bit braver in words than in person, though. Every letter held some sort of compliment, something to make her feel all giddy inside. A stack of parchment on the desk over from her were his once rolled up responses, straight and unfurled now, due to the fact that she would read them every night before bed.

But in the middle of all these feelings he gave her sat the one feeling she tried to block out. Every day it tried to work it's way up and she would push it back, not wanting to deal with it just yet.

Pure, mind-numbing fear.

It was creeping upon her like a thief in the night; her dreams were haunted by Roger's eyes and his sadistic smile as he took her innocence over and over again. But the dream Roger would sometimes morph into Neville, causing her to wake up in terror, holding her self as she cried quietly on her bed. Sleep evaded her more often than not most nights. She didn't want another nightmare where Roger was replaced by an even crueler Neville, his brown eyes gleaming malovently as he abused her over and over again.

The logical side of her brain tried to reason with her that she needed to talk about her fears, to get all of it off her chest. The longer she held in the fear, the more it would torment her. But she didn't know who she could talk to. She knew that Molly would listen, but she could handle the looks of pity that would follow. She didn't know Harry and the others well enough yet to spill her fears, and too, she didn't want them thinking she was crazy.

As she sat tapping her nails on the table before her, she let her mind wander. A fleeting thought of Sirius came to her, making her chest tighten. She needed him more than she ever did right now.

Not wanting to dwell on the what if, she leaned out the open window, breathing in the warm, perfumed air of the countryside. She would just have to find another way to deal with all of it.

.

.

.

.

She was interrupted a few hours later by Hermione and Ginny, the latter bursting into her room with a giant grin on her face, bounding across the space happily as Hermione came in grinning.

"What's got you so happy?" Willow asked, giggling at the red-heads antics.

Ginny plopped down on the bed, causing the springs to creak. She handed over a thick envelope, which Willow took, glancing at the front. It was addressed to to her from from Hogwarts. She ripped it open to revel a list of all the books she would need for this year and a list of supplies she needed. As she tucked it back into the envelope, she looked at Ginny questioningly.

"It's just my supply list. What made you so happy?" She laughed out. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Because Mum said we're going to Diagon Alley this Monday and she wanted to know if you wanted to invite Neville along. Augusta told her that she hadn't taken Neville to get his supplies yet and Mum thought you might like the idea." She said with a sly grin.

Willow floundered for an answer. She blushed about four shades of red as Hermione and Ginny laughed. "Um... Yeah... I'll just- I'll just write him and asked.." She fumbled, grabbing the parchment she was supposed to be writing his letter on and scribbling a quick note.

_'Neville,_

_ We're going to be going to Diagon Alley this Monday coming and I was wondering, if you haven't went yet, would you like to come with us? We could meet up at The Leaky Cauldron -'_

She looked up at Ginny. "What time will we be there?"

"Around noon Mum said."

_'- around noon if you want. Send a reply as soon as you can so Molly and Augusta can make plans. My normal letter will follow this one soon._

_ Yours,_

_ Willow'_

She rolled it up and tied some packing twine around it securely. She bit her lip, turning to the other two.

"Do you think Harry would let me borrow Hedwig again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and took the scroll. "Of course he will."

Willow gave a shrug before smiling sheepishly. "I know I need to get an owl. I never really had a use for them before now." She said with a blush that caused the other two to giggle. "When I wrote to anyone at the Academy, I always used the school owls."

She tapped her quill thoughtfully on her hand, splattering ink. "I think I might buy me one when we go do our shopping. Do they have any owl shops there?"

Hermione and Ginny looked confused. "Of course they do. Surely you knew that?" Hermione asked.

Willow shook her head, seeming nonplussed. "No, I've never been to Diagon Alley before." She said simply.

"But - but how did you get your books? And your wand?" Hermione asked, taken aback.

Willow shrugged. "My books and supplies were always shipped to me and when it was time for me to get my wand, Albus had Ollivander come to the castle with a large selection of wands. Thought he was going to have to go back for more," she laughed, thinking back, "because I didn't find a match until the second to last one." She pulled her wand out for them to see.

"9 1/2 inches, cedar with dragonheart strings. The old man just laughed when we matched and when I asked him what was so funny, he just said he pitied anyone that got on my bad side."

Ginny looked at her confused. "Why? What's that to do with cedar?"

Hermione answered before Willow could.

_"A cedar wand finds its ideal match with that of a wizard or witch with strength of character and unusual loyalty, along with perspicacity and perception. A cedar wand owner is not one to cross, especially if harm has come to those they are fond of, and are capable of being a frightening adversary, and is not one you should carelessly challenge."_ She explained in a single breath.

"Spoken word for word from _"Wands and Their Owners."_ Willow chuckled, making Hermione blush. "How the hell do you remember stuff like that?"

"But what does all that mean? In simple terms, 'Mione." Ginny laughed.

"It means that we know now that Willow has a bit of a temper, especially if one of her friends or loved ones is hurt. I wonder if that's why you reacted so violently to Roger?" She thought out loud. She looked up at the pained expression on Willow's face and and paled.

"I'm sorry! I - I didn't mean to - to bring him up... I was just wondering is all..." She muttered.

Willow gave a tiny smile, shaking her head. "It's alright Hermione. But yeah, I think that's what causes some of my more severe reactions. The scary part is, is that I was the only one being threatened. I really don't know what to expect if some tried to hurt my friends. I've - I've never really had any before to be able to see what would happen." She whispered the last part, half embarrassed to admit it. Hermione and Ginny looked at one another with sympathetic looks. They had figured as much from what she had told them about her earlier life.

Not wanting a pity party, Willow pushed her shoulders back and tried to lighten the mood. "At least now I sort of understand why I pretty good at spell work, though. Most of my Mum's spells I've tried, I got after the second casting." She said proudly. Since receiving the books, she had only made her way through two out of the eight her mother had left her. Hermione's ears perked at this.

"What spells?"

Willow grinned and reached over to the desk, retrieving a thick volume. "These. My mum started making her own spells in her third year and wrote all of them in these books." She explained. Hermione's eyes went wide and she seemed to fidget.

"Could I - ? I mean, I know they ere your mums, but - ?" She asked, looking hopeful. Willow laughed and handed it over. If anyone would take care of the book, it would definitely be Hermione.

"Yeah, you can read it. There's some good ones in there that I've tried already." She said as Hermione dove into the book. Ginny shook her head and took the scroll out of Hermione's hands, the brunette not even noticing.

"I'll take this to Harry. Get back to writing your letter." She wagged her brow and grinned at Willow as she went out the door, leaving Hermione setting on the bed. Willow just laughed, shaking her head as she turned back to the parchment.

It felt good to have friends.


	26. Everything

**A/N: Sorry the updates are taking so long... I need a new muse, people! Anyone that wants to fill that position, please message me, lol! Anything will help! Ideas, complaints, crack ideas, songs, etc.. ANYTHING! Lol, hopefully, I will be back on track soon and a new update for everyone!**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: The title and the lyrics are from Michael Buble's "Everything."**

.

.

_And in this crazy life, _

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, _

_You make me sing._

_You're every line,_

_You're every word, _

_You're everything._

.

.

Monday dawned to a very frantic Willow. She woke at six that morning, to shower and get dressed. As she went back to her room to find something to wear, she realized how horrible her wardrobe was. She began to panic around seven, cursing and yelling as she threw clothing all over the room. By seven thirty, every one was up, all bleary-eyed as they sat around the kitchen table, wincing every time Willow would yell in frustration.

Molly finally got the coffee brewed and Arthur sat gratefully drinking the bitter liquid, when Willow bellowed out loudly, causing him to drop the cup on the table, sending hot coffee all over everyone near him and drenching himself. He held back a string of curse words as he magically cleaned the mess and dried everyone one off. As Molly sent an array of healing spells around the table, Arthur looked at her pleadingly.

"Molly, _please _go and calm her down!" He strained, holding his head as she shrieked something about shoddy material.

Molly held back a chuckle as she nodded, heading up the stairs to her niece's room. It was almost like déjà vu as she went, remembering Rowena's first date. She had been the same way; she had woken everyone up at five that morning, crying and yelling. Her mother couldn't calm her down and Flooed Molly. She was one of the few people Rowena would listen to most of the time and the only one who could calm her down during one of her tantrums.

She opened the door just as Willow chucked a pair of jeans and caught them on reflex.

"Oh! Sorry Molly! I - I didn't see you there..." Willow said, looking ashamed. Molly folded the pants and walked over, laying them on the bed.

"What's wrong, dear?" She said in a calm tone, watching as the girl's shoulders visibly relaxed. Willow walked over and flopped down on the bed, shaking her head.

"Everything I own is _shi_- garbage." She said, rethinking her words with a blush.

Molly chuckled to herself and set about looking through the scattered clothes. She found a nice pair of jeans halfway under the bed and pretty dark blue blouse hanging from the canopy. She handed them to Willow who gave her a pained look.

"The jeans are great but the shirt's too small."

But Molly shoved her towards the door. "Well, try it on anyways. We'll go from there, dear." She said as Willow went out.

Five minutes later she came back, looking uncomfortable. She had been right; the shirt had a scooped neck that at one time fit, but now it showed a large amount of cleavage. It fit her snugly around the chest and Molly couldn't help but laugh as she thought about what the Longbottom boy would do if he saw her in it.

Willow gave a huge sigh and leaned against the door. "It looks bad, doesn't it?"

Molly laughed again and shook her head. "No dear. I was just thinking about how much poor Neville's eyes would pop out if he saw you in that." She chuckled, making Willow blush and grin. She walked over to the mirror that was above the dresser and eyed herself.

"So you think I should wear it?" She asked with a grin, looking back at Molly, who rolled her eyes and joined her at the mirror.

"Yes, but only after I make some modifications to it. What would your mother think if I let you leave the house like this?" She stopped for a moment before laughing."Forget that, because knowing Rowena, she would have encouraged it. _I_ couldn't let you leave the house looking like this."

She pulled her wand out of her apron pocket and tapped the shirt, making it lengthen slightly, almost into a bell shape. The three-quarter sleeves followed, going down the length of her arm. The neck came up a little, but still left a nice view. With a sneaky grin, Molly chuckled. "We'll still give him something to stutter about my dear. No use in hiding what was given to you." She said, making Willow laugh.

She turned her around, looking at her wand work and nodded in approval. "You really do need to get some new clothes though, Willow. This is a handy little charm, but it doesn't last very long. Don't worry though," she said when the girl blanched, "it stays for twenty-four hours, but that's all. We might need to go and see if we can find you some better clothes later."

Willow nodded and pulled out a pair of black boots from beside the dresser. "These are the nicest shoes I have right now. I hope they work."

Molly noticed the sides looked a little worn and the heels seemed to be trying to come loose, making a mental note to take the girl by the shoemaker. They looked good with the outfit, though, making their search for clothes over. Now it was time for her hair. Molly summoned a stool for her to set on, motioning for her to sit down.

"Alright dear. How do you want it? Up? Curled? Or braided, maybe?" She said thoughtfully, summoning a brush.

Willow stared at her reflection for a moment before making up her mind.

"Curled." She said, grinning.

"Alright then, curled it is."

.

.

.

.

Neville sat, tapping his foot, at a table near the front door in the Leaky Cauldron. Every time the large door would open to revel someone new, he would jump up and wait to see their faces, only to slump back down in disappointment. Augusta watched her grandson, fighting the urge to chuckle. He acted just like her Frank had, for someone a long time ago.

That someone was the reason she hadn't told Neville of the comparison. Back when Frank had been in his fifth year, they had sat here, waiting for _Rowena_. Frank had loved the girl dearly and she was head over feet for him. She hadn't meant to keep this bit of knowledge from Neville,or Willow, but she just couldn't find the words to tell them. They had dated until their seventh year before they finally went their separate ways. Or rather, Frank fell for Alice. Oh, Rowena would laugh and say her and Frank made better friends than lovers, but Augusta could tell it hurt the girl immensely. She had even come to their wedding, making a toast in their honor. But she and poor Lily Evans had found the poor girl later that night, outside under a tree, a bottle of Ogden's in her hand. She had wondered for a long time if that was what made the girl finally snap. Frank seemed to be her gravity and one of the main reasons the girl had stayed on the Light's side.

She didn't want to burden these two with the sins of their parents. No, it was best for them to start fresh and without any influence in times past.

The door opened again, making Neville jump to his feet, this time revealing the red head of Arthur Weasley, his bald spot gleaming in the dim lamp light. Augusta watched Neville bounce on the balls of his feet, holding his breath. After a line of Weasley's, came the Potter boy and the Granger girl. The door swung shut behind them and she turned in time to see Neville's face fall. Puffing up in anger, she marched over to Molly, her eyes flashing.

"Where is Miss Wind- ?"

She stopped as the door opened again, reveling the girl and Hagrid. She glanced around until her eyes landed on Neville, smiling timidly. Augusta looked back to Molly, who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No need to get upset, Aggie. She just had to speak to Hagrid about something before she came in."

Neville,meanwhile, stood staring at the girl in front of him, rooted to the spot. She looked so beautiful to him, her gray eyes scanning the room as she walked in. She wore a blue, bell-shaped blouse that seemed to make her eyes sparkle and jeans that fit against her wide hips snugly. He started to feel a bit self conscious, thinking that he could have chosen what he had worn a bit more carefully. He looked down at his white button up and khaki slacks, trying in vain to brush the creases out of them. She made her way over, her pale skin seeming to shimmering in the dim light. Her ink-black hair was in large curls, falling down her back and around her face like a silk curtain. He let out a breath, forgetting momentarily to breathe. As she got closer to him, he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten so lucky.

Willow felt everyone's eyes on them as she walked over to him, watching them with interest. She smiled widely up at Neville as she came closer, a blush already forming on her cheeks.

"S-sorry if you had to wait a while. Ron set off a dungbomb in Ginny's room after she told him he looked like a poof and Molly went ballistic and threatened to jinx his ears off." She rambled. There was a moment of awkward silence before Neville busted out laughing. Willow followed, causing Molly and Augusta to smile knowingly. He held out his arm to her, blushing profusely, and she took it as he led them out the door to the back entrance. They waited on the others and Arthur came out, opening the entrance for everyone.

Willow was amazed to say the least. She had always wondered what this place looked like. Where Hogsmeade held country charm, Diagon Alley seemed to hold the same sleekness of the Muggle city that surrounded it. Well, once held that sleekness. Right now, it looked like a ghost town. Shop windows were borded up and what few people there were, were scurrying about with anxious faces. Willow felt oddly out of place. She was feeling a lot of things right now, but anxious wasn't one of them. Elated was more like it. She peeked up at Neville and caught his eye, turning red. She still wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing by laying her self out here, but all she knew was that this boy made her feel safe and above all, wanted.

They all assembled right beside the entrance, as Molly came up to Willow. "What did Hagrid want, dear?" She asked, a tad anxious. She was worried that Albus would revoke his permission for the girl to stay with them, knowing that the old man could be finicky with his decisions concerning her.

"Albus had him retrieve some money for me out of my vault. He said it was taking everyone a lot longer to access their accounts at the moment and thought it would make is easier if Hagrid retrieved it a few hours ahead of our trip." Willow told her, tapping the bag that hung at her side.

Harry rattled a bag of his own at her, a grin on his face. "Bill did the same for me. Said it was a lot easier that getting a probriety probe stuck up your -"

"Harry!" Molly admonished, while the others tried to hold back a laugh. Harry grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley."

"Alright you lot. We have a lot of shopping to do today and if you all still want to visit Fred and George's new shop then you had best listen. Mrs. Longbottom, Molly and I will go and get all your books. Ginny, you can come with us too. The rest of you can be escorted by Hagrid to get your robes and supplies." Said Arthur, eyeing all of them solemnly.

Ginny huffed, sounding annoyed. "Why can't I just go with them? I have to get my robes too!"

Molly seemed a bit flustered and shook her head. "Because dear, we can only get Ron new ones this year... He-he's grown out of Percy's and Bill's are just too worn..."

Ginny blushed furiously and ducked her head before nodding. Willow reached down and patted her money back softly. Hagrid had gotten her enough to get her robes and supplies four times over. "Molly, she can come with us. I really need her advice on some stuff and I could get her some robes too." Willow said softly.

Molly shook her head, about to speak, but Willow rode over her."I'm family, Molly. I want to help. It's not charity and there is no reason to think it. It's just me helping out my cousin. That's all." She said, glaring at her aunt. Molly seemed to consider it, glancing at her daughter. It had been so long since she could get her Ginny some new robes. She caught Arthur's eye and he nodded, smiling gently. He knew the girl meant no disrespect; she just wanted to help her family. Molly finally sighed and nodded, turning to Willow. "Alright, but just the robes, dear. That's all, okay?" She said, eyeing her niece. Willow grinned happily and nodded, handing over some money for Molly to get her books, before turning back to Ginny.

"Come on Gin! Your coming with us!" She said, grabbing her arm and pulling her along. Ginny looked confused and Willow leaned in, whispering her and Molly's conversation. Ginny blushed and shook her head, saying, "You don't have to do that Will. I mean it. I-I'm fine with what Mum can get me. Really.."

Willow smiled sadly, playing her trump card. "Please Gin. I - I never had any siblings, let alone a sister, to do things for. Your the closest thing I have to that. Please?" She asked, pouting. Ginny sniggered and nodded. "You know, I know that trick. I do the same to mum and dad when I want something. Your not fooling me." She camlmed her laughing and gave a small smile. "Thanks Will. I - I really appreciate this - "

Willow held up a hand and smiled. "I may have been playing it up, but I meant what I said, Gin. I want to do this for you. Not because I feel sorry for you or give you a hand out. I want to do this because you and your family mean the world to me. You all took me in, even though you knew who my father was, not knowing if I was as insane as he is. You gave me a family and I would and will do anything I can for you all." She smiled at her cousin before turning and taking Neville's arm once more.

"Lead the way, Mr. Longbottom."

...

They all went into Madam Malkin's for their robes, leaving Hagrid to wait for them outside. Laughing and talking happily as they entered the shop, it was cut short when they heard who was already occupying the space. They stood behind a long rack of robes, slowly inching further into the shop.

". . . not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone."_

There was a clucking noise and a woman said, "Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child - "

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!"

A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blonde hair appeared from behind the rack as they came out, wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed the group behind him, reflected over his shoulder in the mirror. His light gray eyes narrowed.

"If your wondering what that smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in." Said Malfoy.

"I don't think there is any need for language like that!" Said Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind a clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added hastily, for a glance towards the door had shown her Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Willow, all standing there with their wands out and pointed at Malfoy. Hermione, who was standing slightly behind them, whispered, "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it. . . "

"Yeah, like you would all dare to do magic outside of school." Sneered Malfoy. He looked around at all of them before landing on Willow, his lip curling even more. "What are _you _doing here, Windkeeper? Found more men to whore around with?" he smirked, making Willow growl.

"That's quite enough!" said Madam Malkin sharply, looking over her shoulder for support. "Madam - please -"

Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the clothes rack.

"Put those away." she said coldly, focusing on Harry. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" said Harry, stepping forward. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart.

"Really, you shouldn't accuse - dangerous thing to say - wands away, please!"

But none of them lowered their wands. Narcissa smiled unpleasantly.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

Harry looked mockingly around the shop. "Wow . . . Look at that . . . he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

Malfoy made an angry movement towards Harry, but he stumbled over his overlong robe. Ron laughed loudly.

"Don't you _dare _talk to my mother like that, Potter!" He snarled.

"It's alright, Draco."said Narcissa, restraining him with her thin white finger upon his shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."

Harry raised his wand even higher.

"Harry, no!" Hermione moaned, grabbing his arm and attempting to push it down. "Think. . . . You mustn't . . . You'll be in so much trouble. . . "

Madam Malkin dithered for a moment on the spot,then seemed to decide to act as though nothing was happening in the hope that it wouldn't. She bent towards Malfoy, who was still glaring at Harry.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a bit more, dear, let me just -"

"Ouch!" bellowed Malfoy, slapping her hand away. "Watch where your putting your pins, woman! Mother, I don't think I want these anymore -"

He pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

"You're right, Draco," said Narcissa, with a contemptuous look at Hermione, " now I know the kind of scum that shops here. . . . . We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

And with that, the pair of them strode out of the shop, Malfoy taking care to bang into Ron on the way out.

"Well _really!_" said Madam Malkin, snatching up the fallen robes and moving the tip of her wand over them like a vacuum cleaner, so that it removed all the dust.

She was distracted the rest of the time they were all there. She lined them all up, conjuring five more stools that all stood side by side.

"Up all of you get!" she said in a harassed sounding voice, waving towards the stools. Unfortunately, Ron decided to use the stool next to Willow, and preceded to annoy the life out of her. While Madam Malkin seemed to want nothing more than to hurry their visit, Ron seemed determined to prolonged it, at least for the enjoyment of aggravating Willow.

"Hey!" He whispered, poking her in the rib. She lost her balance and almost fell, but Neville reached out and caught the back of her shirt, hauling her back up. After a sputtered thanks, she turned, red faced and seething, to Ron.

"_What_, you bloody twit!" she hissed, making him cackle.

"You know . . . Malkin makes you undress for robe fittings, right?" He whispered, a smirk hidden. Willow's brow shot up and she paled. "She does not! Y-you're lying!" She accused, whispered vehemently. Ron shook his head, his eyes wide and innocent. "What about Draco? He was fully clothed!" she hissed.

"She already had his size. You get to put your clothes back on _after _the measurements." he explained in a soothing voice.

Before Willow could reply, Madam Malkin said, "Alright dears, who's first?"

Ron coughed and pointed to her. "She is."

Willow began to sputter, going red from head to foot as the squat little witch made her way over to her. "Alright dear, I just need to get you measurements. Arms up, please."

Ron sniggered as she made some sort of choking sound and toppled off the stool out of sight. She jumped up and crouched, ready to run for it. "Fine, but I'm not taking off my bloody clothes!" She said, as if it was a negotiation. Ron burst out laughing as Malkin stared at her like she was mad.

"Of _course _you can keep your clothes on dear! Why on earth would you think otherwise?"

Willow glared at Ron, who was shaking with laughter, which was spreading to the rest of the group. Neville leaned in and whispered, "She only needs to get your measurements, Will. That's it," as if he was having to explain to a child.

He held out a hand for her to climb back up on the stool and she took it, her face flaming. She gave Ron a death glare, vowing to get him back.

After everything settled and everyone was measured, they received their robes. Willow prodded Ginny into getting a new set of dress robes, glaring at her until she agreed. Willow picked up some much needed clothes, mostly muggle. One thing she had to give them, they really knew how to make clothes. While it was customary in the wizarding world to wear robes, Willow didn't really think she would ever to be able to give up her jeans and sneakers and as long as shops like Malkin's carried them and she didn't have to venture out into the Muggle world to find them, she would keep wearing them.

As they made their way out to meet back up with Hagrid, Willow spotted a little boutique over from the robe shop. It had a faded pink sign in the window that read, "_Witchy Woman Intimates and Apparel_." She nudged Ginny and motioned towards the shop. "Let's go in there."

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "Mum would kill me! They only sell really skimpy stuff that all the high society women buy." She explained as they stood in front of the door. Willow grinned slyly, her hand going to the knob.

"I'm going in. Tell the others I'll be right back."

**- that's it for now! If you DO have any ideas or songs to pass along, please message me or leave a comment!**


	27. The Briar and the Rose

**A/N: The title and the lyrics are from Niamh Parson's "The Briar and the Rose." **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_And when I'm buried _

_And in my grave_

_Tell me so _

_I may know_

_Your tears may fall_

_To make love grow_

_The briar and the rose_

_._

_._

_._

She opened the the door and stepped inside, an overly pink and lacy room greeting her. A tall, slim blonde woman sat at the counter, her face buried in the latest issue of _Witch Weekly. _She looked up, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hello dear, can I help you?"

Willow stepped further into the shop, her eyes adjusting and looking around curiously. "I was wondering if I could see some your more, um, intimate things. . . ?" She asked, hoping the woman understood her. She stood and walked over, a genuine smile on her lips now. "You can, love. Are you looking for daring or subdued?" She asked, leading Willow to a corner of the shop that was nothing but bras and knickers.

"Um, what's daring look like?"

The woman grinned and retrieved a black string from the rack. She held them up and Willow's eyes bulged. "This style. Of course, we have it any color you want. Black is just the basic one that most of our clients like."

Willow shook her head and pushed her hand back down. "N-no . . I don't think they're what I'm looking for." She said, blushing. The woman giggled and hung them up, grabbing a different, more normal pair, that was light pink with silver stars on them.

"These are our more subdued style. We have different patterns and colors, including ones without the patterns."

Willow grinned, looking up at the woman. "Got any in hot pink?"

.

.

.

Ten minutes later, Willow came out of the shop, a large black bag on her arm. She looked around for her group, spotting them a few shops down, looking to be window shopping. In reality, Ginny had forced them down there after she told them where Willow had went.

Ron had went into a fit of laughter, scaring a few passerby, Neville blushed so hard he looked like a match stick, Harry didn't know what was going on, and Hermione just chuckled, letting out a breathy, _"Oh my. . " _

"Oi! What took you so long! Mum's gonna have our heads!" Ron admonished when she walked up. Willow rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. She didn't want to give Ron a reason to run his mouth right now, especially in front of Neville.

"Come on," Ginny said, just as Ron opened his mouth, "lets go and get our supplies. We still have to meet everyone in half an hour."

The small group made their way to the apocrathy, gathering Hermione, Willow and Ginny's potions supplies. Once done, they all went into the little shop next door and got their parchment and quills. As Willow leaned over a display, debating on getting a Quick Quotes Quill for note taking, Neville walked up beside of her, his hand brushing against her fingers.

"I need to make a stop before we go to meet Gran and the Weasley's if its alright." He said, leaning down towards her. She felt a tingle go up her spine, being so close to him in the dim light of the room. He seemed to notice as well, taking a step back and blushing like mad again.

"O-oh, okay. . . Where do you need to go?" She asked, trying to lessen the tension that had descended upon them. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it was almost like she wanted to jump him right here in the middle of the shop and snog the life out of him. It scared her to no end and made her want to giggle like mad.

"Well, I need some stuff for Herbology. There's a shop down the way that sells supplies -"

Willow cut him off with a squeal, clapping her hands. "_Ohh_! I might need to go there as well! We'll just tell the others! It won't take us long!" She said excitedly, making him chuckle. She dashed away, heading straight for Hermione to inform her of their plans. She didn't seem to agree at first, trying to argue that they should wait, to not go alone, but Willow pouted, whispering fervently, "Come on, '_Mione_! I haven't been alone with Neville all _day_! It's just up the street!"

Hermione huffed, but eventually nodded, mainly to stop Willow from jumping up and down. "Fine! But, we'll be up there in a few minutes. I don't like the thought of everyone getting separated, so don't leave." Willow squealed again, making Hermione laugh as the girl ran back to Neville. They payed for their things and walked out of the shop, Hermione watching them through the front window as they crossed the alley, going to a shop about four doors down from them. She waited until they were inside the shop before turning away, trying to get everyone to hurry so they could meet back up, feeling her stomach tighten in worry.

Willow, on the other hand, wasn't worried at all. She pulled Neville around every inch of that shop, her eyes wide and barely able to contain her excitement.

"Merlin! They have Eternal Twilight seeds, Neville! _Eternal Twilights_! I've only seen those in books!" She exclaimed, delving into the row of seed packets before them. Eternal Twilight was a rare flower that was said to be very hard to grow, making it a prize specimen among herbologists.

Neville watched her with a smile on his face. She pretty much forgot he was even there, but he didn't mind. He got to see her in her element, the real Willow. The same girl that, on one hand, was the offspring of the most feared wizard of all time, and on the other, was as much a nerd as he was. He didn't have much experience with girls; hell, he had _no _experience, if truth be told. But, something in him, something that he couldn't quite give a name to at the moment, told him that this girl was what he had been waiting for. She seemed so carefree, so upbeat on the outside, but he knew that underneath that she was fragile.

He watched as she made her way over to the muggle plant section, watching her run her long fingers along the stem of a rose that sat on the display table, her fingertips stoping at one of the briars that laced the outside. That's what she was, he thought. She was a rose; they were so fragile, but beautiful. One wrong cut, and they would wilt. You had to have a steady hand and a lot of patience to make them thrive. And too, if you held them too tight, they would fight back.

He looked down at her as her head cocked sideways, her fingers tracing the petals now. "You know," he whispered softly, making her look up at him, "you make me think of a rose. . ." He didn't know what made him say it, but it was out there now. He blushed at his foolishness, cursing under his breath. But she just smiled sadly, her eyes going back to the flower. "No . . , you're more like the rose, Neville. I'm the briars. I mar the beauty that could be. . . " she broke off as her her eyes filled, turning away from him and walking over to another shelf, trying to reel in her emotions.

She heaved a deep sigh, trying not to be so distraught. She didn't know what came over her. The more she thought about him, the more she felt the pull to be with him. But she the more she got to know him, the more she saw the person he really was, the more she didn't know if she wanted to bring him into the madness that was her life.

He walked up behind her, a shaky hand going around her waist. "The briars don't mar the rose, Willow. They strengthen it; they empower it and make it stronger. And they complete it. A rose wouldn't be as beautiful if it didn't have them." He whispered in her ear, making her heart race. She turned around, never moving her body away from his as she faced him. His brown eyes delved into her gray ones with so much emotion it almost took her breath. He leaned down as she slowly raised up on her toes, their eyes closing as their lips inched closer. When he was a breath away, the shop door opened, the bell at the top ringing and bringing them back to reality, making them step apart.

"_There_ you two are! Hermione said you left the group! This is not the time to go out on your own, Willow! Now come on, both of you! We still have Fred and George's shop to visit before we go!" Molly said, looking frazzled. They took their things to the counter, paying the sleepy looking merchant, before heading for the door where Molly waited on them.

Willow gave an aggrieved sigh as they walked out. They had been so close. . . She smiled wistfully at the thought, wondering what it would have been like, when Neville entwined his fingers in hers, squeezing slightly. She looked up at him, a tiny smile playing on her lips. He seemed more relaxed now, not as timid as he was earlier, and she was hoping that this would put a stop his shyness.

She hadn't been paying attention to where they were headed, so when they finally stopped, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. Tucked between the more dreary buildings in the alley, was a shop that seemed to explode with color. Every inch of the exterior screamed for attention and Willow couldn't help but laugh as she eyed the front window. There, in big bold letter, was a sign announcing a new product.

_**WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT**_

_** YOU-KNOW-WHO?**_

_**YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT**_

_** U-NO-POO -**_

_**THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION**_

_**THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!**_

Molly stared in horror, mouthing the words, "U-NO-POO."

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" She exclaimed, looking to Arthur. But Ron laughed loudly, causing his mother to look at him like he was mad. "No they won't! This is brilliant!"

Willow had to agree with him, but she couldn't help but wonder just how pissed her father was going to be when word of this got to him. With devious cackle, she followed him and Harry into the shop, which seemed filled to capacity. There were people everywhere it seemed. She craned her neck to get a better view, cursing her short height.

She saw a display in the corner, a clear tub that read, "_Edible Dark Marks! Makes Anyone Sick!"_ She unconsciously let go of Neville's hand and tugged down her left sleeve, rubbing her own mark. Neville looked down as she removed her hand, watching her fidget. Seeing where her eyes led too, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her on, hoping to get her mind off her mark. They spied Harry and Hermione near a large display that read, "_Patented Daydream Charms_," by the counter, making their way over to them.

Hermione was reading the back of a box that showed a handsome youth and a swooning girl who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship.

"One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly-realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side affects include vacant expressions and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens. You know," said Hermione, looking up at them, "that really is extraordinary magic!"

"For that, Hermione," said a voice behind them, "you can have one for free."

A beaming Fred stood before them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair. He turned and began speaking to Harry, which gave Willow a moment to look at the display. She picked up a box, turning it over and reading it herself. She heard a chuckle beside her and saw Hermione at her elbow, grinning slyly. "I have a feeling yours would involve a certain _herbologist _in a greenhouse, maybe?" She whispered, making Willow blush and giggle.

"Shhh! You'll have him stuttering again if he hears you!" She said quietly, as Neville looked at them curiously. He noticed the box and indeed blushed, making the girls giggle even more. Fred and Harry started to walk off, but Willow reached out and grabbed the red heads sleeve to stop him.

"So, do you get to pick who the daydream is about? Or is it some random guy the charm creates?" She asked, holding the box up. Fred grinned, his eyes flitting to Neville, who stood red faced and trying to look everywhere but at what she was holding. "Yeah, you get to pick. The instructions tell you how to do it." He leaned down to her ear, whispering his last words, "Don't think I don't know why your asking, _cousin_. Using our poor Neville for you filthy enjoyment!" He cackled, making Willow snort. He raised back up and she laughed, wagging her brows.

"I'll just consider this _practice_. . ." she smirked, making Fred choke as she turned and grabbed two more Daydream Charms and walked off, Neville in tow.

They looked at every single thing in the shop, Willow having to grab a basket to hold all her items in. In addition to her Daydream Charms, she found some flowery perfume that made your skin sparkle, some Instant-Curl hair potions (she really liked how her hair looked curly), a few self-writing quills so she could be lazy in class, and a surprise for Ron. She hadn't forgotten how stupid he made her look in the robe shop earlier and was determined to get him back.

It was a potion called "Instant Veela". It was meant to use on yourself to get men to notice and fawn over you, or a certain one if you added one of their hairs to the mixture. All you had to do was apply a few drops of the potion on your skin and they would be all over you. Willow gave a maniacal laugh when she saw it, thinking of the horrible things she could do to him. Neville seemed to understand, looking at the ginger in pity.

They ambled around for a while after that, not really looking anymore. It was too loud to actually talk, but they both seemed content with just being together. Neville noticed his gran in the corner of the shop, in deep conversation with an older gentleman. He headed in their direction, Willow still holding onto his arm and looking at him questioningly. As they neared, he heard them speaking.

"I really don't think that is any of you business, Arcturus. What my grandson does and who he associates with is nobody's business but my _own_!"She said sternly, making the old man shiver slightly.

"I mean no disrespect, Augusta, but you know who her father is. . . And her mother as well. You heard the same stories I did at that time. You know what Rowena was capable of and if her daughter is anything like her or 'him', then we are all in great danger!" The old man wheezed out, looking around cautiously. Neville glanced down, seeing a look of anger on Willow's face. He pulled her over with him to his grandmother's side, glaring down at the man.

"The only thing that's dangerous is insulting one of my friends. Willow is nothing like her father and as for her mother, I didn't know her but Gran seemed to think a lot of her so she couldn't have been that bad." He said, still glaring. The old man looked at him in disbelief and then at his Gran.

"Have you not told him, Augusta? Have you not told _her _at least?" He asked, pointing at Willow with distaste.

Augusta seemed at a loss for words, which stunned Neville to say the least. He had never seen his grandmother in such a state. The old man must have came to a conclusion that she hadn't told them whatever it was, because he sneered and turned to them, his eyes lingering on Willow's face with open dislike.

"Has she not told you about your parents?"

When both teens looked confused he snorted. "Always thought you were one for honesty, Augusta. Seems I was mistaken." He taunted, sneering at the old witch. "Your mother," he said, glaring at Willow, "and your father," he turned to Neville, "were meant to be wed. But in the end, Frank must have realized his mistake and married your mother instead. Everyone knew Rowena was no good. It just took Frank longer to realize it - ! "

He broke off as he was blasted backwards into the shelves, a look of utter disbelief on his face. Willow stood trembling with rage, angry tears going down her face as she glared at him.

"There was nothing wrong with my mother! Take it back!" She screamed, the air around her growing violent with her accidental magic. The old man fixed her with an icy glare, pushing himself up off the shelves that had toppled over. "I will do no such thing! Rowena Windkeeper was a disgrace to the Wizarding World! She gave herself to the darkest wizard of the time, producing you! And from what I can tell, you are going to be just like her . . . It's just too bad Albus didn't step in and take you away from her sooner!" He spat, turning on his heel and heading for the door.

The shop had grown quiet during their outburst, all eyes on Willow and the man as he left. When he was out the door, the noise started back up again fervently, all of them shooting furtive glances in Willow's direction. She was seething with fury, wanting to chase after the old bastard and blast him into the next life. She made to follow, but Neville grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"No, Willow, you don't want to do that! Just calm down first and then we can try to -"

"Let me _go_, Neville! I _don't_ want to _calm down!_ I want to - to - " she broke off as she broke down, hanging limply in his hold. He turned her around, pulling her against his chest.

So much for having a normal day.

**- I know this one was short, but next chapter is going to explain what happened between Frank and Rowena, and it's a doozy. Please review if you can, they brighten my day :)**


	28. A Tale of Two Lovers

**I have love this chapter and hate it as well. The song I chose wrote it. I actually cried halfway through, and had to listen to something else, lol. Rowena isn't an easy character for me to write about, because I came up with her because of someone I know. I hope you all enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The lyrics are from Rufus Wainwright's "Hallelujah." I highly recommend finding this song and listening to it. It's awesome.**

.

.

.

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

_._

.

.

"Who was that, Gran?" He asked Augusta, over Willow's head.

His grandmother seemed to dither for a moment before Molly walked up, her eyes wide with worry.

"What happened? Why were Arcturus Warrington and Willow fighting?" She asked, looking between Neville and his grandmother. Augusta sighed deeply, pulling Molly to the side and whispering hurriedly. Neville strained to hear what they were saying, but he didn't catch any of it. Molly nodded and walked off, turning and looking worriedly at Willow one last time.

"Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron. Can't even hear myself think in here." Augusta stated, heading for the door. Neville wrapped an arm around Willow's waist, leading her along behind his gran. None of them spoke as they walked down the alley, letting a thick silence take over. Replaying the scene over in his mind, Neville pondered what the old man had meant about his dad and Rowena. What did that have to do with anything? They must have just realized they weren't meant for one another and broke it off. It happened all the time.

_" 'Course, if it hadn't, me and Willow might be brother and sister. . "_ he thought with a shudder, privately thanking his father for marrying his mother. He looked down at the girl at his side, unable to hold back a tiny smile. Hopefully they would get a chance to continue what they had started earlier, without interruption this time that is. He understood why Mrs. Weasley was worried. He just wished she could have waited five more minutes before she came barging in on them.

They reached the exit to the alley and Gran let them through, walking briskly to the back door of the Leaky Cauldron and throwing the door open. She was already at the bar when Neville finally came in, and heading with Tom to a private booth. He followed, nodding to Tom as he went in.

He lowered Willow down onto the bench, taking a seat beside her as Augusta paced the room. He had never seen her so agitated. She kept glancing at them, her face unreadable. He made to ask her what was going on when she finally sat down, her wizened hands clasping together in her lap.

"I never intended to keep what I am going to tell you away from either of you. I just thought that you might fare better without it looming over your heads. I still think that, but thanks to Arcturus, I am no longer in the position to withhold it."

Willow stirred against his side, sitting up and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, Augusta. I - I would understand if you no longer wanted me around. . " she whispered, her face hidden behind her hair.

Neville felt his stomach sink. She couldn't mean that!

Augusta looked at her sternly. "So you would think so little of my grandson that you would walk away?" She asked, a sharp eye watching the girls reaction.

Willow gasped, looking up and glaring. "No! It - it would hurt me to do it! But - but he would - it would be better if he didn't have anything to do with me! You saw what happened! While I may have been blessed with being introduced to decent people first off, not everyone is going to have your forgiving attitudes! That old bastard was just the beginning! I don't want Neville to have to go thought that!" She finished with a sob, bowing her head as she shook. Neville looked at his grandmother accusingly, seeing a look of relieved satisfaction on her face.

"I am glad to hear that, child." She said, more gently then he had ever heard her speak. "It makes what I have to tell you all the more easy, knowing you care for him that much."

Willow sniffed loudly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "What do you know about my mother? I know there are things that Molly has withheld. She wants to protect me, but I need to know. What happened between her and your son?" She asked, looking up at Augusta intently. The old witch felt a shiver as she looked at the girl. Others might say she looked like her father, but right now Augusta would almost swear she was talking to a ghost. The girl looked just like her mother, so much so it was almost scary.

"Well," she began in a crisp voice, "Rowena and Frank were friends since they were small children. They grew up together and were inseparable during their childhood. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, they were both extremely pleased to be placed in the same house, so afraid that they would be torn apart. I always knew that there was something between them, something much greater than friendship, but it wasn't until their fifth year that they realized it. Your father came home during Christmas break to tell me the news." She stopped here, her eyes going a bit glassy as she remembered.

"He was so happy. And Rowena was beside herself with giddiness. She spent the holiday with us, and every other one after that also. I, along with all their friends and professors as well, thought they would be married. I had my suspicions during the summer before their seventh year, when your father asked me nervously what I truly thought about Rowena. I told him that I loved her and as long as she made him happy, then I would be as well. He had every intention of proposing to her at some point during that last year. But, all good things must come to an end, I suppose. And theirs did. Two months into term, your father showed up in my fireplace, distraught. He had met someone he said. Someone who took his breath the first time he saw her. But he still loved Rowena. He begged me to tell him what to do, how to be happy but not hurt Rowena in any way."

She pulled a hanky out of her sleeve, blowing her nose loudly, making them both jump. "I - I didn't know what to tell him. He cried and begged me and I just sat there at a loss for words. But, your grandfather stepped in. He told Frank to do what his heart told him. He sat there on the floor, his eyes red and full of sorrow and said, "but what my heart wants will kill Row. I - I still love her . . . Just not like I did before. . ""

Neville was a bit taken aback at this. He loved his dad. His mum as well. But what did his father expect to happen? He couldn't keep them both, even if he didn't want to hurt Rowena. But his grandmother seemed to know what he was thinking. She smiled sadly, dabbing e corner of her eyes slightly. "He would always love Rowena, Neville. He knew he couldn't keep her. Not when his heart already belonged to your mother. But he didn't want to hurt her." She whispered, shaking her head. "He went back to school, taking with him the words his father had told him. I received a letter two days later that he had told Rowena."

"I also received a letter from Minerva that she had managed to destroy half of Gryffindor tower after the breakup." She chuckled slightly, earning a glare from both teens. "I mean nothing bad by it, believe me. But if you knew the terror your mother inspired in half of her classmates. . . Minerva said that half of them demanded to be sent home, not wanting to be in the castle while she was so angry. The other half wanted Frank's blood for hurting her and making her go off. It was bedlam for almost two months! Every time she saw Frank and Alice together, she would start blowing things up!" She laughed heartily, as Willow and Neville looked at her like she was mad. "Oh, I wish you had known her, Willow. From what Molly and Remus have told me, you are like her in many ways." She smiled, but it soon turned to a frown at the look of indignation on Willow's face.

"It is something you should be proud of, my dear! Your mother was a brilliant witch and a great woman! Never let anyone taint her memory! She went through tragedy that most could not have handled. And as far as her going to _his _side, well, the people in her life had more to do with it than she herself did! My Frank included!"

"What?" Neville asked, his eyes going wide. Augusta shook her head, not sure where to begin.

"Has Molly told you about Alastair?" She asked Willow. The girl nodded, her eyes going dark. "Yes. She - she said he was Dark and that my mother tried to save him."

"She was right, to an extent. Alastair was dark. It was as if he had been born with the intent to be part of your father's army. As he and Rowena grew, they began to grow apart. Rowena could not understand his fascination with the Dark Arts, nor could he understand her desire to do the right thing. "

"When Rowena first went to Hogwarts, she was praised for her mind and her talent. She was extremely smart, out shining most of the older students. But when her second year arrived, so did Alastair. In the first month he arrived, he managed to injure two of his class mates by dabbling in some dark magic. Rowena continued to stand by him, much to the chargin of her fellow Gryffindors. They did not understand why she stood by her Slytherin brother and all the evil things he did. Slowly, the name she made for herself in first year was gone. Everyone began to assume that she was just as tainted as her brother, deeming her Dark. By her fourth year, most of the Gryffindors avoided her as they did the Slytherins, with the exception of her friends. They were all she had, but they too began to drift apart. By her seventh year, she no longer had Frank. Soon after their breakup, Sirius Black and her had a falling out, causing conflict between her and James Potter and Remus Lupin."

"In the end, Lily was the only one that stood by her side. But in all of this, one thing came out of it that no one thought possible; Alastair and Rowena had become close. In her determination to keep him out of trouble, she and her brother had become friends. And in the vulnerable state she was in, she went deeper into the dark. By the time she graduated, the only thing she hadn't done was join Voldemort. Lily worried about her, seeing the changes in her friend, and decided to give her an intervention of sorts. She pulled all of their friends together and they confronted her one night. From what Frank said, she fought every single one of them, Lily included. In the end, she broke down and they talked. They each asked for her forgiveness, apologizing for turning their backs on her. She agreed, but told them that, if they betrayed her once again, she wouldn't be so quick to forgive"

"She started to come back to the Light, even joining the Order with Frank and the others, but then your parents' wedding came." She whispered the last part, looking to her grandson sadly. "Your mother was the one to invite her. She truly liked the woman, wanting her forgiveness and to hopefully try and build a friendship with her. I asked Rowena why she would subject herself to it, why she would rip her heart back open, but she just smiled sadly and shrugged, saying, "No matter what, Aggie, I love him and I want him happy. Even if its not with me." She seemed happy throughout the ceremony, even getting up and giving a toast to them, saying she hoped they had a wonderful life and that she wished them the best with all of her heart. But later that night, she disappeared. Lily and I set out into the garden and found her sitting underneath a tree, drunk."

She paused here, looking forlorn. "Lily was beside herself. She tried to get her up and to go back inside, but Rowena pushed her away, shaking her head. "There's nothing in there that interests me, Lil'." she whispered, looking up at us with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for doing this at your son's wedding, Aggie. But it was either this or blow something up." The old witch gave a watery laugh, sniffling. "I don't know why she put herself through all of it, why she tortured herself that night. We tried to get her up, but it was no use. Until Frank came. She took one look at him and stumbled to her feet, taking off. He was right behind her, calling her name, but she never turned around. None of us saw her after that night until the news of her parents' murders came. We all gathered at Frank and Alice's house to try and figure out what to do. There was word that Rowena blamed Albus for what happened and she wanted revenge. Just as we started to leave to find her, she appeared in the back garden with Alastair. You could feel despair poring out of her. She just stared at us, her face twisted with grief and fury. Frank called to her, begging her to listen, but she just shook her head, turning to her brother."

She heaved a deep sigh, before standing and walking to the door. "Tom," she called, sounding a bit hoarse from all of her explaining, "can you bring us some water?"

There was a sound of confirmation and she resumed her seat, just as the old bartender came in with a pitcher and some glasses. He sat them on a little table to the side and poured them all a glass, handing them out before retreating back to the bar. Willow just held hers, making no attempt to even drink. No one had ever told her what had went on with her mother. They always skated over what had really happened.

"_But too_," she thought angrily, _"they were the cause of it. Of course they made up some little fairy tale for me."_ She thought about what Albus had said, that her mother was taken, to how Sirius had always sidestepped the question. What had they had a falling out over? She would have to ask, once Mrs. Longbottom was finished. She had to get to the bottom of all of this.

As if on cue, Augusta cleared her throat, gaining their attention once more.

"Frank went out into the garden, determined to talk some sense into the girl, but she wasn't having it. Her wand was out in a flash and he was thrown backwards. That got the rest of us out there, our wands drawn. But she just laughed; it was a horrible sound, a hysterical laugh, laced with pain. Lily demanded she stop, to think about what she was doing. "Why would you hurt him? Why any of us? You know we love you!" She screamed, making Rowena laugh again. "He doesn't love me. None of you do. You showed me how you felt when you sided with Albus."

"Frank pushed away from the group, going half way to her. "You know I love you, Row -" he began, but she blasted him back again. She started forward, but Alastair, grabbed her arm. "Don't _lie_ to me, Frank! If you loved me you would still be _with_ me! If you love me like you say you do, then come with me!"

"It was like she ripped out his heart with those words. I caught the glint in his eyes as he stared at her. I was afraid he would go." She looked to Neville once more, seeing confusion on his face. "As I told you before, Neville, he still loved her. He would always love her. And in those few seconds after she spoke, I really thought he was going to go to her. I think he did too. But he looked at your mother and saw the look of understanding on her face as she cried. She would have let him go, and that made all the difference in the world."

Neville didn't understand. Didn't his mother love his father? "But if she was just going to let him go, why did they even stay together?" He asked, unable to hide the distress in his voice. Why had they even had him?

It was Willow who spoke though, her eyes filling with tears. "She truly love him. She loved him so much that she would have let him go to my mum. She loved him enough to let him go. . . ."

Neville looked to his grandmother, wanting her to go on.

"He turned his back on her, going to Alice. Rowena just laughed again, her voice filled with pain. "I see you've made your choice. And I've made mine." She said before turning on the spot, Apperating away. Alastair glared at all of us, his eyes filled with bitter tears. "Do you know what you've done? Do you realize where she's going now?"

"When no one spoke, he shook his head. "She's going to _him_! She's going to the one person I have spent the last two years trying to keep her away from! You all drove her to Dark Lord! How am I going to save her now?" He sobbed, falling to his knees. Lily went to him, going to her knees and wrapping her arms around him. He didn't fight her off; he just continued to sob. Sirius came next, accusing Alastair of turning her dark. "She wasn't anything like this till you came along! You're the one that has been preparing her to go to Voldemort!" he was almost screaming.

"I have not!" Alastair yelled, removing himself from Lilly's hold, "She wanted to join him seventh year! I have been trying to keep her away from him and the Death Eaters! I love my sister! I did not want to see her become what I am!"

"So, h-he was trying to save _her?_" Willow whispered in shock.

Augusta gave a weary nod. "Yes."

"So, she was just as evil as my father!" Willow exclaimed angrily, the air around her crackling threateningly.

But once again, Augusta glared her way. "Have you not listened to a thing I said, child? She lost everyone that ever meant anything to her! The man she loved chose another woman over her! All of friends, except one, turned their back on her! She was _pushed _into the Dark! Even the strongest of us have our breaking point! She -she just couldn't handle anymore . . . Alastair knew. He knew how broken she was. But her _friends _didn't care. The only ones there that night that truly mourned her flight was your mother and father, Lily and Alastair, and myself. . Franks was never the same after that night. Later on, he would smile and laugh, live day to day. But I could see it in his eyes. I knew part of him died that night. As did a part of Rowena."

She dabbed her eyes again, taking a deep breath. She looked tired, Neville thought, and older than she had an hour ago. "Never, and I mean _never, _let anyone tell you that your mother was a bad person, Willow. When you were born, she fought to find a way to free you from the life that was ahead of you. She got you out when you were eight months old and took you to the only person she still trusted."

"Albus." Willow whispered, but Augusta shook her head.

"No my dear. It was Frank."

.

.

.

- sorry! I know cliffhangers are horrible! Please Review for a quicker update! :D


	29. Everything's Okay

**A/N: thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I really appreciate all of your comments! The title and lyrics are from Lenka's "Everything's Okay".**

_Keep giving me hope for a better day_

_Keep giving me love to find a way_

_Through this heavy ness I feel_

_I just need_

_Someone to say_

_Everything's okay_

_"What!?"_

Augusta nodded, her face set with grim satisfaction. "Yes, dear. Your mother brought you to Frank first. She showed up on their doorstep late one night, with you on her hip. Frank said she almost collapsed when he let her in. She was weak and barely alive, struggling to explain to him what happened. She told him that Voldemort had been keeping her locked away, trying to weaken her, and the only reason she was able to escape was because of Severus Snape."

Willow could see that. Even though he was an ass most of the time, she had never heard him talk bad about her mother, always encouraging her to be more like her.

Well, if you can call, "Stop being a complete idiot! You're a disgrace to your mothers name!", encouraging, that is.

But if all this was true, if her mother really had taken her to the Longbottoms, then how in Merlin's name did Albus get her?

"Snape had gotten her out of Voldemort's grasp, taking her to their doorstep. Frank made her drink some stamina potion, trying to get her to make sense. He said she was close to delirium, clinging onto you for dear life. They finally got her to sit down, but when Alice tried to take you from her, she screamed, trying to shield you away from them. The whole time this was going on, though, he said you never cried, never made a face. You just watched him and Alice, one of your hands clinging to Rowena's robes. Frank finally got her calmed down again, trying to get her to talk. All she told him was that Voldemort was after you both and that she had to get you away. She begged him to take you, to keep you safe until she could come back for you. He didn't even have time to reply before Alice went and hugged her, promising that they would keep you safe."

"She sobbed as she handed you off and only then did you cry. He said she almost broke down, trying to give you to Alice. Once you were taken, she kissed your head and stumbled for the door, crying. Frank tried to follow her out, but she was gone as soon as he made it out into the yard."

They were all silent for a moment, the only sounds being Willow's crying, Neville's arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly. She tried to compose herself, turning to Augusta, looking stricken.

"But - how did Albus get me? If Mum wanted him to have me, she would have taken me to him. . . What did he do? Did he come straight after Mum left?"

Augusta's face turned stony as she explained. "No, Frank and Alice kept you about a month, before he turned up. They cared for you as if you were their own during that time. He said that Alice almost fainted when she first saw your mark, crying for two days at how cruel Voldemort had been giving it to you. He said you were a strange child, though. You never hardly cried, always watching everyone, almost wearily. The only person who could hold you was Alice though. If he did, you would scream until she got you again. The only other person you took to was Neville. He was a few months old at the time, just starting to sit up and pay attention. I came over once, and when Alice put him down for a nap," she said, a tiny smile on her lips, "she put you both in the same crib and you would lay there and just watch him. She said that was what you always did, every time she put you both to bed. You only cried if he did, mainly to get their attention."

"That was what caught Albus's attention, I think. They held an Order meeting at their house one night, bringing you out and introducing you for the first time. Everyone wanted to know where your mother was and why she left you behind. It was rumored who your father was, but none of us knew for sure at the time. Except Albus. How that old coot knew, I don't know. He started trying to get them to let him take you then, slowly at first, saying that you being Voldemort's daughter made them a bigger target. But Alice refused, flat out. She came close to slapping him that night," she said with a grin, "saying it was none of his damn business, that they would take care of any threat that came to head. But he didn't let it go, going to visit them every other day, sometimes just to watch you, see how you interacted. Well, that's what he called it. I think he was looking for some sort of sign that you were going to be powerful, like your parents."

Willow had to laugh at that one. Neville and Augusta looked confused at her sudden change, but she couldn't help it. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm about as average as every other witch out there. All Voldemort gave me was looks and I got from Mum was her smart mouth." She chuckled, making Neville snigger.

But Augusta shook her head sadly. "You are mistaken there, child. He did see potential in you. Sooner that most, actually. He invited himself over for dinner one night, being the pompous codger that he is, and as Alice put you and Neville in your boosters, Neville dropped his blanket. Before Alice could reach and get it, it floated back up to him. You just sat there, a smile on your face as he laughed happily. Frank said Albus watched the whole thing, a strange look in his eyes. Albus kept causing the blanket to fall and each time you would retrieve it, finally getting angry when Neville started to cry. Alice was about to go off on Albus, when you screamed, and looking straight at him, screaming, "No!"

That was all it took for him. He began once again, trying to be them to give you to him. But this time he used Neville. He told Alice that she was putting him in danger by keeping you. "While your own lives may be worth loosing for her, surely you wouldn't risk your son's, also?" He asked.

"In the end, Alice went to Lily, asking what she would do. Bless the woman's soul, she was brilliant, but she put too much trust in Albus. She told Alice to let him keep you until the war was over, ensuring everyone's safety. Alice finally agreed, and she and Frank took you to Hogwarts. "

She looked up at Willow, her eyes going soft. "Do not be sad, child. Frank said that when Albus tried to pick you up, you bit, kicked, and scratched every inch of him. He had to hand you off to Minerva before you would calm down." She laughed, pulling one from Willow and Neville as well. "It broke their hearts to leave you that day, but they held on to the thought that once the war was over, they would get you back."

"At least I know someone wanted me for the right reasons now, though. I always knew there was a reason Albus kept me. He has always tried to keep me under his thumb, tried to control me. I don't know what amazing power he thinks I have, but even if I do, I'll never use it to help him." Willow whispered, shaking her head. She was too shocked to be angry right now; that would come later, after she had time to process all of this.

"Do you know what happened to my mother after that night?" She asked slowly, knowing the answer before the old witch could say it.

"No one ever heard from her after that night. It was rumored for a long time that she faced Voldemort on her own that night and lost, but in all honesty we never found out the truth."

Augusta was quiet for a while, before she finally spoke, sounding gentle once more. "I want you both to know, that the past is in the past. Your parents mistakes are not your own. Never let anyone tell you other wise. What you have between you," she said, making them both blush, "is special and you came by it on your own, without any help. Trust what your hearts tell you and not what others say. When it all comes down, it's none of their damn business, really." She said sternly, shaking a gnarled finger at them, making them chuckle. She stood, wincing and rubbing her hip, muttering something about cheap furniture. "Well, we had better get you back to the Burrow. I expect Molly is having kittens by now. I told her we wouldn't be long. I'll see if Tom has a Floo open." She announced, heading out of the booth, hoping that they used these few minutes wisely.

Neville stood up slowly, his mind working. He wondered if maybe the reason he felt so comfortable around her was because he had known her before. Something seemed to be pulling them together, but what, he couldn't say.

He reached out a hand for her, smiling when she looked up at him and took it. "Neville, I think maybe we need to think about all this going on between us." She whispered, looking at the floor.

"B-but why?"

"Are you okay with everything your grandmother told us? About me? About our parents?" She asked, looking a little confused. She had expected him to be weirded out by all of it, to tell her they needed to take it slower. She was used everything being messed up, but didn't think he was.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked incredulously. When she just kinda shrugged, he felt anger start to boil over.

"I have gotten used to weird shit like this happening. It doesn't bother me anymore. But what about you? Can you deal with all the baggage that's going to be handed to us if this goes any further?" She asked him, shaking her head.

"Of course I can. It's not like either of us asked for it. It's not our fault that things didn't work out between them and what we have is d-different. . " he took her hand and pulled her over to him, crushing her in a hug. "I don't care what anyone else thinks, Willow. The only thing that matters to me is if what we have makes you happy. If it does, then I'm happy."

She smiled into his chest, tightening her hold on him. "I'm happy. More happy happy then I have ever been in my life." She whispered, looking up at him. He was smiling down at her, his eyes shining brightly. Then, before she she could say another word, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. It was the simplest kiss she had ever received, but it was more beautiful then she could have ever imagined. Where, even when he was gentle, Roger had lacked feeling, even in the most intimate kiss, Neville seemed to speak volumes with his simplicity.

As cheesy as it sounded, it felt as if the world stopped turning, that they were the only things left on this earth that mattered at that moment. All the sadness, all the bad thoughts that had welled up inside of her for years, seemed to melt away in his embrace, truly making her feel content for once in her life.

After a moment, he lifted his head, smiling softly at her. "I've been wanting to do that since that day we met at Burrow." He whispered, laying his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. She just smiled, too happy to even find that words to say.

.

.

.

Augusta watched from the doorway, hidden in the shadows, a contented grin on her old face. Maybe these two would make it where their parents hadn't.

.

.

.

He was waiting patiently for his love to arrive. He had only a week to go before she was here, near him, once again. He paced the dank parlor of the Shrieking Shack, sending puffs of dust into the air with each foot fall. The house seemed to refuse to be cleaned, no matter how many spells he cast upon it.

He knew he needed to prepare for her arrival, but his mind thought otherwise. Every time he tried to set about a task, _she _would worm her way into his mindset, like a parasite, buring itself deeper inside of his very being. He smoothed a careless hand down his shirt front unconsciously, almost out of habit. He had let himself go. This was one of the tasks that lay before him. He knew his Willow would not want him near her in his present condition. He heaved a tired sigh, his feet leading him to the upstairs lavatory, reasoning that he might as well start now, so he would be back in the routine by the time she arrived.

With a flick of his wand, the water was running in the over head shower, the water mixing with the dust that coated the bathtub, making it appear muddy. He slowly undressed, giving it time to clear. He swiped a once elegant hand across the large mirror, clearing it of grime, to examine his reflection. Dark circles shadowed his eyes, giving them a hollow look. His skin was a shocking pale, almost translucent under the dim light of the gas lanterns. He rubbed his hand across his chin, feeling the bristles that had grown there in the absence of his usual shaving spell.

"No, this will not do at all. . . " he muttered softly, bringing his wand to his face and casting the charm. Soon his face held the softness it once had, making him smile slightly at his reflection before turning and getting in under the water. Stiffening slightly at the heat, he felt his muscles slowly relax and began to bathe.

He ended up washing everything twice, just to be sure the grime and dust were gone. It seemed to have layered itself upon his skin in the time he had been in hiding. This sort of behavior wouldn't do at all.

Everything had to be perfect for her. He had to find some self control when he saw her, or else all his planning was in vain. He had scared her the last time they had met, and he intended to not make that mistake again. Slow, gradual steps was what he needed to take at this time, until he won her over once more.

If that didn't work, he always had a back up plan. .

Either way, she would be his.

In life.

Or death.

**- Please Review! For every review, I will post an odd fact about the Windkeeper family!if I get 0, then your all evil, lmao! :D**


	30. Carry On

**A/N: I know it's been a while :P but with the whole Blood series and everything, I haven't found the time for DD. But, the next chap is already written and all I have to do is spell check it and stuff, so it should be up soon!**

**.**

**A/N: The title and lyrics are from Fun.'s "Carry On"**

.

.

_If you're lost and alone_

_Or you're sinking like a stone_

_Carry on_

_May your past be the sound_

_Of your feet upon the ground_

_Carry on_

.

.

The last week of the summer holiday passed in a blur almost. After Augusta had gotten her back to The Burrow that day, she had been in a daze for the next two, much to Ron's amusement. None of them knew what happened between her and Neville; she had remained tight lipped to all of their questioning, telling them that it wasn't just her place to tell it, that she would have to ask Neville if he was okay with them knowing. The only thing she did let slip, to only Hermione and Ginny though, was their kiss. Both girls had been ecstatic, squealing in delight as she told them, her face burning the whole time.

Ron seemed miffed that she wouldn't let him know anything, but after a harsh talking to by Hermione, he seemed slightly mollified. Hermione said he did this sort of thing every now and again, and that she should get used to it. Harry confirmed what she said, telling her Ron was his best mate, but could be a little childish at times.

She felt bad for not trusting him, but didn't know if she could, honestly. She noticed a pattern through; anytime there was an important discussion, Ron was told last, after everything was decided, or not at all, with everyone involved saying he would just get angry or else run his mouth about it.

It seemed rather unfair in her eyes. He was supposed to be Harry's friend, and no matter how much Hermione denied it, her crush. Had they ever thought to give him the benefit of the doubt? Some things could make anyone angry at first, no matter who they were. And as far as his mouth, well, she quite agreed there, but then again, even with all the stuff he had pulled on her, she had to admit it was funny, even if she did want to strangle him.

It was with all this in mind that she decided to confide in Ron first, about everything. Too, she figured out of all of them, Ron would be the most honest.

Even if it was by sticking his foot in his mouth.

She waited until after dinner one night, when they were all setting around the living room relaxing before bedtime came. She stood and walked to the stairs, catching his eye and motioning for him to follow her. Harry and Hermione looked a bit shocked at first and stood also, but she shook her head at them, motioning once again for just Ron.

Neither spoke until they reached his room. By now, he was worried. No one ever wanted to talk to him unless it was something awful that they wanted to tell him away from everyone so they could calm him down. He sat down on his bed and she joined him, looking thoughtful.

"What is it? Has something happened? D-did I do something?"he asked, confirming her suspicions about how they talked to him most of the time.

She shook her head and sighed softly. "No Ron, I just need to talk to somebody about what happened between me and Neville."

He looked at her wide-eyed, not sure he had heard her right. "Didn't you want to tell Hermione or Gin?"

She shook her head, looking down at her hands. "No, I need an honest opinion, and as much as I like them, I don't know if they would give me one. Not because they're not honest, but I don't think they would want to hurt my feelings, you know?"

He nodded slightly, still confused. No one ever came to him with their problems. Not even Harry. He always went to 'Mione, who in turn came and told him if it was something they thought would make him mad. He hated that they did that, but what could he do?

"But why me?" He asked bluntly, making Willow snort. "Like I said, you're honest, Ron. More so than any of the others. That, and I trust you." she stated simply, giving him a smile.

"So this has to do with you and Neville?"

She nodded and a sneaky grin spread across his face, making her laugh.

"Did you snog him?"

"Yes."

He had expected her to deny it. But even as she said it, he saw a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks and a smile starting.

"Really? Who made the first move? You or him?"

"Him." she chuckled, making Ron laugh.

"Really? I didn't think Nev had it in him!"

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. We - well, we found out some stuff about our parents from his gran, actually. A-and it kinda weirded me out a little bit. . "

He looked at her oddly, his brow cocked. "What is it? Did they date, or something?" he chuckled, but broke off when she nodded

"Merlin! Really? That's a different kind of messed up all together!" He exclaimed, making her laugh. His ears went red as he mumbled an apology.

"Sorry . . I didn't mean . ."

But she stopped him. "That's why I told you, Ron. I want that honesty. Hermione, bless her, would have tried to reassure me that it wasn't bad, to not think about it, but I didn't want that. I wanted someone that would agree with me how fucked up it really is." She sniggered, making Ron do the same.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked, making her pause slightly.

"I don't know, really. Do I like him? Definitely. Can I deal with all this messed up crap? Yes, I believe that I can. I've dealt with much worse than this before, anyways. But I don't want him to have to go through all of that. It's one thing for me to have to suffer, but I don't want the same for him. I just don't know what to do, Ron." She said wearily, laying her head in her hands.

Ron didn't say anything for a few moments, thinking. He understood what she was saying, but he also knew Neville. He would stand by her no matter what happened and never regret doing it.

"I think you should let Neville decide that part, Will. I mean, he knows the consequences, right? If he wasn't comfortable with it, he would have said so to begin with. He's not as delicate as you make him out to be; your talking about the same bloke that took on all of your dads inner circle last year. He can handle it."

She nodded, smiling slightly. "So you think we should try?"

"Yeah, I do. Mind you, I will have to come up with some really good jokes now, though. But if I didn't, I wouldn't be a good cousin." He grinned, making her laugh.

"So are you going to tell 'Mione and the others?"

"I shouldn't, not after they way they act about telling you stuff." she said. Ron just laughed though, shaking his head.

"I know they mean well, but it does get annoying. They think I'm going to flip out about everything! I mean, I know I have a temper and I tend to over react sometimes," he laughed, making Willow snort, " but if they would just tell me and give me time to accept it, it would be fine."

Willow began to laugh, an evil grin spreading across her face. "I could just tell them I told you and not tell them. That would drive them insane and might make them stop doing you like that."

Ron chuckled, "That will kill 'Mione! She hates being the last to know anything!"

Willow got up and went to the door, still laughing. "Well, come on, I want to see their faces. I plan to have them mad for the next couple of days before we go to school."

They went downstairs, waiting until they got to the door, and began whispering quietly. The others watched them oddly and when they sat down on the farthest sofa, Harry and Hermione came over, looking curious.

"What's going on" Hermione whispered. Willow barely kept a straight face when she said, "Oh nothing. I just needed Ron's advice about something, that's all."

Apparently that wasn't what Hermione was expecting to hear, because her eyes bugged. "And what was that?"

Willow lifted a brow, looking at her sideways. "About what happened between me and Neville. I needed to tell someone, to get their opinion and - "

"And you picked Ron?" Hermione interrupted, sounding incredulous.

"Yes. And your point is?"

Hermione didn't speak, choosing instead to look at her like she had grown an extra head.

"What? Don't think that I'm capable of helping someone?" Ron asked, giving her a look. Hermione blushed slightly, but that did the stop the annoyed looked that crossed her features.

"No, but I thought that maybe she would have come to me or Gin first . . Or Harry at least . . . " she said, sounding confused. Willow snuck a grin at Ron, standing up and stretching.

"Well, night all. I gotta start packing in the morning." she said, heading for the stairs. She snuck a look back, seeing Ron looking particularly smug as Hermione huffed. The other girl sent her a look, but Willow continued up the stairs, waiting until she reached her landing before she started to laugh.

The next few days were going to be fun.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione tried her best to weasel what happened out of Willow over the next couple of days. It was actually quite funny to see the lengths she would go to. The day before they left, though, she felt sorry for her and gave in.

Harry and Ginny seemed to know what she was doing the whole time, much to her annoyance. She hoped they got the point though.

Hermione had finally cornered her in her room, along with Ginny. Nothing else had worked so far; anger didn't do it, disinterest didn't work, and neither had trying to ignore Willow. Hermione finally tried guilt.

"I thought we were supposed to be friends, Willow? Don't you tell your friends what's wrong so they can help you? I would tell you anything! Don't you trust me?" She said, looking all pitiful.

Willow started laughing, making Hermione look indignant. "Alright! I'll tell you! Just stop looking at me all sad! Alright?"

Hermione just smirked, as she and Ginny settled down on the bed. Willow sat on the floor right in front of them, the smile disappearing.

"So what happened?"

"Well, you already know we kissed, but before any of that happened, we found out some stuff from his grandmother. The strangest part being that my mum and his dad used to date and were going to get married."

They were silent for a moment before Ginny finally spoke. "Well, does it bother you?"

Willow shook her head. "No, and I don't think it did him either, seeing as how he snogged me right after," she laughed, "but a lot of people that knew my mum know about what happened. I don't want him to have to go through all of that."

Hermione scrutinized her for a moment. "Are you sure you aren't worried that he might back out of a relationship after you grow close?"

Willow stared at her a moment, mouth agape.

"I know you don't want to get too close to him too soon, especially after what happened with that guy Roger. . But Neville isn't like that. Once he starts something, he's not the type to back out. Him kissing you is point enough to prove it. I thought it might happen, but I was leaning more towards you kissing him. Just the fact that he did it is proof enough to me that you have nothing to worry about." Hermione smiled, shaking her head slightly. "If there was ever a person to trust your heart to, it would be Neville, Willow. Never worry about that."

Willow nodded, feeling like a weight had lifted off her shoulders. Leave it to Hermione to go all psychologist on her, she thought with a chuckle. But before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door. When Ginny told them to come in, it opened to reveal a very worried looking Molly.

"Can I speak with you Willow, dear? In private?"

Willow nodded, pushing herself up off the floor and following the older witch out into the hallway. "Let's go to mine and Arthur's room, dear. We'll have a bit more privacy that way." she said, heading up the stairs.

When they reached the third landing, she led her into a room that was bright with sunshine.

And pink.

Everything in here seemed to pink. From the duvet to the sheets, the curtains to the rugs. Everything was dainty and lacy. She suppressed a giggle, following Molly over to the bed and setting down, waiting for her to begin.

She seemed to be stalling, which worried Willow. The only time Molly ever did that was when it was something extremely important.

"You and Neville seem to be getting along quite well, I take it?" She asked nervously. Willow nodded slightly. "Yeah. Better than I thought we would, actually." She said, smiling slightly.

Molly's eyes widened at her admission. "R-really? H-how so?"

Willow cheeks reddened a little. "Well, after Mrs. Longbottom explained everything to us, we talked about it and h-he kissed." She whispered.

"I didn't think he would want me after what we found out, honestly. I mean, it's all a little strange, you know? But he said he would stand by me no matter what happened." She smiled again, looking at Molly.

The older woman stood and began to pace."I didn't know things had moved that quickly between you two. . . H-has Minerva had a talk with you a-about feelings for boys?" She asked tentivly. Will looked confused for a moment before she busted out laughing.

"Are you trying to give me the _Talk_, Molly?"

The older woman huffed and turned red, sitting down next to her once more and swatting her arm. "I worry, dear! It's what I'm supposed to do! It's just - after what happened with that - that _man, _I didn't know if you knew how wonderful being with a caring man could be. . . If - if Neville was to advance to that, I don't want you to be scared. But don't do it until you are completely ready, dear. Never give yourself until you are truly ready to give that part of your body away."

She looked like she wanted to say more, but couldn't quite find the words. Willow spoke up, hoping to set her aunt's mind at ease.

"I know, Molly. Neville is the furthest thing from Roger in every sense. That, and it will probably be a long time before I trust someone enough for 'that' kind of relationship." She muttered, blushing furiously.

Molly smiled sadly. It broke her heart to think of all the things the girl had been through, but she was happy to know that she at least had a good head on her shoulders. If truth be told, she worried more for Neville's virtue then Willow's; Neville may be a teenage boy, but Willow had Rowena's blood flowing through her veins. The girl had given her brother and his wife a lot of trouble when she became older; with her headstrong attitude, she thought she was above their rules. And while she didn't think Willow was as free willed as her mother, she still had some of it in her.

After all, she was a Prewett.

... ... ... ...

September first arrived, bringing with it a very excited, albeit anxious, Willow. She had been halfway packed the night before, until Molly showed up while she was in the shower. The older woman had taken pity on her, packing her trunk with ease.

Willow, being almost as slobbish as Ron though, found several reasons to dig through it as the day progressed, leaving it in complete and utter disarray.

The morning went pretty smooth as they all packed their things into the Ministry cars arrived to take them to the station. But as they drove through the muddy road leaving the Burrow, Willow began to realize how much about the Muggle world she didn't even know. She had never ridden in a car in her life; in fact, when they had first pulled into the yard, it scared her slightly. She didn't say anything, because honestly, who gets scared of a car? But she was.

But too, it was exciting. She had never taken the train to school before and her face was plastered to the side window as they drove through London.

Which was sort of uncomfortable, seeing as how Harry and Ginny sat between her and the nearest one.

Either way, she was enjoying her self, none the less.

.

.

.

They arrived at the station with time to spare, which was a good thing too, seeing as how Willow had never went through the barrier at the station before. She thought they were having her on when they explained how you got to the platform and refused to do it, not wanting to look like a prat when she smacked into the wall head on.

Finally Molly talked her into it and they were on their way. Willow couldn't stop looking around, her eyes as wide as galleons. With all the distractions around her, she slowly made her way towards the train, bumping into people as she went.

"Watch where you're going!" a familiar voice drawled, making her turn to face them.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he took her in.

"Draco! Where are you darling?" called a simpering voice behind him.

A girl with short, black hair came up to them, her pug face scrunching up in distaste as she noticed Willow.

"I found us a seat, Draco. And I've already had Crabb and Goyle load our things..."

She trailed off and narrowed her eyes as Draco and Willow continued to glare at one another.

"You haven't introduced me, Draco!" she said, stepping between them into Willow's line of vision.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, Draco's girlfriend." she said in a haughty voice, emphasizing the last word.

Willow stared at her oddly for a moment before giving her a pained look.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It's never a good thing to abuse the mentally disabled."

Draco glared and Pansy looked confused for a moment. Willow smiled sweetly and stepped away from them, getting a little ways down the platform when she heard Pansy exclaim, _"How dare she say that to me!"_, making her laugh even harder as climbed onto the train.

This year was going to be fun as hell.

.

.

_**- please review!**_


	31. A New Beginning

**A/N: another chapter! Yay! Been busy this week, so there should be another update by tomorrow maybe. And for anyone that follows 'Perfect Little Halfblood', expect one for it also!**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: they lyrics are from Natasha Bedingfield's "Unwritten."**

**.**

**.**

**Also, I know the Sorting Hat's song isn't the best, lol, but with nothing to go on, I had to create my own. And too, as always, I do not own anything Potter, but I do own my O.C's**.

.

.

.

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

.

.

.

.

Molly caught her arm before she could board the train, pulling her into a rib-crushing hug.

"Oh! I'm going to miss you so! You had better behave! I told Minerva to keep me updated on how you are doing and you had better write! If you don't, I'll come to the school and flog you! I love you and have fun! I -!"

Willow cut her off as she laughed, hugging her back tightly. "I will, Molly! All of it! I'll behave and I'll write! I swear!" She let go and stood back, grinning at her aunt.

"And I love you too. Thanks for keeping me this summer, also. It was wonderful."

Molly dabbed her eyes and smiled, grabbing her once more before she made it onto the train. She waved at her through the window as the whistle blew and the train jerked to life, moving slowly down the track.

.

.

Harry, Ron or Hermione were nowhere to be found as she walked along the train, peering into cars to see who the occupants were. She got a fair amount of odd looks and a few glares as she made her way down the line.

She finally found Harry, in the last compartment, with Neville of all people. She heard them talking and already felt a blush creeping on. She took a deep breath and opened the door, her first view being Neville's backside as he searched under the seat. She gave Harry an odd look and smiled at Luna, before looking down at the boy infront of her.

"Neville, I've never seen this side of you before, but I must say, I rather like it."

She heard a thump as he smacked his head on the underside of the seat before he scrambled out, covered in dust and blushing from head to foot.

"I-I-I ... I was l-l-looking for Trevor..." he stuttered, brandishing the dust covered toad in her face.

She chuckled as his eyes went wide.

"No need to explain, dear. I was just complimenting your _attributes_." she said, making him blush even deeper.

She heard Harry whisperer something to Luna, who smiled serenly and said in her dreamy way,

"Oh no, she was just saying she likes how his backside looks."

Then to confirm her theroy, Luna turned to Willow.

"That's what you meant, isn't it?"

With all eyes on her now, even Neville's, she gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of her head and nodding.

"Yep.. . That's what I meant."

...

Well, it was a very interesting ride after that. Once Ron and Hermione arrived and Luna regaled the story to them, Ron would slide a comment in at every chance, so that after ten minutes Willow and Neville were both as red as neon signs. Whenever someone spoke and they uttered the word but, Ron would look at Willow questioningly and ask, "Oh, you mean _Neville's butt_?", sending the others, even Hermione, into fits of giggles.

She would just shake her head and look out the window, trying her best not to thump him in the face.

It seemed that even after their kiss, Neville was still just as bashful as he had been before. It wasn't as bad though, because now he didn't stare at the floor every time she looked at him or spoke to him anyways, which was a plus.

As they sat talking, Hermione brought up their classes, making Ron groan in disgust.

"We haven't even got there yet, 'Mione! Can't you just wait?"

She huffed and gave him a look, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Maybe some of us care about what we are going to be studying, Ronald! But apparently -!"

He cut her off as he looked round at Willow, his eyebrows wagging.

"Do you mean _Neville's bu_-"

Willow smaked him with a leftover pasty from the trolly.

"Shut up! Yes, we all know I like his _arse_, Ron! But for the love of Merlin, if you say it one more _bleeding_ time, I am going to hex you!" she yelled.

But the effect was lost when she started to laugh at the look on his face and the others joined in.

Ron pointed at her, almost jumping in his seat.

"You all heard her! She said she liked his arse!"

He elbowed Neville beside of him.

"What about you Nev'? Do you like her's too?"

Neville blushed and hid his face, but not before mumbling, "Yeah."

Willow bulshed as they all cracked up, but chuckled softly.

Ron mouthed something to Harry, who stood and went over to Neville.

"Switch me up Nev. I need to talk to Ron about something."

Neville stared between Harry and his vacated seat next to Willow, blushing profusely.

Harry bent down and whispered something to him, making the boy smile slightly and nod.

He stood and walked over, a litle more confident in his steps then he was before.

Until he sat down, that is.

Once there, he and Willow said hardly two words to one another at first. She didn't know what to say with everyone staring at them and Neville, well, he just seemed scared out of his wits.

She gave a deep sigh and turned to look out the window, thinking about hiding out in the corridors until they reached the castle, when he finally spoke.

"S-s-sorry about Ron. H-he doesn't know when to stop sometimes." he whispered.

She looked over at him, a smile playing at her lips.

"I know. But don't apologize for him, Neville. You can't help that he's an arse."

At the mention of the word, they both blushed, but Neville chuckled, bringing Willow round.

"Never had anyone tell me they liked m-my .. well, my.. my" he stuttered awkwardly, making her chuckle.

"Your attributes?" she asked, making him laugh.

"Yeah. I-I like y-yours too, you know."

She smiled, looking down and blushing.

"Well, thanks."

There was a knock at the door, and a small girl came in, three rolls of parchment in her hand.

"I was told to give these to Willow Windkeeper, Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter." she said, stammering on the last word as she gazed at Harry. Neville reached for his and Willow's, handing hers over.

"What is it?" Ron demanded, glancing over Harry's shoulder.

She unfurled hers as the girl left, her eyes scanning the page.

_**Miss Windkeeper,**_

_**I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite to eat in compartment C.**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Professor H. E. F. Slughorn**_

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked.

"New teacher." said Harry. "Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?"

Willow snorted, all of them turning to her.

"And so it begins..." she said in a theatrical voice, gaining a laugh from Harry.

"But what does he want me for?" asked Neville nervously.

Willow reached over and squeezed his knee, making him jump.

"Oh, nothing much dear... Just to add you to his collection."

With that, she stood and went out the door, leaving the other two to follow her.

.

.

.

They made their way down to Slughorn's compartment, Neville getting more and more nervous the closer they got. Harry whispered to Willow as they walked, his eyes trying not to take in the stares he was gaining.

"So I take it you know Slughorn?"

Willow laughed.

"Yeah. I know him, alright."

It was a sort of ominous answer to Harry, but she didn't elaborate.

.

.

When they reached Compartment C, Willow saw they weren't the only ones old Sluggy was trying to collect. He beamed at the sight of them, jumping up and upsetting the table with his large belly, holding a hand out for Harry.

"Hary, m'boy! So glad you could make it! And you too, Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville nodded, still looking scared. Willow sniggered slightly, earning a glare from him, when Slughorn saw her behind them.

"Well, well, well my dear! I finally get to have you to myself, Miss Windkeeper! I do hope you are well?" he asked as he shook her hand.

"Yes sir, as well as I can be , I guess."

Harry sat next to Neville, trying to leave her a seat next to some creepy guy, so she rooted him out of the way, ensuring chaos and embarassing Neville, finally squeezing between the two of them.

"Yes, well," Slughorn began, eyeing them oddly for a moment, "I believe most of you know one another, yes?"

Willow glanced around the room, and other than Harry and Neville, the only other person she knew was Ginny, who was squished beside Slughorn and looking annoyed.

"Blaise Zabini is in your year, I believe, Harry -"

Willow looked at the tall dark boy he motioned to, noticing he and Hary refused to look at one another.

"This is Cormac McLaggan, perhaps you've come across each other -? No?"

He motioned to the creepy guy Harry had tried to make her sit next to and he nodded, saving a wink for Willow. She felt Neville stiffen beside her and she looked at him. He was glaring at the boy, so Willow tapped on his leg, gaining his attention. When he looked down at her she fake gagged, making him snort.

"- And this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether - ?" Slughorn continued with eyes only for Harry.

A thin, nervous looking boy smiled at them.

"- and this charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn finished.

Ginny grimaced at them from her corner.

"Well now, this is most pleasent." Slughorn said cozily. "A chance to get to know all of you a little better-"

Willow zoned out at this, knowing full well what ole' Sluggy was up to.

She let her mind wander, thinking about goosing Neville in the side, just to see what he would do, when Harry elbowed her in the ribs.

_"Ow! What_?" she hissed.

He rolled his eyes, passing her a napkin as Slughorn summoned a lunch with his wand.

Slughorn made his rounds, talking to each one of them that sat around his table. When he came to Neville, it was a very uncomfortable conversation indeed.

As he stuttered through each question, Willow reached over and squeezed his hand. He came to halt in mid sentance and looked down at her, seeing her give him a reassuring smile. He continued his interogation, but held onto her hand and had a little smile on his lips for the rest of it.

It was her turn finally.

"Well, Miss Windkeeper. The daughter of the great Rowena Windkeeper." He announced with a large smile on his face.

Willow was tempted to add, "_And don't forget Voldie_." but figured she might give ole' Sluggy a heart attack, so she kept that bit to herself.

"I have heard great things from Albus about your spellwork, m' dear. Very wonderful things. Even he believes you took a great deal after your mother." he said softly, almost as if it was some great secret.

Willow didn't know how to respond, so she just smiled politely.

"He also mentioned about your O.W.L's. Said you had recieved top marks in Potions?" he asked, his intrests peaking.

She couldn't help but snort at that.

"I doubt if he _mentioned it_, Professor. He downright bragged, didn't he?" she asked, exasperated.

Slughorn nodded, chuckling merrily.

"Yes, yes he did! You know Albus; first thing he did was send me a copy of your grades. Then he asked, "Well, Horace old man, what do you think? Did I raise her well or not?""

Willow laughed as most of the others eyed her with curiosity. Mc Gaggin' seemed even more interested in her.

"Well, if you want to be technical, Minnie was the one that raised me. Albus was just there to make sure I did well in school."

Slughorn smiled softly.

"I remember when I came to see Albus when you were just a child, might have been about four. You came into his office and he introduced you and you walked right up to me and said, _"I can make Sevus's hair turn purple!""_

Willow blushed, looking down at her lap as the room started to laugh, shaking her head.

"I asked you, "How on earth can you do that my dear?" and you never missed looked me straight in the eye and said, _"I put a potion Minnie gave me in his breakfast."_ I have never saw Minerva look so flustered before in my life!" He finished, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Did you really do that?" Neville whispered.

She looked up at him and chuckled.

"Yeah. I also made it pink, blue and rainbow once. Now, if I go anywhere near his food, he won't touch it."

Slughorn sighed deeply and looked over to Harry.

"And now," he began, shifting in his seat so he could fully face him. "Harry Potter! Where to begin! I feel I barlely scatched the suface when we met over the summer!"

He seemed to contemplate Harry for a moment, as if savoring the conversation.

" _'The Chosen One_' they're calling you now!"

Harry said nothing as everyone stared at him.

"Of course," said Slughorn, watching Harry closely, "there have been rumors for years... I remember when -well - after that terrible night - Lily - James - and you survived - and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary -"

The Zabini guy gave a tiny little cough that was clearly supposed to indicate skepticism.

But an angry voice burst out from behind Slughorn's belly.

"Yeah, Zabini, because you're so talented... at _posing_..."

"Oh dear," said Slughorn comfortably, looking around at Ginny, who was glaring at Zabini around Slughorn's girth, "You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!"

Zabini merely looked contemptuous.

"Anyway," said Slughorn, turning back to Harry, "Such rumors this summer. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe, the Prophet has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes - but there seems little doubt, given the number of witnesses, that was quite a disturbance at the MInistry and that you were in the thick of ot all!"

Harry nodded, but still didn't say anything. Slughorn beamed at him.

"So modest, so modest, no wonder Dumbledore is so fond - you were there, then? But the rest of the stories - so sensational, of course, one doesn't know quite what to believe - this fabled prophecy, for instance -"

"We never heard the prophecy," said Neville, turning pink as he spoke.

"That's right. Neville and I were both there too, and all this '_Chosen One_' rubbish is just the Prophet making things up, as usual." Ginny said bluntly.

"You were both there too, were you?" said Slughorn with great interest, looking between Neville and Ginny, but they both sat in silence as he smiled a them.

He turned his attention to Willow, smiling encouragingly.

"What about you, Miss Windkeeper? You seem to be one of Harry's friends... Were you there with them also?" he asked.

She was tempted to lie, to come up with a marvelous tale just to see what ole' Sluggy would say. But Harry, having saw the look in her eyes once before, shook his head and gave her a hard stare. She gave a huff and crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"No, because _apparently_ I'm not part of the _Potter Squad_, sir." she said contempuously, making the others snigger.

Harry rolled his eyes, but laughed.

"Yes, well," Slughorn said, having watched her and Harry's silent exchange,"It is true that the Prophet often exaggerates, of course..." he said, sounding a bit disappointed. "I remember dear Gwenog telling me (Gwenog Jones, I mean, of course, Capitain of the Holyhead Harpies) -"

He went off on some long-winded story about to Jones, rolling the story around to every famous person he knew. Willow sat there, almost in a boredom induced coma, only hearing a fourth of what he was saying. Even McGaggin' was having a hard time staying interested.

She leaned her head onto Neville's shoulder, grinning up at him.

"I'm bored.." she whispered, making him laugh.

"Me too."

She glanced around the room and saw that every glazed-over eye was on ole' Sluggy.

"Lets cause some chaos.."

Neville's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"No! W-we could get detention!" he said in a low whisper.

"Aww, come on.." she whined. "I know a really great spell! He'll never even know it was me that did it!"

When he still refused, she pouted, pouching her bottom lip out and looking up at him sadly.

"Please?"

He hesitated a second, before sighing.

"What's the spell, first?"

She beamed at him and leaned closer to his ear.

"It's called the '_Dancing Hands_' spell. My mum made it."

He chuckled quietly, "What does it do?"

She grinned broadly, shrugging.

"Exactly what it sounds like."

He looked around at Slughorn, who was deep into a story about his friends at the Ministry.

"Go ahead."

She beamed at him,sliding her wand out of her shirt sleeve.

"Ready?"

He nodded, starting to feel quite worried.

"Y-yeah."

She muttered the incantation, sure no one heard her, putting her wand away hastily. She had a moment before the spell would work it's way around to her. She glanced over to Harry and saw him glaring at her.

"_What did you do?_" he mouthed, just as Zabini's hands flew above his head, like he was doing The Wave.

Slughorn, who had been in the middle of a spirited story, beamed at the boy. "Yes! It _is_ rather exciting, isn't it, Blaise? I felt the same way!"

The others stared to snigger as Zabini glared around the room, but then Belby's hands flew up, followed by McGaggin's. Slughorn stopped talking, watching curiously as Harry, Ginny, Willow and Neville's hands followed suite, then his own.

Soon, they were all waving and laughing, all of them falling into sync and looking like a room full of idiots. Willow wanted to start chanting, but thought it might give her away. Finally Slughorn got a hold of his wand and wheezed out, "Finite Incantaum!" between laughs.

"Good gracious!" he said looking around the carriage, "It's getting dark already! They have the lamps on! You had better go and get changed into your robes, all of you." he mendered off, saying his goodbyes as they began to leave, but as Willow and Neville waited to go out behind Hary, Slughorn called her name.

"Willow m' dear, would mind waiting a moment?"

She gave Neville look, holding back a laugh.

"Go on. I'll meet you in the carriage.." she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, unsure. He hadn't done anything, but still felt responsible. He didn't want to leave her in the thick of it.

"Yeah, go on." she smiled, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

As he went out the door, Slughorn looked up at her from his seat, a playful smile on his lips.

"Thought I wouldn't know, did you? That was one of your mother's favorite spells. She would use it quite often during class when things got to boring," he chuckled, "Or when I went on too long." he looked at her knowingly and laughed.

"Am I in trouble Horace? I meant no disrespect; I just thought we could do with a laugh, is all.."

"Of course not, dear! Just wanted you to know I knew, that's all. Now, go on and get changed. I would say Mr. Longbottom is worried about where you have gotten to." he said, another knowing smile on his lips. Willow blushed slightly and nodded, going out the door.

"See you, Professor."

"Goodnight, Miss Windkeeper."

.

.

She made it back to their compartment just as everyone was diggin out their things. She pulled her luggage down and began to rifle through everything. Ron peered over into her trunk, confusion on his face.

"I thought Mum packed you? Why's it in such a mess?" he chastised.

She blushed as Neville looked over, trying to hide the array of knickers and bra's she had scattered on top.

"She did, but I had to find something before we left, so..." she trailed off as Ron started to laugh, shaking his head.

"Your as bad as me, Willow. And that's pretty bad. Just ask 'Mione."

She sneered at him and went back to work.

"Need some help?" asked a dreamy voice.

She looked up to see Luna standing over her smiling.

"Um, sure. I know there in here somewhere... I just can't remember where exactly..."

Her robes were finally found, and as she extracted them, a pair of bright pink knickers rolled out with them, landing at her feet. Luna reached down to retrieve them, holding them up to look at.

"These are really pretty Willow. Where did you get them?" she asked in her endearingly rude way.

Everyone looked up to see what she had.

Ron snorted and was smacked by Hermione. Neville turned blood red and tried to avert his eyes, but Luna apprently wanted someone else's opinion, because she turned to him, the knickers held up in his face.

"They're nice, aren't they Neville?"

He began to stutter so hard Willow thought they might have to smack him in the back of the head to restart him. He finally just closed his mouth, nodding slightly in what he must have assumed was a dignified way, before grabbing the first thing that caught his eye, which was Luna's Quibbler, and buried his face in it. Willow was torn between wanting to crawl under the seats and hide and laughing her arse off. Luna looked back at her, smiling brightly.

"I got them in Diagon Alley, over the summer," she told her, "At that '_Witchy Woman' _shop, down from Ollivander's."

Luna continued to smile, handing them over.

"I wonder if they have them with Nargles on them?." she asked deamily.

Well, that was too much apprently for Ron. He burst out laughing, even a few, well-aimed hits to the head from Hermione didn't stop him. He couldn't even speak for laughing, pointing at Willow and only being able to wheeze out, " ..._knickers_... " every now and again.

Willow pulled her robe on, stuffing everything else back inside as best she could. With a flump, she sat back down beside Neville, who was still buried in the Quibbler, but kept eyeing Willow over it's pages. When Ron continued to laugh, she grew annoyed, snatching the paper from Neville's grasp and walking over to swat Ron in the head with it.

"It was just knickers, Ron! You should feel lucky; that's probably the only pair you've ever seen that didn't belong to your sister or your mum!" she said scathingly, making the others laugh.

It shut Ron up though, who turned red and glared at her.

"You're just mad Neville didn't like yours." he sneered. Willow flared up, grabbing the paper for another hit, when Neville spoke up.

"I-l-liked them... I j-just would have liked them b-better if all of you weren't in here, is all..." he said, turning beet red as he spoke. They all stared at him, shocked for a moment and he looked around wildly for the Quibbler again, snatching it out of Willow's hand and hiding once more.

Willow stared to laugh, causing the others to start. She sat back down beside Neville, who was so scared he was shaking and making the paper rattle. She slid in behind it with him, leaning towards him and smiling at his embarassed expression.

"Well thanks, Neville. I always knew you had good taste." she whispered, making him smile slightly.

She looked back around at Ron to make sure he wasn't listening, but thankfully he was in a whispered argument with Hermione at the moment. She moved back around to Neville, leaning over and kissing him on the lips swiftly.

"Keep the compliments coming, Longbottom, and I'll keep those coming as well." she whispered, winking at him. He flushed again, but grinned sheepishly.

"S-so the better the c-compliments -?"

"The better the kiss." she finished for him, leaning in and planting another on his cheek.

"Well, y-you know, I meant w-what I said earlier a-about your -" he began, but the brakes began to hiss as they pulled into the station.

She looked at him expectantly, but he just smiled and shook his head.

"We'll save that one for later." he whispered with a smile as Ron stood and yawned loudly.

"Wonder where Harry got to? Reckon we should grab his things?" Ron asked, looking to Hermione.

She nodded, but Willow noticed she looked worried.

"He's fine, 'Mione. Probably just found one of those adoring girls to snog or something." she chuckled. Hermione gave a tiny laugh, but still looked worried as they dragged his trunk down and Luna took Hedwig.

Ron and Neville made to pull Harry's between them, but Willow rolled her eyes.

"Merlin's beard! Aren't you two supposed to be wizards?" she asked incredulously, charming his trunk to float a few inches off the ground. She did the same to her own, and turned to Neville.

"Want me to do your's too?"

He nodded gratefully, and she led the three trunks out onto the station platform.

"What about mine?" Ron called.

"That's what you have 'Mione for, mate!" she said as he poked his head out the door.

"Oh yeah..." he said, dashing back inside to find her.

She and Neville set off for the carriages, the three trunks floating between them. She heard someone laugh derisivly and looked behind her to see Malfoy and his gang following them.

"Well, what do we have here? I thought you had better taste, WIndkeeper. _Surely_ your not sweet on Longbottom?" he asked in a disgusted voice, "You might as well be after Hagrid!"

Neville looked down at the ground, his face going red. Willow stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

"Take the trunks."

He looked between her and Malfoy, who was being flanked by Crabb and Goyle and shook his head.

"It's not worth it Willow. T-they do it all the time... I'm used to it.."

But to Willow, it sounded more like he meant, "I'm not worth it," which made her even more angry.

"To _me_, it is. Now, _take_ the trunks."

He took his wand out and took over the charm as Willow turned hers on the group.

"Let's get something straight, coward. I apparently didn't make myself clear last year; Don't speak to me, don't look at me, and above all, _don't_ concern yourself with my social life. You're just mad I wouldn't have anything to do with your slimey arse. And as far as Neville goes, believe me when I say that he is more of a man then you will ever be."

With that, she turned and took Neville's hand, leading them towards the carriages. She heard Malfoy smart off, not really even hearing exactly what he said, and then heard his cronies start laughing. She growled, letting go of Neville's hand and turning around, sending a well-aimed hex at Malfoy's head.

When nothing happened, they all started laughing. But Willow had a small smile on her lips as Neville helped her into their carriage.

"What does it d-do?" Neville asked nervously after joining her.

She just smiled again, "You'll see."

Neville's eyes went wide, but he said nothing.

The only good thing to come out of the Malfoy incident, was the fact that Willow and Neville had the carriage to themselves. As they bumped their way along up to the castle, Willow sat in front of him, looking out the window.

"T-thanks for what you said t-to Malfoy... I - I really appreciate it." Neville stammered, a shy smile on his lips.

Willow grinned, shaking her head.

"Think nothing of it. I meant what I said; you're more of a man then he will ever be. I met him during the holidays last year, when I came home. He is the most vile person I have ever met; almost as bad as Roger." she said with a shudder.

Neville looked at her, his face full of sympathy.

"I'm sorry... I d-didn't mean to make you think about him."

Willow smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"It's alright; I have to get used to it sometime, don't I?"

He moved over to sit next to her, not really sure what he was doing. But he hated to see her look so sad. He reached over and squeezed her hand, earning a smile.

Then, without thinking, he lean over, kissing her cheek gently.

She looked up, startled. Hell, he even looked surprised; as soon as he sat back, a dark blush was creeping into his cheeks.

"What was that for?" Willow asked, chuckling.

"W-well, for what you said t-to Malfoy."

"So does my promise go for you too? If I give you a compliment, do I get a kiss also?" she asked slyly.

He looked scared out of his wits for a moment, not quite sure what to say. Willow's face fell, thinking he was rejecting her.

"I didn't m-mean it Nev'. Sorry I brought it up.." she whispered, looking out the carriage window.

It took him a second to register what she meant and then it clicked.

"Merlin, I didn't mean it like _that_ Willow! No, I - it's just- well, I d-don't have m-much experiance w-when it comes to g-girls, is all... I just d-didn't know what to say..."

She turned back to face him, his eyes wide in fear. Little did she know, Neville was just waiting for her to come to her senses and stop talking to him. He had been ever since their first kiss in the Leaky Cauldron. He waited on baited breath as she continued to look at him, scrutinizing him.

But Willow, not even knowing the silent pleading that was going on in his head, smiled sweetly, reached up to push a piece of his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"Are the girls around here stupid?"

He looked confused, not sure what she meant.

"I don't think they are... I mean, Hermione is the top of our class..." he trailed off as she started laughing.

"No, that's not what I mean.. I meant, are they stupid because none of them have ever tried to snatch you up.. I can't believe you've not had any experiance with girls... I mean, you're sweet, you're cute and you're a gentleman. What's _wrong_ with them? Don't they know a good thing when they see it?" she asked incredulously.

Neville blushed, not quite used to being complimented. He sort of shrugged, making Willow chuckle.

"You really don't know how wonderful you are, do you?" she whispered, gazing at him softly.

The carriage came to a halt as they reached the castle steps, jolting them back to reality. Neville got out first, holding out a hand to help her down, earning a few cat calls from a few other students that were standing around.

"Who's the looker, Longbottom?" one boy called, making Willow blush.

"Hey Windkeeper," someone said, "wanna sit with me at dinner?"

Willow glared in his direction and saw that it was McGaggin'.

"Eww. No thanks..." she said with a shudder, taking Neville's hand as the walked up the steps.

"He doesn't look too happy.." Neville chuckled, looking back.

Willow rolled her eyes.

"Bollocks to him. I think he's creepy." she laughed.

She looked behind them, stopping and heading back.

"We forgot the luggage Neville."

He tugged her hand, making her look up at him.

"Don't worry about it. The elves get it and take it up to our rooms." he explained.

"I wonder if Harry ever caught up with the others?" she wondered out loud as they went through the front doors. She scanned the group for Ron or Hermione, not seeing them anywhere.

"Come on, we'll see if their in the Great Hall yet." he said, seeing the worried look on her face.

She looked around for Harry, feeling her stomach tighten with panic.

_"Stupid Potter_," she thought, "_making me worry about his sorry arse..." _

She saw Ron wave to them and walked over, not seeing Harry anywhere.

"Hey, you two see Harry anywhere?" Ron asked, looking worried.

"No, I thought he might be with you guys..." Willow said, craining her neck to look around the room.

She heard someone call her name and turned to the Head table. Albus was waving her up, smiling benignly.

"I - I gotta go... If he's not here by the time the Sorting is over, we'll go look for him, okay?" she said, looking to Hermione.

The girl nodded, biting her lower lip.

Willow turned to Neville, a nervous smile on her lips.

"Save me a seat... well, a hopeful seat, anyway.." she said, tiptoeing to peck him on the cheek.

He went pink and grinned, leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Don't worry Willow. If anyone was ever a Gryffindor, it would be you," before squeezing her hand and setting down in front of Ron.

She took a deep breath, heading for the front.

...

"I have sent Severus to look into where Harry is." Albus began as she sat next to him.

"Do you think he's... alright?" she whispered, ignoring the stares she was recieving. Her walk upto the table seemed to have caught everyone's attention; they had abandoned their conversations to apparently discuss her. She looked across to the Slytherin side, seeing Malfoy and his buddies laughing their arses off about something. She smirked and checked her watch, thinking about the spell she had cast on him. In about an hour he was due to have a few anatomical changes...

"I am going to sort you after the first years, if that's alright. I also wanted you to know that I will be announcing who you really are, my dear." he said pointedly, trying to change the subject.

She had expected it. She couldn't blame him in some ways; Malfoy already knew her secret and she was sure he had already told most of the Slytherins who she really was. She looked over to the Gryffindor side and saw Neville gazing up at her, a worried look on his face. She tried to give him a reassuring smile, feeling knots of worry in her own stomach.

She saw Albus watching her out of the corner of he eye and turned to him, seeing a tiny smile beneath his white beard.

"I take it you and Mr. Longbottom are getting along nicely?"

She laughed lightly, looking back at Neville.

"Yeah, I guess we are..."

Just then, the doors opened and Minnie came in, leading the new first years into the Hall. Willow couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of them; half of them looked ready to faint and the other half looked scared out of their wits. They marched up the center aisle, stopping just below the table.

Minnie walked up to the stool and stood next to it, the Sorting Hat already upon it.

A rip in the brim opened and the Hat began to sing:

_"Nearly a Millenia ago,_

_The Founders of this School_

_Called upon a more just way_

_To set about their rules._

_They wanted fairness in the choosing_

_Of the students that would come_

_After they no longer had the minds_

_To choose where they came from_

_They added to me the knowledge_

_To set about this task_

_Adding bits of themselves_

_So I would know of what they asked_

_But children I fear I have done you wrong_

_To separate your paths_

_Every year I dread this deed,_

_Though I must do as they once asked_

_But even though I set you_

_Apart from all your peers_

_I ask you now to open your minds_

_And listen with your ears_

_The only way to conquer_

_Our most evilest of foes_

_Is to join together, one by one_

_And deliver a devistating blow_

_Apart we are weak,_

_But together we are strong_

_But not since Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Have the Houses had such a bond_

_Throw aside your hate, your predjudice_

_Your petty, childish ways_

_For now we stand on the threashold_

_Of Dark and Dangeous days..._

_I leave you now, with this request_

_To have the rivalry end_

_There's nothing more that I can ask, _

_So let the Sorting now begin..."_

Willow stared in wide eyed wonder. She had never heard the Hat give advice like that before. I mean, it would throw in the odd line every so often, about the houses uniteing, but never like this. She turned to Albus, but he just shook his head, seeming to be just as confused as her about it.

There was a scattered applause amoung the students and a fair bit of muttering as Minnie pulled out the list of names.

"As I call your names, I want you to come up and put on the Sorting Hat. Once your House is chosen, you may go set with them."

"Atkins, Amanda"

Willow watched as a little mousey-haired girl bounded up, looking like she was about to cry. She lifted the hat up and sat down on the stool, cramming the material over her head.

After a moment the brim opened again and the Hat called out, "_HUFFLEPUFF_!"

The table next to Gryffindor erupted in cheers as the little girl wobbled off the stool, stumbling past them to set with her house mates.

As the list went on, Willow began to zone out again, letting her mind wander. She was scared as well about being sorted. What if the Hat put her in Slytherin? She looked over to the table and shuddered.

_"Imagine being stuck with that lot until I graduate_?", she thought, making a face.

_"Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, I suppose... At least I would have Luna..."_

She looked over to the Hufflepuffs and shook her head. Bless them, they were a cheery lot, but she couldn't really see herself as one of them.

_"But maybe that's what all Hufflepuffs think.. and then they get put in there..."_ she thought again, her eyes widening with fear.

She was sure, well sort of sure, that no matter where the Hat put her, she would at least still have Neville.

Maybe.

_"Please?"_

...

When the last first year went to their table (an adorable little chubby boy named Marcus Yewing, Ravenclaw, with cheeks you just wanted to pinch) she scooted her chair back and looked at Albus, but he shook his head.

"Let us have the feast first, I think. The news will settle better on a full stomach..."

She sighed and nodded as he stood.

"Lets not waste time with chit chat just yet and get our bellies full first." he said, smiling at the students as they looked at Willow curiously.

The food appeared before them and Willow dove in like she was starving. She looked up and saw Hermione staring at her, the same look of disgust on her face that she had when she watched Ron eat.

Willow grinned at her, mouth full, and watched her grimace, turning to Ron and pointing at her, saying something.

Ron laughed and gave Willow a thumbs up, who returned it, diving back into her plate with enthusiasm.

Minnie, who had taken the seat oppisite of Willow, poked her in the ribs.

"Slow down! Your going to make yourself sick!" she hissed, making Willow choke on her sprouts.

Once her airway was clear, she turned, sniggering.

"I'm embarassing you, aren't I?"

Minnie shook her head, making Willow laugh even harder.

"At least I'm using the silver! I could just use my hands -"

Minnie reached over and grabbed them as she was about to delve into her plate.

"I think not, young lady..."

She met Willow's eye and started laughing. Soon the two of them were almost blue in the face, all the students watching in wonder as their stern Tranfiguration teacher laughed her head off.

Finally catching her breath, Minnie took off her spectcles and wiped her eyes with lace hanky.

"Now see here! Look what you have caused! My students think I have a sense of humor now!" she chuckled, looking at the astounded faces.

Willow laughed again, catching Neville and the other's curious stares.

"Sorry Minnie, won't happen again.. I promise."

As she turned back to her plate, the doors to the Great Hall opened once more, this time reveling Potter. His face and his shirt were covered in blood and Willow felt a wave of panic as he hurried across the Hall towards his friends.

"What on earth has that boy gotten into this time?" Minnie whispered, seeing his state.

Willow shrugged, watching him confer with the others. He seemed mad, but otherwise unhurt.

Snape made his way up to the table, a sneer gracing his lips as he sat next to Minnie. Willow leaned around her, worry etched on her features.

"Hey Severus, where was Harry?"

Snaped eyed her, his lip curling up.

"I will insist, Willow, that while you are a student here, you will adress me as Professor or Sir, not my given name. And as for Potter, he just wanted to make another grand entrance..."

She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Snape to be an arse.

"You know, _technically_, until I am Sorted, I'm really not a student yet, _Severus_." she added, making him glare at her.

Minnie choked on her food and Willow thumped her on the back.

...

After the pudding was served, along with other wonderful things Willow had missed so much (so so so much ) Albus stood, gaining everyone's attention.

"I have a few announcements to make before we make our way to our beds. First off, their will be some changes in the staff this year. Horace Slughorn as agreed to come out of retirement, to resume his old post of Potions Master -"

There was a loud rumble as everyone began muttering, their eyes scanning the Head Table.

"Which leaves," Albus continued, "the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts, to none other than our own Severus Snape."

The Slytherin table erupted in applause, drowning out everyone else. Willow looked over to Harry and saw him going off, his words lost in the noise. She peeked over at Snape, who sat there looking smug, and shook her head.

"Albus has lost his mind." she whispered to MInnie, who just eyed her knowingly.

Once the room quieted, Albus smiled down at all of them once again.

"And now, I would like to introduce someone else to all of you. This is Miss Willow Windkeeper. She is a new student here and will need to be sorted before we can turn in."

He turned to Willow, who stood slowly.

"There are a few things I need to explain to you about her first, though. The reason for this is that some students already know Miss Windkeeper's background. But I don't want you to find out from another source: I want to be the one to inform you." He looked at them all gravely, everyone holding their breath.

"Miss Windkeeper is the daughter of Lord Voldemort."

There was complete silence.

And then -

_"What is she doing here!"_

_"Turn her over to the MInistry!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Are you mad! We don't want her here!"_

Albus put up a hand, but they wouldn't stop. Finally getting angry, he bellowed out across the room.

"_**ENOUGH**_!"

Everyone grew silent once more, but continued to glare at him.

"Now, I want you to listen. Miss Windkeeper has every right to be here, just the same as all of you. I will not stand by and let you treat her like an outcast. You will give her the same respect you give your other class mates. Is that understood?" he said, eyeing them all.

Other than a few mutenious mutterings, everyone nodded. Albus stood aside, walking Willow over to the stool where the Sorting Hat still resided.

He smiled down at her as he lifted it, motioning for her to sit.

As she did, there was a smattering of murmurs .

_"Bet she's in Slytherin."_

_"Just as evil as her dad.."_

With a sigh, she looked up at Albus and nodded. He lay the hat on her head and it covered her eyes. After a moment, she heard a small voice in the back of her mind.

_"Ahh, Miss Windkeeper... We meet at last it seems... And what do we have here? Already being judged by everyone... Do you believe your as bad as your father I wonder?"_

She mentaly shook her head.

_"No... no it seems you are more like your mother... She was a hard one to place.. so much talent.. some much bravery... but just a hint of darkness... I see you have it also... But are you keen on showing it? Your mother disagreed at first... but I saw the thirst.. the want.. the greed.. but you seem to lack that... In fact.. I see something quite different in you... "_

She jumped slightly as images of Neville came to mind.

_"Ahhh, love, I take it? Well my dear child, as they say... love will conquer all, I suppose...but first you must learn how.. so it better be..."_

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

She heard the hat scream it and almost couldn't believe her ears. The room was deathly silent, when all of a sudden -

"Take _**THAT**_ Slytherins! We got _**HIS**_ daughter!"

Wllow looked over to the Gryffindor side as the room burst out laughing and saw a short, sandy haired boy standing with a wide grin on his face. The table began to cheer and Willow rose quickly, forgetting to take the hat off as she headed for her table, having to go back amid sniggers and laughter to return it. When she was fianlly able to go to her seat, she ran to Neville, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Told you." he whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

Albus commanded their attention once more.

"Now, I would say we are all ready for a pleasant nights sleep, wouldn't you all agree?" and with that he waved them off, turning to walk back to the middle of the table to talk to Snape.

As everyone stood to leave, there was a loud commotion at the Slytherin table. Willow started to laugh, knowing what had happened.

"What is it?" Harry asked, eyeing her warily.

"Just watch."

Someone screamed and they stood up on the benches for a better look.

The screamer turned out to be Pansy, who looking like she was about to faint.

"Who _DID_ this to him!" she demanded, scanning the room.

Malfoy stood beside her, long blonde hair down to his waist and breats the size of melons. All the male Slytherins were eyeing him, their eyes never leaving his chest. Hell, even some of the Gryffindor boys were eyeing him.

Willow was laughing so hard she was crying. Pansy was trying to shield him from everyone, getting Draco angry.

"Would you stop, Pansy!" he - well, she said in a high, girlish voice. "Your just jealous!"

Willow couldn't take anymore.

"Hey Draco!" she called over everyones head. The blonde looked at her, disgruntled.

"I told you Neville was more of a man than you were!"

Pansy screamed in rage, stomping her feet.

Willow eyed Snape trying to make his way over to his student and grabbed Neville's hand, jumping down.

"We gotta go! Now!"

She pulled him through the crowd, Harry and the others on their heels.

They almost fell out the door, laughing. As they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower, still giggling, Harry threw an arm around Willow's shoulders.

"You made my night with that one... How long does it last?"

"Only about an hour... Or more if Snape tries to reverse it.. Then it lasts a week.."

They broke out into laughter again, coming to a halt infront of the portrait.

"Password?"

They all looked around for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I thought she was with us?" Ron said, looking worried.

But even as he said it, they heard her coming, followed by a gaggle of first years.

"You were supposed to stay and help, _Ronald_." she seethed, glaring at Ron.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, making the others laugh.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked again, sounding annoyed.

"Hold onto your knickers! We're gettin' it!" Willow said, making the first years giggle.

Hermione gave her a look and shook her head, but Willow just grinned, looking down at the younger students.

"Don't mind her... She just doesn't know how to have fun -" she started, but Hermione smacked her in the back of the head.

She rubbed the spot, but winked at the first years, making them laugh again.

"Abstinence." Hermione told the Fat Lady wearily.

Willow giggled, poking Neville in the ribs.

"We don't want too much of _that_, do we?" She whispered loudly, sending the first years into another bout of giggles, along with Ron and Harry. Poor Neville looked like he might faint at the thought of what she meant, his eyes going wide. Willow just cackled, leading the way as the portrait swung open.

Once in the common room, Hermione ushered the younger ones off to their respective sides before falling onto the couch with a flump. She glared up at Willow wearily, shaking her head.

"Please don't talk like that infront of them Willow... their bad enough without you adding to it. You know, one of those boys actually had the nerve to pinch my bum as we came up the stairs?" she raged, turing slightly pink.

The portrait opened again as the other Gryffindors began to crowd in, all talking ceasing when they saw Willow. They gathered around her, all of them eyeing her nervously. She grinned at Harry, who shook his head laughing.

"Don't you dare." he whispered, shaking his head.

"What is it?" one girl said, her voice panic-stricken.

Harry continued to grin, "Nothing. Willow just has a sick sense of humor, is all.."

"She wants to scare the pants off all of you." Ron said bluntly, before yawning.

"Aww, you never let me have fun.." Willow muttered. She sighed and looked at her house mates, smiling kindly.

"I'm not like my father. You have nothing to worry about on that. BUT," she added, watching as their eyes widened in fear, "I will NOT put up with being treated as such. All I ask of any of you is that you treat me the same as you would anyone else... That's all." she finished, going back to her sweet smile.

Some of them looked convinced, some looked suspisious, but most of them just looked scared. She sighed deeply, joining Hermione on the couch.

"I give up." she said, yawning deeply. Hermione laughed.

"You haven't even done anything yet.."

Willow shrugged, laying her head on Hermione's shoulder and closing her eyes as everyone began to move on.

"We have beds, you know. "

Willow popped open an eye, looking at her with mock amazement.

"_Really_? I would have never thought of _that_!"

She raised up and looked at Neville sadly, holding her hands out to him.

"Pack me up?"

He laughed, sitting down beside her amid giggles of everyone nearby.

"As much as I would like to, I can't. Boys aren't allowed up there."

"Oh yeah... Forgot about that." she said, turning to lay her head on his shoulder.

The room began to empty as everyone headed off to bed. Ron and Harry finally stood, turning at the stairway to their dorm.

"Comin' Nev'?" Harry asked.

He looked down at Willow, who was fast asleep. He smiled slightly, looking back up at them.

"N-not right now.. I'll be up later.."

Ron started to say something, but Harry pushed him through the door, chuckling.

"Leave him be, Ron... He's nervous enough without you making it worse all the time."

Ron turned to Harry, curious.

"What did you tell him, by the way. When we were on the train and he switched seats with you?" he explained when Harry looked at him confused.

"Oh that," he said, smiling,"Well, you can't tell Willow because she'd kill me, but I told him that she liked him. Alot, actually. And he didn't have nothing to be worried about. Seems to have helped him a bit, don't you think?" he chuckled as they went up the stairs.

...

Neville didn't know quite what to make of his situation. The only girl he had ever been this close to had been Ginny during fourth year when she went to the Yule Ball and they danced a few times.

_" 'Till she found someone better.."_ he thought.

But here he was, snuggled up with a girl.

Okay, she was technically asleep at the moment, but hey, he wasn't complaining, okay?

He turned her slightly, trying not to wake her, but managed to get her moved around enough to where he could stretch out next to her. She started to wiggle, trying to get comfortable again, snuggling her head into his chest. He pushed her hair out of her face, watching in amazement as she slept.

He bent his head down slightly, brushing his lips against her forehead, making her smile slightly. She began to mumble and he held his breath, hoping she would talk.

_"... pudding...my pudding, Ron..."_ she muttered, her face scrunching up.

He started to laugh, his whole body shaking with the effort not to wake her.

"Merlin's beard woman, is that all you think about?" he whispered, still laughing. She smacked her lips slowly, apparently still thinking of pudding. Neville held her close, his eyelids drooping as he chuckled softly. He leaned down, giving her one more kiss. This time though, she sighed, a smile playing at her lips.

_"...Neville..."_

He grinned sleepily, cherishing that one word as he drifted off, thinking about what the next day might bring them.

_"Might even be Willow's pudding," _ he thought with a laugh.

.

.

**- Please review! **


	32. Now Is The Start

**Chapter 31**

**A/N: The lyrics and title are from A Fine Frenzy's, "Now Is The Start". Great little song that I found on ITunes, in the free singles section. :)**

.

.

.

.

_Kiss_

_With a mouth of shooting stars_

_Of lost and broken hearts_

_Unafraid you can name your scars_

_With a touch of a new heart_

_Now, oh, now is the new start_

.

.

.

.

Willow woke to the sound of giggling. she opened one bleary eye and looked up, seeing a group of people around her. She pushed herself up slightly, yawning, and felt something underneath her.

A slightly squishy something.

She looked down, seeing that she was using Neville's face as a prop while he contiued to snore lightly. She moved her hand and he turned over, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer to him.

More people had come down now, and they had a rather large crowd built up. Willow took a steadying breath and eyed them all.

_"Leave us alone or so help me I'll hex every last one of you!"_ she hissed, making them turn tail and run for the portrait hole.

With the spectators gone, she snuggled back down, not wanting to get up.

..

Just as she began to dose back off, though, Ron and Harry came through the doorway leading from their dorms.

Ron spotted them and came over, sniggering.

Before he could wake them up, Hermione came down, her face set with worry.

"Have you two seen Willow? She wasn't in bed this morning and it looked like she hadn't even slept there. Do think she might have went down to breakfast already?"

Ron started to laugh, shaking his head.

"What?"

Hermione walked over and looked down on the scene, her eyes going wide. She

reached down, shaking Willow roughly.

"Get up! What are you doing here? Do you know how inappropriate this looks? Why are the two of you even here?"

Willow just stared at her a moment, still half asleep.

"No, "Mione... W-we just fell asleep here last night... " she said groggily.

She went to set up, but Neville pulled her back down, still asleep.

"Bit of help here?" she chuckled, looking at Harry.

But Ron leaned down, smacking Neville in the forehead.

"Oi! Wake up, mate! We gotta go!"

Neville jerked awake, staring around wildly.

"They caught us, dear... Hermione said we were being inappropriate." Willow said, still half-way ontop of him.

He went red, sputtering as he tried to get up.

"W-w-what? B-b-but we d-didnt... -we just s-slept!"

"I know that, I just wanted to see what you would say." Willow laughed, moving to stretched and yawned loudly.

"Well, see you lot at breakfast... I need a shower first, though..." she muttered, heading for the girls dorms. But just as she got to the door, she turned back, heading for the couch again, leaning over the back and swooping down and kissing Neville on the cheek.

"Thanks for last night. Best sleep I've had in a very long tme." she whispered in his ear before letting him go and heading for her dorm.

Nevile sat there blushing furiously, but smiling happily.

He looked up at the other three, grinning sheepishly.

"I am sorry, Hermione. I - we didn't mean to stay down here all night... I-it just sort of happened." He said, standing.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but seemed to relent.

"It's quite alright, Neville. But try not to do it again. Merlin knows what sort of rumors are flying around now..." she said darkly, turning and heading for the door.

"I'm going on down. You three had better hurry and tell Willow to also. We get our class schedules today."

She went out the portait hole, almost being bowled over as Seamus and Dean scrambled in.

"Heard you had a heck of a morning, Nev'." Seamus said, a wicked grin on his face. He looked between Harry and Ron, his eyebrows wagging.

"Is it true that one of the Prefects caught them at it?"

Neville looked ready to faint.

_"WHAT?"_

The Irishman goggled at him.

'Well, that's what Lavender said she heard. And Parivati said that she heard that you both were caught starkers last night by a fourth year." he said, nonplussed.

Neville just stood with his mouth gaping, working for air. Ron shook his head, sniggering.

"No, mate. They just slept. That's all. Everyone came down and saw them and Willow scared them off," he said with a grin, "but as far as I know, nothing else happened."

Seamus looked disappointed, turning to Neville and shaking his head.

"What's wrong with you Longbottom? A girl that hot, sleeping next to you, and you don't do anything?"

"That's because he's a gentleman and not a leach like I think you are." Willow said, coming back down.

Ron looked amazed.

"Did you take a shower? It takes Ginny like four hours duing the holidays! And 'Mione's just as bad!"

"Yes I showered!," she exclaimed, insulted, "I just don't waste time!"

"She's a keeper, Nev'. Now, if she's into Quidditch too, you should marry her." Seamus said, laughing.

Willow looked at them confused.

"What's Quidditch?"

She howled with laughter at the looks on their faces.

Ron looked down right horrified.

"Of course I know what Quidditch is you twits. And I sort of like it.." she made a face, thinking, "I like that one team, can't remeber their name, but their uniform colors are pretty."

All five of them stared at her like she had grown an extra head.

"_Their colors are pretty_? What is wrong with you? Ron said, shaking his head.

Willow shrugged, turning her attention to Neville.

"You aren't ready? What have you been doing?" she chuckled.

He looked down, realizing he still had his old clothes on.

"Hang on! I-I'll go - Gotta change!" he said, dashing for the stairs.

WIlow snorted, flopping down onto the couch again.

"So, Potter. What's the deal with Hermione? She a prude or something?" she asked, making Ron choke.

"Whaddaya mean?" he asked as Harry and the others began to laugh.

"I mean, the way she went off this morning. She does know what boys and girls are supposed to do, doesn't she?" she asked, sniggering slightly.

Harry shrugged.

"That's just Hermione. She's a stickler for rules; she was pretty much born to be a prefect." he said fondly.

"Too, she's just trying to watch out for you. People around here like to talk and it's going to be bad enough for you, being who you are. But add to that the rumors that are flying around about you and Neville now, it's gong to be even harder for you." he explained, feeling sympathetic. His name had been run through the rumor mill so many time he couldn't count them on his fingers and toes. He didn't want that to happen to Willow.

"What rumors?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

Seamus launched into it again, telling everything he had heard going down to breakfast. Willow never batted an eyelash. She listened to the whole thing, a blank look on her face.

"So?"

Harry looked at her incredulously.

"So? So now everyone is going to think you're - that you're..." he trailed off, his face going red.

"That I'm loose or something?" she asked, starting to grin.

Harry blushed. "Yeah... that... I-I know she doesn't want anyone to think that about you, Willow. None of us do."

Willow stared at him a moment, her brow cocked.

"And what if I don't really _care_ what people think about me? What then? I appreciate you guys worrying, but I really don't give a flying rat's arse what anyone thinks about me. I know what has went on between me and Neville and it has been nothing but innocent. And if anyone thinks otherwise, then that's their problem and not mine."

Harry shook his head in exsasperation, but smiled. He had to hand it to her; most girls he knew would have had a complete meltdown at just the mention of a rumor.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you..."

...

Neville made it back down and he and Wilow made their way down to the Great Hall, the source of many whispers and numerous stares. Neville wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. He was so used to everyone looking past him, not ever paying him any mind. But now, with Willow at his side, it seemed that all anyone could do was stare.

Willow just didn't care. She had once been the sorce of much gossip and was used to the tales people liked to tell. As long as Neville was okay with it, it really didn't matter to her.

Well, it didn't matter at first, anyway.

Once they reached the Great Hall, the whispers multiplied. And the carriers weren't trying to be candid, either. As they passed between tables, one girl actually had the nerve to lean over to her friend, a supirior look on her face, saying, _"I think she's just a plain slag. I mean, she's only been here one day and is already running about with the first guy that comes along..."_

Willow turned on the spot, staring at her. Neville looked to where she was glaring, shaking his head.

"Don't worry over it. That's all anyone knows to do around here is gossip." he whispered, squeezing her hand.

Willow finally turned away, a little more attentive as to what people were saying about her as they sat down at the table.

Harry and the others were already there, Ron shoveling food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Willow sat down in front of him, gathering everything within reach and putting it on her plate.

Hermione watched in horror as she and Ron gnawed their way through everything at the table, not paying any mind to the stares or giggles they were receiving.

Neville just chuckled.

"Hungry, are you?" he asked her, grinning.

She nodded, swallowing a mouthfull with effort.

"Yeah... I was starving when I woke up this morning... Had the weirdest dream, though.. Something about pudding, I think.." she said, scrunching up her face in thought. After a moment she shrugged, digging back in.

"Do you know what classes you got approved for yet? I - I hope McGonagall l-lets me go on with Transfiguration... Gran will be upset if she doesn't.." Neville said, looking down at her nervously.

She finished off her plate, tuning to him with a smile.

"Yeah, me and Minnie sort of worked it out during the holidays. I just hope Pomona approves my request for extra Herbology lessons."

"Y-you did that as well? I thought I would be the only one..." Neville asked, sounding surprised. He was a little excited in a way; if they both had extra lessons together, that would mean he would get to spend a lot more time with her... maybe even alone...

As everyone finished and the lower years began to leave the hall, Minnie came down from the Head Table to help sort everyones schedule. She made her way down the line, finally reaching Neville and Willow. Neville took a litle longer to sort; his round face was anxious as Minnie looked over his application and then consulted his O.W.L results.

"Herbology, fine," she said, " Professor Sprout will be delighted to see you back with an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. She also mentioned your inquiry as to taking extra lessons and said that she approved it. She will work out a schedule with you later." she consulted the list again, "And you qualify for Defence Against the Dark Arts with an 'Exceeds Expectaions'. But the problem is Transfiguration. I'm sorry, Longbottom, but an 'Acceptable' really isn't good enough to continue to N.E.W.T. level. I just don't think you would be be to cope with the coursework."

Neville hung his head. Minerva peered at him through her spectacles.

"Why do you want to coninue with Transfigurtion, anyway? I've never had the impression that you particularly enjoyed it."

Neville looked miserable and muttered something about "my grandmother wants."** (1)**

"Hmph," Minerva snorted, "It's high time your grandmother learned to proud of the grandson she's got, rather than the one she thinks she ought to have - particularly after what happened at the Ministry."

Neville turned very pink and blincked confusedly; Willow wondered if this was the first time Minnie had ever payed him a compliment.

"I'm sorry, Longbottom, but I cannot let you into my N.E.W.T class. I see that you have an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Charms, however - why not try for a N.E.W.T in Charms?"

"Well, Gran thinks Charms is a soft option," he mumbled.

"Take Charms," said Minerva, " And I shall drop Augusta a line reminding her that just because she failed her Charms O.W.L, the subject is not necessarily worthless."

Smiling slightly at the look of delighted incedulity on Neville's face, Minerva tapped a blank shedule with the tip of her wand and handed it over, now carrying details of his new classes, to Neville.

She turned to Willow, who handed over her application, along with her results.

"Sprout said the same thing about your inquiry as well. Just meet up with her later when you get a chance." she smiled, tapping Willow's schedule and handing it over.

She moved on, going to Parivati. Neville leaned over, examining her classes.

"Well, other than Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Potions, we have all the same classes together. I think I have a free period during your first one," he said, going back to his own.

Willow grinned a little, gathering up her things.

"I take it you approve?"

He looked up at her, blushing a bit.

"W-well, yeah... don't you?" he asked in a small voice, his brow furrowing.

She smiled sweetly, winking at him.

"Of course I do. Means I get to see alot more of your attributes during the day." she whispered slyly, making him turn pink.

She stood, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Care to walk me to class?"

...

Seeing as how they each had a double period of Herbology that afternoon, they decided to wait to talk to Sprout then.

He deposited her in front of the Ancient Runes classroom, promising to be waiting on her after the bell, to take her to her next class.

"But I know where it's at, Neville! I mean, I grew up here, for Merlin's sake! I know my way around the castle!" She ranted. He dropped his head a little, making her fell like a complete prat.

"But, then again, things have changed since I was here, I guess. . " she said, leaning in close and kissing his cheek swiftly. "I expect you here at the bell, Mr. Longbottom." She said, making him grin.

Ancient Runes was horrible. Willow didn't understand half of what her teacher was even talking about as she drew their assignment on the board, telling them she wanted all of it translated by the next class. Hermione diligently copied every rune that was written, even going so far as asking if there was something she could translate for extra points. In turn, the professor gave them all and extra foot and a half of runes. It took all her strength for Willow to not strangle her friend, choosing instead to charm her book to squeal, "I love Ron Weasley!", every time she opened it. Only Hermione and herself could hear it, but she didn't tell her that. So, for the last thirty minutes of class, Hermione sat, red in the face, and glared at Willow, eyeing her book longingly.

As soon as the bell rang, Willow was out of her seat and at the door before Hermione had a chance to catch up with her. Neville was waiting by the door, a happy smile on his face as soon as he saw her. "So what's next?"

She took her time table out of her bag, eyeing it. "Um, DADA, with the Slytherins." She said, disdainfully. That's just what she wanted, a full hour having to look at Malfoy's smirking face. She glanced up at Neville, who was still looking gleeful.

"What's got you so happy?" She asked, her voice full of laughter. He took her hand, swinging it slightly with each step they took. "We have this one together." He explained, squeezing slightly. He went all goofy again, and she chuckled, wondering momentarily if she had the same expression.

Apparently, she did, because as they waited outside the classroom, everyone that gathered would look between her and Neville, their eyes going to their clasped hands and back to their identical grins, before laughing and whispering to their friends. They were left alone, though, until Harry and the others showed up. Ron began to snicker as soon as he saw them, going into a full blown laugh by the time he was next to them. Hermione smacked him, making everyone go into fits of laughter, as he sputtered about abuse.

Their fun was cut short as the door swung open, revealing a very irate Snape.

"Inside."

They all went in past him silently, Neville's hand giving hers an involuntary squeeze as they passed. Snape sneered at him, his eyes going to their hands, before meeting Willow's. She smiled lightly at him, hoping that he wasn't a complete arse during class.

Almost as if he new what she was thinking, though, he held out a hand to stop them. "It would be best if you and Mr. Longbottom refrained from your 'touching' during my lessons. If you come in here again like that, I will take points and give you both detention." He said in barely a whisper. Neville let go of her quickly, and began to move towards the seats. Willow, however, didn't appreciate him calling her out.

"Oh believe me, _sir_, we'll do our _touching_ in a more private area from now on." Her words came out smoothly, and only those that knew her heard the sarcasm beneath them. Snape glared at her, his black eyes glinting slightly.

"It won't be tonight, I'm afraid. You will be here at seven this evening, for detention. If I still find your attitude lacking, then you will serve it for the week. Is that understood, Miss Windkeeper?"

She smirked slightly and nodded, going over and setting down next to Neville. Snape spared her one more glance before marching up to the front of the room, his robes billowing around him. Neville leaned in, his eyes wide with fear.

"What made you do it? Snape's evil! Don't talk back to him, or else you'll spend the rest of the year in detention!" He whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling it to him in fear. She grinned and shrugged, as Harry and Ron turned around, giving her a thumbs up.

"You know the weirdest part, though?" Ron said, his eyes going back to the man at the front of the room, "he didn't even take any points away."

Willow smirked again, thankful at least that her favorite asshole held her in some esteem.

.

.

.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Neville gathered his things quickly and vacated his seat, standing by Willow as she slowly gathered her things. He started to wonder what she was doing, when he heard a silky voice come from the front of the room.

"Please stay back, Willow. We need to discuss your earlier behavior."

"Want me to take you stuff?" Neville offered, earning a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." She whispered, laughter almost bubbling out. He went to the door, looking back one last time, almost fearfully, as he left her to talk with Snape.

..

"What was the meaning of that, Willow?" He asked, sounding annoyed. She chuckled lightly, making him glare. "I'm sorry, _sir,_ but it was funny." She replied, putting emphasis on the word. He continued to glare a moment, before he slowly sat back, his face relaxing a bit.

"You know if that had been anyone else, they would be serving a year-long detention with me?" He asked. She bit her lip to keep from laughing and nodded.

"I know, Severus."

He glared again, this time making her collapse in giggles. "Would you stop that annoying laughter! I will only put up with so much of your mouth, Willow. I am warning you right now. Anymore of this kind of behavior will land you in even more detention. Do you understand?"

She nodded, smiling. "I know, sir. I don't mean to disrespect, not at all, but it was just too tempting. And me and Neville will keep the handholding to a minimum. I promise." She chuckled, getting a smirk from him. "What time do you want me here again?"

"Seven. And don't be late." He said, giving her a look. She nodded and inched away from the desk. "Is that all? Can I go now?" She asked, smiling innocently. He snorted, and nodded, his eyes going to the papers speard out on his desk.

She headed for the door, feeling a giggle building up. She held it in until she went out, looking over her shoulder one last time and calling,_ "See you later, Sev!,"_ before dashing out the door at top speed. She heard the door slam behind her and she laughed, gaining an extremely confused look from Neville as he stood waiting.

"Are you mad?" He whispered, looking back at the door fearfully. She grabbed his hand and they set off down the hall.

"No, I'm not mad! You have to remember Neville; I grew up here. Severus is used to my crap. The only reason I even got detention was because he didn't want to look bad." She laughed. "He's really not that bad once you get to know him."

Neville just stared at her, shaking his head slightly.

She left him at the door to Transfiguration, going on her tiptoes and kissing him swiftly on the lips.

"Be here at the end of class?" She asked. He nodded, leaning down and kissing her once more, taking his time. He slid a hand around her waist, pulling her to him slowly, and her hands went into his hair. As it began to progress, he turned her around to lean against the wall, or what they thought was the wall. Her free hand was pressed against the surface, fingernails dug in, when all of a sudden they both fell backwards.

Neville caught the doorframe just in time, tightening his hold on her waist to keep her from toppling over. They turned to see McGonangall staring at them, one eyebrow arched and lips thin.

"Finally decide to come to class, I see. " she said, looking to Willow. She glanced up at Neville, her nostrils flaring. "Aren't you supposed to be in class somewhere, Longbottom?"

The class began to chuckle, as Neville nodded absently. He blushed, looking at Willow. "I- I'll be here after class. . " he muttered, squeezing her hand once more before stumbling it into the hall.

Willow stood there in daze for a moment, watching as he went down the corridor, before Minerva gave her a look, making her snort. She went and sat beside Hermione, who looked scandalized. Harry leaned around her bushy hair, grinning like an idiot.

"I swear, you're going to end up expelled before its over with." He whispered, making Ron snigger.

"Well," Minerva began, looking at all of them sternly, "now that everyone has decided to join us, we can begin."

Transfiguration with Minnie turned out to be as rough as she had always thought it would be. The first thing she did once they got settled down was give them all a lecture on how hard the course work was going to be.

"This will be one of the hardest, most taxing years of your school career. The Transfiguration N.E.W.T's are some of the most complicated forms of spell work that you will be required to accomplish. I will not put up with stupidity due to laziness. It is my job to instill in each and everyone of you the know how to perform one of the hardest branches of magic, so it would not be wise to think that you can just skate along through my class, only using half your talent."

At this, she stared at Willow, wanting to make it clear that just because she raised her, she wasn't abut to pass her unless she earned it. Willow bobbed her head in understanding, grinning. She didn't expect anything less from Minnie.

"Now, since I have your undivided attention, lets review everything you have leaned in the past five years." Minerva announced, barely concealing a smile as everyone groaned loudly.

.

.

.

As the bell rang for their lunch, Neville stood outside McGonangall's class, waiting on Will. His stomach was doing flips as he caught a glimpse of her coming towards the door. She smiled when she saw him, breaking away from Hermione and the others, heading straight for him.

"Hey." she said, her cheeks turning pink. He smiled down at her, taking her hand as he began to lead her to the Great Hall.

"Was class fun?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned into him as they walked. "Well, if you can call Minnie calling on me for every answer fun. I thought Hemrione was going to explode if she didnt get to answer at least one of them!" she laughed. they made their way down the stairs, dodging the other students that bustled past. "I just cant wait to get out in the greenhouse. I haven't even seen Harold since June!" she exclaimed, making him chuckle.

They entered the hall, and once again all eyes turned their way. This was what Willow had been worried about when it came to Neville; would he eventually grow tired of all the stares and the whispers?

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, he squeezed her hand, letting it go to wrap an arm around her waist, his fingers lightly holding her side. They made their way over to the Gryffindor table, where the others were already waiting. Ron looked up, smiling brightly as they sat down.

"Do you know how bloody popular you are now, Neville? I've had thirty people come up to me and ask about you and Willow! One girl even asked if it was true that you two sha-!"

Hermione cut him off with an elbow to the side, making him sputter.

"Thats enough, Ron! I'm sure they dont want to know what eveyone thinks!" she said angrily, giving him a look. Neville laughed nervously, reaching over and taking Willow's hand. But, she wasn't buying it for one minute.

"What did she ask, Ron?"

Hermione glared at him, a _"Look what you've started now!",_ look on her face.

Ron grinned sheepishly and looked at Willow. "Well, it's apparently the same rumor we told you about this morning. You know, about you two having shagged already. ." He laughed nervously.

Willow snorted and started to fill her plate. "Is that all these girls know how to do around here? Did you tell any of them that he and I met over the summer and _THAT'S_ why we're so chummy?" She asked before stuffing a whole kipper in her mouth.

Hermione looked revolted, burying her face in her Ancient Runes book as Ron answered. "Yeah. But I don't think they want to know that part. They all seem a bit disappointed after I tell them that. . . I wonder why?"

"Because most girls are parts, Ron, and are only happy if they have a vast amount of drama going on in their lives. Or someone else's," she said as an after thought, before diving back into her plate.

If this was a preview of how her life was going to be here, then she truly wondered if she made the right decision to come back. But even as the words floated through her mind, an image of Neville came along with it, making her smile.

If anything, he was worth all the drama.

She just hoped he felt the same way.

**- I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've been studying like a mad woman here lately. I go of my diploma sometime this month, so I might take a bit on updating. I hope you liked it and please review!**

**_(1) - lol, I had to put this here, because I just want to know, if any of my readers like Potter Puppet Pals, then did you read this in Butternut Squash Neville's voice? Lol, I cracked up writing it and just wanted to point it out is all, lol. _**


	33. Know Your Enemy

**A/N: I know it's been a while, lol. But life has a way of getting away from you sometimes. But, anyways, I hope all of you enjoy this new chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**And as alway, I own nothing except the O.C's.**

**.**

**.**

**The title and lyrics are form Green Day's "Know Your Enemy." Another great one :)**

**.**

**.**

**.p**

**.**

_Silence is the enemy_

_Against your urgency_

_so rally up the demons of your soul_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Time seemed to fly by as Willow settled back into life at the castle. With each new day that arrived, with it came the same familiarity she had forgotten in her absence. It almost made up for the fact that half the population of students were hell bent on making her life miserable. The rumors that had started at the beginning of term had yet to abate. They were being kept alive daily by most of the girls that either had no life or had no brains. Even as the month passed, leading them all the way into late October, and they never seemed to die down.

But, it didn't seem to be bothering Neville, at least not as far as she could tell, anyways. In fact, he was more level-headed when they found cruel words coming their way.

Willow, on the other hand. . .

Well, she did have a bit of a temper, after all.

"_Oi_! Listen here, you stupid bint! What me and my boyfriend gets up to is _none_ your business! Why don't you take that big conk of yours OUT of my business before I break it for you!"

Neville almost face-palmed himself, standing there next to his extremely angry girlfriend. It was the morning of Halloween and they had just come down to breakfast. He had told her on the way down what that stupid little twit from Ravenclaw was saying yesterday in Charms and she had promised him that she would keep her mouth shut this time, that he was right and it wasn't worth the energy to even go off on them.

But here she was, right in the girls face, screaming her head off.

_Again_.

He couldn't hold back the snigger that came out, looking at the girls shocked expression. She had brought it on herself though, especially after Willow had threatened all of them the week before. It seemed that even the Slytherins were starting to back off and leave them be. But the Ravenclaws seemed damned and determined to piss her off everyday.

"It's not worth it, Will.. ." He began to say, only to have Willow reach out and grab the front of the girl's cloak, pulling her closer.

"One more whisper. One more time that either mine or Neville's name leaves your lips... And I will make for damned sure that you NEVER speak my name again.. Do you understand?" She hissed. The girl was whimpering, her eyes full of tears. She nodded slightly, but Willow shook her.

_"Do you understand?"_

"Y-yes!" She squeaked. Willow let her go and glared at her, grabbing Neville's hand and stalking into the Great Hall. Once they were out of sight, Willow cracked up, making Neville shake his head.

"There's something really wrong with you, you know that? I swear, I think you get your jollies just going off on people..." He said, shaking his head.

But the effect was completely lost, due to the rather large grin that was on his face. Willow snorted, shaking her head. "No, I'm just sick of these stupid tits thinking they can talk about me and I'll just set back and let them. You lot might have that kind of patience, but I don't." She huffed, setting down in front of Ron and Hermione.

Neville sat beside her and laughed, leaning over and kissing her cheek swiftly. "We know, love. You can't be bothered by such mundane feelings as patience and a level head. It might be your down fall." He snickered.

She rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "And none of us want that, do we? After all, once ol' Voldie's gone, I'm apparently going to take his place and I can't have good judgement crowding my thoughts." She said pompously, making everyone around her snicker.

Hermione shook her head, looking over to the Ravenclaw table, where the girl's friends were consoling her. "What was being said this time?"

"Pretty much, she was saying that Willow was sent here by You-Know-Who, to spy and gain our trust." Neville explained.

"And don't forget the part about me using love potions to make you want me, Neville. We all know I'm much too evil and hideous to get someone on my own!" Willow jabbed her food with her fork roughly, causing the contents of her plate to scatter across the table. She threw her utensils down and jumped up, leaving the Great Hall at a run.

Neville sat, dumbstruck, for a half a second, before pelting after her.

"What's up with Will? She never lets stuff get to her this bad?" Harry asked Hermione. She shook her head, looking annoyed. "I don't know. But if those girls don't stop now, Willow won't be the only one hexing them," she said darkly, "Ginny and I were thinking of trying to talk some sense into them, but I honestly don't think that's going to work anymore." She huffed.

"I still think we should ambush them! I told you being nice wouldn't work with that lot!" Ginny said as she slid in beside Harry. Ron snorted and shook his head, looking over at his best mate.

"Do you think we should go after her? See if Neville needs any help calming her down?" He asked. Harry shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips.

"No, I'd say Neville's got it covered. We'll know if he doesn't, though, cause Will is likely to come in here and curse half the Ravenclaws before breakfast is over."

.

.

.

.

Willow ran towards the lake, trying to hold back the angry tears that wanted to spill. She had to get out of the castle, had to get away from these stupid people before she truly lost her temper and hurt one of them. She came to a halt next to the large willow tree that sat in front of the lake, walking over and leaning her forehead against it.

She shouldn't let them get to her like that, but she couldn't help it. Most stuff she would just brush off, never letting it bother her.

But the stuff about her being like her father cut a little too close to home.

Even now, months after everything that had happened, she still knew that part of herself was still there, just waiting to claw it's way back to the top.

She heard Neville calling her name and heaved another sigh. Everything they said about those stupid love potions hurt. She didn't want to admit it, but they did. She already thought Neville was too damn good for her, and everything they kept saying just made it worse.

He came up beside her and she turned his way, giving him a weak smile. "I'm alright, Nev. Just a little annoyed is all." She whispered, turning back to face the lake. Neville shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side.

"Don't let them get to you, Willow. If you do, it's like you're letting them win."he told her softly. She nodded absently, pulling away from him and going to the waters edge.

"Have you ever been afraid of turning dark, Neville?" She whispered, looking out across the darkened waters as he came up beside her. She felt his eyes on her and turned to face him. "Have you ever been afraid that something inside of you wanted to take over, to turn you into something horrible?"she said, her voice cracking with emotion.

Neville didn't know quite what to say. He had never felt like that and didn't know what to do for her, other than just love her. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, and leaned down, whispering in her ear.

"Whatever it is making you feel like that, fight it, love. You're stronger then it is and even though it feels like it's trying to take over, don't give it that chance."

She raised her head up from his chest, intent on telling him that she couldn't control it much longer, but he pressed his lips against hers, cutting off any arguments. When they broke apart for air, he looked down at her, his eyes shining with emotion.

"I'm with you every step of the way, Willow. You have to remember that; even if every person you have walks away and you think you have no one else, you have me. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He whispered, grinning slightly when a tiny smile spread across her lips. "And besides, if you get too out of hand, I can always have Hermione teach me some spell to take you out with." He sniggered, earning a genuine laugh from her.

"Oh, you wish, Longbottom!" She laughed, dancing away from him and heading back towards the castle. "You're just lucky I like you so much and want to keep you around or else I would have already cursed your arse!" She laughed, earning a slap on the bum from him as he caught up, which not only surprised her, but him as well. He stared at her, turning red from head to toe. She burst out laughing, throwing her arms around his neck and began snogging the blushing boy into oblivion.

Or would have, if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Oi! Do you two _have_ to do that? Every bloody time I look, your lips are glued together!" Ron yelled as he and the others came out, heading straight for them. They broke apart reluctantly, settling on entwining their fingers together.

"Excited about Hogsmead, Will?" Harry asked, falling into step with her and Neville as they made their way to the gates.

"Yeah. I just hope nothing happens this time around." she said, sending a ripple of chills through all of them, remembering what had happened to poor Katie during their last visit.

"You know, I'm still surprised Dumbledore let us continue going to the villiage." Hermione said quietly.

Willow snorted, earning a reproachful look from the girl.

"No one ever knows what goes through that crazy old codger's head, 'Mione. I'd advise you to not even try."

..

They stood by the gates, laughing and talking as the rest of the students began to line up around them. Willow looked towards the castle and saw Minerva making her way down towards them, an annoyed look on her face. She wondered what had her mentor so aggravated, but the answer walked up beside the older woman, wheezing so loud she could hear it from where she stood. Filch galloped to keep up Minnie's long strides, holding onto his pants as he ran.

She suppressed a giggle as they came forward, Minnie giving her the eye and shaking her head. As each of them went out the gates, Filch would run forward and use a Probriety Probe, tracing every part of them, kind of like a muggle hand-held metal detector. When it was her turn, she stepped forward, grinning madly.

"Hello Mr. Filch." She said happily, earning a snort from the old man. "It's a beautiful day today, isn't it?" She asked sweetly, making everone around her grow quiet as she talked to the cranky old caretaker.

"No it isn't! Not when I have to come out here and check everyone of you brats for Merlin only knows what!" he spat, poking her with the probe. She just giggled madly and skipped off when he was through, earning some strange looks and laughs from her classmates.

"You're almost as bad as Luna. You know that, right?" Ron asked her as they all gathered again.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." she told him.

"Really? Thank you, Willow!" a dreamy voice said from behind them. They turned to see Luna, her dirty-blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun and wearing the strangest looking outfit Willow had seen. It was a bright pink shirt with what looked like a mushroom with wings drawn upon it and purple cordurory pants with pink Mary-Janes.

Everyone that walked by them was looking at the poor girl like she was crazy, giving her a wide berth like she was going to run them through or something. Even Neville and the others seemed a little taken aback by her, but Willow smiled broadly. She remembered what it was like to hated for being different and wasn't about to put Luna through the same thing.

"You're very welcome, dear. Want to join us today?" she asked, hearing Ron groan loudly. She kicked him in the shin, making him curse loudly.

"I don't think Ronald wants me to -" Luna began, but Willow shoved Ron towards Hermione.

"Oh, Ron doesn't matter. He's an arse. I want you to come, Luna. Please?" she asked, pooching out her bottom lip and pouting.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked, still looking towards Ron.

"Yes. And if anyone has a problem with it they can leave. We don't need them anyways." she said, sounding a bit menacing as she glared at the others.

"Alright then! Where were you all headed first, then?"

Willow stopped. She hadn't even thought about that one.

"I don't know. Where would you like to go, Luna?" she asked, linking hands with Neville as they bagan to walk towards the village.

"Me? I don't know. No one has ever asked me that before." she stated bluntly, making the others look uncomfortable.

"You must really know some awful people then." Willow said, looking around at her friends accusingly.

Oh they were going to pay later... that was for sure...

...

Luna actually picked some neat places to go, at least to Willow, anyways. First, they ended up at this wierd little book shop at the edge of town, it windows filled with dust and grime, making most passerby think it was closed. But she led them inside happily, stopping to speak to the owner as they filed in, the room was actually very welcoming and brightly lit, showing all the rows of books that filled the little space.

Hermione had a slightly crazed glint in her eye as they browsed the shelves, almost punching Ron when he asked when they were going to The Three Broomsticks. Once they finally dragged her out of there, Luna led them to a tiny pet shop near Madam Puddifoot's cafe.

The best part was Ron and Harry's faces when they thought the blonde was leading them to tea shop. Ron gave a shriek and almost ran away; Harry looked scared out of his mind, mumbling under his breath about glitter and someone named Cho. They were both extreamly relieved though, when they were led to shop next door, looking as if Christmas had come early.

Willow glanced around when she entered behind Luna, reminding herself that she never had bought an owl when they got their supplies during the summer. She wasn't sure what kind she wanted to be honest, never having to really deal with them before. There was a big differance between using them to mail a letter and actually owning one.

She eyed each cage, not really findong one that she liked. The man at the counter cleared his throat, causing her to look up.

"If its an owl you're wantin', we just got a few new ones this morning." he said, a friendly smile going to his lips.

She made her way to him, leaning over on the counter. "What all is involved in getting an owl? I've never had one before and don't know the first thing about taking care of them." she said.

The clerk launched into a long winded explanation that almost put her to sleep as she tried her best to listen. The others started to grow bored and they headed for the door, Neville included.

"We'll be outside waiting, Will!" he called back, earning a glare from her. He just snickered and headed out, leaving her with the talkative clerk.

She was about to forget about getting one and just walk out, but he finally stopped and turned, telling her to follow him.

"I've got them kipped up in the back for now, until I move the ones out front around some." he explained, leading her through a door in the back. The whole room was covered in cages, and almost all of them were housing a bird. There were even some sitting up on perches near the ceiling. She gazed around, still not finding one that felt like it should belong to her.

Until she walked over the window.

She looked up and there, sitting on a perch, was the most beautiful owl she had ever seen; it was a large Barred owl, his dark brown featers seemed to gleam in the light and he had light cream colored feathers around his face, giving the impression he was wearing a mask. For the moment, he had half of his head tucked under his wing, sleeping.

"What about him?" she asked, poining up to his perch.

The cleark shook his head, smiling slightly.

"You don't want him, miss. He's mean. Put a gash in my brother's arm this morning when he tried to put him in a cage." he said, walking over to a set of small cages.

"This is more of what you need, miss. These Little owls are better for a first time owner and they have a very good temperment..."

He trailed off as she walked back over to the perches, looking back up at the Barred owl. The clerk shook his head again, sighing. He reached over and picked up a stick, reaching up to the perch and gently prodding the owl, trying to wake him.

It gave a loud, angry screech, puffing up slightly as it glared at the clerk.

"See miss, he's just too foul to give to anyone."

Willow payed him no mind, grinning up at the owl.

"You're not evil, are you?" she said, causing the owl to look her way. He seemed to calm down, making a weird, happy chirping sound. She held out her arm to him, hoping he would chose to fly down.

The clerk looked skeptical, shaking his head and was about to offer to show her the Little ones again, when something happened that renedered him speechless.

The owl flew straight over to her, landing gently on her shoulder.

"I think he likes you, miss. Your the first person I've seen him take to like that. The last bloke that tried to buy him ended up being pecked in the face." The clerk told her. She gazed up at the owl, who was staring at her intently.

"Do you want to come home with me?" She whispered, reaching up and scratching its head. He closed his eyes and gave a contented hoot, squeezing gently on her shoulder. She chuckled softly, pulling out her money bag. "I'll take that as a yes, then." She said, handing over the money for him. She bade the clerk goodbye and went out the doors, finding Neville standing with the others.

"Finally pick one?" Ron asked with a roll of his eyes. Willow stuck her tongue out at him and took Neville's hand as they headed back to the castle.

"For your information, he picked me." She said haughtily. The owl stuck his beak in the air at her words, proudly, making the others chuckle. Hermione reached up and stroked his back, making him chatter happily.

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?" She asked.

Willow looked up at her new companion, thinking. His dark brown, glossy feathers gleamed in the sun light, showing just how handsome an owl he was. He looked down at her, his usually piercing stare softening as their eyes met.

"Bellos"

"_Bellos_? What kind of name is that?" Ron asked, incredulously.

"it means handsome in Latin, and besides, it's a whole lot better then having an owl named Pig!" Willow shot back, making his ears go red.

"Why is it, everything time we try to relax and have fun, you two start bickering like two old women?" Harry asked, interrupting their argument.

Ron caught Willow's eye and they both started laughing.

"Because it's fun! Besides, where else are you guys going to get your entertainment for the day?" Willow chuckled.

Harry just shook his head.

"You're both nutters."

By the time they finally made it out ofThe Three Broomsticks, it was almost time for the Halloween feast back at the castle. Ron complained most of the way back, saying that they didn't even get to go anywhere worthwhile, until Willow smacked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for!" He demanded, rubbing the spot.

She eyed Luna, who had went ahead of them and was talking to Ginny. "Why are you always so mean to her? She picked some good places today!" She whispered angrily.

Ron had the decency to look ashamed, at least, before he went off.

"We didn't even go to Zonko's or Honeydukes! Now I'll have to wait until -"

"Until what, Ron? The next trip? Wow, that's really horrible. Now it'll be a whole month before you can go stuff your face with chocolate!" She said sarcastically. "Get over yourself! I gave the poor girl one day, Ron! One! That's better then you guys have!" She said, glaring at the others.

"Well, she's never went with us before and -" Hermione began.

"And it never crossed your minds to invite her? You know she hasn't got any friends besides you guys! For all you know, every trip out here could have been horribly lonely for her!" She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "I know she's weird and I know she says some really strange stuff sometimes, but I also know it sucks being the odd one out... You guys saw how happy she was when I told her to join us... Normal people don't get that excited over something as simple as that..."

She trailed off, feeling once again what it was like to be the outcast.

"The thing is, you guys have always had each other, right?" She asked.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all nodded slightly. Neville gave a half shrug.

"You've never been intentionally left out though, right? You've had friends?" Willow asked him softly.

When he nodded his head, she sighed, rubbing her face with her hands.

"I haven't. I have been left out, made fun of, treated like garbage... And all because everyone thought I was weird... I know what that feels like. And I acted just like Luna; like I didn't care. But I did. All I'm asking, is to think before you turn her away... That's it..." She finished, shaking her head.

Just as she finished, Luna walked back over to them, her dreamy smile back in place.

"Ginny just told me that she saw my shoes earlier in the girls bathroom... I hope my socks turn up soon.. It gets rather chilly in class without them.." She said.

Willow frowned slightly, putting her arm through Luna's. "Who keeps taking your things?" She asked as they began to walk.

"Oh, I don't really know.. Probably Ravenclaws.. Unless the Weetimorousbeastie is back again.. It took all my robes last term." She said matter of factly, earning a smile from Willow.

"But they don't exist, Luna..." Hermione began, until Willow glared at her.

"Well, that is to say, they might... I guess ..." She mumbled.

"Well, whatever or whoever took your things, it doesn't matter. We'll get them back for you somehow." Willow told her as they went up the castle steps.

"Really? It would be nice if someone helped me. I might get all of it back faster." The blonde said happily. She let go of Willow's arm, smiling at her and the others.

"Well, I'm going to go and get my shoes before the Feast. Thank you all again for asking me to come along today. It was very nice to have friends to go with." She said dreamily, before turning and heading up the stairs.

Willow just turned and stared at the other four, making them uncomfortable.

Ron was the first to crack.

"Alright, alright! Bloody hell, the next time we do anything, one of us will ask her to join, okay?"

Willow smiled, patting him on the head.

"Good boy. Now what about the rest of you?" With nods all around, she smiled again, reaching for Neville's hand once again.

"Good. Shows you all have some sense, at least." She snickered.

"Oh shush," Hermione said, slapping her arm, " of course we do. That, and we've seen what you're like when you're mad." She laughed.

"Really? And what's that?" Willow asked, lifting a brow.

"A complete nutter, which is why we don't like making you angry, love." Neville said, sounding so sincere she couldn't help but laugh along with them.

But, if it got her point across, she was happy with being called a nutter.

Made things interesting at least.

They entered the Great Hall just in time for the feast, Bellos still attached to her shoulder as she took her seat. Her housemates, and several girls from the other houses, came over to coo over him, petting the stately owl and feeding him treats.

They finally thinned out, leaving Willow and the others to finally talk.

"Well, at least people like my owl," she huffed, making the others laugh. She grinned slyly, reaching up and scratching his head.

"Maybe I can teach him to hiss at people!"

Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

"Owls do not hiss, Willow -"

"Yes they can! It's some kind of weird, raspy sound, but it counts as a hiss! Now if I can just get him to do it at people I don't like on command..." she trailed off, biting her bottom lip in thought.

Ron snorted, filling his plate with everything he could reach.

"That's all you need, you know. Then you two can be "The Dark Nutter and Her Amamzing Hissing Owl." he said grandly, making her laugh.

"Don't forget my man slave here, The Lovely Mr. Longbottom. That has to be added to my repretoire, also," she chuckled, earning a poke in the ribs from Neville.

"Keep telling yourself that, Will." he laughed, leaning in and kissing her swiftly.

Several things happend all at once after that:

First, Bellos screeched loudly, causing everyone in th vicinity to grab their ears. Then, leaving his perch on her shoulders, he swooped down on Neville, pecking and clawing at every inch he could get to.

Willow grabbed the first thing she could, which turned out to be a copy of the Prophet thankfully, and smaked him in the head about three times, as hard as she could.

The owl seemed to freeze in shock, fluttering limply down to the wooden bench Willow had just vacated, and staring up at her like he couldn't believe she had done it.

"You do NOT attack Neville! Bad owl! No!" she said angrily, shaking the somewhat crumpled paper at the owl.

Strangely, the bird just seemed to looked pissed off, glaring at her until she raised the paper again and he ducked his head under his wing. When he looked back up at her, though, his eyes full of remorse.

Willow's breath hitched; she knew that look. She knew that same stare, the one that seemed to go straight to the very core of her soul.

But it couldn't be him, right? I mean, surely Roger wasn't smart enough to think of something like this? Right?

"It's alright, Will. I'm fine. He was just protecting you is all." Neville said, looking between her face and the paper still raised in her hands. He saw her eyes contract slightly, almost in fear. Something in his stomach twisted, making him feel nervous. She never got that look about her unless someone brought him up.

"What's wro- ?"

"Nothing. I-I just... I..." she broke off, picking the owl up off the bench and cradleing him to her chest.

"I'm just going to run him to the Owlery. I-I'll be back... later..." she said, before turning on the spot and running for the doors.

Neville wanted to go after her, but something told him not to. Something was defenitly not right; he just had to figure out what it was.

"Do you think she's alright? She looked scared or something.." Harry said quietly.

"I don't know.. But that owl of hers is bloody crazy, though.. Never saw one do something like that before.." Ron added, "I mean, there are aggresive ones, even ones that don't like to be handled, but you were nowhere near the thing." he said, looking to Neville.

Neville shrugged. He didn't get it either.

"Did anyone else notice how that owl has stared at her the whole time she's had him?" Hermione whispered, not quite sure if the others would think she was mad for saying it.

Ron did look at her like she was crazy and Neville seemed confused, but Harry nodded, his face darkening slightly.

"Yeah, I noticed too. I didn't know if any of you did either; that's why I didn't say anything."

No on else spoke as they considered what was said. Neville felt like something was nagging in the back of his mind, something that he should know. But it wouldn't come to him, no matter how hard he thought. He stood up, ready to follow Willow, when Harry grabbed his arm.

"Leave her, mate. If she needs you she'll let you know. I think she just needs a minute alone, Nev, that's all." he whispered.

Neville sat back down grudgingly. "Fine, but so help me, if something is wrong with her and you wouldn't let me go -"

"Don't worry, Neville. If something is wrong, I'll help you curse him myself." Ron said, making Harry sputter.

"Me, too." added Hermione.

Harry huffed, and turned back to his plate.

"That's just not even fair. You all know that, right?"

Ron shrugged, taking a bite of food.

"We know. We just don't care, is all."

"Lovely.." Harry muttered dakly into his dinner. He hoped, for her sake as well as his own, that she was alright.

...

Willow got up to the owlery in record time. She looked around the open room, her eyes refusing to look back down at the owl in her arms.

What if it was him? What did he have planned this time? She wasn't sure if she could deal with much more from him. Everything in her life seemed to be tainted by his memory, and even making her realtionship with Neville one of the hardest things she has ever willing done before.

She knew she cared about Neville and that he cared for her, but there was always that doubt, that dark thought in the back of her mind, that was left there by Roger.

She had to get passed it before she could move on. And if she was ever going to be able to face the man and fight him without being scared, she was going to have to figure something out.

She finally looked down at the owl, seeing him looking up at her worriedly.

Worriedly.

Owls don't look at people like that.

She fidgeted for a moment, unsure of what to do, when something sort of clicked inside of her.

If this WAS Roger, then the best plan she had was to act as if she didn't suspect him. Even if she went to Dumbledore right now, she knew the manipulative old man wouldn't do anything to help her. He would probably offer Roger his freedom if he would turn spy for the Order, the bastard.

No, she had to use her wits, her cunning. Hell, she had to have them. Voldie was her father and he was the Heir of Slytherin, after all. . .

Well, technically, she was, but that could wait until she saw her father again to rub it in his snaky face.

But, back to the matter at hand, she was Slytherin enough to pull this off. She had to be, for her own safety this time.

She took a deep breath and smiled sweetly down at the owl.

"Poor Bellos, I'm sorry I had to punish you, but like mummy said, no attacking, unless I say you can, that is." she cooed, tickling his side. His eyes seemed to narrow at the baby talk, but he began to relax slightly at her touch. She felt like gagging; the thought of touching that bastard again... no, she didn't need to think about it...

Supressing a shudder, she lifted him up and sat him on one of the perches. He looked indiginantly at her, but she shook her head, that sickly, sweet smile going back to her lips.

"No, sweetie. Owls sleep here. We aren't allowed to have them in ours dorms." she fake pouted, tapping his beak with the tip of her index finger. "But mummy will miss you! You be a good baby and stay with the rest of the owls out here, okay?" she simpered.

The owl looked ready to have a fit, making it harder and harder for her to keep a straight face.

This might actually not be to bad after all...

...

**That's it! Please leave a review if you can!**


	34. Realizing The Truth

**A/N: Lyrics are from Adele's "Rolling In The Deep."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do"_

_"There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

It had been two weeks since she had found him and she close to breaking. She hadn't told the others, in fear that they would go to Albus. But every morning when the owl would fly into the Great Hall and land in front of her, it's brown eyes never leaving her face the whole time, she felt the fear and the panic well up inside of her.

She had to find a way to fight.

For the moment though, she at least had to other things to focus on. Snape finally called her to his quarters to start her Occlumency lessons.

It was with a heavy heart that she left Neville in the common room that night, making her way down to Snape's quarters in the dungeons. She was so afraid that he would see everything in her mind and take action before she had a chance to do something. She knew what he would say; that she was being foolish to hold off telling anyone, that she could have gotten herself killed doing it, and that she put everyone in danger by not reporting it.

She sighed deeply as she stood outside his office, feeling completely drained.

Before she could even knock, the door opened, revealing Snape in all his snarky glory.

"Inside."

She went in without a word, going over to stand next to his desk.

He followed her steps, going to the bookshelf on the other side of the room and taking a battered, old tomb from the the top. "This should help you grasp the basics of Occlumency. We will start with theory first, and then move into the physical. Any questions?" He asked, thrusting the book into her hands.

"No."

"Good, because the quieter you are, the quicker you'll pick it up. Now, first we will begin with meditation."

He instructed her to sit on the floor, Indian style.

"Clear your mind of anything and everything. If you must imagine something, think of a place that is peaceful, tranquil. Put your self there, in the middle of the calm."

No mattered how hard she tried, she couldn't clear her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the same thing she had been seeing for the past two weeks; Roger on top of her, raging like a wild animal. She tried to push it out of mind, but to no avail.

After about fifteen minutes of him trying to get her to relax enough to begin the next step, he got angry, slamming his hand down onto his desk.

"What is so hard about relaxing your mind? Just blank it! Think of nothing!" He demanded, making her jump.

"I'm trying!"

"Apparently not very hard!" He sneered, making her blood boil.

She stood, going over and going on her tiptoes to get in his face. "You know what? You try clearing your mind when all you can think about is someone raping you over and over again! The thing is, Severus, you don't know what that's like! He took everything from me that night and I can't get it to go away! I can't!" She screamed the last part, tears pouring down her face.

Then she did something that surprised them both. She flung herself at him and hugged him, clinging to him as if to anchor herself to her sanity.

Whatever Snape was expecting, it hadn't been that. He had thought she would fight, would even pull her wand on him. But she had broken down.

And he couldn't find it in himself to push her away.

Neither spoke the whole time she cried, Snape awkwardly patting her back every now and again. When she finally started to quiet down, she moved away, her eyes apologetic.

"I'm would say I'm sorry, but I think I needed to do that." She whispered.

"Wouldn't your little friends make better shoulders to cry on?" He asked, the old smart assed tone creeping back in. She chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"Yeah, they probably would, but I think I just wanted someone to let me cry and not try to tell me it's going to be alright, because it's not. It's never going to be alright, ever again. It might get better as time goes on, but it won't be what it was before." She whispered.

He gave her a calculating stare, before going to his desk and pulling a piece of parchment and a quill out. He scribbled a quick note, glancing back up at her.

"I think, before we continue, you need to come to terms with your fears -"

"That's what I've been trying to do! But I don't know how!" She interrupted, making him glare.

"If you would be quiet for two seconds, I would tell you, idiot child!" He growled. He stood and handed her the parchment, leaning back against his desk and crossing his arms, still staring at her.

"I think we need to find what your true fears are and for that, we need a boggart. The castle usually has at least three living somewhere inside of it, so your best option is to find one. But, do not venture out alone. Take someone with you when you do it, because you don't know yet what it is you fear the most. I'm sure Potter would help you." He added with a sneer.

Willow chuckled. "Yeah, he probably would. He has a thing about saving people." She chuckled fondly, making Snape sneer in disgust.

"You're excused for now. It's after curfew, so if Filch stops you, show him my note. Come back once you have faced your fears, Willow, because until then, I can't help you." He said softly. She nodded, leaving the office with more on her mind now then she had when she first arrived.

Now, she just had to find that boggart.

...

They were all waiting on her when she got back to the common room. When she had told them what was going on with Snape, Harry had looked horrified at the prospect.

"I had lessons from him last term, Will. He's evil, doesn't even give you a chance to defend your mind before he breaks into it. Just be careful, alright?" He had told her before she had left.

Poor Neville seemed ready to have a nervous breakdown after hearing what Harry had said. He had followed her to the portrait hole, his face drawn with worry.

"If he's being cruel, just leave. It's not like you have to do this, love. He can't stop you from leaving if you want to." He had whispered, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as well as her.

As soon as she came though the hole, he launched off one of the sofas straight to her, grabbing her and pulling her to him.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything?" He asked, looking her over.

"I'm fine, love. Just tired is all. " she muttered, leaning into him for support. Her emotional outburst with Snape had drained her completely, leaving her feeling like she had been trampled by a herd of centaurs. He led her over to the sofa, setting her down next to him.

"So what did he do to you?" Harry asked, his temper already rising. He had never saw her look so defeated as she did right now. He was already plotting way to get back at Snape, when she shook her head.

"He didn't do anything. We started with meditation. He said he wants me to get better at controlling my thoughts before we move on the physical part of." She said, closing her eyes and leaning into Neville.

"Really? He didn't do that for me! He just pulled his wand on me and hit me with the spell!" Harry said, indignantly. Willow cracked an eye open and looked his way.

"You know that is technically mind rape, right?" She whispered, her face stoney.

"What's mind rape?" Hermione asked.

"It's when someone delves into your mind forcefully, without permission. It's illegal, except in extreme cases, like if it's for interrogation. But him just teaching you didn't give him the right to do it." She said, sounding pissed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I'll ask him what the hell was he doing with you when I go back, Harry. That's just sick, even for him." She said tiredly.

"So what else happened? Why a you so tired?" Neville asked, rubbing her back.

She wasn't sure what to tell them. She sighed, too tired to honestly care anymore if she freaked them out.

"Because I had a freaking breakdown while I was supposed to be meditating." She said, her head in her hands. They all went silent, waiting for her to go on.

"Snape got all smart assed, telling me that I should be able to clear my mind easily. I went off, telling him that he didn't see what I did every time he closed his eyes."

"A-and what is it you see, Willow?" Hermione asked tenitivly.

She didn't even open her eyes as she spoke.

"I see him. I see him over top of me, raping me, Hermione. Every time I close my eyes, every time I try to move on, I see him. All the damn time, every damn day. Him." She whispered.

"D-did you tell Snape that?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah. And then I broke down and started crying."

"What did Snape do?"

She gave a humorless chuckle, her head going to her hands.

"He held me. Can you believe it? The bastard actually stood there and held me while I cried. If I hadn't been so torn up, I would have laughed."

No one spoke, the only sound penetrating the room was the fire crackling. Willow sighed, raising up and looking at them.

"I didn't meant to freak you guys out.. I'm just really tired and I can't really filter what I say when I'm like that -"

"What?"

She looked up at Neville, who was staring at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry for saying anything -"

"No, no, that's not what I mean. Are you telling me that you keep stuff from us? From me?" He added, looking hurt.

"Not everything, no! Just messed up stuff like this, Nev! Look at them!" She said, pointing to the other three, who looked pale, "They didn't want to know the fucked up details of my life. They didn't need to know them, honestly. If I have to lie to keep you guys from knowing what kind of messed up stuff I've been through, then I will!" She yelled, making them all jump.

Neville stood his ground, though, getting just as angry.

"We are here for you! I wish you would just get that through your head already! I meant what I said before! I'm am here no matter what, Willow. The good, the bad, and the messed up. The only thing that makes me mad, is the fact that you have been lying to my face, telling me everything is okay!" He yelled back.

Something snapped inside of her as he yelled, causing her to jump to her feet and round on him, her face contorting in rage.

"And what do you want me to say, Neville? You really want the truth?"

He nodded stiffly, trying to reign in his anger.

"Fine," she laughed bitterly, leaning closer to him, "You want the truth, you got it. Every single night when I lay down, I see him. Every time I try to relax, to find some sort of peace, I see him. I feel him, Neville; I'm scared that, one of these days, you're going to want to take things further and I won't be able to because he'll be in the back of my mind, ruining everything."

She watched his face pale with grim satisfaction, her heart breaking. She knew there would be no chance after she told him the truth, but if he wanted it, she might as well give it to him.

"And when I'm not being plagued by my lovely memories, I spend the rest of my time wondering when the part of me that's like my father is going to finally take over! Do any of you know what that feels like? To feel as if there is some sort of monster inside of you, trying to claw it's way out?"

When no one spoke, she shook her head slowly, her eyes going to the floor. She couldn't look in his eyes and see the disgust that was probably there.

"That's why I didn't tell you everything, Neville. I told you the gist of it, but not the gory details. There's only so much a person can handle, and I was trying to protect you, to protect all of you, honestly." She whispered, before turning on her heel and leaving through the portrait hold quietly.

Neville sat in shock, not even noticing her leave.

He had wondered about most of what she told him before. He knew that she wouldn't move further than kissing because of Roger, but he hadn't known it was to that degree. If that was true, then she must care for him deeply to put herself through all that day in and day out.

He also knew that she viewed herself as a monster, and that she felt as if her control was slipping, but in all honesty, he could understand where she was coming from. Her life was filled with pain and the people that caused it were still walking around. Hell, he felt the same about Bellatrix. He knew what it felt like to hate someone so much that you would give or do anything to get them back for what they put you through.

He just didn't know how to help her. She held everything in, not even thinking that it might help to talk to someone about how she feels. He had to find a way to get through to her. He looked up, glancing around the room when he didn't see her, his eyes going wide.

"Did any of you see where she went?" He whispered horsely. Harry shook his head, looking distressed.

"No. I - I wasn't paying attention..."

Hermione snapped her head up. Jumping up and going to the door of the boys dormitories, she disappeared through the oak doors, reappearing a few moments later, a large pice of parchment in her hands. She thrust it at Harry, who took it, tapping it with his wand.

Neville watched in amazement as lines began to form, mapping out the entire castle. Small dots began to appear, and he saw his name along side the others in Gryffindor Tower.

Harry scanned the map, his brow furrowing.

"I don't see her on here..."

Hermione leaned over his shoulder, her eyes taking in everything. But after a few moments, she looked up at Neville sadly, tears in her eyes.

"She's not on here, Neville."

Neville looked at them in confusion, her words not really sinking in.

"What do you mean? She has to be in the castle! W-where else c-could she be!" He stammered anxiously. He snatched the map out of Harry's hands, looking it over. When he didn't see her name, he felt numb with fear. The map fell from his hands, drifting down to the floor.

His shoulders hunched as a sob racked through him.

"I- I pushed her too far! She... She told me... And .. And I didn't listen!" He cried, burning his face in his hands.

Hermione came over and wrapped her arms around him, trying to sooth him.

"Do you think we should tell Dumbledore?" She whispered to the others, but Neville refused.

"No. She d-doesn't trust h-him.. B-but, she seems to trust S-Snape, so we should go to him.." He said between tears. It was a mark to how much he cared for her if he was going to willingly go to Snape for help. Once he calmed down enough, the four left Gryffindor Tower in search of the Potions master.

Willow wasn't even paying attention to where she walking. She had made it out of the castle in a blur, heading straight for the forest. She stumbled through the trees, her eyes filled with tears that she refused to shed. She knew at one point or other that this day would come, but it didn't make it hurt any less. She tripped over a large root that grew above the dirt, falling to the ground. She didn't even try to get up.

"Maybe I'll just lay here and rot and everyone will forget all about me.." She thought as the first of the tears began to fall, wallowing in her own self pity.

It wasn't fair! I mean, alright, she wasn't going to have that normal of a life, what with father being who he was, but why did everything have to be so messed up? Her first love turned out to be a stalker and a rapist, who was now disguising himself as her fucking owl, which is completely messed up on so many levels. Then, when she didn't think it was ever going to be possible, she fell in love with one of the most gentlest guys she had ever known and now, with all her baggage, he was probably too freaked out to ever talk to her again.

She turned over on her back and stared up at the canopy of trees that blocked the night sky. Fate was an evil bitch that seemed to have it in for her for some reason and she couldn't see any way around it. She sniffed loudly in the darkness, hearing a crackle of twigs breaking around her.

She raised her head up a fraction before laying back down.

"Whatever it is, hopefully they make it quick.." She thought, content on laying there and letting whatever was coming have her. She was done. It wasn't worth all this heartache if everything she loved was torn away from her.

It got closer and closer, until she felt them upon her. She shut her eyes, turning her face back skyward.

"I won't fight you. Just make it quick." She whispered softly.

There was a rustle of fabric, and then she yelped.

They had hit her with a Stinging Hex! She sat up, looking around for the culprit, when her eyes fell on a figure standing at her feet. The woman looked wild, like she had been living in the forest. Her wild, tangled red hair flowed around her like a lions mane, little bits of leaves and twigs clinging to it. Her clothes looked as if they had been hand made out of animal hides, her cloak out of black burlap.

Willow gazed up at her, taking in the pale skin, the large blue eyes.

"Mum?"

The witch smirked slightly, dropping her wand to her side.

"So ye know me then, child? I didn' think any of them would divulge that bit o' news to ye'." She whispered in a strong, Scottish brogue.

Willow just stared in shock at the woman before her. Her mouth worked a moment before she found her voice.

"It was.. It was a friend of mine that told me.. And Sirius.."

Rowena's eyes narrowed at the name.

"Black? Is he here as well?"

Willow shook her head, her eyes welling up once more. "No,.. He.. He died.. This past June.." She said, haltingly.

Rowena's eyes softened, before she closed them.

"He was a good man. I take it he told ye abou' me?"

"Some. But I wasn't around him for very long..."

She broke off as another figure stepped forward, a large, burly man with the same wild hair as her mother's. He stepped up beside Rowena, his eyes going to Willow with open curiosity.

" 'Tis her, Alastair."

He grinned happily, looking every bit like a smaller, gingery Hagrid. Willow couldn't help but smile back. She pushed herself up off the ground to stand, and he shot forward, lifting her gently to her feet. Once she was steady, he pulled her to him in a crushing hug that would have made Molly proud.

"Look at ye pup! Yer tiny!" He roared jokingly, patting her on top the head once he let her go. Willow just nodded, trying to get the breath back that he had squeezed out of her and still in shock.

"Didn' Frankie raise ye well? Ye look like the runt o' the litter!" He exclaimed.

Willow shook her head, not sure how to go about telling them. Apparently, the two had been far out of their circle of society for a very long time.

"Frank and Alice didn't raise me..."

Rowena eyes flashed. "What?"

"No, Albus did.. -"

"WHAT!"

She pulled her wand once more, more so gripping it in anger.

"I gave ye to Frank! How did that ol' bastard end up with ye?" She bellowed.

Willow shook her head, her eyes filled with pain. "Oh mum... You really don't know?" She whispered. When the older woman didn't speak, she sighed.

"They were attacked.. By Bellatrix Lestrange. She - she tortured them.. Used the Cuciatus curse on them until th-they lost their minds..."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. Rowena never moved, never spoke. Alastair seemed to find his voice first, reaching out and squeezing his sister's shoulder gently.

"Are ye sure, child?"

She nodded, looking at her mother with a mixture awe and sadness.

"I visited them this summer at St. Mungo's. Albus took me there.."

Rowena looked at her, her eyes dark and full of pain. "How -how did he seem?"

Willow shook her head, not sure she could even find the words. Rowena seemed to crumble, falling to her knees as a sob broke through her. Alastair bent down next to her, holding her gently as she cried. He looked up at Willow, his eyes full of sadness.

"And where would Bellatrix be at, lass?"

"With my father."

He nodded slightly, a steely glint to his eyes as he went back to comforting his sister. Willow just stood there, too shocked and confused to do anything else at the moment.

Her mother was supposed to be dead! Wasn't that what Albus had told her? But, maybe, just maybe, he hadn't known. Maybe she had just disappeared. She crouched down in front of them, reaching out with a trembling hand to take her mother's.

When the woman looked up at her, she squeezed her hand slightly.

"Where have you been, mum? Everyone thought you died.. I - I never knew what happened to you..." She said, her voice cracking.

Rowena seemed to calm a bit, pulling Willow into her arms.

"I had to leave, child. Yer father.. He had horrible things planned.. I - I got ye away from him and I left, because as long as I was around, ye wouldn't have been safe.."

"But why? It would have been better then what I have been through already!" Willow sobbed, holding as tightly as she could.

Rowena seemed to freeze, pulling Willow out at arms length to look in her eyes.

"What do ye mean? What did that bastard do?"

Willow broke down, sagging in her mother's hold.

"H-he lied about everything, mum! I - I didn't e-even know a-about Molly until this s-summer! He never told me about you or my father! He left me in the dark and I had to find out everything on my own! He wouldn't even let me start my schooling here! I was sent to America and -and .." She stopped here, as she thought. She wasn't sure if telling them about Roger was the right thing to do just yet, seeing as how her mother hated Albus. She would blame everything on the old codger and probably try to kill him.

"And what, child? What else?"

Willow shook her head, throwing herself back in her mother's arms.

"There's too much to talk about right now, mum. I just.. I just don't want you to leave again..."she said, crying softly now. She felt Rowena wrap her arms around her and begin to rock slowly.

"I won't, child. I'm back for good, I think."

Neville led the way to the dungeons, running. Once he arrived at Snape's door, he pounded on the wood franticly, not even stopping when Hermione tried to grab his arms.

When it opened, they were met by a very angry looking Potions master. Before he could even smart off, though, Neville began.

"Willow's gone! We can't find her anywhere in the castle!" He yelled franticly. Snape paled slightly. He nodded and disappeared back into his office, reappearing again with his cloak. They set off for the entrance hall at a swift pace.

"What happened? I told her to go up and go to sleep." He asked, eyeing Neville.

"We argued about her not telling me the truth about what's been bothering her... She - she told me how she broke down on you, and I - well, I went off. Told her she should come to me if she needs someone to talk to..."

Snape shook his head, but held his tongue. He knew the boy meant well, even if he was stupid about it. Right now wasn't the time to go off on him. They needed to find Willow first.

...

Willow sat next to her mother, laughing quietly. Rowena had went off again about Albus, calling him things she hadn't ever heard of, and frankly didn't want to know about.

"I am glad that Molly got to keep ye some, at least. How is she? The last I knew, her and Arthur had settled into a tiny cottage in the country and were popping out babes left, right, and sideways." Rowena chuckled, her arm around her daughter's shoulders. It was still hard for her to believe this was her baby.

"Oh, their doing good. You're right about the babies; all in all, they have seven now."

Rowena's eyes widened and she laughed. "Oh I bet she loved that! Molly always was the mothering kind."

They sat quietly for a moment, before Willow asked what had been eating at her this whole time.

"Why wouldn't I have been safe with you, mum?"

Rowena sighed. She was hoping that she didn't have to go into this right just yet, but her daughter was smarter then she thought.

"It's a long story, love. It begins, I suppose, with me going to yer father. He saw the power I possessed and was envious of it. While he knew there was no way he could take it from me, one of his followers gave him an idea. If he were to have a child with me, with our combined magic, that child would be unstoppable once he trained them." She whispered.

"I was broken; I had lost F-Frank and my parents, and I was looking for something to replace that. When Tom began courting me, I thought I could find love in him. But I was wrong. All I found was pure evil. Once I got pregnant, he told me his plans for yer upbringing and I went off. I told myself that once ye were born and he saw his child, he wouldn't be able to hurt ye. But, once again, I was wrong. He marked ye at six months old."

Willow absently rubbed her arm. It always had a dull ache to it, no matter what she did. But she was surprised it didn't hurt more. She knew Severus had been called to him, and even at those times, hers hadn't burned like it did when he returned.

"Mine doesn't hurt like everyone else's does when he calls. I - I don't know why.." She whispered. Rowena reached and took her arm, pulling the sleeve of her robe up. She placed her fingers on the scar, rubbing softly.

"Aye, it wouldn't. I made sure of that. When I knew he was going to mark ye, I gave ye my protection; my blood mixed with yers on your arm. I healed the cut before he summoned us. He never knew it was even done." She whispered.

"I became a liability once ye were old enough for someone else to take care of. Ye see, yer father made one mistake in all of it; he confided in me his plans. At the time he was courting me, I was unstable. He plied me with ideas of grandeur, telling me how he could make us immortal, that we could be together forever... After losing F-Frank, well, I was easily fooled..." She stopped, letting go of Willow's arm and standing up, pacing. Alastair watched her movements, his eyes unreadable.

"He made vessels, child, to hold bits of himself.. To hold his soul here forever if possible.. And I know. I know each and every location he placed those vessels." Rowena whispered.

Willows eyes widened.

"Do-does that mean.. That.."

Rowena nodded, pausing in her pacing.

"He cannot be killed until everyone of those vessels are destroyed. As long as one of them remains on this earth, Lord Voldemort will remain immortal."

"How do we destroy them, mum? Harry will never win if we don't!" Willow exclaimed, fear gripping her. If Harry didn't know.. There was no way he could defeat her father if he just kept coming back!

Rowena scrunched her brow in confusion.

"Who's Harry, child?"

"He's Lily and James's son, the one Voldemort marked.. He has to be the one to destroy him." Willow explained. Rowena paled, reaching out a shaking hand towards Willow.

"Is Lily...?"

Willow nodded, feeling horrible for having to tell her mother that all her friends were gone. It was cruel and she hated having to be their bearer of the news.

"Voldemort attacked them, k-killing Lily and James. He - he tried to kill Harry, but Lily protected him somehow.. "

Rowena sighed shakily, her hand going to her heart.

"Are all them gone, then? All my friends.. I wasn't even around to tell them how sorry I was.." She whispered.

Before Willow could reply, they heard a voice, someone calling out. She stood, reaching out and grabbing her mother's arm, who had pulled her wand, pushing it down.

"Wait, mum. I think I might know who that is." She whispered, straining to hear.

Sure enough, Neville's voice rang out in the darkness.

"WILLOW! Where are you!?"

She smiled slightly as Rowena turned to her, her eyes questioning.

"It's alright, mum. It's just Neville."

She wondered if Rowena knew Neville belonged to Frank. She hadn't seen any pictures of the man when he was younger, so she didn't know if Neville took after him or Alice. She debated telling her, when there was a breaking in the brush and Neville appeared, his wand at the ready.

"Will! Where have you been? I was scared out of my mind!" He cried, running up and grabbing her around the waist, pulling her close. She felt her mother stiffen beside of her.

"I'm alright, love. I just- I just needed time to think, is all." She whispered, kissing his cheek. When he let her go, he seemed to finally realize they weren't alone. He looked to Rowena warily, not sure what to do. Willow chuckled, pulling his attention back to her.

"Neville, I'd like you to meet my mother, Rowena Windkeeper."

She looked to Rowena, who seemed confused and scared. She reached out and took her hand, pulling her eyes to her own.

"Mum, this is Neville. Neville Longbottom."

Rowena gasped softly, reaching up slowly towards his face, before pulling her hand back. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were full of tears.

"Yer father would be Frank, wouldn't it?" She whispered, asking none of the, in particular. Neville nodded, making her give a sad, little laugh. She looked back to Willow, her eyes bright, but holding a bit of humor as well.

"Like mother like daughter, I'd say. There's just something about the Longbottom men we can't resist, apparently." She said, smiling softly.

Before they could say anything else, there was more noise, and Snape appeared out of the brush with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in tow.

Snape took one look at Willow, before he turned and spotted Rowena.

He paled, looking shocked.

"Rowena? Is - is that you?" He whispered, stepping forward slightly.

Rowena seemed shocked for a moment before she laughed, closing the distance between them and grabbing the potions master in a hug.

"Of course it's me, ye daft man!" She exclaimed. Snape held her out, looking at her in amazement. Then, to everyone's disbelief, he actually smiled.

Harry and the others looked like they might faint as the dour, hateful Potions master started to laugh, swinging the red haired witch around in his arms.

"We thought you were dead! The Dark Lord even announced you were!" He said in disbelief.

Rowena laughed, letting him go. "Of course he did, the bastard! He wasn't about to let on the he had been beaten by me! I went into to hiding, Sev! He never even saw me again after ye got me out!"

"Severus got you out?" Willow asked, looking at the man, curiously. He straightened, seeming to remember that he had let his mask down in front of all them.

Rowena smiled, nodding.

"Aye, he did. We wouldn't have gotten out of there if it wasn't for him."

Rowena looked around at the group, her eyes stopping on Harry. She laughed loudly, motioning him over. He looked at Willow nervously, who smiled, before he stepped forward.

"You must be Harry?" She asked, earning a nod. " I thought so. You look just like James did. Even got that damned Potter hair!" She said, ruffling it.

Harry grinned, ducking his head.

"Course," Rowena continued, a tinge of sadness in her voice, "the eyes are Lily's. I'd know them anywhere, seeing as how they were always watching me, making sure I wasn't up to any mischief." She chuckled. She turned to Ron next, shaking her head.

"Seeing as how you look just as Arthur did when we were younger, I'll assume you're a Weasley?" She laughed.

Ron grinned. "Yeah."

She looked to Hermione last, her eyes searching the girls face. "I don't believe I recognize any of your features dear. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger, mam, but I'm Muggleborn, so you wouldn't know my family." She explained.

"Muggleborn? Then you must be the sane one. Merlin knows the rest of us have been addled by inbreeding over the years." Rowena said bluntly, making Willow snort. Hermione chuckled, looking at Ron, who blanched.

"I'm not addled!"

Willow patted his arm, laughing.

"Sure Ron, whatever you say."

"Course," Rowena added, grinning wickedly, " the half-bloods aren't any better. They might not be as crazy, but there not far behind the rest of us." She said, looking at Snape. That got the rest of them laughing, and it didn't help anything when the once feared potions master just grinned in reply.

"What are you going to do now, though, Mum? We're going to have to let Albus know you're back..." She broke off at the angry look her mother sent her.

Alastair stepped forward, placing a hand on his sister's arm.

"She's right, Row. As much as I hate ta say it, we have ta let the old man know." He said, giving her a look. Rowena sighed, nodding in defeat.

"Fine! But so help me, if he tries starts that whole "I'm so happy you're alright" garbage, I'm cursing him! Is that understood?" She exclaimed.

Hermione frowned, unable to hold her tongue.

"I'm sure he must be worried about you. I don't see why his concern for you would make you angry. He's a good man." She said, taking on her lecturing tone, usually reserved for Ron.

Rowena eyed her for a moment before smirking.

"I know things about Albus that would give ye a heart attack, lass. That man, if ye could even consider him that, cares only about himself and his plans. He has made this war what it is, including Tom!" She growled, making Hermione step back a bit.

"I-I didn't mean - I just-" she began, but Rowena held out her hand.

"I know, child. You were just defending him. But you do not know him, or the monster he really is.. None of you do. Not yet, anyways." She added with a smirk.

She turned to Snape, her smile back in place.

"Lead the way, Sev. I might as well get this over with as soon as possible."

As they began to file out together, Willow waited till the group was ahead of them before talking to her mother.

"Mum, is all this over Fabian and Gideon? I talked to Minerva, Mum. She said she was there and that it was an accident, that it was supposed to be a simple mission." She whispered. Rowena shook her head, slowing her steps.

"I know. I've known since they died, Willow. That was one of the few things that wasn't Albus's fault. But I used it a cover. Ye see, Albus took me on as his apprentice when I was still in school. He confided in me certain aspects of his life, but not everything. I knew he was holding back the main truths, and being the teenager I was, I became curious. I found him gone one night and snuck into his office, finding a box with some of his memories stored inside."

"I copied them and took them back to my dorm, watching each and every one of them. Willow, what I tell you can go no further. Do I have your oath?" She whispered. Willow stared at her, unsure.

"If - if it is something that will affect my friends or Neville, then can I have your oath that you will tell them also?" She asked. Rowena seemed taken aback at first, but she gradually smiled.

"Yes, child. I can do that. And I think it will be something they need to know as well."

Willow nodded, holding up her wand, giving her oath. Rowena copied, saying hers, before she continued her story.

"What I saw in those memories changed how I viewed Albus. He changed from a benevolent leader to Dark Lord in his own way. The things he has done to dictate this war, to be the supposed Leader of the Light..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"What did he do?" Willow whispered, on pins and needles.

Rowena stopped at the base of the steps leading into the castle, looking at her daughter unfathomable pain.

"Albus Dumbledore fathered Tom Riddle. He is the father of the vilest wizard of our time and the worst part is, he intentionally made him evil."

Willow gasped, feeling all the blood drain from her face.

What the hell had that man created?

**-****_Mwahahaha_****! You know I love leaving it hanging like this! Lol, the new chap is already in the works, so you won't have long to wait! Thanks for reading! :D**


	35. Mother of Darkness, Mother of Light

**A/N: another chappie :P And thanks to Zabyne for help on my Prophecy! This chapter wouldn't be up right now if it wasn't for him!**

.

.

.

.

Willow felt as if her entire world was collapsing in on its self.

If what her mother said was true, then that would mean Albus was controlling ever aspect of this war.

But why? What was there to gain?

But even that was obvious, once you took the time to think on it. He wanted power. He was the given Leader of the Light, a beacon of hope for the people, and with that came power.

Power to determine the how things were done in the Wizarding World, to control it's goverment. As long as there was a threat from the Dark, he would always be needed and revered.

She started as she realized they were all standing in front of the gargoyle that led to his office. She didn't even remember walking through the castle. She turned, looking at her mother, who had a hard, determined look on her face.

"Ice Mice." Spoke Severus, making the gargoyle move aside for them. At the top of the stairs, Severus made to knock, but Rowena grabbed the handle, going in unannounced.

...

Albus was at his desk, lost in his thoughts. There were things he needed to accomplish before his time came to an end. He sighed deeply, settling back in his chair. Such a cruel thing, Life. All his accomplishments, all his workings, brought to a grinding halt because of one careless action.

He looked down at his blackened hand, almost as if it had betrayed him somehow.

Everything had to be in place. Harry had to be led in the right direction.

And Willow...

He smiled softly, thinking of the girl. She was every bit as volatile as her mother had been. But there was something else there, some bit of himself that only he noticed. Of course, no one else knew to make the comparison, only he, but it was something that made him proud. She would be a great asset to the his plan someday.

But, if she were to ever find out what he had in store for her..

He shuddered, pushing it from his mind. No, he had made the right decision. There was nothing he could do now. It was out of his hands. And as long as the Longbottom boy served his purpose, everything would go as planned.

He heard the sound of footsteps outside his door, sitting up slightly.

He expected it was Severus; the man was probably on the war path about Harry again, no doubt.

But to his shock and dismay, it wasn't the Potions Master that came through his door.

It was a ghost from his past.

...

"You ruddy bastard!"

Rowena couldn't help herself; the man had been the bane of her existence for too long now. She barged in, going over to stand in front of his desk, her hands twitching to curse him.

Willow put a hand on her arm.

"Mum, calm down." She said, albeit half-hearted. Rowena seemed to still, but raged again, upon turning back to Headmaster.

He was deathly pale; if they were lucky, the old bastard might just die of a coronary.

Nope, they wouldn't get that lucky tonight. He seemed to calm down some, looking at her with open curiosity.

"Rowena.. How?" was all could manage to get out.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She sneered. "I have my ways, Albus. That's all ye need to know right now."

He glanced over to the door, seeing the bulking shadow of Alastair. Said man stepped forward, inclining his head somewhat.

"Albus."

Turning back to the redhead before him, he couldn't believe his eyes. His protege, his pupil.. was back.

She wasn't supposed to be, though...

"My girl.. I shouldn't be surprised to see you... I always knew you had great power! How did you get away from Tom? He taunted us with your death! He - !"

"Enough!" Rowena yelled, stopping his speech. She took a deep, steadying breath before continuing.

"I don't care, Albus. You went against my wishes.. I did NOT want Willow placed with you.. You knew that.. How did she end up here and not with Molly? I know what happened to F-Frank.. But after he was injured, she should have went to my family!"

Albus seemed to deflate, sinking down into his chair. He took a moment before he spoke, and even when he did, his voice had a slight shake to it.

"Willow needed protection, Rowena. More protection then Arthur or Molly could provide."

Before Rowena could retort, it was Ron who blasted the headmaster.

"Mum and Dad would have done anything they had to, to protect her! You know it's true! Think of all the stuff they've done to protect Harry when he stays with us!" He yelled, his face red in anger. Hermione tugged on his arm, trying to get him to be quiet, but he pulled away, stepping forward.

"I think you just wanted her with you! She would have been better off with us! At least then she wouldn't have ended up getting raped - !"

He was cut off by Hermione putting her hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

Rowena seemed to freeze at the words. She stared at Ron for a moment, almost in confusion.

"Did - did you say she was r-raped?"

No one spoke, which only confirmed it. In a split second, they were all thrown back against the walls of the room, a shield blocking them from her and the headmaster.

With a scream not unlike a banshee, Rowena threw a curse at the headmaster, splitting his desk in two before he could shield himself.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE OLD MAN?"

Magic vibrated the room, causing the contents of every shelf and table to rocket about, bursting into fine dust. Willow had never, in all her life, seen such a display of power.

Albus had retreated to the far wall, his shield up. He looked to the red haired witch imploringly, trying with everything in him to make her see that he was sorry.

"Rowena dear, it was out of my hands! The man responsible had access to Willow by her own admission! I sent her to America in hopes that she would be safe and she invited him there! What was I to do!" He cried, beseechingly.

The magic began to fade, until Willow was moved forward, out of the shield.

"Is what he says true, child? Did he know it was going on?"

Willow shook her head, turning to glare at Albus.

"No, he didn't know. But in truth, he also never checked to see if Roger was in contact with me... He said he thought that once I was in America, he would have left me alone.."

"This was going on before you started school?"

Willow nodded, looking back at her mother, the pain of her past showing in her eyes.

Rowena looked torn between comforting her daughter or killing the old bastard.

"So, even if he didn't have a hand in all of it, he still made everything possible, correct?" She whispered, looking Willow straight in the eye.

"Yes."

Another gentle shove of magic had Willow pinned against the wall again with the others as Rowena glared at Albus. She stepped closer to his ruined desk, watching with satisfaction as his face contracted in fear.

"I will say this only once, Albus; you will NEVER be around my daughter again. If you so much as try and speak to her without my permission, I will hunt you down and gut you where you stand. The only reason I'm not going to do it tonight is because I have something much worse planned for you in the long run." She said, a sinister smile gracing her lips.

She let the shield down and the others slumped down from the force that had been holding them there. Alastair joined his sister, his dark eyes on the headmaster.

"As of this moment, Albus Dumbledore, you are hearby stripped of whatever rights you had over my daughter. I will not have you meddling in her life as you did mine!" Rowena yelled, wandlessly pushing him into the wall with a loud thud.

He never spoke, never moved.

Even Albus knew when to keep his mouth shut, it seemed.

"Now, I am taking my daughter and her friends with me, to the Room of Requirement. Myself and Alastair will be staying there until the end of the week, when other arrangements can be made. In the mean time, consider it as some of the repayment you owe me for all the hell you have cause me and mine." She said, walking to the door with her head held high.

...

The trip to the seventh floor was a quiet one. No one spoke, each and everyone of their minds on what happened back in the headmasters office.

Willow, though, was trying to keep from laughing.

This had been the first time she had ever saw Albus lose an argument. Even with Minnie, he made her think she had won, when really all he did was switch his words around to suite her.

In recent years, she had begun to question Albus's motives. It had always seemed to her that the man was up to something other then what he claimed.

But she had never had any proof.

And proof, unfortunately, meant everything.

...

The room had expanded to the size small cottage, with doors leading to other rooms. Willow saw a small kitchen towards the back wall, combined with the living room. They each sat down on the plump, cushy sofas that sat at the center of the room, all of them, save for Alastair, waiting for Rowena to speak.

"I know most of you don't understand what happened tonight and I would like to explain it," Rowena began, sitting up a little straighter.

"I'm doing so, because my daughter has told me that what I know will concern all of you," she glanced around at every face, until her eyes landed on Willow's, "but before I do, I need to know how good your Occulemency is."

"None of us know it." Hermione said, looking at Harry in particular.

Rowena sighed, but nodded.

"I thought as much. It used to be taught here, before Albus became Headmaster. He had the Board take it off the curriculum, saying that he, as a Light Wizard, needed to be able to check when a student was "doing things they shouldn't." She scoffed.

Willow snorted. It sounded exactly like something Albus would do.

"Since we can't block it with Occlememncy, we will have to come up with another way to keep Albus from being able to find it."

Hermione's hand shot up and the others tried to stifle giggles. She turned red, but held her hand up anyways. Rowena smiled gently and nodded to her.

"Are you saying that he would try and read our thoughts without our permission?"

Rowena's eyes darkened and she nodded.

"Aye, child. That's exactly what I'm saying. I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't been doing it for years."

"But, " Hermione said, sounding confused and a tad angry," he's Dumbledore.. He's the Leader of the Light! It doesn't sound like something he would do!"

But Harry, who had been thinking back, spoke up.

"Actually, Hermione, he has done before. Back during second year, when everything was going on with the basilisk and the diary, he seemed to know about it, without me telling him..."

"If it's true, then he was just doing it to protect you!" Hermione stated, shaking her head. "He wouldn't do it unless he had to."

"No, that's not true. He has used it on me before, even when there wasn't any reason for him to." Willow added.

"Yes, but, look at your past -"

"Oi! And you say I'm tactless?" Ron said, making Hermione blush and glare at him.

"After what he put Willow through, 'Mione, I don't trust him." He said, nodding to his cousin.

"He knew that Roger guy was a creep to begin with, remember?"

Hermione, looked at him, her eyes round.

"I didn't mean it - not like that... I just meant that, well Willow herself said she dabbled in the Dark Arts, and I just thought that, maybe he-"

"That wasn't when he used it, 'Mione." Willow said, getting Hermione to look her way, "If that had been the case, I wouldn't have brought it up. It was on a normal, day to day basis. And the worst part is, he had to have seen how Roger was treating me when I was younger. I would parade his presents around and all he ever did was smile and nod... He never tried to stop it.. The only one that did anything was Severus."

Said man looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

"You knew about that?"

"Yeah, I was hiding in one of the cupboards when you talked to him." She said, trying not to laugh. He rolled his eyes, but said nothing more.

"So, yeah," she said, back to the room at large, "Albus does abuse his power and doesn't use it for the good. Trust us, 'Mione."

Hermione seemed to think for a moment, before she nodded.

"You're right. I won't question it again."

Ron snorted.

"Anyways," Rowena said before Hermione could start going off again, "As I said before, we have to work around the whole Occulemency barrier. I think,"she said, looking to Alastair, " that what this calls for is a Fidelius Charm."

Alastair stepped forward, a small grin just visible from behind his beard.

"You can bind a conversation?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Aye. It's a little known use of the charm it's self, but it can be done. With it in place, you will only be able to discuss this those who are under the charm and if Albus tries to take a peek and see what's have told any of you, he will be rejected, very painfully, from your minds."

"So we'll know if he tries anything?" Asked Harry.

Rowena nodded, smirking.

"Alright, we all need to touch so that Alastair can bind us."

They gathered in the middle of the room, holding their hands out, each one laying his or hers atop the others. Alastair stepped forward, touching the top hand, which belonged to Severus, with the tip of his wand.

A blue glow encompassed them and a tingling sensation, that started in their fingers, slowly spread throughout their bodies.

"Who will keep it?" Alastair asked, looking to his sister.

"I will."

He nodded, removing his wand and placing the tip on the crown of her head. The tingling that had encompassed their bodies seemed to flow back down, along with the blue light, heading straight for Rowena. When the light faded, Alastair stepped back, taking his place once more at the edge of the room.

Rowena smiled at them, motioning for them to set back down again.

"Now, I will be the keeper of all we discuss. If, in the future, we have another of these "discussions", it can be added as well."

She stood, walking slowly around the room.

"What I am going to tell you is one of the reasons I left the wizarding world. When I was a student here, Albus took me under his wing. He began to train me; he taught me magic that most would never even have thought to exist and gave me the knowledge of how to wield it. He was grooming me, you see."

She stopped her pacing, looking at them all.

"Albus Dumbledore holds more in this war of Dark and Light then most know. He controls every aspect, every outcome."

"But how? That would mean he was in with V-Voldemort.." Hermione whispered.

Rowena gave a hard laugh, leaning over the back of the sofa.

"He's not just "in" with Tom, child. Albus is the entire reason Tom exists. You see, Albus is his father."

Everyone, besides Willow and Alastair, were too shocked to even speak. Neville looked to Willow, who nodded slowly.

"But.. I saw him come back... Voldemort used something, a bone from his father, Tom Riddle Sr. that night.." Harry began.

"If I know Albus, he probably provided one before hand." Rowena said,shaking her head.

"His hand.. What about his hand?" Hermione whispered, looking at Harry with fear.

"That, was supposed to have been an injury he incurred during the summer holiday. He came to me late in the night, saying that he had been cursed." Severus said softly.

Rowena smirked, resuming her pacing.

"That, or he could have just used a proxy. Limbs aren't that hard to generate if you have enough power. But the problem is, after a long amount of time, they begin to degenerate. They die."

"But right now we are getting sidetracked. As I said, he is Tom's real father. When he began to teach me Occulemency, I noticed that he would retrieve a large number of memories before we would practice. I, being the nosy little snot I was," she said, laughing slightly, "had to know what these memories contained. So, one night after our lessons, I snuck back up to his office. I had convinced James and Sirius to set off a number of Dung-bombs throughout the castle and gave them one of my own spells to cause enough havoc to get the headmaster called." She smiled, seeming lost in memory for a moment, before continuing.

"Once he had left, I snuck in and copied every memory he had stored. I ran back to Gryffindor Tower, locking myself in my dorm room." She walked to the sofa where Willow sat, settling next to her.

"Some of them were of his exploits in ways to remain in power. But one, in particular, stood out. Do all of you know who Grindlewald is?"

When they all nodded, she continued.

"Well, if you know him, then you know that Albus supposedly "beat" him in a duel. That, is a lie. You see, Albus and he had made an arrangement long before their battle. Albus, being the wise man he is, sought to find a way to remain on top. He liked being the Leader of the Light. But if there were no Dark Lords, then where did that put him?"

Hermione gasped and Rowena looked at her, nodding.

"So you understand? Albus and Grindlewald devised a plan. As long as Grindlewald was the Dark presence,threatening the Magical World, they would, in turn, be in need of a Leader, which Albus happily accepted. But, after years of faked battles and of bloodshed, Grindlewald grew tired. He wanted to end their partnership. Well, Albus certainly couldn't let go of all the power he was used to, so he devised his own plan. He gave Grindlewald his escape, "defeating" him and thus allowing him to fade away from society in his "prison."

"With no enemy to use to gain more control, Albus decided to change things up a bit. He would create his own Dark Lord; one that wouldn't grow tired of the fighting and the killing. No, he wanted someone that he could use as long as he wanted. So, after much research and bribes, he found the Gaunts. They were the last living decedents of Salazar Slytherin. Fortunately, they were also addled from years and years of inbreeding, so when he arrived on night and offered a large amount of gold for their daughter, they agreed. He changed their memories of that night, making them think that she had run off. He used her, making her a vessel that would carry his greatest accomplishment. Once she was pregnant, he began to use magic on her, making his child into a monster."

"When it was time for him to be born, he erased her memory, giving her a false one that she had fell in love with a Muggle who, once he impregnated her, left her and their unborn child. She made it to an orphanage in London, where she died giving birth."

Harry looked up sharply.

"He's been showing me memories of that. Not of what you say," he said as she looked at him, " Just of how Voldemort was raised and how he came to be.."

"Yes. He was always rather vocal about how Tom was when he was younger. At the time, I thought he was trying to warn me against making the same mistakes, but now I see it for what it was. He was proud of his "child". When Tom finally came to Hogwarts, Albus sat him down and explained everything to him. Of course, Tom being the cold blooded bastard he was, accepted it. He looked forward to providing his father with an enemy. Albus began training him, teaching him the Darkest of magics, to ready him for the later years. But, Tom was a bit flippant with his power and eventually was seen. The girl, who was later killed, had seen him performing some very illegal charms due to one of his followers talking too loudly about it. After that, Albus demanded he reign in his Followers, to get them in control."

"I planned my escape not long after viewing those memories. It was just a few months after I had lost F-Frank and after that, well everything seemed to unfold in a way that guided my steps.."

"But, if all that is true, Mum, why in the world did you go to him and agree to have me?" Willow whispered in disbelief.

Rowena looked at her sadly. "After I lost F-Frank, I went, well,I went a little mad, I suppose." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

"My parents talked me into going to St. Mungo's to see a mind healer and it was agreed that I would stay there for duration of the Christmas holidays. While -while I was there, I was in the same room with a very odd girl. Her name was Anthea Selwyn. It turned out, that her family had handed her over to St. Mungo's after it was discovered she was a Seer. I didn't understand how they could just give up their child like that, but one of the healers told me that she was better off here, then with her family, and that it was her mother who had brought her here to keep her father from using her and her abilities."

"I was, at first, locked away in my grief for F- Frank. I wouldn't speak to no one, save for the mind healer. But even he didn't seem to help. It wasn't until one week into my stay, that I finally found something to focus my mind on other than my sorrow. Anthea and I were in our room, having dinner, when she went all ridged and started to convulse. I ran to her, scared out of my mind, but she sat up straight, her eyes staring out into nothing, and she spoke."

_"The daughter of fire and an incomplete soul,_

_shall finally break the true dark lords hold. _

_Marked forever by her fathers hand, _

_Against the darkness she alone can stand._

_The fiery soul will help take up the fight,_

_She knows the truth about the darkness behind the light._

_Her guiding hand shall lead the way,_

_In exposing the dark lord to those he betrayed._

_The fiery soul shall teach the child, of old ancient power full of cunning and guile_

_The daughter of fire and an incomplete soul, shall finally break the true dark lords hold."_

Willow felt her heart clench in fear as her mother finished, hoping that it wasn't what she thought it was.

Rowena looked over at her, tears in her eyes as she smiled sadly.

"You see, she gave me what I needed. I was angry and full of fire; angry at Albus for betraying me and everyone that thought he was our Leader, angry at my family for thinking that I would be following in his foot steps, and angry at F-Frank, for breaking my heart. She gave me a mission, a way to take all that anger and use it as fuel to take down the Dark, once and for all. Even if I wasn't the one that would deliver the final blow, I was still part of the ending."

"You mean - th-that was a prophecy?" Neville whispered, looking horror-struck. Rowena nodded, her eyes still on her daughter.

"Aye. And it means that the only one who can stop Albus, is Willow."

.

.

.

.

There was slight pop as a figure clad in black Appeared at the bottom of the long stretch of walkway. He peered around at his settings before taking off at a brisk walk, heading for the large manor house that sat atop the hillside.

He knew it was dangerous to come here, that they might be found out, but it was imperative that they speak face to face. All of their planning hadn't included their newest... obstacle. It would stand in the way of what they were doing and they needed to figure out a way to get rid of it.

The sooner the better.

The figure walked to the door, knocking quickly.

A wizened house-elf appeared as it opened, his back bent and so many wrinkles, you almost couldn't see his face.

"Is Master Tom in?" The figure asked.

The elf bowed as much as his body would allow, letting him in the door.

"The Master is in his study. Would you like me to call him or ...?" The elf said, his scratchy voice trailing off as he waited for the man to tell him what he wished.

"I will see him in the study."

"Very well, then, sir."

The elf led the way up the grand staircase, moving faster then his aged body looked capable of. The figure looked about, a smirk coming to his lips. Riddle Manor had turned out to be quite the home once Tom had taken it, it seemed.

He was led down a hallway, to the last door at the end. The elf knocked twice, before opening it and stepping in.

"Master, you have a visitor.."

The elf stepped aside, bowing once more before he disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

The man walked into the room, his eyes twinkling as he took it in. Where the rest of the manor was cold and formal, the study was brightly lit. A warm fire danced happily in the grate, which was a welcoming sit for his old bones.

"Father?" A voice hissed.

He looked to his left, seeing his son behind a rather large oak desk, his blood red eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of him.

Albus removed his hood, looking worn and tired.

"We have a problem, Tom."

"Oh? And what would this problem be?"

Albus walked over to the fire, warming himself. He would make him wait a moment. After all, it was because of his lie that they were even in this now.

Voldemort began to grow angry when his father didn't speak. He got up from his seat, walking over to stand next to him.

"Speak, old man. I do not have the time for this!"

Albus turned, his blue eyes blazing.

"Rowena is back."

A snarl escaped Voldemort's lipless mouth.

"She can't be! She was killed!"

Albus shook his head, still glaring at him.

"She is back. She and Willow came to me tonight."

The anger was gone now. All that was left was a look of fear the was foreign to Voldemort's snake-like face.

"You told me fifteen years ago, Tom, that you had personally seen to her demise. Now, I would like to know the truth." Albus said quietly, a glint of steel beneath his voice.

He did not like to be lied to.

Voldemort seemed to flounder for a moment before he spoke.

"I was under the impression that one of my followers -"

"How could you have entrusted something so important to one of your followers!" Albus bellowed, making the all mighty Dark Lord quiver where he stood.

"You knew how important it was! But yet you felt uncompelled to see to first hand! Now, we are left with the one person who can, and will, see us come to an end!"

Strained silence prevailed, before Voldemort finally spoke up.

"Does the girl know anything?"

Albus snorted. "Oh, if I know Rowena she does by now! And Willow will cling to her, to everything she says." He muttered bitterly.

"I thought you said you had her under control?" Voldemort hissed, his courage gaining ground again.

"I was, until your little mistake showed up again. Now, I doubt if she will listen to anything I say. You should have done what I said and took the girl the night you were resurrected instead of waiting for her to come to you!"

He moved away form the fire, settling behind Voldemort's desk.

"We need a plan, Tom. The sooner the better. Rowena is rallying support and she already has Potter and his friends." He whispered tiredly.

"Potter?" Voldemort smirked, turning and pacing angrily, " You said he was your man! If he's as loyal as you say, then we won't have a problem with him!"

"Yes. But that was before your meddlesome offspring decided to play the hero. With his mortal enemy's daughter on his side, he is starting to look at everything more closely. I will lose everyone if they leave; the Weasley's, the Longbottom's; everyone, Tom."

"If Willow finds out about our plan, Tom, she will stop at nothing to see both of us dead." He added quietly, looking up.

Voldemort slowed, beginning to worry again. His daughter worried him. And Lord Voldemort did not like to worry.

"She is nowhere near powerful enough to -"

"She will be when Rowena is done with her. I taught Rowena everything I know. She will have the girl battle ready in six months time if she can." Albus said, shaking his head.

"Do you still believe there is enough of me in her to want to be part of our plan?" Voldemort whispered.

Albus sighed. Six months ago, he would have said yes. The girl showed so much potential for the Dark Arts! But it all began to fade away as soon as she began to see more of the Longbottom boy. Now, he doubted if he would be able to get her to do it willingly.

"No. It seems that between Harry and the others, she has developed a conscious. I fear, if we actually succeed, I will have to Imperio her." He said.

"Potter will be a given; he will be the Leader of the Light after I am gone, I know it. And if every thing goes as planned, I will still reap the rewards. But Willow... She is, and has always been, the perfect choice to lead the Dark. I just don't know how we are going to turn her back, Tom."

"Why not do what you did with Rowena? Take everything she holds dear? You know the results-"

"Do you not think I haven't thought about that? Willow is beyond that now! If I were to take away what she loves, she would fight us even harder! The only thing keeping her in check at the moment is the Longbottom boy! If not for him, she would have already come after you, dammit!" Albus exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the desk.

"Right now, all we need to worry about, is how we are going to get rid of Rowena. For good this time." He said, steepleing his fingers.

Neither spoke for a moment, contemplating their predicament. It had to be fool-proof and it would be best if their names stayed out of it.

Voldemort was the first to speak.

"What about the Pucey boy?"

"What abut him?"

"Well, he might be able to get rid of her. It wouldn't be strange either, what with his obsession with the girl. If he were to say she was keeping them apart..." he said, sneering.

Albus's eyes began to twinkle once more as he thought of the possibilities.

"That, my boy, might just be our chance."


End file.
